Leave it behind
by AyeshaSH
Summary: SLASH. Despues de la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja y por una razon desconocida, Aragorn anuncia su boda con Arwen y Legolas huye. Versión corregida de "El Corazón del Rey"
1. Default Chapter

**All that you can't leave behind**

**Por: Ayesha**

**Autor = Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com**

**Clasificación = Entre R y NC-17. Los primeros capítulos serán PG-13**

**Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.**

**Resumen =** Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.

Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.

**Introducción**

_"We crossed the line  /cruzamos la línea  
Who pushed who over / ¿quién empujó a quién?  
It doesn't matter to you / eso no te importa  
It matters to me  / eso me importa a mí"_

_So Cruel – U2_

*

Legolas murmuró algunas palabras en élfico al oído de Arod, quien galopó aún más rápido en su prisa por alejarlo de Gondor, donde nunca más volverían. Las lágrimas caían interminablemente del hermoso rostro del elfo, que se aferraba con una mano al cuello de Arod para no caer y apretaba la otra contra su corazón, que le oprimía el pecho, dificultándole la respiración…

_- "Esto es lo que sienten los humanos"_ -, pensó, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, probablemente horas. El galope de Arod no era tan veloz, la fatiga había alcanzado finalmente a su fiel compañero.

- "Detente, compañero", susurró en élfico. Arod se detuvo, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus cascos, dudando. 

- "Estaré bien", dijo Legolas. El caballo bufó, "Estaremos bien", aclaró, tratando de sonreír. Bajó lenta y penosamente, "Debemos descansar ahora"

Anochecía ya, y Legolas buscó un lugar donde acampar, lo suficientemente oculto como para que ningún viajero los encuentre, aunque era poco probable que alguien transitara por ese bosque, ya que toda la atención estaba en Gondor y en la próxima boda del rey.

Luego de atender a Arod, el elfo extendió su capa en la hierba y se recostó sobre ella, aunque sabía que esa noche no dormiría, y quizá tampoco en la siguiente… El dolor en el pecho no lo dejaba respirar libremente. Cerró los ojos, pero su mente estaba llena de la imagen de él en el banquete, tomando a Arwen de la mano al tiempo que anunciaba su boda. Aún le parecía escuchar los aplausos de los asistentes. 

No recordaba bien lo que pasó a continuación, se había puesto de pie tambaleándose, y tuvo la sensación de que las miradas de los hijos de Elrond estaban sobre él. Instintivamente, se cubrió la cabeza con la capa y salió de allí a toda prisa, sin que Aragorn pareciera notarlo, sólo vio la mirada preocupada de Mithrandir, Haldir y Finwe, y oyó a Gimli llamándolo y corriendo tras él.

- "Estaré bien, pero necesito estar solo", le había dicho a Gimli para tranquilizarlo, fingiendo una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. 

Su mejor amigo lo había mirado con una extraña expresión en el rostro. El siempre había sabido de su relación con Aragorn, pero por delicadeza nunca había comentado nada, ni a favor ni en contra. Gimli había sacudido la cabeza y murmurado:

- "Elfo loco, te estaré esperando". 

Luego se había alejado.

Sin embargo, Legolas no volvió, en lugar de eso, había ido rápidamente a sus habitaciones, y preparado su equipaje. Luego, sin ser visto, se deslizó hacia los establos, llamó a Arod, y silenciosamente abandonó Gondor sin mirar hacia atrás.

Legolas limpió las lágrimas en su rostro. Trataba de entender cómo, después de prometerle que estarían juntos para siempre, su amante había cambiado de opinión en cuestión de horas, sin decirle nada, sin darle al menos una explicación.

- "El corazón del hombre es débil", parecía oír nuevamente a su padre, aconsejándole cuando era pequeño, "Nunca confíes en los humanos".

Pero Aragorn no era un hombre ordinario. Al menos hasta ese momento, nada en sus acciones había presagiado que podría llegar a actuar así. Habían tenido algunos malentendidos, pero cuando todo se aclaró, le juró su amor eterno. Y Aragorn no era hombre que tomara un juramento a la ligera.

Sin embargo, el trono de Gondor había sido siempre su destino, y un rey necesita herederos. Elladan y Elrohir se habían encargado de recordárselo bien. Y si, además, se tiene a una bella elfa dispuesta a renunciar a su inmortalidad por él, y a darle los herederos que necesita, y por otro lado a un príncipe elfo que por más bello que sea jamás le podrá dar un heredero, entonces la elección es evidente, se decía Legolas amargamente. Pero algo en su corazón se negaba a aceptar esta respuesta.

- "Quizá otro hombre", pensaba, "pero no Aragorn". 

Aún así, no podía hallar otra explicación.

Todo había comenzado después de Moria. O quizá antes, pero él no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía que había amado a Aragorn desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Pero sólo después de la caída de Gandalf, cuando Aragorn, con el corazón destrozado tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para guiar a la Comunidad hacia Lothlórien, fue que se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba de ese hombre para poder vivir.

Se quedó dormido con ese recuerdo, menos doloroso que los anteriores, su mano aún apretada contra su pecho, recordando. 

Recordándolo…

**Capítulo 1: Después de Moria**

_"Beyond the horizon of the place we lived when we were young_

_In a world of magnets and miracles_

_Our troughts strayed constandly and without boundary_

_The ringing of the division bell had begin"_

_High Hopes – Pink Floyd_

Aragorn sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si se hundiera en un pozo sin fondo. Gandalf, el poderoso mago, había caído en la oscuridad, dejando a la Comunidad totalmente desamparada, abandonada a su suerte sin su guía. 

Sin esperanza…

- "Guíalos tú, Aragorn", había dicho el mago, momentos antes de enfrentarse al Balrog de Moria.

"Guíalos tú". 

Las palabras sonaban aún en sus oídos cuando, al fin, salieron de la oscuridad de las minas. 

Aragorn sabía que su nombre élfico, Estel, significaba "Esperanza". Pero, ¿tendría él el valor necesario para guiar a la Comunidad hacia Mordor?, ¿tendría la sabiduría?, ¿tendría la fortaleza para resistir el poder del anillo y proteger al portador, como había jurado hacer? Veía los rostros desencajados de los hobbits, Boromir y Gimli lloraban también. Y Legolas. 

Entonces, al mirar el bello rostro pálido del elfo, las lágrimas en sus mejillas, supo que por él tendría el valor, la sabiduría y la fuerza para cumplir su destino. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Aragorn pudo ver el amor en los ojos de Legolas, tan claramente, que se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes. 

- "Legolas, reúnelos", ordenó con voz firme, acallando las protestas de Boromir.

El elfo obedeció al instante, dándole todo su apoyo y confianza. Se dirigieron rápidamente a Lothlorién, a donde debían llegar antes del anochecer, ya que para entonces esas tierras estarían infestadas de orcos y quizá algo aún peor.

Mientras corrían al Bosque de Oro, Aragorn se preguntaba desde cuando el hermoso elfo había reemplazado a Arwen en su corazón. Quizá cuando lo defendió de Boromir durante el Concilio, o cuando puso su arco a disposición de Frodo, ofreciéndose como voluntario a ser parte de la Comunidad del Anillo, o cuando aceptó entrar a la oscuridad de Moria, a pesar de que, por ser un elfo, la oscuridad lo afectaría más que al resto.

Legolas y él habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, cuando el príncipe era enviado por su padre como mensajero a Rivendel. Aragorn lo admiraba por su nobleza y valentía, y por esa belleza que nadie podía dejar de notar. Sin embargo, ocultó estos sentimientos, que él mismo no entendía, porque no creía que una criatura como Legolas pudiera fijarse en un mortal. Además, pensaba con un aguijón de culpabilidad, estaba Arwen, que estaba dispuesta a darle su inmortalidad.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada del bosque, donde los _mallorn se erguían altos y majestuosos, resplandeciendo con la luz del crepúsculo. Aragorn guió a la Comunidad entre los árboles, pero no habían avanzado mucho cuando fueron interceptados por Haldir y los guardianes del bosque, quienes los esperaban con órdenes de conducirlos donde la Dama Galadriel._

- "El enano respira tan fuerte que podría dispararle en la oscuridad", se burló Haldir, ganándose para siempre la antipatía de Gimli.

Pasaron la primera noche en el Bosque de Oro en una plataforma en lo alto de un _mallorn_, y al día siguiente emprendieron el camino a Lothlorién, escoltados por Haldir y sus hermanos: Rúmil y Orophin. 

Aragorn no pudo dejar de notar la mirada apreciativa que dio Haldir a Legolas apenas lo vio, y sintió una punzada de celos. Pero estas emociones no ayudarían en nada a la misión que debía cumplir, así que apartó estos pensamientos, concentrándose en el bosque, que conocía tan bien. Allí había sido la primera vez que vio a Arwen, cuando Galadriel le había hecho cambiar las ropas de montaraz que usaba, vistiéndolo como un príncipe y llevándolo a un claro del bosque, donde Aragorn creyó ver a Luthién, la princesa de la leyenda, tal como la imaginaba... ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces!

Legolas observaba a Aragorn, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Se sentía un poco incómodo por la forma en que Haldir lo miraba, y sorprendido también por su audacia, pues él era un príncipe y Haldir era sólo el capitán de la guardia.

Llegaron al tramo final del viaje, donde Haldir le pidió a Gimli cubrirse los ojos, y se generó una terrible discusión porque el enano no estaba dispuesto a aceptar caminar con los ojos vendados. Una vez más se pusieron en manifiesto las dotes de líder de Aragorn, al proponer que todos se vendaran los ojos, incluso Legolas, quien por ser elfo no estaba obligado a ello, pero que aceptó gustoso para complacer a su amigo.

Mientras duró la caminata con los ojos vendados, Legolas fue guiado por Haldir, quien lo tomó del brazo.

- "¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad, principito?", susurró burlonamente en su oído.

- "Vengo de una oscuridad más profunda, y no temo caminar con los ojos vendados", respondió serenamente Legolas, "además", añadió, "no tengo nada que temer de los elfos del Bosque Dorado, ni de su arrogancia".

- "Podemos ser muy agradables también", fue la rápida respuesta, el aliento de Haldir sobre su oreja hizo que Legolas, a pesar suyo, se estremeciera.

Aragorn, mientras tanto, pensaba en los dos seres que ocupaban su corazón. Y lo hacía con temor, ya que era conocido que la Dama Galadriel podía leer las emociones, y, después de todo, Arwen era su nieta. 

Finalmente llegaron al corazón de Lothlorién, donde se erguía majestuosa Caras Galadon, la ciudad de los árboles. Era un espectáculo que dejó sin palabras incluso a los hobbits, quienes solo miraban fascinados tanta belleza.

Fueron conducidos por Haldir a presencia de la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn, soberanos del Bosque Dorado, quienes los saludaron siguiendo la costumbre élfica, dirigiendo palabras de cumplido a cada uno.

La Dama miró atentamente a cada uno de ellos. Percibió la traición en Boromir, la valentía en Gimli, la amistad en Pippin y Merry, la determinación en Frodo, la lealtad en Sam. También vio valor en Aragorn y Legolas, junto con otro sentimiento, bastante más fuerte de lo que ellos mismos imaginaban.

Celeborn preguntó por Gandalf, viejo amigo de los elfos. Mientras explicaban lo que había sucedido al mago, Aragorn sintió la voz de la dama en su cabeza.

- "Sigue tu corazón", le decía esa voz, "saca de tu amor las fuerzas que necesitas para cumplir tu destino"

Le causó sorpresa, y trató de no mirar a Legolas en presencia de la Dama. Se preguntaba qué le diría ella al rubio elfo.

Legolas se sentía muy inseguro mientras sentía la presencia de la Dama en su mente, primero trató de sofocar las emociones que sentía, pero entonces sintió la voz de ella que le decía:

- "No temas a ese sentimiento, es lo que sostendrá y confortará a Aragorn pues vendrán días difíciles y grandes sufrimientos"

Temeroso, miró a Aragorn, que parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos y ni siquiera notó que él lo miraba. Legolas dudó entonces, quizá confundió lo que le pareció ver en los ojos de Aragorn cuando sus miradas se encontraron fuera de Moria. Quizás, abrumado por la pena, confundió esa mirada, creyendo ver amor en ella. Además Aragorn estaba comprometido. Legolas suspiró, necesitaba unos momentos solo para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Luego de la audiencia, fueron invitados a descansar y cambiarse de ropas, para ir después a cenar con los soberanos. Haldir los condujo hacia sus alojamientos. Para alegría de los hobbits y Gimli, les habían preparado unas habitaciones en el suelo, al pie del _mallorn donde estaba el _talan_ asignado a Legolas._

Se asearon y cambiaron de ropas, con prendas fabricadas por los elfos de Lothlórien. Luego, los hobbits decidieron dormir mientras esperaban la cena, lo mismo que Gimli. Boromir estaba inquieto, algo en las palabras de la Dama le había causado confusión. Se puso a hablar con Aragorn como nunca antes lo había hecho en el tiempo que llevaban de viaje.

Legolas por su parte se dirigió donde los otros elfos, algo en la mirada de la Dama le había hecho añorar estar entre su gente de nuevo. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia donde practicaban los _galadhrim, famosos por sus hazañas guerreras y por su destreza en el manejo del arco. _

Un elfo llamó poderosamente la atención del joven príncipe, porque en Lothlórien no había elfos pelirrojos. Ese elfo sólo podía provenir del Bosque Mágico, vecino Mirkwood, aunque no entendía cómo un elfo de tan lejanas tierras se encontraba en Caras Galadon. Legolas se sorprendió de la juventud del arquero pelirrojo y también de su precisión al disparar, pero se alejó al notar la mirada de rencor que el joven le dirigía.

*

La cena estaba lista, fue un banquete sencillo, ya que los elfos estaban entristecidos por la pérdida de Gandalf y expresaban su pena con canciones recién compuestas sobre el mago y sus hazañas. Entre los que cantaban estaba Haldir, quien no dejaba de mirar a Legolas.

Luego de un rato de canciones fúnebres, Haldir tomó el arpa y cantó para Legolas, sus ojos y su voz expresaban el deseo que sentía hacia el bello príncipe. Su canción hablaba del amor no correspondido y el deseo.

Luego de la canción, Legolas se levantó discretamente y salió del lugar. Aquello había sido demasiado. Esa canción y la insinuación que contenía su letra, apenas disimulada, delante de todos. Aunque en realidad, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era lo que pensaría Aragorn, y le había causado dolor verlo con el rostro inexpresivo, indiferente a lo que sucedía. 

Ahora solo quería estar tener un momento de privacidad, y había visto una cascada no lejos de allí, con un arroyo donde deseaba bañarse para aliviar las tensiones del día. Legolas se dirigió allí, sin sospechar que dos personas lo seguían.

Al pie de la cascada había tres grandes piedras, tras las cuales se formaba una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina. Ese fue el lugar que Legolas eligió para su baño. Lentamente se fue quitando la ropa, dejándola caer en la orilla de la laguna, hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo resplandecía a la luz de la luna y habría quitado la respiración a cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, como en efecto sucedía con Aragorn y Haldir, quienes lo contemplaban, sin que ninguno de ellos se haya percatado de la presencia del otro.

Legolas deshizo las trenzas que sujetaban sus cabellos, los que ahora formaban una cascada rubia sobre su espalda. Luego entró al agua, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Nadó largo rato disfrutando la caricia del agua y de la luna en su cuerpo. Luego se sentó en la orilla y cerró los ojos, pensaba en las palabras de la Dama, y en el mensaje que ellas le habían traído. Era evidente que ella había visto su amor por Aragorn, y le decía que no tuviera miedo de sentirlo…Legolas dejó fluir entonces ese sentimiento largamente reprimido, y anheló estar junto a su amado.

Ese fue el momento escogido por Haldir para revelar su presencia. Salió de su escondite entre los árboles y se dirigió al lago donde se encontraba el objeto de su deseo.

- "Al ver que nuestro invitado se retiraba sin avisar a nadie, salí a buscarlo como corresponde a un buen anfitrión, y he sido recompensado con la más hermosa vista de la Tierra Media", dijo Haldir mientras se acercaba.

Legolas se sobresaltó, había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no oyó aproximarse a Haldir. Ruborizado por sus palabras, solo atinó a decir:

- "Sólo vine a tomar un baño, pero ya he terminado"

- "Entonces esperaré a que te vistas y te escoltaré a tu alojamiento", respondió Haldir, sentándose sobre una de las piedras, sin dejar de observarlo.

- "Gracias, pero no es necesario. Conozco el camino". 

Legolas se sentía atraído por el guapo elfo, pero su amor por Aragorn lo hacía dudar.

- "Un guerrero élfico que combate orcos y trasgos sin inmutarse, siente temor de alguien de su propia raza", canturreó Haldir en son de burla.

- "Te equivocas", replicó airado Legolas, y para demostrar que no sentía temor, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la orilla para tomar sus vestiduras.

Sin embargo, Haldir fue más rápido, y antes de que el arquero se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.

- "Eres la criatura más hermosa que ha visto la Tierra Media", susurró Haldir en su oído.

Legolas trató de resistirse, pero Haldir era más fuerte. Sintió su boca buscando la suya, mientras sus manos le acariciaban todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco dejó de luchar y dejó que Haldir lo bese, entreabriendo los labios que antes habia mantenido obstinadamente cerrados. Pronto la lengua de Haldir entró en su boca, explorándola. Legolas se relajó en esos fuertes brazos. 

Entonces un pensamiento llenó su mente: "ARAGORN".

- "No puedo hacerlo", gritó Legolas, poniéndose tenso nuevamente y tratando desesperadamente de apartar a Haldir.

- "¿Qué pasa, principito? No voy a lastimarte", dijo preocupado Haldir. El repentino cambio de actitud de Legolas lo desconcertó por completo. Además, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por nadie.

- "Lo siento. Amo a otro", respondió Legolas, tratando desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas. ¡Era tan humillante!

Haldir lo tomó por los hombros, con delicadeza, luego miró sus ojos azules y preguntó con un susurro:

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "Sí", fue la firme respuesta.

- "El humano te romperá el corazón", dijo Haldir mirándolo a los ojos. Luego lo soltó lentamente y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Legolas se cubrió el rostro con las manos. De pronto se sintió tan perdido que necesitaba desesperadamente consuelo. Pero acababa de rechazar a Haldir, por un amor irrealizable.

Se sumergió en la laguna, quería quitar de su cuerpo la sensación de Haldir tocándolo. Nadó durante un largo rato, tratando de calmar su espíritu.

Aragorn, que había estado observándolo todo, creyó morir de celos cuando Haldir había tomado entre sus brazos a Legolas, pero cuando Legolas respondió a esas caricias, supo lo que era el verdadero infierno. Sólo cuando vio que "su" elfo se soltaba de aquel abrazo, despidiendo a Haldir, se dio cuenta que había estado apretando los puños tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de sacar sangre de las palmas de sus manos.

No entendía que había pasado, pero deseaba desesperadamente estar junto a su amigo y consolarlo. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Legolas lo conmovían. 

Se acercó a la orilla del lago, justo cuando Legolas sacaba la cabeza fuera del agua y lo miraba con asombro.

- "¿Puedo acompañarte?", preguntó Aragorn.

- "Claro", fue la rápida respuesta, y Legolas se sumergió nuevamente para ocultar su nerviosismo. Hacía algún tiempo le sucedía eso cuando estaba cerca de Aragorn. Eso y la sensación de alegría que lo invadía cuando estaban juntos, había sido el primer indicio de que quizá sus sentimientos hacia Aragorn fueran más allá de una simple amistad.

Aragorn se despojó de sus vestiduras y entró en el agua, pero Legolas había desaparecido. De pronto, algo lo arrastró dentro del agua, cuando logró salir, oyó la risa cristalina de Legolas. Entonces lo persiguió por el lago hasta sumergirlo también, riendo. La tensión había desaparecido, jugaron largo rato así, hasta un momento en que quedaron cara a cara. 

Aragorn lo miró a los ojos, volviendo a su seriedad habitual

- "Te vi con Haldir", fueron sus únicas palabras.

- "¿Desde cuando el heredero de Isildur se convirtió en espía?", preguntó Legolas, con ironía, tratando en vano de ocultar su vergüenza.

- "Desde que su preocupación por un amigo llega al extremo de abandonar el banquete de nuestros anfitriones, para ver si éste se encuentra bien"

- "Vine aquí para estar solo. El me siguió sin que me diera cuenta", dijo sencillamente Legolas.

- "Lo rechazaste. ¿Por qué?", sus ojos castaños miraban los azules de Legolas, tratando de descifrar esa mirada.

El bello elfo bajó la mirada, y respondió simplemente:

- "Amo a otro", retrocediendo luego para salir del lago.

Aragorn lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo, y de un tirón lo puso de nuevo frente a él.

- "Dime quién es", exigió, cogiéndolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos "Tengo que saberlo".

Pero entonces vio en la mirada de Legolas el mismo amor que creyó ver en Moria, mezclado con pena y desesperación. No pudo evitar que sus labios buscaran los del elfo, con ternura. Las manos que lo habían sujetado con fuerza, se suavizaron para acariciarlo. Jamás le haría daño a Legolas, juró Aragorn, sin saber que rápido rompería su juramento.

Legolas se sintió aterrorizado cuando Aragorn le exigió revelar su secreto. En pocos segundos pasaron por su mente muchas cosas: Aragorn jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, lo había tratado así; quizá sospechaba de sus sentimientos y lo odiaba por eso; Haldir también lo sabía, pues se lo había dicho, y ahora lo despreciaba por su amor a un humano; pero la Dama Galadriel le había dicho que no temiera a ese sentimiento. Fue en ese instante en que sus ojos mostraron a Aragorn lo que llevaba en el corazón, temeroso de ser golpeado e insultado. Pero lejos de esto, su amado lo besó, con una ternura de la que nunca lo habría creído capaz. 

Legolas se dejó llevar por las caricias, maravillado de cómo esas manos ásperas por la vida al aire libre, podían ser tan delicadas a la hora del amor. Entonces un pensamiento lo asaltó:

- "Arwen", susurró entre besos, buscando la mirada de Aragorn.

- "Ella no está aquí. Tú sí", fue poco tranquilizadora respuesta. 

Él había esperado las ansiadas palabras de amor que no llegaron y eso le hizo daño, pero ya no podía detenerse, estaba decidido a romper todas las barreras con tal de estar con su amado. Por eso, confesó ruborizado su inexperiencia y Aragorn lo tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos mientras lo conducía a la orilla del lago, susurrándole que no temiera, que jamás lo lastimaría.

Se amaron lentamente. Aragorn lo llenó de tiernas caricias y besos, preparándolo con sus dedos humedecidos, mientras los suaves gemidos de Legolas se hacían más urgentes y desesperados. El mortal masajeó amorosamente el miembro del elfo y suavemente lo poseyó. 

- "Mi señor", suspiró Legolas. Nunca había pensado sentirse así, nunca había soñado que tan dulce placer pudiera existir.

Aragorn besó sus labios mientras iba introduciéndose en el hermoso cuerpo debajo suyo. Por un momento olvidaron la pena por Gandalf, los juramentos hechos, Arwen, incluso el anillo. Sólo existían ambos y nada más importaba. Aragorn movía suavemente las caderas mientras el cuerpo de Legolas se retorcía de placer con cada acometida y le pedía más, hasta que finalmente llegó al clímax entre besos y caricias. El mortal lo siguió al poco rato, derramando su tibia escencia dentro de él. Finalmente, exhaustos, se durmieron abrazados en el lecho que Aragorn había improvisado entre los árboles, cubriéndose con su capa.

Aragorn fue el primero en despertar y besó los cabellos dorados del elfo, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le parecían un sueño, pero el hermoso elfo dormido en sus brazos era la prueba de que había sido real. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por Arwen, y despacio, se levantó sin despertar a su compañero. Tomó un rápido baño en el arroyo, se vistió y se dirigió en busca de los otros.

Legolas despertó después de un rato. Buscó a Aragorn, pero no lo vio ni a él ni a sus ropas. El corazón le dolió, había soñado despertar en los brazos de su amado y éste había desaparecido. Lentamente se vistió y caminó en dirección a los _talans, desde donde se oían canciones élficas._

*********

RIVENDEL

*********

Arwen despertó en medio de la noche. El vínculo que la unía a Aragorn a través del Evenstar, casi se había roto. Supo que Aragorn le había sido infiel, y no le fue difícil adivinar con quién. 

- "Es solo para aliviar la soledad, no tendrá importancia para él", se dijo, pero algo en su interior sabía que esto no era cierto.

Ella amaba a Aragorn, no como montaraz, sino como el Heredero de Isildur, y había renunciado a su inmortalidad para estar con él como reina, y Aragorn la amaba y por ella se convertiría en rey.

Pero Legolas lo amaba incondicionalmente, ella lo había podido notar por la forma en que lo miraba, el día que lo defendió en el Concilio. 

Un rival así era peligroso.

Ella sabía lo que debía de hacerse.

TBC.


	2. Momentos

**All that you can't leave behind**

**Por: Ayesha**

**Autor = Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com**

**Clasificación = Entre R y NC-17. Los primeros capítulos serán PG-13**

**Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.**

**Resumen =** Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.

Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.

**Capítulo 2 : Momentos**

_"I'm not afraid / No le temo  
Of anything in this world / a nada en este mundo  
There's nothing you can throw at me / no hay nada que puedas arrojarme  
That I haven't already heard / que no haya oído ya"_

_Stuck in the moment – U2_

Legolas se reunió con el resto de la Comunidad, buscando con la mirada a Aragorn, quien no se encontraba allí, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por él.

Como siempre, los hobbits se encontraban comiendo, a excepción de Frodo, quien la noche anterior había visto el Espejo de Galadriel, y continuaba impresionado por las imágenes mostradas allí. 

Gimli se encontraba murmurando algo en contra de vivir en los árboles, y las ventajas que ofrecían las cuevas, y Boromir tenía una mirada extraña… a Legolas no le gustó nada la expresión de sus ojos, pero en ese momento tenía otra preocupación mayor: encontrar a Aragorn, sin llamar la atención sobre sus acciones.

- "Buenos días, señor elfo, espero que haya pasado una buena noche, donde quiera que ésta haya sido, ya que no lo hemos visto pasar por el árbol que le asignaron por vivienda", dijo Gimli en son de broma.  Pensaba, como los otros, que Legolas se había quedado en compañía de su gente.

_"I'm just trying to find / Estoy solo tratando de encontrar  
A decent melody / una melodía decente  
A song that I can sing / una canción que pueda cantar  
In my own company / en mi propia compañía"_

Legolas por un momento no supo qué responder. Se sentó junto a Gimli para ganar tiempo 

– "Estuve en la cascada", dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad, "solo", agregó.

- "Trancos tampoco ha dormido aquí", informó inocentemente Pippin, "pero vino temprano, y luego lo llamaron a una audiencia con la Dama. Un mensajero ha llegado trayendo noticias de Rivendel".

Legolas agradeció mentalmente a Pippin por el dato, y se levantó diciendo que iría a buscar algo para desayunar.

*

En la Sala de Sesiones, Galadriel se hallaba reunida con Glorfindel, quien había llegado de Imladris muy tarde, la noche anterior. 

Lord Elrond lo había enviado al poco tiempo de partir la Comunidad, con la orden de llegar a Lothlórien, por donde era seguro que pasarían. El elfo había tomado la ruta del Carhadras, ignorante del peligro que se había desatado allí por la magia de Saruman. Tuvo suerte, ya que, después de que la Comunidad eligiera pasar por Moria, el mago había dejado de vigilar esa ruta. De este modo, Glorfindel había llegado con tan sólo un día de diferencia a Caras Galadon.

Aragorn ingresó a la sala, preguntándose si la Dama sabría ya lo sucedido entre él y Legolas. 

- "Amigo mío, mi corazón se alegra de verte", saludó con afecto a Glorfindel, pues los unía una sincera amistad.

- "El sentimiento es recíproco", respondió el elfo, "sin embargo, comparto la tristeza por la pérdida de Mithrandir. Lord Elrond me envió a alcanzarlos", continuó, "ya que no confiaba en nadie más para traerles esta noticia. Unos días después que ustedes partieron, los hijos de Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir, se encontraban patrullando la zona cercana al vado, y encontraron a la criatura Gollum, sin embargo, se escurrió rápidamente y no pudieron atraparla. Se dio aviso de inmediato a los guardias de toda la frontera, y un día después fue visto nuevamente, en el camino por donde ustedes partieron, pero la criatura es muy astuta, y nuevamente le perdieron el rastro".

- "Y de hecho, amigo mío, ahora está escondido en estos bosques", concluyó Aragorn,  "nos siguió en Moria. No sé como logró escapar, pero entró con nosotros al Bosque Dorado, Frodo lo vio desde la plataforma en los árboles, la primera noche que dormimos aquí. Era el deseo de Mithrandir que lo dejáramos seguirnos".

- "Veo que las noticias que traigo no fueron oportunas", contestó Glorfindel. "Traigo, sin embargo, otras que seguramente te levantarán el espíritu", y alcanzó al montaraz un sobre lacrado.

- "Te lo agradezco profundamente, amigo mío", replicó Aragorn, "arriesgaste la vida al venir hasta aquí"

Galadriel y Glorfindel lo dejaron solo, para que leyera y respondiera el mensaje, pues el elfo deseaba partir cuando antes.

Aragorn rompió el sello y abrió el sobre. Dentro encontró una breve nota en caracteres élficos, escrita con la elegante caligrafía de Arwen.

Leerla lo llenó de pesar, en ella le reiteraba su amor, y la promesa de convertirse en mortal para reinar junto a él en el trono de Gondor, renunciando a la vida eterna de los elfos. Lo llamaba con su nombre élfico "Estel".

Aragorn respondió la misiva, le contó las noticias de Moria, la pérdida de Mithrandir, las dudas de Boromir. No mencionó a Legolas para nada, tampoco puso palabras de amor. 

No podía. No después de lo sucedido entre él y Legolas.

Cerró los ojos y pensó con ternura en el hermoso elfo, quien se había entregado a él totalmente la noche anterior. Quizá si Arwen hubiera hecho eso, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero, siguiendo los consejos de su padre, ella había decidido esperar a la boda. Y la boda sólo se produciría cuando Aragorn fuera rey.

_"I never thought you were a fool / Nunca pense que fueras un tonto  
But darling look at you / pero querido mírate  
You gotta stand up straight / tienes que ponerte de pie  
Carry your own weight / llevar tu propio peso  
These tears are going nowhere baby / estas lágrimas no llevan a ninguna parte"_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y una gentil mano la limpió, acariciándolo. Era Legolas, quien había entrado silenciosamente, mientras él estaba perdido en su ensueño.

- "¿Qué te aflige, mi señor?", dijo dulcemente.

- "Glorfindel está aquí. Trajo un mensaje de ella", respondió sencillamente Aragorn.

- "Lo sé. Pippin me lo dijo", dijo Legolas con tristeza, tomando una mano de Aragorn entre las suyas. "no te preocupes. Jamás diré nada de lo que ocurrió"

_"You've got to get yourself together / tienes que recuperarte  
You've got stuck in a moment / te has quedado atrapado en un momento  
And now you can't get out of it / y ahora no puedes salir de él"_

- "Hermoso mío, no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. Nunca lo haré", dijo mirándolo a los ojos (esos hermosos ojos azules), - "pero no sé lo que va a pasar…no es…"

- "Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe", respondió el elfo. "si he de darte consuelo y ayudarte a hallar el camino, gustoso lo haré".

_"Don't say that later will be better / No digas que mas tarde será mejor  
Now you're stuck in a moment / ahora estás atrapado en un momento  
And you can't get out of it / y no puedes salir de él"_

Aragorn besó los labios que el bello elfo le ofrecía. Pensó en el amor desinteresado que veía en sus límpidos ojos, en el sacrificio que hacía al ofrecerle así su corazón. Y se prometió a sí mismo que estaría a la altura de ese sacrificio. Para siempre.

_"I will not forsake / No abandonaré_

_The colors that you bring / los colores que traes  
The nights you filled with fireworks / las noches que llenaste con fuegos artificiales   
They left you with nothing / te dejaron sin nada"_

Sin embargo, las palabras de amor no salieron de sus labios. Antes de entregarse por completo, debía hablar con Arwen.

Legolas se sintió herido una vez más. Podía sentir el amor y la ternura en cada gesto de Aragorn, pero él no le decía que lo amaba. ¿Sería culpabilidad? ¿O se estaba engañando y en realidad Aragorn amaba a Arwen, y sólo lo utilizaba?

Se abrazaron en silencio por un interminable momento, hasta que oyeron voces, y se tuvieron que separar.

_"I am still enchanted / Aun estoy encantado  
By the light you brought to me / por la luz que me trajiste  
I listen through your ears / Oigo a través de tus oídos  
Through your eyes I can see / a través de tus ojos puedo ver"_

*

Los días trascurrían tranquilamente en Lothlórien, mientras la Comunidad curaba sus heridas, y preparaba la segunda etapa del viaje a Mordor. 

Las noches eran de Aragorn y Legolas. Se amaban, con la desesperación de los amores prohibidos, o simplemente caminaban tomados de la mano, y conversaban hasta que el sueño los vencía. Pero nunca hablaron del futuro. Mucho menos de un futuro juntos. Ambos temían, y no querían hacerse daño.

_"And you are such a fool / Y eres tan tonto  
To worry like you do / para preocuparte como lo haces  
I know it's tough / Se que es difícil  
And you can never get enough / y nunca pudiste tener suficiente  
Of what you don't really need now / de lo que no necesitas realmente ahora  
My, oh my / mio"_

Con excepción de Pippin, Merry y Sam, los otros miembros de la Comunidad habían notado lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus amigos. Boromir sentía incluso un secreto placer, ¿cómo haría Aragorn para mostrar al pueblo de Gondor a su amante?

Finalmente, llegó la hora de partir. La Dama, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde la partida de Glorfindel, los despidió personalmente, haciéndoles a cada uno un regalo especial. Luego fueron escoltados hasta el Anduin, donde seguirían su camino en barcas élficas

Mientras tanto, Saruman no se había quedado ocioso, y adivinando la ruta que seguirían, envió un ejército de Uruk-Hai que avanzaba por la otra orilla del Anduin, aún lo suficientemente lejos para no ser percibidos por los agudos sentidos de Legolas.

_"And if the night runs over / Y si la noche cayese  
And if the day won't last / y si el dia no durase  
And if our way should falter / y si tu camino vacilase  
Along the stony pass / a lo largo de un pasaje pedregoso"_

Aragorn contemplaba la majestuosidad de los Argonath. En ese momento, junto a Legolas que le sonreía desde la otra barca, y a la sombra de las enormes estatuas, pensaba en la grandeza en antaño, y se sentía seguro y confiado de completar su misión y devolverle a Gondor su rey.

_"It's just a moment / Es solo un momento  
This time will pass / este tiempo pasará"_

*

Aragorn condujo a la Comunidad hasta los pies del Amon Hen (La Colina del Ojo), donde había un prado verde en el cual podrían acampar, antes de continuar la marcha. Se acercaba el momento de decidir el camino que tomarían, y el destino de la Comunidad.  
  
Aseguraron las barcas a la orilla del Anduin, y prepararon el campamento. Aragorn era consciente de que eran seguidos, la hoja de Dardo brillaba con un azul débil, por lo que suponía que los orcos se encontraban en las laderas del Amon Lhaw (La Colina del Oído). 

Aún lejos. Pero no demasiado lejos. Debían moverse de prisa, nunca ningún orco había sido visto en Amon Hen, pero eran días oscuros, y no podía arriesgar a sus compañeros.  
  
Esa noche no durmió nada, compartiendo la guardia con Legolas, quien también se sentía intranquilo, pues ya había percibido que los orcos se acercaban rápidamente. Se sentaron juntos al pie de un árbol. A lo lejos se oía el rugido del Rauros, la majestuosa cascada. Era el único sonido en esa noche tranquila, "demasiado tranquila...", pensó Legolas, acostumbrado al sonido del bosque. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Aragorn, que lo rodeaba con ambos brazos, esperaba el amanecer.  
  
Ambos hablaban en susurros, temiendo despertar a los demás. Conversaban sobre la historia de esa región, protegida por el Amon Hen, en élfico la Colina del Ojo, en cuya cima se alzaba un trono de piedra, que, según la leyenda, hacía que quien se sentase en él pudiera ver a los enemigos de Gondor. De igual manera, su vecino, el Amon Lhaw, la Colina del Oído, tenía un trono similar, desde donde se podía oír a quienes conspiraban contra Gondor. Les hubiera gustado poder comprobar la veracidad de esa leyenda,  pero el tiempo apremiaba, y debían tratar de descansar, pues al día siguiente tendrían que partir a toda prisa.  
  
Sin embargo, Aragorn le prometió al elfo recorrer juntos esas regiones, una vez completada su misión y destruido el anillo. El corazón de Legolas se llenó de alegría. Era la primera vez que Aragorn hablaba de un futuro juntos, y juró que vencería cualquier obstáculo con tal de estar a la altura de esa promesa. ¡Cuánto necesitaba de su amado! el viaje en barco había impedido que estuvieran juntos, y ahora debían moverse de prisa, incluso de noche. Esta quizá sería la última noche tranquila en mucho tiempo. ¡Cómo extrañaba las noches en Lothlórien!, habían compartido tantas cosas...pero Legolas aún temía el momento en que Aragorn volviera a ver a Arwen, dudaba si Aragorn sería capaz de enfrentar lo que significaría estar juntos para siempre, rebelarse contra las costumbres de su raza. Pensando en eso, se quedó dormido sus brazos.  
  
Con la llegada del alba, se levantaron todos, y Aragorn los reunió, pues debían tomar la decisión de continuar hasta Mordor o partir a defender Gondor con Boromir. La decisión final recayó en el Portador, quien pidió una hora para pensarlo y se dirigió al Amon Hen.  
  
Los demás esperaron sentados en círculo. Discutían acerca de la mejor decisión. Finalmente, quedó claro que Legolas iría donde fuera Aragorn, así como Sam, Pippin y Merry irían donde fuera Frodo. Respecto a Boromir, no había dudas que escogería Gondor, y Gimli se inclinaba también por esta opción.  
  
Cuando se percataron de que había pasado más de una hora, y que Boromir no se encontraba allí, se alarmaron mucho, y Legolas recordó su presentimiento, cuando en Lothlórien, vio la mirada de Boromir.  
  
Poco después apareció Boromir, contándoles la poco creíble historia de que Frodo había desaparecido, después de que él le aconsejase elegir ir a Gondor. Era obvio que algo malo había pasado.  
  
Aragorn le ordenó proteger a Pippin y Merry, y salió apresuradamente tras Sam, que corría en dirección al Amon Hen. Legolas y Gimli corrieron en dirección contraria.

  
Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Frodo había elegido ya su camino, y sólo Sam adivinó cuál era éste, porque volvió al prado donde habían acampado, para ver cómo una de las barcas se alejaba, y decidió ir con su señor.  
  
Pronto se escucharon los gritos de batalla de los orcos. Aragorn se encontraba en el Amon Hen, tratando de descubrir por las huellas, qué había pasado con Frodo. Al oír los gritos, bajó rápidamente blandiendo su espada.  
  
Llegó a un claro, donde encontró a Boromir atravesado por muchas flechas, pero aún con vida. Se acercó presuroso al lado de su amigo, arrodillándose junto a él. Boromir, con la voz entrecortada le confesó lo ocurrido con Frodo.

- "Fue mi culpa", jadeó, "traté...de quitárselo...huyó..." 

- "Shhh, no hables"

- "Pippin y Merry...traté de protegerlos...se los llevaron...he fallado..."

- "Conservaste tu honor", dijo Aragorn, tratando de extraer la flecha más cercana al corazón de Boromir, pero él lo detuvo.

- "No...es tarde...no dejes que caiga Gondor...", miró hacia el suelo, donde yacía su espada. Aragorn comprendió y se la alcanzó, ayudándolo a ponerla sobre su pecho.

- "...yo te hubiera seguido...mi hermano...mi capitán...mi rey", suspiró Boromir. Su mirada se extravió. Estaba muerto.

Aragorn le cerró los ojos. Luego, con ternura lo besó en la frente. 

- "Adiós, hijo de Gondor"

No pudo contener más tiempo los sollozos. Había fallado...(_"Guíalos tú Aragorn"_), ¿qué clase de guía había sido? Frodo estaba perdido junto con Sam. Pippin y Merry raptados por los orcos, acaso muertos; y Boromir había muerto frente a sus ojos, sin que él haya podido hacer nada...

Había fallado...

_"You've got to get yourself together / tienes que recuperarte  
You've got stuck in a moment / te has quedado atrapado en un momento  
And now you can't get out of it / y ahora no puedes salir de él"_

Legolas y Gimli llegaron corriendo. La escena que encontraron les sobrecogió el corazón: el suelo lleno de cadáveres de orcos, Boromir tendido y atravesado de flechas, y a Aragorn de rodillas, llorando mientras aferraba la mano del caído. En ese momento sentía que había fallado como guía, que le había fallado a Frodo, a Boromir, pero sobre todo a Legolas, que confiaba ciegamente en él.  
  
Apesadumbrados por lo que vieron, el elfo y el enano se acercaron lentamente. Legolas puso la mano en el hombro de Aragorn, tratando de reconfortarlo.  
  
- "Ah, Elbereth, combatimos a los orcos en el bosque, hasta no dejar uno vivo, pero éramos necesarios aquí. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde...temí tanto por tu vida.", Legolas sintió que la voz se le quebraba.  
  
- "Es Boromir quien ha caído, conservando intacto el honor de los hijos de Gondor. Pippin y Merry han sido raptados por los orcos. Yo me encontraba en el Amon Hen tratando de hallar a Frodo y Sam. Llegué, igual que ustedes, demasiado tarde", dijo Aragorn, poniéndose de pie y abrazándose del elfo.  
  
Legolas sostuvo a su amado. Comprendió que en ese difícil momento, necesitaba más que nunca de su apoyo. Lo abrazó, acariciándole los cabellos suavemente, su rostro junto al suyo, mojado con las lágrimas de ambos. 

Las palabras sobraban.

Después de un rato, Aragorn se soltó del abrazo del elfo, besádolo en la frente, y se irguió serenamente. Había tomado una decisión, y así se los hizo saber a sus amigos. En ese momento, Legolas lo amó más que nunca, porque sintió la misma fortaleza y determinación que había mostrado Aragorn después de Moria. En los momentos más difíciles, cuando otro se habría desplomado por completo, aquél hombre extraordinario podía rehacerse y seguir adelante. ¡Qué lejos estaba Legolas de imaginar que él era el motivo de esa fuerza!  
  
Lo primero era ocuparse del cadáver de Boromir, el cual pusieron en una barca, con su espada y su cuerno, y la deslizaron por el Anduin, en dirección al Rauros. Allí fue que se dieron cuenta de que faltaba la otra barca. No fue difícil adivinar lo que había sucedido, y Aragorn dijo que el destino del Portador ya no estaba en sus manos.  
  
Irían a defender Gondor, según el último deseo de Boromir, pero antes, rescatarían a sus amigos, raptados por los orcos, y por unos seres extraños, mucho más corpulentos que los orcos ordinarios, pero igual de feroces, quienes llevaban en el yelmo una runa élfica que mostraba una "S", junto con una mano blanca. Eran los Uruk-Hai, guerreros incansables creados por Saruman.  
  
Con sus amigos en manos de tales criaturas, no había tiempo que perder, así que empacaron lo necesario, y partieron velozmente para dar alcance a las bestias.  
  


*  
  


Aragorn y Legolas corrían velozmente siguiendo el rastro dejado por los orcos. Gimli los seguía tan rápido como podía, ya que los enanos, si bien poseen una gran resistencia, no son tan ágiles como los elfos.  
  
Constantemente, Aragorn pedía al elfo, poseedor de una vista más penetrante, que observara el camino, para ver si veía a los captores de sus amigos.  
  
Esa marcha forzada duró dos días, ya que el ejército de orcos llevaba prisa, y sólo podrían alcanzarlos si sacrificaban horas de sueño. Legolas no había dormido en esos días. Mientras los otros descansaban, vigilaba sin cesar el horizonte, tratando de ver algún rastro de sus amigos. Como todos en la Comunidad, había desarrollado un gran afecto por los hobbits, tan aficionados a buscarse problemas, pero a la vez tan leales y valientes.  
  
Aragorn, aún siendo humano, soportaba el viaje mejor que Gimli. Poseído como estaba de la determinación de no fallarles a sus amigos, ni al bello elfo que lo acompañaba, se las arreglaba para continuar la marcha a buen paso. No en vano corría por sus venas la sangre de los Numenór.  
  
Gimli y Legolas habían llegado a ser grandes amigos, a pesar de que es bien sabido que los enanos no toleran a los elfos, y viceversa. Sin embargo, ambos admiraban la valentía del otro, y constantemente hacían bromas para aligerar un poco la pesada marcha que realizaban. Gimli lo llamaba "elfo loco", y el príncipe reía llamándolo a su vez "enano gruñón".  
  
Finalmente, Legolas los divisó. El ejército aparentemente se dirigía a Isengard, pero no logró ver a Pippin ni a Merry, seguramente los hobbits estarían confundidos entre la multitud.  
  
La noche estaba por caer, y decidieron que no era prudente acercarse más, ya que con la oscuridad, podrían extraviar el camino. Tendrían que esperar hasta el alba para reanudar la persecución. El ejército mientras tanto, continuaba avanzando.  
  
Aragorn dijo entonces que sería mejor descansar, ya que tendrían que correr nuevamente en cuanto amaneciera, para alcanzarlos. Improvisaron un pequeño campamento entre las rocas, pero no encendieron fuego para no llamar la atención.  
  
Legolas había subido al peñasco más alto, y desde allí observaba a los orcos desplazarse, no iban a gran velocidad, y sería fácil alcanzarlos al día siguiente.  
  
Entonces, Aragorn lo abrazó por detrás. Necesitaba tanto estar con su elfo...lo tomó de la mano para bajar de la roca. Esta era la segunda vez que mostraban su afecto delante de Gimli, la primera había sido cuando perdieron a Boromir.  
  
- "mmm", gruñó Gimli, - "hagan de cuenta que yo no estoy", dijo, y se acostó entre las piedras, lo más apartado posible, cubriéndose con una manta. No tardó en quedarse dormido, tal era su fatiga.  
  
Los amantes se abrazaron desesperadamente, las bocas se unieron mientras los cuerpos se buscaban. Cayeron así, abrazados, a la hierba, mientras continuaban los besos y las caricias.  
  
Entre besos, Aragorn le decía a su amado:  
  
- "Hermoso mío, ¡He extrañado tanto la dulzura de tus labios! déjame embriagarme con ellos, no sé cuando volveremos a estar juntos"  
  
- "¡Oh, Aragorn! Hazlo entonces, y no te detengas, pues mis labios han extrañado los tuyos, y mi cuerpo añora tus caricias", decía Legolas entre gemidos.  
  
Legolas gemía, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos. Aragorn estaba sobre él en la hierba, su boca bajaba ahora por el cuello del elfo, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente, mientras su compañero emitía sonidos que eran música para sus oídos.  
  
Gimli despertó alarmado, al oír los gemidos del elfo. En ese momento, Aragorn había desabrochado la camisa de su amado, y lo besaba en el pecho, deleitándose con los sonidos que salían de su garganta.  
  
Eso fue demasiado para el enano. Tosió ruidosamente. Tuvo que hacerlo dos veces, puesto que ninguno de los amantes parecía oírlo, tan perdidos estaban el uno en el otro.  
  
Legolas fue el primero en darse cuenta. Ruborizado, le susurró a Aragorn en élfico que se detuviese. El dúnadan obedeció, muy a su pesar. Había estado a punto de perder el control con el hermoso elfo, cuando debía pensar primero en el rescate.  
  
Se sentaron, acomodando sus ropas. El cuello del elfo aún mostraba las señales de ese encuentro. Varias marcas rojas indicaban el lugar en que Aragorn había mordido y succionado la delicada piel. Aunque las marcas desaparecerían pronto, ya que los elfos tienen muy desarrollados poderes de curación.  
  
Entonces Gimli se echó a dormir otra vez, seguido por Aragorn, que había decidido ahorrar fuerzas para la persecución. Legolas no durmió, prefirió vigilar el sueño de su amante; además, los recientes acontecimientos lo habían dejado tan agitado que sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Subió nuevamente al peñasco, y allí lo encontró Aragorn al despertar, poco antes de que amaneciera.  
  
- "Mi señor, están de veras muy lejos. Parece que no han descansado en la noche, y ahora sólo un águila podría alcanzarlos", dijo tristemente el elfo. Cuando estaban solos, le gustaba llamarlo "mi señor", era su modo de expresarle el amor incondicional que por él sentía.  
  
- "Pues los seguiremos de todos modos", dijo Aragorn, inclinándose para despertar a Gimli.  
  
El enano rezongó un poco, pues aún no había amanecido y no había modo de ver a los orcos, ni siquiera con la vista de Legolas. Sin embargo, Aragorn era un montaraz, y tenía muchos recursos para una persecución así. Puso el oído en el suelo, por un rato interminable, hasta que amaneció. Entonces dijo que oía el rastro de los orcos muy débil y distante, pero que también sentía un rumor de cascos de caballo, alejándose hacia el norte.  
  
Siguieron el camino corriendo, sin detenerse ni siquiera para comer, ya que tenían el _lembas_ obsequiado por Galadriel. Así pasaron dos días más, en los cuales llegaron al país de Rohan, junto al río Entaguas. Durante las noches, Legolas tampoco dormía, vigilaba el sueño de sus compañeros. Las veces que Aragorn despertó intranquilo de sus sueños, veía el elfo de pie sobre una roca, o caminando cerca de allí, a veces cantando en su propia lengua. La luna iluminaba sus bellas facciones, haciéndolo ver más hermoso aún.  
  
Al amanecer, no había señales de los orcos, pero todo indicaba que se habían refugiado en el bosque de Fangorn. Al menos habían hallado huellas de uno de los hobbits, y uno de los broches élficos obsequiados por Galadriel, lo que les daba esperanzas de hallarlos aún con vida.

- "Las hojas de Lórien no caen solas. Sabemos ahora que uno de ellos vive", dijo Aragorn, sintiendo renacer las esperanzas.  
  
Entonces Legolas distinguió a los Jinetes de Rohan, ciento cinco en total, quienes cabalgaban hacia ellos a toda prisa. Decidieron esperarlos, por si trajeran noticias de los hobbits; además, no era posible escapar sin ser vistos.  
  
Bajaron de la colina donde se hallaban, y, envueltos en las capas élficas, esperaron sentados en la hierba. Mientras esperaban, Aragorn les contó cuanto sabía de los Rohirrim (Señores de los Caballos), hombres nobles y orgullosos, valientes en la batalla, sin llegar a ser crueles. Corría el rumor de que se habían unido a Saruman, pero él no lo creía.  
  
Pronto llegaron los jinetes, altos y hermosos en sus cotas de malla, portando lanzas y espadas. Los rodearon, interrogándolos por encontrarse en sus tierras.  
  
El jefe de los jinetes era Éomer, Tercer Mariscal de la Marca, al servicio del Rey Théoden, y se encontraba patrullando la zona, después de haber luchado con los orcos a la entrada del bosque de Fangorn.  
  
Aragorn respondió, identificándose como Trancos, y presentando a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, las explicaciones de Aragorn no fueron satisfactorias para Éomer, quien encontraba bastante extraño a aquél hombre, que en compañía de un enano y un elfo, decía estar cazando orcos, y lo interrogó duramente, preguntando quién era en realidad.  
  
Entonces dijo Aragorn:  
  
- "No sirvo a ningún hombre, pero persigo a los sirvientes de Sauron en cualquier sitio donde se encuentren. Pocos hay entre los hombres mortales que sepan más de orcos y no los cazo de este modo porque lo haya querido así. Los orcos a quienes perseguimos tomaron prisioneros a dos de mis amigos. En semejantes circunstancias el hombre que no tiene caballos irá a pie y no pedirá permiso para seguir el rastro. Ni contará las cabezas del enemigo salvo con la espada. No estoy desarmado".  
  
Aragorn se irguió y echó atrás la capa, sacando la espada, que resplandeció fuera de su vaina. Legolas nunca lo había visto tan alto y majestuoso, se veía como los reyes de antaño.  
  
- "¡Elendil!", gritó Aragon, "soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y me llaman Elessar, Piedra de Elfo, Dúnadan, heredero del hijo de Isildur, hijo de Elendil de Gondor. ¡He aquí la espada que estuvo rota una vez y fue forjada de nuevo! ¿Me ayudarás o te opondrás a mí? ¡Escoge rápido!"  
  
Éomer retrocedió en señal de respeto, y explicó que los orcos habían sido destruidos, pero no habían visto rastro de otros seres. Siguiendo la costumbre de los hombres de Rohan, habían apilado y quemado los cadáveres.  
  
Éomer entonces pidió a los jinetes alejarse y conferenció en voz baja con Aragorn y sus compañeros, y así se enteró de lo sucedido con Gandalf y Boromir, mas no supo la verdadera misión de la Comunidad. Éomer entonces les proporcionó dos caballos, que le debían ser devueltos en la casa de Edoras, donde vivía el Rey Théoden, en cuanto terminaran la búsqueda. Dicho esto, los jinetes se alejaron a gran velocidad.  
  
El caballo de Aragorn se llamaba Hasufel, de gran tamaño y pelaje gris oscuro, mientras que el de Legolas, llamado Arod, era más pequeño y ligero. Legolas lo montó sin antes quitarle la montura y las riendas, a la manera élfica. Gimli subió con él.  
  
Desde aquél día, Arod acompañaría siempre al elfo, sin que nada presagiara los momentos difíciles que ambos pasarían.  
  
Cabalgaron velozmente, y al anochecer habían llegado a las afueras del bosque de Fangorn, donde encontraron señales de la batalla. Un montículo donde habían sido enterrados los jinetes caídos, una pira que aún ardía con los inmundos cuerpos de los orcos, y las armas de éstos apiladas a un lado. Pero no había señales de los hobbits.

  
¡Otra vez había llegado tarde! Aragorn gritó por la impotencia que sentía, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Legolas y Gimli trataron en vano de buscar entre los cuerpos calcinados, allí no había nada con vida. Los tres sintieron desvanecerse las esperanzas nuevamente. 

  
Entonces Aragorn empezó a leer las huellas en el piso, y luego de un rato, supo que antes de la batalla, los orcos habían tenido una disputa, acaso por los prisioneros, y que, aprovechando esta disputa, Pippin y Merry habían logrado escapar, a juzgar por las pequeñas huellas que se internaban en el Fangorn.  
  
****

La esperanza renació.

TBC.


	3. A dónde nos lleva el viento

**All that you can't leave behind**

**Por: Ayesha**

**Autor = Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com**

**Clasificación = Entre R y NC-17. Los primeros capítulos serán PG-13**

**Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.**

**Resumen =** Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.

Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.

*

**Capítulo 3: A dónde lleva el viento**

_"Something / Algo  
Is about to give / Está a punto de suceder  
I can feel it coming / Puedo sentirlo  
I think I know what it means / creo que sé que significa  
I'm not afraid to die / No temo morir  
I'm not afraid to live / No temo vivir  
And when I'm flat on my back / y cuando yazca de espaldas  
I hope to feel like I did / espero sentir como lo hice"_

_Kite – U2_

Con el corazón aliviado, ya que sabían que sus amigos estaban con vida, decidieron acampar a la entrada del bosque de Fangorn. Podían encender una hoguera, ya que los enemigos habían sido exterminados, y al menos esa noche, no habría peligro.

La noche era fría. Gimli encendió un fuego al pie de un árbol, y se acomodaron allí. De pronto, Legolas exclamó:

- "¡El árbol está feliz por el fuego!, puedo sentirlo"

Aragorn sonrió, el elfo estaba maravillado de encontrarse de nuevo con la naturaleza. Su rostro resplandecía de alegría. Pero luego, en un momento, cambió por completo, mostrando una tristeza que conmovió a Aragorn. 

Luego, Legolas bostezó. La falta de sueño empezaba a hacer su efecto. No había podido dormir debido a la preocupación por sus pequeños amigos, y además, en el fondo de su corazón, un temor secreto empezaba a crecer: el momento del desenlace estaba por llegar, para bien  o para mal. El anillo sería destruído, de eso estaba seguro. Y eso significaba que Aragorn sería rey de Gondor, y tendría que elegir entre Arwen y él. Legolas sabía que Aragorn lo quería y necesitaba, todas sus acciones lo demostraban. Pero una cosa era ahora, y otra muy distinta sería después, porque su amado no podría llegar al trono sin una reina. 

El elfo apartó de su mente una vez más esos pensamientos, tratando de bromear con Gimli para alegrar su espíritu. Se sentaron en círculo para comer lembas y beber, y Legolas preguntó a Aragorn qué sabía de Fangorn, y si eran ciertas las leyendas que había oído de pequeño, acerca de los Onodrim, o Ents, que habitaban en el bosque.

- "He oído también las leyendas, y nunca pensé que fueran otra cosa, hasta oír la advertencia de Celeborn para que no nos internemos aquí. Pero yo pensaba preguntarte a ti, hermoso mío.  Si un elfo de los bosques no sabe la verdad, ¿qué podría esperarse de un mortal?", bromeó Aragorn, logrando hacer sonreír a Legolas.

- "Pero tú has viajado más lejos que yo. Y este bosque es viejo, incluso para las medidas élficas, mas no se si es cierto lo que de él se cuentan, sólo conozco las leyendas", respondió el elfo, con un nuevo bostezo.

Gimli se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia, mientras Aragorn acomodaba las mantas que compartiría con el elfo. Entonces Legolas se le acercó, abrazándolo, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Aragorn se sorprendió, pues quien iniciaba el primer contacto era siempre él, y su corazón se alegró. Tomó a Legolas entre sus brazos y se acostaron, cubriéndose con una de las mantas.

El elfo le sonrió. – "Buenas noches, mi señor", susurró en su oído, quedándose dormido en los brazos de Aragorn. – "Buenas noches, mi amor", dijo Aragorn, besándolo ligeramente en los labios. Luego lo abrazó protectoramente, acariciando los rubios cabellos, y mirando su rostro. Legolas dormía con los ojos abiertos, como todos los elfos. 

Aragorn pensaba. Se sentía afortunado por tener el amor de Legolas, a quien amaba a su vez, tanto por su belleza exterior como por la interior, demostrada a través de su valentía, nobleza y sabiduría. Pero sabía que sería casi imposible que el pueblo de Gondor lo aceptase como su compañero. Con Arwen era diferente. Ella se había preparado durante largo tiempo, con ayuda de su padre, para ser la reina de Gondor, y unir así a ambas razas. Aragorn se había dado cuenta hacía mucho, que lo que confundió con amor, era en realidad un profundo afecto de hermano, pero se sentía culpable por su traición. Pronto llegaría el momento de las decisiones, y escogiese lo que escogiese, lastimaría a alguno de los dos seres que lo amaban. ¡Cuánto habría dado en ese momento por ser un simple montaraz!, pues sabía que Legolas lo amaría igualmente. ¡Pero no podía echar atrás la herencia de sus antepasados!.  Con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Solo un incidente perturbaría la tranquila noche. Gimli dijo haber visto un anciano vestido de gris, que tomó por Saruman, quien aparentemente había ahuyentado a los caballos. Decidieron buscarlos al día siguiente, pues probablemente habían vuelto a la Marca.

Cuando amaneció, desayunaron mientras discutían que hacer. Primero, buscarían a los hobbits en el bosque, luego trataría de regresar a Rohan a pie.

- "Es un bosque muy viejo, tan viejo que me siento joven otra vez, como nunca lo había sentido, desde que viajo con unos niños como ustedes. Pero no hay malicia en él, sólo percibo vigilancia y cólera. Yo hubiera sido feliz aquí, si hubiera venido en tiempo de paz", dijo Legolas, pensativo. 

- "Pues este niño piensa que debemos entrar. Pero seamos cautelosos, y no toquemos ninguna rama viviente", respondió Aragorn, divertido del comentario del elfo. Ciertamente era viejo, por lo menos 3000 años. Pero por su rostro hermoso no había pasado el tiempo. 

- "¡Elfo loco!", gruñó Gimli, "pero es bien sabido que los elfos son gente rara. A pesar de eso, te seguiré al bosque, si tienes el arco tan bien dispuesto como yo tengo el hacha".

Y con estas palabras, se adentraron en Fangorn, guiados por Aragorn, quien seguía las huellas de los hobbits.

Al poco rato, llegaron a la pared de piedra por donde, un día antes, habían pasado los hobbits. Subieron en ella para ver mejor, y entonces Gimli volvió a ver al anciano. 

- "¡Es Saruman!", gritó desesperado, - "dispara Legolas, antes de que nos haga daño".

Pero la flecha se quedó en la mano del elfo, que miraba al anciano, incapaz de disparar. Entonces, el viejo dejó caer el manto gris, y un resplandor blanco lo envolvió. Legolas se inclinó, diciendo – "¡Mithrandir ha vuelto de las sombras", pues había reconocido a Gandalf.

Los demás lanzaron también exclamaciones de alegría. El mago había sobrevivido a Moria, ayudado por Galadriel, y ahora regresaba, convertido en Gandalf el Blanco. ¡Qué poderoso aliado para combatir a las sombras!. 

Se sentaron un momento en la hierba, explicando a Gandalf todo lo que había sucedido desde que lo perdieron en Moria. Pero Gandalf sabía algo más. Efectivamente, Frodo había partido solo a Mordor, pues Gwaihir el águila, Señor de los Vientos, y amigo de Gandalf, lo había visto. También los tranquilizó respecto a los hobbits. 

– "Están seguros, con los ents", dijo. 

- "¡Entonces las leyendas eran ciertas!", exclamó Legolas, - "y los Onodrim viven aquí. ¡Cómo quisiera ver a uno de ellos!"

- "Y los verás, amigo mío", respondió Gandalf, - "pero no ahora, pues los ents tienen aún un papel que jugar en esta guerra. Y en cuando a nuestros amigos, están con Bárbol, conocido también como Fangorn, el guardián de este bosque. Y ahora, amigos míos, cuéntenme cómo es que la Compañía llegó hasta aquí".

Gandalf los miraba pensativo, mientras escuchaba el relato de la muerte de Boromir. Ciertamente la Compañía había cambiado, como él mismo, después de la separación. Gimli y Legolas ya no peleaban. Es más, podía notar que eran amigos. Aragorn, normalmente callado y serio, había adoptado ahora una actitud más alegre, y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que miraba al elfo. Además, había liderado valientemente a la Comunidad en ese largo camino, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final. En cuanto Legolas, la conclusión era obvia. El elfo amaba a Aragorn. Gandalf lo había visto venir, desde que partieron de Rivendel. Y luego, en Lórien, Galadriel se lo había confirmado. 

- "El destino toma caminos imprevistos", pensó Gandalf. Galadriel tenía esperanza en ese amor. Era necesario para darle a Aragorn las fuerzas que necesitaba. Mas qué pasaría luego, no podía decirlo. Ni toda la magia de Gandalf podía influir en los asuntos del corazón. Sólo esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado.

Legolas preguntó entonces cómo Gandalf se las había arreglado para escapar del Balrog, y el mago los entretuvo con el relato de su lucha en la oscuridad. También les habló de la doble traición de Saruman, quien quería para sí el anillo de poder. Ahora, tanto Gondor como Isengard eran enemigas de Mordor, y Sauron había enviado a los Nazgul montados en monstruos alados, junto con ejércitos de orcos. Luego les dijo que había estado en Lórien, y traía un mensaje de la Dama.

El mensaje para Aragorn decía:

_"Elessar, Piedra de Elfo, extraños senderos has de recorrer para cumplir tu destino, hacia el mar un ejército espera, tu camino irá por las sendas de los muertos, mas la hoja guiará tu corazón"._

El mensaje para Legolas era el siguiente:

_"Legolas Hojaverde, tus ojos y tu brazo estarán prestos para combatir al terror que caerá del cielo, mas las flechas no servirán y caerás en las tinieblas, pero la piedra te salvará, y atará para siempre la hoja a la Tierra Media"_

A Gimli le deseaba buenaventura, recordándolo siempre como el portador del Rizo Dorado obsequiado por ella.

- "Extraños mensajes les ha enviado la Dama", dijo Gimli, "quisiera que fueran más claros, cómo el mío".

- "¿Cómo podrían ser más claros, si ella está hablando de nuestra propia muerte?", contestó Legolas. Para él era claro que la piedra era Aragorn, y la hoja, él mismo. Pero no lograba entender el resto del mensaje.

- "Extrañas palabras, sí", admitió Aragorn, "pero Gandalf mismo nos ha demostrado que un hombre puede cambiar su destino, lo mismo puedo decir de los elfos", y puso la mano en el hombro de Legolas para tranquilizarlo, pues su amado tenía una profunda tristeza en la mirada. No se atrevió a hacer otra cosa, pues Gandalf estaba presente.

- "Amigos míos, debemos ahora dirigirmos a Edoras, en el país de Rohan, morada del Rey Théoden. Se avecina una guerra, y necesitará toda la ayuda posible", les dijo Gandalf, levantándose.

Luego, silbó fuerte por tres veces.

Entonces, se oyeron relinchos, y vinieron corriendo tres caballos. Dos de ellos eran Hasufel y Arod, y el tercero era un hermoso animal, mucho más grande que los otros, y que corría como el viento.

- "Este es Sombragris, el mejor caballo de la Marca, antes montura de Théoden, pero ahora llevará al Caballero Blanco. Su velocidad no tiene igual. Iré con Gimli en él, si lo permite, y ustedes nos seguirán en dirección a Edoras", dijo Gandalf, quien, uniendo la acción con la palabra, montó a Sombragris, subiendo con el a Gimli, y partió velozmente al país de los Rohirrim.

Legolas y Aragorn subieron a sus caballos. Aragorn miró entonces al elfo, quien se había quedado triste desde que oyó el mensaje de la Dama del Bosque.

- "Hermoso mío, lo que ve el Espejo de la Dama es uno de los muchos escenarios que depara el futuro. Y aún sea nefasto mi destino, lo afrontaré gustoso si estoy a tu lado. Pero oscuras son sus palabras, y cualquiera puede ser su significado", dijo Aragorn.

- "Lo sé, mi señor. Y no estaré triste si estás a mi lado. Mi corazón se alegra contigo.", dijo Legolas, sonriéndole con dulzura.

- "¡Vamos entonces! Pues mi espada extraña el clamor de la batalla, y desea atravesar orcos", exclamó Aragorn.

Y ambos partieron rumbo a Edoras.

Pronto Legolas y Aragorn alcanzaron a Gandalf, quien había pedido a Sombragris aminorar el paso y esperar a sus amigos. 

Ya se veía el humo en los techos de Edoras, que presagiaba la próxima batalla. A lo lejos, el techo del palacio dorado de Meduseld, donde vivía Théoden, resplandecía a la luz del sol.

Theóden era el Rey de la Marca, y era un rey muy querido y respetado por su pueblo. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en él. Al producirse la traición de Saruman, éste colocó un espía en la corte de Théoden, para envenenar la mente del anciano rey con sus intrigas.

En efecto, Gríma, Lengua de Serpiente, había cumplido muy bien su cometido, pues logró poner al rey en contra de sus sobrinos, a quienes quería como sus hijos, y quienes lo querían a él también. Así, Éomer, Tercer Mariscal de la Marca, y sobrino del rey, había discutido con su anciano tío antes de salir a patrullar las fronteras, poco antes de encontrarse con Aragorn. En cuando a Eowyn, su hermana, habia quedado al cuidado de su tío, ya que por ser mujer, no se le permitía luchar.

Théoden, quien antaño había sido amigo de Gandalf, habiéndole prestado incluso a Sombragris, cuando el mago escapó de Orthanc, ahora, envenenado por las intrigas de Gríma, consideraba a Gandalf enemigo, y portador de malas noticias.

Así llegaron Gandalf y sus compañeros a las puertas de Edoras, y fueron recibidos por los guardias, quienes, después de interrogarlos y consultar en el palacio, los hicieron pasar y los guiaron hasta Meduseld.

Mientras se dirigían al palacio, pudieron ver la ciudad. Las casas estaban cerradas, la poca gente que había en las calles se quedaba mirándolos, pues nunca habían visto a un hombre, un elfo y un enano cabalgando juntos. Les llamaba especialmente la atención la belleza de Legolas, ya que habían oído de los elfos, pero jamás habían visto uno.

Una vez en el palacio, los guardias de la puerta les dijeron que el Rey Théoden los recibiría, sin embargo tendrían que dejar sus armas por órdenes de Gríma. Legolas entregó su daga, arco y flechas, recomendando que los cuidasen pues eran un regalo de la Dama del Bosque.

Aragorn, sin embargo, se resistía a desprenderse de Andúril, pero a instancias de Gandalf, finalmente lo hizo, colocándola él mismo apoyada al muro, junto a las cosas de Legolas, y advirtiendo que sobrevendrían grandes desgracias si alquien que no fuese el Heredero de Isildur la tocaba. Luego, Gimli entregó su hacha, y Gandalf su espada Glamdring, mas conservó su bastón, que, según dijo, le servía de apoyo en su vejez.

Fueron conducidos por Háma, el Ujier de Armas del rey, hacia la sala donde se encontraba éste. Allí, sobre una plataforma con tres escalones, se levantaba un trono de oro, en el cual se hallaba sentado un anciano encorvado, de cabellos blancos, sobre los cuales tenía puesta una corona de oro con un diamante. A su lado se encontraba la Dama Eowyn, vestida de blanco, y al pie del trono se hallaba Gríma.

Gandalf habló entonces:

- "Salve Théoden, hijo de Thengel. He regresado como prometí, a traer ayuda y consejo en estos tiempos oscuros"

Sin embargo, Théoden había sido envenenado por las intrigas de Gríma, quien llamó a Gandalf Cuervo de la Tempestad, ya que siempre aparecía para traer malas noticias, se levantó diciendo que no eran bienvenidos.

- "Habéis hablado bien mi señor", dijo Gríma, levantándose a su vez, -"¿qué ha traído este vagabundo sino malas noticias? Acabáis de perder a vuestro hijo, nos anuncian que el mal ha desperado en Mordor, y en este nefasto momento elije volver, trayendo a estos tres vagabundos vestidos con harapos, siendo él mismo el más harapiento de los cuatro".

Al oír esto, Gandalf se irguió y respondió:

- "¿Vagabundos dices?, pocas veces Rohan tuvo el honor de recibir huéspedes semejantes. Grises son las ropas que llevan, pues han sido vestidos por los elfos del Bosque Dorado, y sus hazañas en batalla harían palidecer a cualquier guerrero.  Se trata de Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur, Legolas el elfo, hijo de Tharanduil y príncipe de Mirkwood, y Gimli el enano, hijo de Glóin. De manera que guarda tu lengua bífida detrás de los dientes. No me he salvado del fuego para cambiar palabras con un sirviente"

Gandalf levantó su vara, y se irguió cubierto de luz. Gríma trató de huir, mas fue detenido por Gimli. Entonces Gandalf conjuró sus poderes para hacer ver la luz nuevamente a Théoden, y logró librarlo del hechizo de Saruman.

El anciano rey cayó al suelo, siendo levantado por Eowyn. Abrió los ojos lentamente, reconociéndola, pues la bruma que había en su cerebro se disipaba. Entonces sonrió, y las arrugas que habían en su rostro desaparecieron en su mayoría. Se puso de pie y empuñó su espada. 

El Rey había vuelto.

Entonces, Gandalf lo llevó afuera, en el pórtico, desde donde se podía contemplar Rohan, tomando ambos asiento en el sitial de piedra que allí había. Sus compañeros lo siguieron, permaneciendo de pie, cerca de allí. Ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra, por recomendación del mago; sin embargo, Legolas estuvo a punto de hacerlo, al oír llamar vagabundo a Aragorn.

Lo que allí hablaron, nadie lo supo. Pero luego de eso, el rey comprendió la gravedad de la situación, y mandó traer a Éomer, a quien mantenían prisionero por consejo de Gríma.

Grande fue la alegría de Háma cuando le ordenaron liberar a su camarada y llevarlo a presencia del rey. Éomer entonces se arrodilló ante su tío, regocijado como todos por la recuperación de su soberano. Así, fue reinvindicado como Tercer Mariscal de la Marca.

Luego, Théoden mandó traer a Gríma. Pero no lo mató, por consejo de Gandalf. En lugar de esto, le proporcionaron un caballo para que fuera donde quisiese. Gríma se apresuró a volver junto a Saruman.

***************

LOTHLORIEN

***************

Galadriel contemplaba preocupada el espejo de agua. Cosas inquietantes en él se veían: Frodo corría el peligro de la traición de Gollum, Saruman había traicionado a su vez al Señor Oscuro, y preparaba un ejército que marcharía contra Rohan primero, y después contra Gondor. Pero lo que más la preocupaba era una visión sobre Arwen, que ella misma no podía entender...

Hacía una semana que Haldir había partido con cien de los mejores arqueros de Lórien. Sólo esperaba que llegaran a tiempo.

El guardián del Bosque Dorado había recibido con agrado la noticia, ya que prefería la acción a la espera. Y además, tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a aquél que lo había cautivado. 

***************

EDORAS

***************

El momento de las decisiones había llegado. Conferenciaron acerca de lo que podrían hacer, y finalmente el Rey ordenó que se evacuara la ciudad, y que todos se dirigieran al Abismo de Helm, en el cual se alzaba la fortaleza de Cuernavilla. El mismo partiría a librar esa batalla y defender a su pueblo.

Entonces, Théoden les mostró que la hospitalidad de los hombres de la Marca seguía siendo la misma de antaño, ya que, consciente de que sus huéspedes habían cabalgado varias horas sin descanso, mandó a servir la comida sentándolos junto a él. Además, hizo que preparasen las habitaciones, pues descansarían allí unas horas, mientras se hacían los preparativos para la partida.

Durante la comida, la Dama Eowyn sirvió una copa de vino, brindando en honor a su tío. Al acercarse a llenar el vaso de Aragorn, su mano lo rozó, y el sintió como ella temblaba. Así la vio, hermosa y fría. Pero su corazón pertenecía a otro, que en ese momento había dejado de charlar con Gimli, y lo miraba en silencio. Bebió de la copa, pero ya no sonreía, pues había visto tristeza tanto en los ojos de Eowyn como en los de Legolas.

Ni Aragorn ni Gandalf estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión del rey sobre la retirada al Abismo de Helm. Sin embargo, era la voluntad del rey, y estaban en su reino. Gandalf montó en Sombragris y partió hacia el oeste a buscar más ayuda, pidiendo a Aragorn que resistan hasta su regreso.

***************

RIVENDELL

***************

Glorfindel había llegado finalmente a Rivendel, trayendo alarmantes noticias: la Comunidad había perdido a Gandalf, y los mensajeros alados de Galadriel habían visto orcos en Isengard. 

Arwen acababa de leer la misiva de Aragorn, y no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas. El mensaje era amable y cariñoso, pero no tenía ninguna palabra de amor, ni alusión a su promesa. Tampoco hablaba de Legolas.

Desesperada, fue a su habitación e inmediatamente sacó el objeto que guardaba celosamente, en una pequeña cámara de la pared, oculta por un cuadro. Se trataba del tercer anillo de poder entregado a los elfos. Este anillo había estado en poder de su padre, hasta que ella lo encontró, poco antes de que Bilbo llegara. Elrond no se había percatado de su pérdida, pues no lo utilizaba jamás, y lo había tenido guardado dentro de un cofre.

Arwen se puso el anillo, y, sin estar muy segura de lo qué hacía, se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, que guardaba allí numerosos libros y objetos que eran conocidos por pocos elfos. 

Buscó varios textos antiguos, y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

Elrond, mientras tanto, celebraba un consejo, con sus hijos gemelos Elladan y Elrohir, Glorfindel y los otros elfos de más edad que vivían en Rivendel. En el consejo, se decidió que los gemelos irían a buscar a los dúnadan, de quien Aragorn era líder, y los llevarían a Gondor, que era donde probablemente se encontraba el Heredero de Isildur, para ofrecerle su ayuda en la batalla que sin duda allí se efectuaría. Los hermanos de Arwen partirían al amanecer. 

Arwen entonces dedicó esa noche a preparar un obsequio para su prometido, confiando en que lo recibiese a tiempo.

***************

EDORAS

***************

Después de la comida, y mientras se hacían los preparativos para la evacuación de la ciudad, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, aprovechando para descansar unos momentos y asearse, antes de partir a la primera batalla de la guerra que libraban con el Señor Oscuro. 

Legolas entró en su habitación, amplia y bien amoblada. En el baño había una tina preparada por los sirvientes, así que se despojó de sus vestiduras para tomar un baño. Lentamente, fueron cayendo al piso las prendas, y el elfo se irguió, desnudo y espléndido, mientras deshacía las trenzas de sus cabellos.

Pensaba en lo que había visto en la corte de Théoden, y también en las miradas que la Dama Eowyn diera a Aragorn durante la cena. Era inevitable, se decía, que se sintiera atraída por el dunadan, tan apuesto, noble y valiente. El mismo sentía eso, y no podía reprochárselo a ella. Lamentaba no poder estar al lado de su adorado, pues no era prudente, con el palacio lleno de soldados.

Entró en la tina. Quería aprovechar este momento de descanso al máximo. Fue quitándose poco a poco la suciedad del camino, haciendo que su piel se viera más blanca y tersa aún. Frotó sus dorados cabellos con un compuesto de hierbas, que producían una espuma deliciosa. Cerró los ojos, mientras se lavaba el cabello, perdido en sus pensamientos. 

De pronto, sintió que se abría la puerta, y Aragorn, vestido con una túnica negra, y con los cabellos húmedos, pues también había tomado un baño, le dijo con afecto:

- "Veo que necesitas ayuda, mi bello príncipe", al tiempo que se acercaba, tomando asiento en el borde de la tina.

- "Tu ayuda es bienvenida, mi señor", respondió el elfo.

Entonces, las manos de Aragorn empezaron a lavarle los cabellos, quitando todo rastro de suciedad. Legolas tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía esa caricia secreta, y sentía crecer su deseo de tocar a su amado.

Aragorn terminó de lavar los rubios cabellos, y tomó la esponja para, lentamente, frotar la espalda de Legolas, y luego su pecho, acariciando los firmes músculos del elfo, quien suspiraba con los ojos cerrados. Aragorn usaba ambas manos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pues había llegado en su exploración a la mata de vello dorado en el sexo de su amado, que ahora se estremecía de placer. 

De pronto, sintieron un golpe en la puerta, y se sobresaltaron tanto, que Aragorn cayó a la tina. El ruido hizo que el intruso abriera la puerta apresuradamente, pensando que quizá Legolas se hallaba en algún peligro.

Gimli entró con el hacha en la mano, pero la dejó caer cuando encontró a un montaraz empapado que salía de la tina, y a un elfo rubio que no paraba de reír.

- "¡Elfo loco!", gruñó, recogiendo el hacha. – "y en cuanto a ti, hijo de Arathorn, Théoden envía a buscarte, pues desea verificar los últimos preparativos para la partida". Y dicho esto, el enano se marchó rápidamente.

Legolas salió a prisa de la tina, tomando el lienzo que le alcanzó Aragorn para secarse. "Lástima", dijo, pues no podían distraerse de la batalla que se aproximaba. 

Aragorn lo besó en los labios antes de salir a su propia habitación para cambiarse apropiadamente y se dirigió rápidamente al encuentro de Théoden. Había cambiado sus ropas, por otras del mismo color oscuro, pero conservaba el manto élfico regalo de Galadriel.  
  
- "Debemos partir enseguida, los exploradores que enviamos dicen que se acerca un ejército", dijo el rey, mientras daba las órdenes de evacuar inmediatamente Edoras.  
  
- "Prefiero hacerles frente, que correr delante de ellos", exclamó Aragorn.  
  
- "Son sólo dos días de camino hacia la fortaleza, allí lucharemos con ellos", contestó Éomer, apoyando la decisión de su tío.  
  
Aragorn entonces se retiró. Sus pasos lo llevaron donde los caballeros empacaban los últimos artículos para la guerra, y allí vio a Eowyn practicando con una espada. Se acercó silenciosamente, sacando a Andúril de su vaina élfica, y bloqueando el tiro de la dama. Ella lo miró y continuó el lance, siendo bloqueado él esta vez.  
  
- "Veo que manejas bien la espada", dijo Aragorn.  
  
- "Las mujeres en esta tierra han aprendido a luchar", contestó ella - "No le temo a la batalla, ni a la muerte"  
  
- "¿Entonces a qué le temes?"  
  
- "A una jaula. A estar entre los barrotes hasta que la costumbre y la edad los acepten, y toda opciòn de luchar se haya ido", dijo ella. Se refería a que, por ser mujer, no se le permitía luchar por su país, como ella deseaba ardientemente. Aragorn vio la tristeza en sus ojos, y se alejó.  
  


Legolas y Gimli lo esperaban junto con Éomer para iniciar el éxodo hacia el Abismo de Helm. Cabalgarían juntos. Esta vez, Gimli y Éomer irían en el centro, siendo flanqueados por Legolas, que montaba a Arod, y Aragorn, que lo hacía en Hasufel.  
  
Delante de todos, iba el Rey.  
  
De esta manera, se inició la partida. Mujeres, niños y ancianos iban en el centro, rodeados por los caballeros. Habían exploradores que subían a las colinas, escrutando el horizonte. Casi anochecía, pero debían avanzar todo lo posible antes de poder descansar. Era una marcha penosa, casi nadie hablaba, abrumados por el temor. Eowyn iba de pie, cerca de su tío y de Aragorn.  
  
Habían caminado cerca de cinco horas, y la noche era tan cerrada que no se podía ver más. Hicieron un alto para descansar, mientras los jinetes establecían los turnos de guardia. Éomer envió también una patrulla de exploradores hacia Cuernavilla, y otra a resguardar el camino de Edoras, por donde se desplazaba el ejército de orcos.  
  
El turno de guardia de Aragorn era el segundo, por lo que se acostó a descansar bajo un árbol, algo apartado del resto. El montaraz estaba cansado, y se durmió instantáneamente, pensando, como siempre, en su amado elfo y en Arwen.  
  
_Era primavera en Lórien. Los árboles estaban llenos de frutos, la hierba, de flores. Se encontraba en un claro del bosque, junto a la cascada. Nunca antes esa tierra había estado tan hermosa, ahora que Sauron había sido derrotado. Arwen se encontraba con él, sus manos entre las suyas. El momento había llegado.  
  
Su elfo lo esperaba en la que sería su vivienda en Lórien. Ahora le diría a Arwen toda la verdad.  
  
Lo hizo lentamente, con las palabras exactas. Nunca había estado tan lúcido y consciente de sus sentimientos. Pero entonces ella habló. Lo hizo en una lengua extraña que lo aterró, trató de moverse, pero no podía. Un presentimiento lo asaltó de repente: ¡Legolas¡.lentamente logró avanzar, como si estuviera dentro del agua. Se dirigió hacia los árboles, tratando de pedir ayuda, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.  
  
Legolas yacía boca abajo cerca de un mallorn, sus ropas desgarradas, cubierto de la sangre de numerosas heridas que tenía en la espalda y los muslos. Corrió a su lado, tomándolo en sus brazos, pero su cuerpo estaba frío. A su lado se hallaba Arwen, que sujetaba el Evenstar como si fuera un péndulo, derramando una luz azul sobre el cuerpo inerte de Legolas.  
_  
_Entonces saltó sobre Arwen quitándole el relicario, y de algún modo supo que su amado había muerto. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios "NOOOOOOOOO, Arwen, nooooooooooooooooo"_  
  
Eowyn buscaba a Aragorn entre los durmientes soldados. Finalmente lo vio al pie de un árbol, y se dirigió allí. El dunadan dormía, pero el suyo no era un sueño placentero, su rostro tenía una expresión de enorme angustia, se agitaba dormido. Eowyn temía despertarlo, pero era tal el sufrimiento que veía, que extendió la mano para calmarlo. Entonces Aragorn aferró con fuerza el relicario que normalmente le colgaba del cuello, bajo la camisa, pero que en ese sueño cruel, habíase escapado de ese lugar, deslizándose sobre sus ropas. Luego gritó un nombre: "ARWEN, nooooooooo", y tomó la mano de Eowyn con fuerza, para despertar sollozando.  
  
- "Señor, solo soy yo. Ha sido un mal sueño, es todo", dijo ella, mirándolo con dolor al ver que él apartaba la mano.  
  
Aragorn se sentó un momento, tomando conciencia de donde estaba. Se sentía enormemente aliviado, sólo había sido un sueño...pero toda esa angustia fue tan real...  
  
Eowyn lo miraba preocupada sin decir nada. Él trató de tranquilizarla.  
  
- "Lo siento, estos tiempos oscuros hacen que los sueños también lo sean", respondió Aragorn, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, arreglando sus cosas.  
  
- "Mi turno de guardia se acerca, iré con los otros", continuó él.  
  
Aragorn guardó sus cosas en silencio, tomó sus armas y partió en busca de Legolas, pues quería asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Lo vio de pie sobre una roca, cubierto por un rayo de luna que lo hacía ver etéreo. Quiso acercarse, pero Éomer lo llamó, ya que compartirían el turno. Aragorn suspiró, esa noche sería larga.  
  
El elfo de Mirkwood no había dormido aún, ni lo necesitaba, pues los de su raza son más resistentes a la falta de sueño. Se hallaba esperando a que su amado despierte. Luego lo vio con Éomer y supo que ya no tendrían un momento a solas.quizá así sería hasta finalizar la guerra. Luego, no lo sabía.  
  
La Dama Eowyn se acercaba, Legolas le sonrió bajando de la roca.  
  
- "¿Puedo ayudar en algo a la Dama de Rohan?, preguntó cortésmente  
  
- "Tú eres uno de sus más cercanos amigos. Su corazón sufre por el amor de una doncella, ¿sabes quién es?", preguntó Eowyn a su vez.  
  
Legolas por un momento no supo qué responder. Luego habló lentamente.  
  
- "¿El te lo ha dicho?", temeroso de la respuesta que oiría.  
  
- "No, pero lo vi llorar en sueños, mientras aferraba el relicario que lleva, y repetía el nombre de Arwen", dijo ella.  
  
- "Aragorn está comprometido con ella", contestó sencillamente el elfo.  
  
- "Entiendo ahora por qué rehuyó mi presencia", dijo ella, pensativamente. De pronto preguntó de nuevo - "Y tú, ¿amas a alguien y eres correspondido?"  
  
- "....sí...pero es...es...un amor imposible...", respondió el elfo con pesar.  
  
- "Cualquier doncella sería dichosa de que tu la mirases, eres tan apuesto y amable..."  
  
- "No es eso lo que busco...además, la belleza no es todo", dijo Legolas tristemente. - "Ahora, Dama Eowyn, debo buscar a mi amigo Gimli, pues se acerca nuestro turno de guardia", y el elfo se alejó.  
  
Eowyn se quedó pensando qué podría haber dicho para hacerlo sentir tan mal.  
  
Legolas encontró a Gimli con Háma. El enano, al verlo, supo que algo le sucedía. Normalmente, su amigo tenía la serenidad característica de los elfos, pero ahora lo veía agitado, ¿sería la proximidad de la batalla? Gimli no lo creía así, más le parecía como si un dolor interno consumiera a su amigo, y no necesitaba un gran esfuerzo mental para adivinar la causa de ese dolor.  
  
Intercambiaron algunas palabras, y Legolas subió a una pequeña colina, diciendo que iba a vigilar. Pero Gimli sabía que ni la penetrante vista del elfo podía ver algo en esa noche tan cerrada.  
  
Legolas permaneció allí lo que quedaba de la noche. Ahora sabía que Aragorn pensaba en Arwen, sollozaba por ella en sueños, y es en los sueños, se decía, que uno actúa como realmente siente. Quizás el mismo Aragorn estuviera engañado, sin darse cuenta...y en cuanto a él, no quería estar lejos de su amado, aunque esto significara su propia muerte.  
  
Amaneció, y el elfo continuaba allí, parado en el mismo lugar, sin moverse. Había llorado silenciosamente durante la noche, pero ahora tenía la tranquilidad que le daba la decisión que había tomado. Permanecería junto a Aragorn mientras él lo necesitara. Luego, desaparecería y nunca más lo volvería a ver.  
  
Allí fue donde lo encontró Aragorn. No había podido separarse de Éomer ni de Théoden en toda la noche. El viejo rey hablaba de sus antepasados, y de cómo habían resistido una guerra en el Abismo de Helm. Luego le habló de su hijo, del amor que sentía por sus sobrinos. Habría sido muy descortés dejarlo solo, además, cuando hablaba con Legolas, le parecía que todos los ojos de los eorlingas estaban sobre él.  
  
El elfo le sonrió serenamente, invitándolo con la mirada a acercarse. Su silueta se recortaba sobre la colina, las primeras luces del alba brillaban en sus cabellos. Su rostro tenía una belleza inigualable, pero Legolas era también un guerrero. Su arco y flechas así lo demostraban, siempre listas para que su mano diestra abatiera enemigos. Alto y silencioso, parecía formar parte del paisaje. Su mirada estaba resuelta, en su rostro no había más tristeza.  
  
En ese momento, Éomud, uno de los jinetes, llegó apresuradamente.  
  
- "Señor, el Rey desea verlo. Los exploradores han regresado y traen noticias"  
  
Aragorn se fue con él.  
  
TBC


	4. Separacion y reencuentro

**All that you can't leave behind**

**Por: Ayesha**

**Autor = Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com**

**Clasificación = Entre R y NC-17. Los primeros capítulos serán PG-13**

**Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.**

**Resumen =** Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.

Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.

*

**Capítulo 4: Despedida y reencuentro**

_Love is blindness  
I don't want to see  
Won't you wrap the night  
Around me  
Oh my heart  
Love is blindness_

_Love is blindness – U2_

***************  
Edoras

***************

Haldir y los arqueros de Lothlórien llegaron a Edoras. Habían navegado por el Anduin, siguiendo la misma ruta que la Comunidad, y luego marchando sin descanso en su prisa por llegar a tiempo.

Edoras parecía la ciudad de la muerte, todo era desolación. Sin embargo, no había cadáveres, aunque las viviendas habían sido saqueadas y quemadas.

Era evidente que la ciudad había sido evacuada horas antes del saqueo, aunque los orcos se habían desquitado con lo poco que quedó. Haldir sintió encogerse su corazón pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si esas espantosas criaturas hubiesen atrapado a un elfo de rubios cabellos y poseedor de una belleza sin igual...

Llamó a los Galadhrim, ordenándoles agruparse y continuar la marcha, pues nada podían hacer allí. Para él era natural dar órdenes, era el Primer Capitán de Guardias de Lothórien y persona de confianza de la Dama y el Señor del Bosque Dorado desde hacía un milenio. Gallardo, frente a los arqueros, discutía con Rúmil la ruta a seguir, tan concentrado que ni siquiera notó la mirada de adoración que le daba Finwë, el más joven de los elfos que lo acompañaban.

Siguieron el rastro de los orcos, sabiendo que se dirigían al Abismo de Helm, pues allí había una fortaleza usada contra los enemigos en tiempos remotos. Los elfos marchaban a pie, manteniendo un trote ininterrumpido, mientras Haldir enviaba a los exploradores por delante.

Él mismo marchaba al frente, en su prisa por cumplir el encargo de sus señores, y el de su propio corazón.

***************  
Isengard

***************

- "Théoden se moverá. No esperará en Edoras a tu ejército", dijo Gríma – "se dirigirá al Abismo de Helm, donde está la fortaleza. Llevará incluso a las mujeres y niños allí".

- "De modo que buscarán refugio en el Abismo de Helm", Saruman sonrió.

- "Los muros de la fortaleza son de roca sólida…sin embargo, hay un agujero en la base, del tamaño de un drenaje, pero aún si lograran pasar por allí, se necesitarían al menos trescientos soldados para la pelea", continuó Gríma, intrigado por un polvo oscuro que Saruman había estado preparando. ¿Cómo el fuego derrotaría a la piedra?, tenía fe en la magia de Saruman, pero habían cosas que su mente no lograba entender.

Saruman sabía que una vez abierta la pared de piedra, lo demás sería sencillo. Condujo a Gríma al balcón de la torre, desde donde se podía ver a un ejército de diez mil hombres y uruk-hai. Vitorearon la aparición de su líder, quienes los arengó, ordenándoles partir al Abismo de Helm y no dejar nada con vida.

El ejército partió. 

Llegarían al siguiente día.

***************  
Camino al abismo

***************

El éxodo se reanudó con prisa, pues los exploradores traían noticias de que sus perseguidores se acercaban rápidamente.

Legolas se mantenía apartado del resto, constantemente observando el horizonte, hasta donde su penetrante vista podía llegar. También observaba a Aragorn, su amado parecía angustiado por algo, y constantemente sus miradas se encontraban, mas no podrían hablar a solas hasta que ese difícil momento haya pasado.

Aragorn marchaba con Eowyn, quien le preguntó sobre el relicario, trayéndole nuevamente el ingrato recuerdo de aquella aterradora pesadilla. Al menos su elfo se encontraba bien, hasta donde podía verlo, aunque no había hablado con él en toda la mañana.

Habían caminado varias horas, durante las cuales Gimli se había encargado de entretener a la Dama Eowyn, con anécdotas acerca del elemento femenino de su raza, complementados por ocasionales comentarios de Aragorn, causando la risa de la dama y de los jinetes que los acompañaban, aligerando así la tensión de la marcha.

Háma subió a una colina pequeña, pues creyó haber visto que algo se movía. En cuestión de segundos, un espantoso wargo apareció, corriendo a atacarlo antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reaccionar. Entonces, una rubia figura se precipitó velozmente empuñando su daga y dio muerte al feroz animal. – "Un rastreador", gritó.

Aragorn comprendió enseguida, y gritó que ya venían. La batalla se aproximaba.

Théoden ordenó que los ancianos, mujeres y niños se dirigieran a la Puerta de Helm, guiados por Eowyn, quien al principio se negó, pues quería luchar, pero luego no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el pedido de su tío.

Los jinetes, guiados por Aragorn, Éomer y Théoden se dirigieron al galope a la colina, donde se hallaba el elfo, con el arco en las manos, listo para disparar.

Legolas observaba a la horda de criaturas inmundas, montadas en wargos. Era un ejército pequeño, pero peligroso. Apuntó al que parecía ser el líder, y con certera precisión lanzó la primera flecha. La criatura cayó muerta de su montura.

Luego siguieron otras flechas, hasta que llegaron los jinetes, con Gimli en el lomo de Arod. El caballo se acercó a su amo, que subió ágilmente, y continuó disparando desde allí.

La batalla se desarrollaba con intensidad. Los que iban a caballo utilizaban lanzas y espadas para cortar las cabezas de los enemigos; los que habían caído de sus monturas, continuaban luchando a pie, con flechas y espadas. Legolas no dejaba descansar a su arco, disparaba flecha tras flecha, sin errar en el blanco. Cuando su carcaj estuvo vacío, continuó luchando con su daga.

Gimli luchaba de pie, con su hacha. A pesar de su corta estatura, era un gran guerrero, de enorme fuerza y resistencia. Partió la cabeza de un hachazo a un enorme wargo, quien, para su mala suerte, cayó sobre él. Cuando trataba de quitarse al inmundo animal de encima, apareció su jinete, un horrible orco. Pero el enano fue rápido, y le quebró el cuello. Entonces, aliviado trató de salir de debajo de los cuerpos, pero quedó paralizado de terror cuando otro wargo le gruñó amenazadoramente, parado sobre los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

En ese momento, Aragorn cabalgaba decapitando orcos con la espada, y al ver a su amigo en peligro, galopó a toda velocidad blandiendo una lanza, y atravesó al wargo, salvando a Gimli justo a tiempo.

Continuó la lucha, siendo de pronto desmontado de Hasufel. Al perder su montura, trató de subir en el lomo de un wargo, luchando con su ocupante, quien en los forcejeos le arrancó el Evenstar. La manga de Aragorn había quedado atrapada en el arnés que llevaba la criatura, y mientras Aragorn luchaba con el orco jinete, era arrastrado por su montura. Finalmente, arrojó al orco herido mortalmente, mas cuando quiso liberar su brazo, no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, y fue arrastrado en cuestión de segundos a la quebrada que había al pie del risco.

En minutos la batalla concluyó. Los orcos fueron derrotados en su totalidad, pero los hombres de Rohan sufrieron también muchas bajas.

Legolas miró el campo de batalla. Una horrible sensación se había apoderado repentinamente de él, al no encontrar a Aragorn.

- "Aragorn", gritó mientras buscaba frenéticamente entre los despojos, pero él no estaba allí.

Gimli también había empezado a llamar al montaraz, uniéndose al elfo en su búsqueda. Entonces una risa ahogada llamó su atención. Era el orco a quien Aragorn había herido, quien a pesar de estar agonizante, se regocijaba de que su oponente también haya muerto.

- "Dime qué ha pasado y te ahorraré el sufrimiento", dijo el enano blandiendo su hacha. Legolas se acercó también.

- "muertooooo", siseó la criatura, - "arrastrado…cayó al abismo"

Legolas se acercó desesperado. No podía creer lo que decía aquél orco. Se arrodilló junto a él, tomándolo por los hombros.

- "¡MIENTES!", exclamó con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de creer que su amado haya caído.

El orco trató de decir algo más, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado, y murió. Legolas lo soltó, y notó que en la mano crispada de la criatura brillaba algo. Lo tomó y entonces sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. ¡El Evenstar!, bien sabía que Aragorn jamás se desprendería de esa joya, a menos que…¡NO!...no quería pensarlo…no era posible, no Aragorn…

Con la joya en la mano, se acercó lentamente al borde del risco. Las huellas indicaban que se había arrastrado algo por allí. Théoden había oído todo, y junto con Gimli se acercó también al precipicio.

Legolas observó. El borde del risco era rocoso, y al fondo de la quebrada corría un arroyo. No había señales de Aragorn…

- "Ningún hombre sobreviviría a una caída así", pensaba el desolado elfo – "ni siquiera él…lo he perdido…"

De pie junto a él, Théoden dio las órdenes a sus hombres. 

- "Avancemos. Los lobos de Isengard no tardarán en volver. Dejen a los caídos"

Estas palabras parecieron volver a la vida al elfo por un momento. (_¡Dejen a los caídos!_), pero,  ¿cómo podría dejar a su amado?. Miraba impotente la quebrada…(_¡Nadie sobrevive a una caída así!_)…sintió una mano solidaria que apretaba su brazo…(_Théoden_)…

- "¡Vamos!", dijo compasivamente el viejo rey.

Théoden sintió lástima del elfo, tan seguro momentos antes durante la batalla, y ahora tan perdido. Una gran amistad debía unirlo con Aragorn, se dijo, y su pérdida debía de ser grande. Pero él mismo había perdido a su hijo recientemente, y no por eso podía permitirse flaquear ante su pueblo. Avanzó buscando su caballo para partir a la fortaleza.

Legolas miraba el precipicio, incapaz de moverse. Vio que Théoden se alejaba, sus ojos le mostraban simpatía. Debía creer que había perdido un amigo, ¡si supiera que había perdido su propia vida!, pues Aragorn era eso para él. _(¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!, ¡NO MI ARAGORN!_). Sintió algo mojado en su rostro. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Ahora las lágrimas corrían incesantemente. 

Gimli, mudo de dolor, contemplaba impotente el precipicio. Había perdido a su guía y compañero. Su corazón se encogió de cuando miró al elfo, que con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas aferraba el Evenstar, acaso el último recuerdo de Aragorn, entre sus manos.

Él había sido testigo del amor de ambos, de la forma en que Legolas se había entregado a él, sin condiciones. Sabía que su amigo estaba destrozado, pero no podía dejarlo así. 

- "¡Vamos!, nada sacaremos quedándonos", dijo el enano, tirando del brazo de Legolas, que parecía no oírlo. – "él lo hubiera querido así, que su muerte no sea en vano"

(_¡Muerto!_) El elfo no se movía. Algo lo tenía clavado en el piso de aquél lugar por donde había caído su adorado Aragorn. Entonces, como en un sueño,  vio su rostro_…(__¡Continúa! Cumple su sueño, aunque él no esté para compartirlo. Le debes eso, te lo debes a ti. Sé digno de su amor)_

Se dejó conducir dócilmente por Gimli. Los últimos jinetes abandonaban el campo. Arod se acercó a su amo, que montó como un sonámbulo, abrazándose al cuello del caballo…(_¡Lo he perdido!). Arod relinchó suavemente, entendía la pena de su amo…permitió que subiera Gimli y lentamente los condujo con el resto de los jinetes._

Los hombres de Rohan, observaban pasar al elfo y al enano conducidos por Arod hacia adelante de la comitiva. Curtidos por las batallas, se sentían sorprendidos por la forma en que Legolas expresaba su dolor por el compañero caído. El hermoso elfo tenía una apariencia frágil, pero ellos habían podido comprobar su arrojo en la batalla. Los elfos eran conocidos como grandes guerreros, y Legolas hacía honor a ese nombre. Por eso no comprendían del todo su pena. Más de uno sospechó que otro sentimiento, más fuerte que la amistad, había unido al elfo con ese hombre. Y algunos incluso, sintieron envidia.

Llegaron finalmente una hondonada ancha y verde entre las montañas, desde la cual un desfiladero se abría paso entre las colinas. Era Abismo de Helm, llamado así en recuerdo de un héroe de antiguas guerras, que había tenido allí su refugio. Ante ellos se alzaba la Puerta de Helm, cuyos muros de piedra rodeaban la torre de la fortaleza, llamada Cuernavilla. La muralla se extendía desde allí hasta el acantilado más austral, cerrando completamente la entrada al desfiladero. Ahora vivía allí Erkenbrand, quien al enterarse de la inminente guerra, había hecho reparar los antiguos muros y abrir los refugios en las cuevas del desfiladero.

Eowyn se encontraba ya allí, instalando a los ancianos, mujeres y niños en las cuevas atrás de los muros de piedra. Se inquietó al no ver a Aragorn, temiendo lo peor. 

Gimli le confirmó su peor presentimiento. "Cayó", fue todo lo que dijo. La Dama de Rohan sintió un hondo dolor, que trató de no demostrar. Se dirigió a buscar a Legolas, a quien halló en la cuadra, con Arod. El elfo ya no lloraba, su rostro estaba sereno, pero había una expresión de infinita tristeza en sus ojos. Se abrazaron en silencio, compartiendo su pena por el caído, pero no había tiempo que perder, debían prepararse para defender la fortaleza del ataque del ejército de Saruman.

*************************

En el campamento

*************************

Haldir, mientras tanto, había llegado al lugar donde sus amigos habían acampado. Allí ordenó a su ejército hacer un alto para comer y descansar. Calculaba que llegarían al abismo al anochecer, si mantenían el paso que llevaban.

Parado en una colina observaba el camino, pero no logró ver nada. No sabía que en esa misma colina había estado parado Legolas durante toda la noche del día anterior, ni mucho menos la tristeza que embargaba al elfo rubio en esos momentos. 

Sus tropas se disponían a reanudar la marcha, ordenados en cuatro columnas. Todos iban armados con arcos y flechas, y sus cabezas rubias brillaban al sol, excepto una. 

Sólo entonces reparó en un elfo bastante joven, de cabellos como el fuego y ojos color esmeralda, que se encontraba a la mitad de la formación, con el cabello atado con un lazo, a diferencia del peinado tradicional de los elfos de Lórien: una trenza que recogía los cabellos despejando la frente. 

Recordó vagamente cómo hacía varias centurias, había acudido a rescatar a unos elfos atacados por orcos, a la entrada del Bosque Dorado, sin embargo había llegado demasiado tarde, y sólo pudo salvar al hijo de la pareja, quien había vivido en Lothórien desde entonces. Aquéllos elfos venían del Bosque Mágico, situado al sur de Mirkwood y habían encontrado la muerte aquélla emboscada, dejando a Finwë huérfano. Pensó también que quizás el elfo era demasiado joven para acompañarlos en una misión así, aunque él mismo lo había incluido porque demostró ser uno de los mejores arqueros de Lothórien. "Como Legolas", pensó. 

El recuerdo del elfo que le atormentaba el corazón le hizo aminorar el paso, siendo seguido por los Galadhrim. Entre las filas de arqueros, un joven elfo no dejaba de mirarlo…

***

Las aguas del Isen estaban agitadas, sin embargo se resistían a devorar un cuerpo inconsciente, como si un poder superior quisiera preservarlo. Lentamente lo fueron varando a la orilla pedregosa, donde quedó completamente inmóvil.

_Aragorn se alejaba hacia las Tierras Imperecederas en una barca élfica. Todo era paz para él ahora, sus heridas estaban curadas y la angustia había desaparecido. _

_Se sintió complacido, había dado su vida en batalla, la forma más heroica de morir para un guerrero. Apoyado en la baranda del barco, contempló el puerto empequeñecido ya por la distancia. _

_Una solitaria figura le llamó la atención. De pie sobre el muelle lo miraba extendiendo los brazos. Pudo ver su rostro a pesar de la distancia, porque sólo en los sueños ocurren estas cosas, ¿o era la muerte?. Sus cabellos rubios eran agitados por el viento, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas mezclándose con el agua del mar que los separaba...en su boca se dibujaba una súplica...(¡vuelve a mí!)…¡LEGOLAS!... repentinamente recordó quien era, lo mucho que faltaba por hacer...no podía abandonar aún la Tierra Media...¡no podía dejarlo!_

Hasufel galopó de prisa y llegó junto a su amo. Trató de despertarlo, pero éste no se movía. Entonces se arrodilló y le empujó la cabeza con el hocico, al tiempo que relinchaba suavemente. Luego de un rato, sintió que el hombre respiraba agitadamente, y comenzaba a moverse.  Despacio, una mano cogió su crin, aferrándose, mientras el resto del cuerpo utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas para montar. Hasufel esperó a que el jinete estuviera seguro, y con cuidado se puso de pie. 

Aragorn en medio de su inconsciencia logró mantenerse sobre el caballo, que lo condujo rápidamente hacia el Abismo de Helm. Una nueva voluntad lo animaba, no podía desistir en ese momento, aún faltaba mucho por hacer...y no podría resistir la visión de esa desolada figura implorándole que regrese. 

- "Ya voy, Legolas", se decía para darse fuerzas, "ya voy, mi amor"

********************************

Lugar de la primera batalla

********************************

Los Galadhrim llegaron al lugar donde se había librado la primera batalla con los orcos. Los cuerpos de los jinetes habían sido abandonados, así como los despojos de orcos y wargos. Seguramente la prisa por llegar al Abismo de Helm había impedido dar sepultura a los caídos, que en ese momento eran pasto de los buitres.

Asqueado ante aquel espectáculo, Haldir buscó rastros de sus amigos, y respiró aliviado al no encontrar señal alguna. Al menos Legolas estaba a salvo por ahora, y estaban a pocas horas de llegar a las puertas del abismo.

Finwë mientras tanto observaba la escena de la batalla, que tantos recuerdos le traía. Descendiente de los elfos Noldor, que regresaron de las Tierras Imperecederas para librar la Guerra de las Joyas con el traidor Melkor, su vida se había desarrollado en Bosqueverde el Grande, en la zona sur, llamada también el Bosque Mágico, pero él poco había disfrutado de la tranquilidad del bosque, pues poco después de su nacimiento, en la Tercera Edad del Sol, un poder maligno, llamado el Nigromante, se había apoderado de la parte meridional del bosque, construyendo la fortaleza de Dol Guldur, y hechizó todo el bosque, que pasó a llamarse el Bosque Negro o Bosque Oscuro.

Hordas de orcos, arañas y licántropos atacaban a su pueblo sin misericordia. Solamente los elfos de la zona nororiental, en el reino de Thranduil, podían hacer frente a la destrucción, preservando su zona del bosque.

Poco a poco fueron diezmando la población del Bosque Mágico, forzándolos a emprender un éxodo hacia nuevas tierras, sin embargo, fueron perseguidos también, ya que a los orcos les gustaban sus cabellos rojos y disfrutaban torturándolos lentamente antes de matarlos. 

Así fue que Finwë y su familia llegaron a Lothlórien, huyendo de una horda de orcos asesinos. A sus llamadas de auxilio aparecieron los guardianes del bosque disparando sus certeras flechas sobre las bestias, pero fue demasiado tarde para sus padres. Al menos los orcos no se habían ensañado con sus cuerpos.

Finwë estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse, de modo que uno de los guardianes del bosque lo había tomado en brazos, y llevado a la ciudad de Caras Galadon, donde al fin había conocido la paz.

Aquél guardián era Haldir, y desde ese día, Finwë había sentido por él una admiración sin límites. Fue por eso que quiso ser arquero, esforzándose por ser uno de los mejores, y se sintió dichoso cuando Haldir lo escogió para esta misión por su destreza.

El elfo pelirrojo salió de su ensueño al oír a Haldir ordenarles marchar inmediatamente. Se colocó en su lugar, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capa élfica, al igual que sus compañeros, y después de darle una última mirada a Haldir, se concentró en avanzar.

************************************

La puerta de Helm

************************************

Aragorn se había recuperado en el trayecto a la puerta de Helm, gracias al _lembas_ que providencialmente encontrara en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba dentro de la camisa. Las hojas que envolvían aquel pan élfico impidieron que se mojase, y el montaraz bendijo en silencio aquel alimento que tenía la propiedad de curar el cansancio y regocijar el espíritu.

En su camino había visto un ejército aproximarse, miles de soldados. Según sus cálculos llegarían al anochecer. Galopó rápidamente, hasta que finalmente llegó a una colina desde la cual se veía la fortaleza en todo su esplendor. Sonrió y galopó de prisa. Pronto estaría junto a Legolas.

Así llegó a la Puerta de Helm, donde ya los soldados se encontraban vigilando el camino. Al reconocerlo le abrieron paso, y fue Gimli el primero en salir a su encuentro, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

- "¿Dónde, dónde está?, voy a matarlo ", dijo el enano. Después agregó más seriamente, mientras Aragorn desmontaba,  "eres el hombre más afortunado, y el más astuto y temerario que he conocido. Bendito seas amigo".  Lo abrazó con afecto,  "él te espera", agregó en un susurro, para que nadie más pudiera oírlos.

Aragorn entró a la fortaleza de Cuernavilla, donde había gran actividad. En ese momento, todos se organizaban para la batalla, revisando las armas y fortificaciones. Avanzó entre la gente, buscando entre la multitud la cabellera de oro que tanto amaba. Al fin lo encontró. Se miraron fijamente, mientras se acercaban.

Legolas había estado preparando sus flechas, tratando de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en Aragorn. Después de un rato, no lo resistió más y se puso de pie. Caminó por el patio y de pronto allí estaba él. Su corazón saltó de alegría mientras Aragorn se aproximaba ¡Cómo deseaba arrojarse en sus brazos! Pero sentía todas las miradas sobre ellos.

- "Llegas tarde", dijo el elfo, sonriéndole, mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Aragorn tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir el deseo de besarlo.

Entonces Legolas lo miró con detenimiento. Después de haber estado bajo el agua, y soportar una cabalgata de dos horas, el aspecto del montaraz no era precisamente agradable. El cabello sucio caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro, cubierto de sudor y rastros de lodo. Tenía la barba crecida, algo que a Legolas siempre le había fascinado, ya que los elfos no la tienen. Aún así, lo encontraba atractivo. 

- "Luces horrible", le dijo en son de broma.

Aragorn lo miró desaprobadoramente. Luego sonrió, poniendo el brazo en el hombro del elfo. Legolas se veía tan hermoso como siempre, aunque algo en sus ojos le decía que había llorado. 

En ese momento, Eowyn los vio y quiso correr hacia Aragorn, en su alegría de verlo con vida, pero algo la detuvo. Era la forma en que la pareja se miraba, como si no existiese nada en el mundo más que ellos. Sorprendida, se quedó a lo lejos observándolos.

- "Esto es tuyo, mi señor", susurró Legolas en élfico, entregándole el Evenstar. Sus manos se tocaron y ninguno de los dos quería romper ese contacto. 

- "Gracias, hermoso mío", respondió Aragorn a su vez, en el hermoso idioma de su amado. "su lugar ya no está junto a mi corazón".  Tomó la joya, y en vez de colgarla en su pecho como antes, la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, sin dejar de mirar a Legolas que le sonreía con dulzura.

En ese momento, ambos vieron a Eowyn, que los miraba apenada. Había comprendido que Aragorn nunca sería suyo.

Aragorn entonces pidió ver al rey, y se dirigió a la sala donde Théoden se encontraba discutiendo la estrategia defensiva con Éomer. Con ambas manos empujó la puerta y entró seguido por Legolas.

Théoden se sorprendió al ver a Aragorn con vida. Ciertamente, el Heredero de Isildur tenía muchos recursos. Con preocupación oyó las noticias que le traía, un ejército con más de diez mil uruk-hai armados se acercaba. Un ejército creado con el sólo propósito de destruir a los hombres. Llegarían al anochecer.

- "¡Que vengan", exclamó el obstinado rey, saliendo a pasar revista a las defensas. Ordenó que todo hombre capaz de portar armas se prepare para la batalla, ya que no había suficientes soldados para hacer frente al formidable ejército de Saruman.

Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli lo seguían. Llegaron así al muro de piedra.

- "Cubriremos la empalizada y la puerta desde arriba", decía Théoden, "ningún ejército ha penetrado nuestras defensas, ni puesto el pie en nuestra villa". 

- "No es una manada descerebrada de orcos", protestó Gimli, "estos son Uruk-hai, su armadura es gruesa y sus escudos fuertes", agregó.

Théoden se acercó a él.

- "He librado muchas batallas, señor enano. Sé como defender mi propia plaza", replicó el rey, retirándose.

Aragorn y Legolas lo siguieron. El elfo apretó el brazo de su amigo antes de salir.

- "Irrumpirán en esta fortaleza como el agua entre las rocas. Los orcos de Saruman saquearán todo, ya los he visto obrar. ", Aragorn trataba en vano de convencer al rey.

- "Los campos pueden ser resembrados y las casas reconstruidas. Tras estos muros contendremos la embestida", replicaba obstinadamente Théoden, avanzando sin mirarlo.

- "No vienen a Rohan a destruir cultivos y casas...vienen a destruir a su pueblo, hasta el último niño", contestó Aragorn.

El rey entonces dio la vuelta y lo tomó por el brazo.

- "¿Qué esperas que haga?. Mira a mis hombres, su coraje pende de un hilo. Si esto es nuestro fin, haré que rubriquen un final que permanezca en las memorias", dijo Théoden, alejándose luego. 

Mas Aragorn replicó:

- "Envíen emisarios, mi señor. Deben pedir ayuda"

- "¿Quién acudirá? ¿elfos? ¿enanos? No somos tan afortunados en amigos como tú. Las viejas alianzas han muerto. Tampoco Gondor vendrá.", y sin más, el rey se alejó.

Eowyn mientras tanto, organizaba a los ancianos, mujeres y niños para que fueran a los refugios de las cavernas de Aglarond, que se encontraban debajo de la fortaleza.

Las familias se separaban, los hijos mayores eran llamados a manejar las armas, junto con sus padres. Los soldados repartían armas, no había tiempo que perder.

Aragorn decía preocupado – "Niños y viejos, estos no son soldados"

- "La mayoría ha visto muchos inviernos"  dijo Gimli 

- "O muy pocos", replicó Legolas. "Míralos", continuó el elfo, "están aterrados, se les ve en los ojos. Y con razón".

Aragorn lo miró. Él también sentía la angustia y la impotencia, pero sabía que Théoden tenía razón. Gondor no acudiría en su ayuda, y para que los pueblos de los elfos y los enanos lo hicieran, deberían haberla solicitado con semanas de anticipación, ya que por la distancia, no era posible que ningún ejército los socorriera, a menos que viniera por los aires. Si debían morir, lo harían luchando.

Legolas continuó en élfico

- "¡Trescientos contra diez mil!"

- "Tienen más esperanza de defenderse aquí que en Edoras", respondió Aragorn, tratando de calmar a su amado, ya que veía la desesperación apoderarse de él, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer mucho para ayudar a aquéllas gentes.

- "Aragorn, ellos no pueden ganar esta pelea, ¡Todos van a morir!", exclamó Legolas, casi gritando.

- "Entonces moriré como uno de ellos", gritó Aragorn. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado, su elfo perdiera la fe?, se alejó a revisar los muros exteriores.

Legolas hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero fue detenido por Gimli. – "Déjalo que se vaya, muchacho. Déjalo"

Los preparativos continuaban, mientras anochecía. Las antorchas eran llevadas a la empalizada y puestas también en los patios interiores.

Aragorn se encontraba sentado, observándolo todo. ¡Cuánta desesperanza había en aquel pueblo! No tenían suficientes guerreros, sin embargo ancianos y niños irían al combate para morir con honor por su rey. Él los acompañaría también, así lo había decidido, ¡pero Legolas! Él no merecía morir en una lucha que no era la suya. Pero el elfo era valiente y obstinado, y no rehuiría la batalla. Una vez más, las imágenes de aquel aterrador sueño lo asaltaron. No había día que no pensara en eso, y su deseo de proteger a Legolas crecía cada día más.

Se dirigió a la armería para colocarse la cota de malla que necesitaría para la lucha. Arregló sus ropas y se ciñó la espada. De pronto, un brazo lo detuvo con suavidad. Era Legolas. Aragorn se acercó a su elfo.

- "Mi señor, confiamos en ti. Te acompañaremos. Iré contigo hasta el final", dijo Legolas dulcemente. Luego lo miró a los ojos. "Perdóname, me equivoqué".

Aragorn lo miró conmovido. Sabía cuán difícil había sido para el orgulloso príncipe pedirle perdón. Lo amó más aún por eso, y cariñosamente, tomándolo del brazo, le dijo:

- "No hay nada que perdonar, Legolas"

Se dieron un abrazo de guerreros, aunque ambos hubieran querido un abrazo de amantes. En ese momento, apareció Gimli, con una cota de malla que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Entonces oyeron un cuerno, y corrieron a la puerta. – "Eso no es un cuerno de orco", dijo Legolas, sintiendo renacer la esperanza.

  
TBC


	5. ¿Victoria?

**All that you can't leave behind**

**Por: Ayesha**

**Autor = Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com**

**Clasificación = Entre R y NC-17. Los primeros capítulos serán PG-13**

**Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.**

**Resumen =** Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.

Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.

*

**Capítulo 5: ¿Victoria?**

_"It's a sin that somehow / es un pecado que de algún modo  
Light is changing to shadow / la luz esté cambiando a sombra  
And casting it's shroud / y arrojando su mortaja  
Over all we have known / sobre todo lo que hemos conocido  
Unaware how the ranks have grown / ignorante de que las categorías han crecido  
Driven on by a heart of stone / conducidas por un corazón de piedra  
We could find that we're all alone / podríamos encontrar que todos estamos solos  
In the dream of the proud / en el sueño del orgullo"_

_Pink Floyd – On the turning away_

Los soldados que vigilaban la entrada a la Puerta de Helm observaron sorprendidos un ejército que se aproximaba, tocando un cuerno y empuñando estandartes con insignias que les eran desconocidas. Inmediatamente llamaron al rey, al tiempo que abrían el portón. ¡Al fin los refuerzos habían llegado!, y aunque aún no sabían a quién agradecer, no por ello se alegraron menos.

Los recién llegados portaban arcos y sus rostros estaban cubiertos por capas élficas. Haldir iba delante, con la cabeza y el rostro descubiertos. El rey bajó inmediatamente a su encuentro.

- "¿Cómo es posible?", exclamó el sorprendido monarca.

- "Traigo un mensaje de la Dama Galadriel", respondió Haldir, saludándolo con una reverencia. – "Una vez existió una alianza entre hombres y elfos. Hace tiempo, peleamos y morimos juntos. Venimos a honrar esa alianza".

En ese momento llegó Aragorn, seguido por Legolas y Gimli. – "Mae govannen", dijo, al tiempo que abrazaba a Haldir. A pesar de que conocer su afecto por Legolas, Aragorn lo estimaba, pues lo conocía desde hacía mucho.

Haldir pareció un tanto incómodo por el abrazo de Aragorn, ¿no se suponía que eran rivales?, pero él también apreciaba al humano, y lo sabía comprometido con la hija de Elrond. Sonriendo, le devolvió el abrazo.

- "Son bienvenidos", agregó Aragorn.

Legolas se había acercado también a saludar a su amigo. Haldir lo hacía sentir incómodo con sus miradas y la forma irreverente que tenía de hablarle, pero era un elfo, y había llegado en el momento en que más lo necesitaban. Se abrazaron con alegría. Momentos antes, Legolas había estado diciendo a Gimli que hubiese dado lo que fuera por una docena de buenos arqueros de su pueblo. ¡Ahora tenía cien!.

Los elfos formaron ordenadamente siguiendo las indicaciones de Haldir, quien decía al rey:

- "Pelearemos con orgullo al lado de los hombres una vez más". 

Legolas contemplaba a su amigo sonriendo. El pueblo de los elfos demostraba así su valentía y arrojo, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Entre las filas de arqueros, Finwё observaba al elfo que había conquistado el corazón de Haldir, preguntándose si sería merecedor de ese amor.

El rey y su séquito se quedaron en Cuernavilla, mientras los hombres de Éomer se apostaban también en la empalizada, en el Muro del Bajo, que tenía veinte pies de altura, y espesor suficiente como para que cuatro hombres caminaran de frente a todo lo largo del adarve, protegido por un parapeto desde el cual sólo podía asomarse un hombre muy alto.  

Los arqueros, guiados por Aragorn, se apostaron también sobre el Muro del Bajo. Allí esperarían el ataque del ejército de Saruman. Todos los guerreros élficos llevaban cascos metálicos, con excepción de Haldir y Legolas, quienes tenían la cabeza descubierta. 

Para llegar al Muro del Bajo, había que pasar una escalera que descendía desde una de las puertas del patio exterior de la fortaleza; otras tres escaleras subían desde el abismo a la muralla, la cual era lisa, y no había forma de encontrar algún punto de apoyo para el ascenso por allí.

Sus enemigos se acercaban, avanzando inexorablemente. En la empalizada todo era silencio, pues estaban a la espera de la orden de Aragorn para disparar. Sin embargo, Gimli, que se encontraba con Legolas, no conseguía ver nada debido a su corta estatura.

Aragorn se acercó a su elfo. Se miraron brevemente, entrelazando sus manos, conscientes de que quizá ninguno de los dos saliera vivo de ese enfrentamiento. Gimli los observó y dijo:

- "Ojalá la suerte que te mantiene vivo dure hasta después del anochecer" 

Legolas miró a su amado, quien nada contestó. Pensaba en la pesadilla y temía por el elfo. En ese momento sonó un trueno a la distancia, iluminándoles los rostros. 

- "Tus amigos están contigo, Aragorn", dijo con firmeza el elfo.

- "Ojalá que duren hasta después del anochecer", replicó mordaz Gimli.

Legolas sonrió tristemente. Aragorn se retiró a revisar las tropas nuevamente. La lluvia comenzó a caer como anticipándose a la batalla.

Los uruk-hai avanzaban portando antorchas, sin que la lluvia pareciera afectarlos. Iban armados con lanzas, espadas y ballestas, sus armaduras y escudos eran resistentes, su fuerza era impresionante. Eran guerreros creados para no sentir cansancio ni dolor, los guerreros que necesitaba Saruman para destruir la Tierra Media.

Finalmente, llegaron a la empalizada, y su líder subió en una pequeña colina, desde donde podía dar las órdenes. Aragorn a su vez, hablaba en élfico con los arqueros, quienes en su mayoría no conocían la Lengua Común.

- "¡No sean piadosos con ellos, porque ellos no lo serán con ustedes!"

Los enemigos se encontraban formados frente a la empalizada, esperando las órdenes de su líder para atacar. 

Gimli desesperado, trataba de mirar sobre el muro, preguntándole a su amigo elfo qué estaba sucediendo.

- "¿Tengo que describírtelo, o mejor traigo una caja?", respondió Legolas sonriendo. Era su oportunidad de vengarse de todas las veces que Gimli lo había interrumpido mientras estaba con Aragorn. El enano le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

El líder de los Uruk-hai dio la señal. Los guerreros rugieron y alistaron las armas. En la empalizada, Aragorn ordenó preparar los arcos, pero sin disparar aún. Sin embargo, Gamelin, uno de los soldados más ancianos, presa de los nervios, dejó salir la primera flecha, que se clavó en el corazón de una de las criaturas.

- "¡Alto!", gritó Aragorn. No deseaba enfurecer a aquellas bestias, ya que eso haría más difícil aún la defensa. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho. El guerrero uruk-hai cayó pesadamente al suelo, en medio de los rugidos de odio de sus compañeros. Entonces el líder dio la orden, y una marea de criaturas empezó a avanzar hacia los muros de la fortaleza.

- "¡Prepárense para disparar!", ordenó Aragorn.

Los elfos tomaron posiciones, apuntando con sus arcos. Haldir se encontraba junto a Legolas, quien le informó 

– "La armadura es débil en el cuello y debajo del brazo"

- "¡Lancen las flechas!", gritó Aragorn una vez más, siendo seguido de una ráfaga de flechas élficas, que rápidamente abatieron a los enemigos más cercanos.

A su vez, Théoden ordenó a sus propios arqueros disparar. La batalla había comenzado.

Una tras otra las andanadas de flechas élficas se iban sucediendo, pero los enemigos eran muchos, y mientras unos caían, otros tomaban las ballestas abatiendo a su vez a los arqueros elfos. Los compañeros a ambos lados de Finwё cayeron por la empalizada, pero él siguió disparando. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, había vivido muchísimos años tan cerca de ella que acabó por acostumbrarse a la idea.

Los uruk-hai seguían avanzando, ya se encontraban bajo los muros de la empalizada, y empezaban a colocar las escaleras para tomar el muro.

Aragorn gritó "¡Traen escaleras!". Había llegado la hora de las espadas. 

Uno tras otro los uruk-hai subían, siendo repelidos por los defensores en una feroz lucha. Gimli se econtraba feliz blandiendo el hacha en todas direcciones, mientras que Aragorn su espada Andúril tenían similar desempeño, al igual que Éomer y su espada Gúthwinë.

En dirección contraria, Haldir peleaba también. Finwё se encontraba a escasos metros de su líder, dispuesto a apoyarlo en cuanto fuera necesario. En medio de la pelea, Haldir vio la mirada resuelta de ese misterioso elfo de cabellos de fuego, que peleaba con ardor con las inmundas bestias, y recordó cómo, años atrás, esos seres habían asesinado a sus padres delante de los ojos del joven elfo.

Gimli y Legolas luchaban juntos, en una competencia para ver quien abatía más enemigos. Sin embargo, el elfo llevaba ventaja, pues había empezado a disparar flechas mucho antes de que Gimli pudiera unirse a la lucha.

La desigual batalla continuó así por espacio de varios minutos. Parecía que los defensores podrían controlar la situación. Incluso el grupo de uruk-hai que trató de cruzar el puente de Helm en dirección a la puerta, fue repelido por los arqueros de Lórien.

Théoden se sentía aliviado. – "¿Esto es todo lo que puedes invocar, Saruman?", pensó el rey, sonriendo para sí.

En ese momento, los guerreros de Saruman llevaban tres objetos metálicos, que depositaron bajo el drenaje, en la parte central de la empalizada. Luego se retiraron, mientras uno de ellos avanzaba con una antorcha Aragorn, adivinando sus intenciones, gritó – "¡Túmbalo, Legolas!", sólo confiaba en la puntería del elfo para detener esa amenaza.

Legolas obedeció inmediatamente, apuntó y disparó, hiriendo a la criatura en el hombro, sin embargo, ésta continuó avanzando. – "¡Mátalo!", gritaba Aragorn desesperadamente. El elfo disparó nuevamente, dando en el blanco, pero el uruk-hai agonizante se arrojó al drenaje. Había elegido bien su forma de morir.

Aragorn no se había equivocado. En ese momento, una gran explosión sacudió el muro hasta sus cimientos, abriendo una brecha en medio, que fue aprovechada por los uruk-hai para ingresar. Ahora la única defensa que quedaba era la fortaleza de Cuernavilla.

Cuerpos de elfos y humanos volaron por los aires, sacudidos por el impacto de la explosión. Aragorn cayó inconsciente, mientras Legolas trababa desesperadamente de encontrarlo en medio de la confusión.

Finwё se encontraba junto a Haldir, mientras observaban impotentes los estragos dejados por las armas de Saruman. Instintivamente, el elfo mayor tomó a Finwё del brazo, alejándolo del peligro.

Théoden ordenó a sus hombres defender la puerta de la fortaleza, utilizando troncos para evitar el ataque. Los soldados sobre el muro arrojaban rocas a los invasores, en un intento desesperado por defenderse.

Como una marea inmunda, las criaturas avanzaban por el foso, acercándose al sitio donde yacía Aragorn, quien en ese momento recobró el sentido, siendo su primer pensamiento para su elfo. 

Gimli vio el peligro que corría su amigo, y valerosamente se arrojó sobre los uruk-hai blandiendo su hacha. Tras Aragorn, los guerreros elfos se hallaban preparados para repeler el ataque.

Aragorn se puso de pie al tiempo que gritaba "¡Al ataque! ", mientras los elfos lo seguían y comenzaba una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas, lanzas y flechas. Legolas vio a Aragorn desde el muro, y bajó deslizándose por la escalinata de piedra, disparando sin cesar en su prisa por llegar junto a su amado.

Théoden miraba la lucha desigual con impotencia. Las fuerzas del enemigo, antes de disminuir, parecían acrecentarse; y nuevos refuerzos llegaban al valle y cruzaban el foso. Entonces el rey, desde la torre, llamó a Aragorn y le pidió que retrocedan a la ciudadela. Aragorn entendió que no tendrían muchas oportunidades si seguían luchando allí, los enemigos eran numerosos. Vio a Legolas luchando con la espada y una vez más temió por él. Ordenó entonces a los elfos retirarse y volver a la ciudadela.

Haldir peleaba también, con Finwё a su lado, cuando oyó la llamada del montaraz, y gritó a su vez a sus hombres que retrocedieran. En la confusión que siguió, fue atacado por un Uruk-hai, que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Esta desventaja fue aprovechada inmediatamente por otro enemigo, quien blandiendo su lanza se arrojó sobre él, pero en ese instante, una figura de cabello como el fuego se arrojó sobre Haldir, bloqueando la lanza con su propio cuerpo, al tiempo que Haldir volteaba y hundía la espada en el corazón del uruk-hai. Finwё cayó ensangrentado en los brazos de aquél al que acababa de salvar, la lanza lo había atravesado. 

- "¡Vete!", susurró, mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba de sus labios.

- "No te dejaré aquí", dijo Haldir, que lo sostenía, mientras luchaba desesperadamente con la mano que tenía libre, hasta que Aragorn llegó a ellos, despejando el camino que llevaba a las escaleras.

Haldir subió con Finwë en sus brazos, sin embargo el elfo pelirrojo no se movía y apenas respiraba. No podía hacer más en ese momento, pues una horda de uruk-hai intentaba asaltar los muros de la fortaleza. Cuidadosamente, acostó a Finwë en la parte más oculta del muro, diciéndole al oído – "Resiste, volveré por ti", luego se alejó a seguir luchando.

Los soldados de Théoden reforzaban el portón de la ciudadela con troncos, sin embargo el ataque era inmenso. El rey en persona luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los invasores, sin embargo faltaba poco para que la puerta cediese.

Aragorn entonces intentó una maniobra desesperada, pidió al rey que detenga a los asaltantes todo el tiempo que sea posible, y de deslizó con Gimli por la puerta de atrás, para atravesar el foso y luchar con los que en ese momento se encontraban en el puente.

- "Arrójame", le dijo Gimli, - "¡no llego saltando, arrójame!", y añadió luego más despacio, "pero no le digas al elfo".

- "Ni una sola palabra", respondió Aragorn, alzándolo y arrojándolo al puente de piedra. El mismo se lanzó luego.

Allí bloquearon el ataque contra el portón, arrojando a los enemigos al foso. Los uruk-hai, sin embargo, estaban preparados, e inmediatamente lanzaron con ballestas enormes, cuerdas provistas de ganchos que se clavaron en los muros exteriores de la ciudadela, y empezaron a colocar las escaleras.

Legolas disparaba certeramente, cortando las cuerdas, pero los atacantes eran muchos para que tuviera éxito. Sus esfuerzos habían sido vanos, y pronto el enemigo tomó el portón, por cada escalera que caía, tres más se alzaban. Pronto el ataque fue incontenible.

El elfo corrió hacia el muro próximo a donde estaba Aragorn, luchando con Gimli en el puente, e inmediatamente les arrojó una cuerda. Aragorn se agarró de ella con una mano, mientras en la otra tomaba a Gimli, y lentamente fueron izados por el angustiado elfo. Sus manos sangraban, pero no dejaba de tirar de la cuerda, hasta que tuvo a su amado por un breve instante en sus brazos.

Théoden dio la orden de retirada, había renunciado a luchar, y todos se replegaron dentro de la fortaleza

- "Se acabó, la fortaleza ha sido tomada", dijo Théoden en la torre, último refugio que le quedaba.

Aragorn entró corriendo, seguido por Legolas y Gimli. 

-  "Usted dijo que no sería tomada si sus hombres la defendían", gritó Aragorn, - "la siguen defendiendo, han muerto defendiéndola" 

Las mujeres y niños lloraban abrazándose. Los rumores de que la fortaleza había sido tomada llegaron incluso hacia ellos.

Los soldados luchaban bloqueando la puerta con troncos, mientras los arietes del enemigo arremetían sin piedad, sacudiéndola hasta sus mismos goznes.

En la torre, Aragorn preguntó - "¿No hay otra salida para sacar a las mujeres y niños?". Al no obtener respuesta, gritó – "¿No hay otra salida?

Lentamente, Háma le dijo 

- "Hay un paso que lleva a las montañas pero no podrán llegar muy lejos, hay muchos uruk-hai"

- "Envía a las mujeres y niños al paso de la montaña y bloquea la entrada", ordenó Aragorn

- "Tanta muerte, ¿qué pueden hacer los hombres contra tal odio?", dijo amargamente el rey

- "Cabalgue conmigo", dijo Aragorn, "cabalgue y hágales frente" 

- "¿Por la muerte y la gloria?", dudó Théoden

- "Por Rohan", exclamó Aragorn, "¡por su pueblo!"

Gimli se acercó a informarles que el sol estaba saliendo

Entonces las palabras de Gandalf vinieron a la memoria de Aragorn - "Llegaré con la aparición del alba del quinto día, al amanecer, miren hacia el este..." había dico el mago.

- "Sí, sí",  dijo convencido Théoden, - "la trompeta de Helm Mano de Martillo sonará en el abismo una ultima vez" 

- "¡Que esta sea la hora en que empuñemos espadas juntos!", respondió Aragorn

- "Actos siniestros despiertan, es tiempo de ira, tiempo de ruina, y un amanecer rojo", dijo Théoden colocándose el yelmo.

Aragorn susurró a Legolas en élfico. Su amante había estado tras él durante todo ese tiempo.

- "Hermoso mío, no tienes que hacer esto"

- "Mi señor, iré adonde tú vayas. No le temo a la muerte si la enfrento contigo", respondió el elfo.

Gimli toco el cuerno en el momento que finalmente caía la puerta

- "¡Adelante eorlingas!",  exclamó Théoden, apareciendo montado sobre su caballo, flanqueado por Aragorn y  Legolas en los suyos, y así se lanzaron a librar la ultima batalla.

Los hombres de Helm y los jinetes que quedaban con vida se sintieron animados súbitamente al ver a su rey, y se lanzaron con ardor nuevamente a la batalla, desconcertando momentáneamente a los enemigos.

El rey cabalgaba con Aragorn, Legolas y los señores de la casa de Eorl. Avanzaron por el puente abatiendo enemigos, logrando llegar así hasta la empalizada. Sin embargo la enorme marea de criaturas no disminuía. De pronto, Aragorn miró sobre la montaña: un caballo blanco resplandecía en la cima del peñón.

¡Gandalf había vuelto! 

Tras el jinete, un millar de hombres a pie hacían resonar los cuernos. Un hombre recio y de elevada estatura marchaba delante de ellos.

- "¡Erkenbrand!", gritaron los caballeros, "¡El señor de Helm ha vuelto!" 

Todos sintieron renovadas sus energías, al sentir los aullidos de terror del enemigo, mientras eran cercados desde la fortaleza por los hombres de Rohan, y frente a ella por Erkenbrand.

Finalmente, la victoria era suya.

Los uruk-hai que pudieron escapar entraron al bosque, los hombres del oeste que se encontraban mezclados entre ellos, sollozando se rendían. 

Los defensores se reunieron en medio del camino a la fortaleza, iluminada ya por los rayos del sol. Solo faltaba Haldir, quien en ese momento corría hacia el muro de Cuernavilla en busca de Finwë.

*

¡Victoria! Gritaban los hombres de Théoden, ¿mas, qué victoria era aquélla?, cuerpos destrozados yacían desde el desfiladero a la puerta de la fortaleza. Defensores y enemigos compartían el sueño de la muerte, algunos con el rostro descubierto y los ojos abiertos y espantados, como si las últimas imágenes que vieron, de la batalla, hubieran quedado para siempre fijas en sus pupilas.

El rey ordenó a los pocos guerreros que no estaban heridos ocuparse de los caídos. Pronto fueron apilados los cadáveres de los hombres de Rohan, y se encendió la pira funeraria. Los uruk-hai, sin embargo, eran tan numerosos que iba a ser un trabajo descomunal deshacerse de los cuerpos. 

Orcos y hombres del oeste, en su loca carrera por escapar, se internaron en el bosque, pero ninguno de ellos volvió a salir. Los montañeses que quedaban, engañados por Saruman, se rendían sollozando. Éomer ordenó tomarlos prisioneros, para que ayudaran a apilar los cadáveres, sorprendiéndolos por su clemencia, ya que el malvado mago les había dicho que los _rohirrim_ torturaban a los prisioneros de la forma más cruel.

Eowyn y las mujeres se ocupaban de los heridos, ayudados por los elfos, quienes por órdenes de Haldir, se habían dividido la tarea de ocuparse de sus muertos, y asistir a los heridos. Él mismo se ocupaba de su gente, atendiendo en primer lugar a Finwë, quien milagrosamente vivía aún.

Cariñosamente depositó al elfo inconsciente sobre una de las mesas destinadas a los heridos más graves, pues allí no había camas.  La lanza casi había perforado un pulmón, pasando escasos centímetros del corazón y la punta aún se hallaba clavada en el cuerpo del elfo. 

Haldir examinó la herida con ayuda de Rúmil. No sería posible extraer fácilmente los restos de la lanza, de modo que cuidadosamente la cortó, mientras Rúmil la sujetaba. Este trabajo le tomó casi una hora, puesto que a cada movimiento, la herida sangraba profusamente, desgarrando los tejidos. Finalmente, logró sacarla toda, y se limpió la sangre que cubría sus manos.

Rúmil le alcanzó un lienzo para contener la hemorragia. También había traído el morral de Finwë, donde, al igual que todos los elfos, llevaba una bolsa de hierbas medicinales, que escaseaban en ese momento, siendo tantos los heridos. 

- "Está bien, ahora puedo hacerlo solo. Ve a atender a los otros", dijo Haldir, ya que toda la ayuda posible se necesitaría para asistir a tantos heridos. 

Rúmil se retiró, mientras Haldir buscaba dentro del morral, hallando la bolsa de hierbas, y cuaderno de hojas de pergamino que cayó al suelo. No le dio importancia en ese momento, y se concentró en preparar un emplasto cicatrizante, que colocó cuidadosamente sobre la herida, procediendo luego a rasgar parte del lienzo para vendarla. Alzó el cuerpo de Finwë con un brazo, mientras trataba de enrollar el vendaje en su torso, pero una mano lo detuvo y tomó el vendaje

Legolas. 

Sin decir una palabra, el elfo lo ayudó a atender al herido, vendándolo y lavando su rostro y su cuerpo cubiertos de sangre. Luego lo cubrieron con una sábana. Entonces Legolas habló:

- "A pesar de su juventud, demostró una gran valentía al arrojarse así sobre esa lanza", y mirando al suelo, reparó en el cuaderno, recogiéndolo.

Ambos se quedaron mudos de asombro. Las hojas contenían dibujos hechos a carbón por una mano muy diestra. Todos ellos representaban a Haldir: Haldir de pie junto a un mallorn con el arco en la mano, Haldir disparando certeramente en el campo de entrenamiento, Haldir junto a la cascada, Haldir cantando con los ojos cerrados, y un último dibujo mostrando a Haldir abrazando a otro elfo, pero la figura no estaba terminada, y ese elfo no tenía rostro aún.

Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas. Legolas puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- "Vivirá. Elbereth no querrá llevárselo aún. Confía…", dijo en un susurro, mientras su mano acariciaba la frente del elfo pelirrojo. Una necesidad urgente de estar con Aragorn se había apoderado de él, y se retiró rápidamente.

Haldir miró nuevamente los dibujos, guardándolos luego en el morral. Entonces besó al herido en la frente, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y se puso a cantar despacio en élfico. 

Cantó a los bosques de Lothlórien, a la cascada, al río donde tantas veces se había bañado, a los rayos de luna reflejándose en el agua, iluminándola tenuemente con la caricia de un amante, a las cosas que más amaba. Su canto reconfortó el corazón de los demás heridos, devolviéndoles las ganas de vivir, pues aunque no lo entendían, la voz musical de Haldir los llevaba a parajes no imaginados. 

Pero Finwë no se movía.

*

Legolas buscó a Aragorn y lo encontró finalmente junto a Eowyn, quien lo abrazaba con afecto. El elfo se retiró en silencio, sin que notaran su presencia, y fue a encontrar a Gimli, quien, sobre el muro, respiraba la brisa fresca que por fin traía la mañana.

- "Mi cuenta asciende a cuarenta y dos, incluso se me ha mellado el hacha", dijo orgulloso el enano.

- "Pues esta vez me has ganado, solo por un tanto. Pero no te celo, ¡Tan contento estoy de verte de pie!", respondió sonriendo Legolas, - "¿A dónde estabas, amigo mío?"

- "Fui a esas maravillosas cavernas. ¡Las llaman refugio! Yo podría construir un palacio allí, ¡tienes que ver toda esa hermosura!, los enanos pagarían oro puro sólo por verlas"

- "Y yo pagaría oro puro por lo contrario, y el doble porque me sacaran de allí si llego a extraviarme", repuso el elfo, "en cambio, quisiera visitar algún día ese bosque maravilloso". Se refería al Bosque de Fangorn.

- "¡Elfo loco!, pero te perdono lo que acabas de decir porque no las has visto. Brillan con luces de plata, es un hermoso espectáculo, Legolas, ¡Tienes que ir!", dijo Gimli con entusiasmo.

- "Está bien, no en vano dicen que los enanos son gente extraña para vivir en cavernas. Pero me has emocionado, nunca te oí hablar así. Te diré lo que haremos: cuando termine todo esto, si seguimos vivos, te acompañaré a tus famosas cavernas, y luego tú me acompañarás a Fangorn", contestó Legolas, tirándole de la barba con afecto.

Entonces sintió una presencia familiar, y al darse vuelta, se encontró con Aragorn.

– "Te estaba buscando", dijo Aragorn.

- "Estaba con Haldir, ayudándolo a atender a los heridos. Luego te vi con Eowyn", respondió Legolas, reproche en su voz.

- "¡Ejém!", dijo Gimli para llamar su atención. Ambos lo miraron, "Hay una bodega pequeña bajando la escalera del patio. Está vacía ahora y libre de miradas indiscretas", y con esto, se retiró.

Los amantes se miraron sonriendo, y Aragorn bajó las escaleras, mirando a ambos lados. Nadie había reparado en su presencia. Abrió la puerta de la bodega y entró. Legolas esperó unos momentos. Luego, cuando creyó no ser observado, bajó también, entrando a la bodega y cerrando la puerta tras él. 

Gandalf, desde la ventana de la torre, los miraba pensativo. Debían partir a Isengard, pero decidió darles un respiro a sus amigos. Luego recuperarían el retraso galopando de prisa.

El elfo se encontró a oscuras en la bodega. – "¿Mi señor?", llamó en medio de las tinieblas. No le gustaba la oscuridad ni el encierro, pero anhelaba las caricias de su amante. 

Dos brazos lo aprisionaron por detrás, mientras una voz cargada de emoción le susurraba al oído "Temí tanto por ti, no hubiera soportado perderte"

- "Ni yo, mi señor", susurró Legolas, cerrando los ojos y echando hacia atrás la cabeza, sobre el hombro de su amado.

Aragorn lo abrazaba por la cintura, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el cabello del elfo. Lo tomó por la barbilla, girando su rostro hasta que estuvo junto al suyo. Se inclinó besándolo suavemente mientras soltaba el broche de la capa élfica.

Legolas dio un paso adelante, dejando caer la capa. Luego se volvió hacia su amado, abrazándolo, y devolvió el beso con pasión. Las dudas que lo atormentaban se disolvieron con ese beso, y sólo le importó estar con Aragorn.

Aragorn exploró la boca del elfo, ¡cómo había extrañado esa sensación!, su lengua lo recorría todo, deleitándose. Luego bajó lentamente por el cuello de Legolas, y siguió besando la piel, hasta dejar marcas rojas. Pronto la túnica y camisa del elfo cayeron también al suelo, y la lengua de Aragorn empezó a explorar sus pectorales, mordiendo los pezones suavemente hasta que Legolas pensó que sus piernas no lo sostendrían más. Su amante, como adivinando esto, dejó caer su propia capa al suelo, lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo echó en el piso de piedra, sobre la capa, mientras lo besaba para acallar sus gemidos. Lentamente, Aragorn rompió el beso, para terminar de despojar al elfo de sus ropas, luego, él mismo se desvistió, y cubrió a Legolas con su cuerpo, mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

Sus miembros erectos se rozaban, poniendo al elfo al borde de la locura, mientras abría las piernas. Aragorn no pudo resistir más el deseo, y lentamente introdujo un dedo en la abertura que se le ofrecía. – "Ohhhh, Aragorn, cómo extrañé tus caricias", decía el elfo entre gemidos, moviendo las caderas mientras Aragorn insertaba otro dedo, y su boca buscaba devorarlo. Legolas se había abandonado por completo a sus sensaciones y suplicaba ahora "Por favor, tómame ya, no me tortures más mi señor".

Aragorn sonrió traviesamente. "Como desees, hermoso mío", dijo mientras se insertaba en el cuerpo anhelante del elfo, empujando despacio hasta estar completamente dentro.  Luego hizo una pausa "mi señor no te detengas", gemía Legolas moviéndose bajo él desesperadamente. Aragorn comenzó entonces a empujar cada vez más fuerte, uniéndose a los gritos de placer de su amado. Luego, cuando sintió que no resistiría más, tomó entre sus manos el miembro de elfo y empezó a masajearlo, hasta que sus manos se mojaron con la dulce semilla, y, loco de pasión, explotó dentro de Legolas, cayendo luego, agotado, sobre el cuerpo de su amante.

Una vez satisfecha la pasión, el cansancio y angustia de la batalla hicieron su efecto. Aragorn cogió la capa del elfo, y recostándose a su lado, cubrió sus cuerpos, mientras besaba a Legolas, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Entonces se quedó dormido. 

Legolas se pegó más al cuerpo de su amado, buscando su calor. Se sentía seguro a su lado, aunque Aragorn nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Poco a poco, sumergido en el olor a la batalla y a la pasión que emanaban del cuerpo del montaraz, se quedó dormido.

Gandalf esperaba en la torre. En su opinión, el "respiro" dado a sus amigos había sido más que suficiente. Llamó a Gimli y le pidió buscarlos, pues deseaba partir como máximo en una hora. 

El enano se dirigió entonces a la pequeña bodega, se paró un momento en la puerta para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, y luego entró. Tuvo que cerrar la puerta tras de sí, para no atraer más miradas de las necesarias. Al encontrarse completamente a oscuras, llamó a sus amigos despacio, mientras avanzaba a tientas, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la túnica de Legolas y cayó de bruces, maldiciendo como sólo los enanos pueden hacerlo.

- "¡Gimli, qué haces aquí!" dijo Legolas, que había despertado abruptamente con el ruido.

- "Gandalf envía por ustedes, deben partir a Isengard sin demora", repuso el enano, tratando de ponerse de pie.

- "¿Qué pasa, Legolas?", dijo Aragorn tratando de levantarse a su vez.

- "Es Gimli. Está aquí a pedido de Gandalf para avisarnos de nuestra partida a Isengard", contestó el elfo.

- "Yo me voy de aquí", contestó el enano, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- "Espera…no puedes salir aún, deja al menos que nos pongamos algo encima", replicó Aragorn.

Al cabo de un rato, Gandalf observó divertido que se abría la puerta de la bodega y salían en fila Gimli, Legolas y Aragorn, y aunque los elfos rara vez se ruborizan, el rostro de Legolas estaba rojo como la grana, al igual que el de sus amigos.

*

Haldir había estado cantando largo rato, cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento en la mano de Finwë. Se detuvo entonces, y puso una mano sobre su sien, apartando el cabello rojizo que caía rebelde sobre ella.

El joven elfo tenía una palidez extrema, resaltada quizás por la cascada rojo intenso que rodeaba su rostro, ya que Haldir había soltado el lazo que aprisionaba sus cabellos y se encontraban esparcidos sobre sus hombros.  Mientras lo contemplaba, Haldir se preguntaba cómo fue que aquel elfo haya llegado a amarlo de ese modo, sin que él jamás lo notara, siendo testigo incluso de sus amores con muchos elfos. Nadie lo había amado así, siempre había tenido relaciones pasajeras, una o dos noches y el encanto se rompía. Nadie lo amaría de ese modo, de eso estaba seguro.

Finwë había estado soñando con su antiguo hogar, en el Bosque Mágico, los árboles, flores y arroyos que allí había cuando todo era felicidad y su pueblo no era perseguido.  Luego, una voz encantadora lo transportó a Lothlórien, hacia la cascada que tanto le gustaba contemplar, y donde innumerables veces, oculto entre los arbustos, había visto bañarse a su adorado Haldir. En su sueño vio al guardián de Lothórien, y fue tomando conciencia poco a poco de que era él quien cantaba. Trató de mover las manos, pero estaban aprisionadas por algo, entonces comprendió que eran otras manos las que acariciaban las suyas. 

Una de ellas se retiró entonces, para acariciar su frente y cabellos, ¿cuándo se los había soltado?, no podía recordarlo. La mano que lo acariciaba era tan gentil, que quiso saber de quién se trataba, abriendo los ojos lentamente, como si no quisiera despertar de tan placentero sueño. Parpadeando, notó que otro elfo estaba sentado a su lado, observándolo con expresión preocupada. ¡Haldir! Un dolor lacerante le quemaba el costado izquierdo, recordándole de pronto todo lo sucedido. Entonces abrió completamente los ojos.

- "¿Haldir?", susurró

- "Shhh, no hables. Nos diste un gran susto. No tenías que haberlo hecho", le dijo Haldir con severidad.

- "...tú me salvaste...bosque...", susurró Finwё, callando agotado por el esfuerzo.

- "Hice lo que cualquier guardián hubiese hecho al encontrar a alguien en peligro. Debes dormir ahora. Debo atender a los demás heridos", respondió Haldir alejándose.

Los ojos de Finwё se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿cómo pudo creer otra cosa? Haldir amaba a otro, eso lo sabía bien. ¡Pero las caricias que le dio habían sido tan dulces!

Cerró los ojos entonces, tratando de recordar ese momento dichoso.

TBC


	6. Confusión

**All that you can't leave behind**

**Por: Ayesha**

**Autor = Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com**

**Clasificación = Entre R y NC-17. Los primeros capítulos serán PG-13**

**Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.**

**Resumen =** Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.

Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.

*

**Capítulo 6: **

Gandalf se encontraba reunido con Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn y Haldir, discutiendo el siguiente movimiento. El mago les comunicó que debía partir a Isengard, pues extraños acontecimientos habían sucedido allí. 

- "No es posible", replicó Théoden, "aún cuando mis hombres tuvieran curadas sus heridas, nunca reuniríamos un ejército lo suficientemente grande para atacar la fortaleza de Saruman"

- "Incluso así, yo pienso ir, y todos los que deseen acompañarme pueden hacerlo", respondió el mago.

- "Pues iré contigo", repuso el rey, "si antes dudé de ti, ahora no lo hago. Seguiré tu consejo y partiremos amparados en la oscuridad de la noche que se avecina"

- "Que así sea. Pero no preparéis una gran escolta, Théoden, pues vamos a parlamentar, no a combatir"

El rey entonces dispuso que los caballeros que no estaban heridos, proclamasen la noticia de la victoria en todos los valles de la Marca, y que convoquen con urgencia a Edoras a todos los hombres, jóvenes o viejos, en capacidad de combatir. La reunión se llevaría a cabo un día después de la luna llena, y el ejército así formado, marcharía a Gondor.

Luego, Théoden eligió para su escolta a Isengard a Éomer y veinte hombres de su séquito. Junto con Gandalf irían  Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas. Haldir se excusó diciendo que era más necesario allí, para atender a los heridos, y que los alcanzaría luego en Edoras.

El rey se retiró a descansar, junto con los miembros de su escolta, mientras que los otros recorrieron el campo, donde los hombres de la Marca habían apilado los cadáveres de los orcos en un montón tan grande que era imposible enterrarlos o prenderles fuego. Expresaron su preocupación a Gandalf por toda aquélla carroña, y el mago les contestó:

- "Dejemos a los orcos donde están, quizá la mañana traiga nuevos consejos".

Legolas y Aragorn aprovecharon el resto de la tarde en asearse y cambiar de ropas, y luego fueron junto con Haldir a ayudar a los heridos.

Eowyn los esperaba preocupada. Ella en persona se encargaba de atender a los heridos más graves, entre los cuales estaba Finwё. Incluso había hecho traer camas de las habitaciones desocupadas del palacio y colocarlas en la enorme sala que usaban ahora como Casa de Curación.

- "Señor, no ha probado bocado. Si insiste en seguir así, no podrá recuperarse", le dijo a Haldir, refiriéndose a Finwё.

Haldir se aproximó a la cama del joven elfo, donde también estaba Rúmil, cambiándole los vendajes manchados de sangre y limpiando la herida. 

- "¿Qué le ocurre?", preguntó usando la lengua común, que Finwё no entendía. 

- "No quiere comer, dice que no tiene apetito", respondió su hermano.

- "Tráele algo y veremos si no lo come", contestó Haldir.

Luego se inclinó poniendo su mano en la frente de Finwё. Tal como lo había imaginado, tenía fiebre. Aragorn preparó un emplasto con nuevas hierbas, que aplicaron sobre la herida, cubriéndola nuevamente con un vendaje limpio. Mientras tanto, el elfo pelirrojo los observaba en silencio.

- "Dibujas muy bien", dijo Legolas sonriéndole, "¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?"

- "Mi madre me enseñó, hace muchísimos años", contestó Finwё, tan despacio que el otro elfo tuvo que inclinarse para oírlo.

En ese momento llegaba Rúmil, con un plato de sopa caliente.

- "Por favor amigos, déjenme con él. Necesita alimentarse y descansar", pidió Haldir.

Rúmil dejó la sopa y la cuchara sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, y se retiró junto con Legolas, Aragorn y Eowyn a ver a los otros heridos. Finwё miraba a Haldir con aprehensión. No sabía lo que había dicho a sus amigos, porque no entendía la Lengua Común, pero algo en la mirada de Haldir le decía que no esperase nada bueno.

Haldir entonces habló en élfico, pues Finwë parecía mortificado por el uso de la Lengua Común.

- "Ahora debes comer", dijo firmemente.

- "No tengo apetito", respondió el elfo más joven.

- "Pues tienes que comer. No has probado bocado en todo el día y debes reponer fuerzas, perdiste mucha sangre", dijo severamente Haldir, mientras acomodaba algunos almohadones bajo la cabeza del elfo herido. Luego, colocó una servilleta en la barbilla de Finwe, que lo miraba sin decir nada. Cogió la cuchara y la llenó de sopa, a continuación la puso en los labios del otro elfo.

- "¡Vamos, abre la boca!", le increpó

Finwë obedeció muy a su pesar, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarse al guardián de Lórien. En el fondo, el elfo pelirrojo se sentía feliz de ser objeto de esa atención.  Se dejó alimentar por Haldir, quien tomó asiento sobre la cama, mientras le daba cucharada tras cucharada de sopa, casi sin dejarlo respirar.

Cuando terminó, dejó el plato sobre la mesa, y se puso a observar al elfo herido, quien yacía sin moverse sobre la cama, con los cabellos desparramados desordenadamente sobre las almohadas. Entonces, Haldir tomó el peine que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a peinar los rojos cabellos de Finwë. El elfo menor cerró los ojos, las manos de Haldir acariciaban su cabello mientras lo trenzaba como hacían los elfos de Lothlórien. Luego lo tomó de la barbilla con suavidad y lo obligó a mirarlo.

- "Gracias", susurró Finwë con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

- "No fue nada, prometí a mi Señora Galadriel que cuidaría de todos los elfos a mi cargo, y eso es lo que hago", respondió Haldir, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente al ver morir esa encantadora sonrisa en el rostro del otro elfo. "Gandalf y los otros partirán a Isengard esta misma noche, nosotros los alcanzaremos en unos días en Edoras y luego iremos a Gondor"

- "¿Gondor?", hubo duda en su voz.

- "Sí muchacho, la guerra recién empieza. Si no te has recuperado para entonces, te quedarás aquí con Eowyn hasta que pueda venir a buscarte"

- "¿Vendrás por mi?", Finwë sintió renacer una esperanza, su corazón saltó de emoción.

- "Y por los demás elfos heridos. Aunque creo que como van las cosas, todos estarán listos para ir a Edoras, excepto tú, si insistes en no comer", contestó Haldir. Se empezaba a sentir muy nervioso, así que se levantó para retirarse,  "descansa ahora, debo ver a los otros", dijo dando una última mirada a Finwë. La forma en que había trenzado su cabello lo favorecía mucho, pero lo último que deseaba eran complicaciones con un elfo de su compañía. 

El sol bajaba ya entre las colinas, cuando la pequeña compañía decidió partir. Al aproximarse al bosque, los jinetes dudaron, pues sentían una presencia amenazante. Los árboles estaban envueltos en una neblina y las ramas se extendían como dedos deseosos de aprisionarlos. Sin embargo, Gandalf no retrocedió, avanzó hasta encontrar una abertura entre las espesas ramas, como una bóveda. Por allí entraron, siguiendo presurosos al caballo del mago.

En el bosque no se veían orcos, ni cualquier otra criatura viviente. Legolas y Gimli iban en el mismo caballo, detrás del mago.

- "Siento una cólera inmensa que se desprende de estos árboles", dijo el elfo, "¿no sientes tú lo mismo?"

- "Sí", respondió el mago

- "¿Qué habrá sido de los miserables orcos que buscaron refugio aquí?", continuó Legolas.

- "Eso, creo, nunca se sabrá", contestó el mago.

Luego siguió un largo silencio, pero Legolas no dejaba de mirar los árboles.

- "Estos árboles hablan entre sí, aborrecen a los orcos. Pero no han nacido en este lugar, vienen desde los profundos valles de Fangorn", decía el elfo en susurros a Gimli.

- "Entonces este es el bosque más peligroso de la Tierra Media y aunque tendría que estar agradecido, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Bosques!, sólo una criatura como tú puede pensar en ellos ahora", gruñó el enano, haciendo reír a su compañero.

Aragorn sintió levantar su espíritu al escuchar la melodiosa risa de su elfo. Incluso le pareció que los árboles agitaban sus hojas uniéndose a ella.

- "Pues nada tiene de malo pensar en bosques, sobre todo si uno ha vivido en ellos desde su infancia. No olvides que Legolas es un elfo de los bosques", explicó Aragorn.

- "Pues elfo o no elfo, siempre se las apaña para hacer cosas más allá de mi comprensión", contestó Gimli, haciendo reír a la comitiva.

- "¡Miren!", exclamó Legolas, "ya llegamos a la orilla del bosque".

Avanzaron un poco más por la orilla del bosque, cuando el elfo se volvió a mirarlo, exclamando:

- "¡Ojos!, ¡Hay ojos que espían entre las ramas! ¡Nunca en mi vida vi ojos semejantes!"

Todos se volvieron para ver los ojos, menos Gimli, que gritó cuando el elfo trataba de hacer retroceder a Arod.

- "¡No, no!, si deseas ver tus ojos, elfo loco, déjame bajar antes del caballo, pues yo no quiero verlos"

- "¡Quédate, Legolas Hojaverde!", ordenó Gandalf, "no es el momento de volver al bosque"

En ese instante, tres sombras aparecieron acercándose. Eran altos como trolls, de cuerpos vigorosos, se asemejaban a los árboles. De hecho, a todos les pareció que tres árboles gigantescos habían cobrado vida. Emitieron una serie de llamadas sonoras y desaparecieron en el bosque.

- "¿Qué son, Gandalf? Pues es evidente que los conoces", preguntó Théoden.

Gandalf explicó entonces que se trataba de los ents o pastores de árboles, de quienes no había nada que temer puesto que eran enemigos de Saruman.

Luego se alejaron del valle, tomando la ruta que llevaba a los vados del Isen. Anochecía ya, cuando pasaron por la encrucijada del camino que llevaba a los vados y continuaron así hasta encontrarse con el otrora río caudaloso. El agua estaba quieta y en silencio, a lo lejos, se oían los aullidos de los lobos.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un túmulo, rodeado de piedras y con lanzas incrustadas. 

– "Aquí yacen los hombres de la Marca", exclamó Gandalf, "al menos ellos no han sido devorados por los lobos".

- "¡Que descansen en paz!" dijo Éomer.

- "Pero estos no son todos los jinetes", continuó el mago, "algunos de ellos son los que volvieron al abismo con Erkenbrand, pero los otros se dirigieron a Edoras, donde esperan al resto del ejército para marchar a Gondor"

Siguieron adelante en silencio, hasta llegar al antiguo camino que llevaba a Isengard, al pie de las Montañas Nubladas. Allí decidieron detenerse, pues el rey se sentía cansado. Acamparon cerca del lecho del Isen, siempre tan silencioso y tranquilo. Algunos consiguieron dormir, otros fueron los asustados testigos de una oscuridad más negra que la noche que se dirigía al norte. Gandalf ordenó no moverse, pues pasaría de largo.

Al mismo tiempo, en Cuernavilla, los hombres oyeron un gran fragor. Haldir se encontraba sentado junto a la cama de Finwë, cuidando su sueño, y se levantó a toda prisa, mirando por la ventana, pero nada se veía. Todo estaba envuelto en una oscuridad impenetrable. Después de un rato, volvió junto al herido, que se había incorporado con mucho esfuerzo.

- "Acuéstate de nuevo, no sucede nada", dijo Haldir con firmeza

- "Lo siento, es que no puedo ver nada y siento una cólera infinita en el ambiente", contestó Finwë con aprehensión.

- "Yo también la siento, pero no está dirigida hacia nosotros y ningún daño sufriremos", contestó Haldir tomando asiento en la cama para tranquilizar a su compañero. Tomó una de sus manos y la encontró fría como el hielo, entonces sin decir palabra, se recostó en la cama, abrazándolo con cuidado para darle calor. Finwë no entendía lo que pasaba, pero agradeció mentalmente a aquélla oscuridad y colocando la cabeza en el hombro de su adorado Haldir, se quedó dormido.

Al alba, Haldir se levantó silenciosamente y salió junto con los hombres de la Marca. No encontraron rastros de los cadáveres de los orcos, ni tampoco de los árboles. Sobre la quebrada, alguien había cavado un profundo pozo y levantado una colina de piedras. Pero qué contenía, nadie lo supo nunca con certeza, pues ningún hombre o elfo se atrevió a poner un pie allí. La llamaron la Quebrada de la Muerte. Los árboles se habían vengado.

*

La compañía de Gandalf también había reanudado la marcha, llegando finalmente a las puertas de Isengard, en el Valle del Mago. Dos extraños personajes, de corta estatura, aguardaban junto a la puerta.

- "Bienvenidos a Isengard, señores", dijo uno de los extraños dirigiéndose al rey y a su escolta, sin hacer caso de los otros.

A los ojos de Théoden y de sus hombres, los dos extraños eran un enigma. Parecían tener la edad de un hombre joven, sin embargo su tamaño era el de un niño de siete u ocho años. 

- "Somos los guardianes de la puerta", continuó aquél ser. "Meriadoc Brandigamo para servirle y mi amigo Peregrin Tuk. El Señor Saruman se encuentra en la torre, encerrado con un tal Lengua de Serpiente, es por eso que no está aquí para darles la bienvenida a tan ilustres huéspedes".

- "Ya lo veo", dijo riendo Gandalf, "¿y fue Saruman quién te ordenó custodiar la puerta?"

- "No, mi buen señor. Recibimos órdenes de Bárbol, el Pastor de Árboles, quien da las órdenes ahora en Isengard y nos encomendó esperar al Señor de Rohan. Hemos hecho cuanto hemos podido".

- "¿Y ninguna palabra de bienvenida para tus amigos?", estalló Gimli, "¡doscientas leguas a través de pantanos y montañas siguiendo sus pasos! ¡Sufriendo al creer haberlos perdido! ¡Y venimos a encontrarlos aquí, después de un banquete, y todavía fumando! ¡Bribones!, ¡amigos desleales!, ¡no sé si saltar de alegría o estrangularlos aquí mismo!"

- "Tus palabras son las mías, amigo Gimli, aunque yo preferiría averiguar a dónde consiguieron el vino", dijo riendo Legolas.

Los hobbits se unieron a la risa contagiosa del elfo, al igual que los hombres de Rohan. Luego vinieron los abrazos entre los que no se veían hacía tiempo. Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas presentaron a sus amigos a Théoden y su escolta, explicando que eran los hobbits de la Comarca o medianos como se les llamaba en las canciones del pueblo de Rohan.

Después de los saludos y las explicaciones a Théoden, Gandalf preguntó si Bárbol no le había dejado algún recado, a lo que el olvidadizo Merry respondió que sí, que debía reunirse con Bárbol en el muro norte, junto con Théoden y que allí encontrarían comida y bebida. Gandalf, el rey y su escolta se apresuraron a partir.

Los cinco amigos reunidos nuevamente decidieron, por consejo de Pippin,  ir a comer a la antigua sala de los guardias de Saruman, a poca distancia de allí. La sala era espaciosa e iluminada debido a un enorme agujero en el techo, el fuego ardía en la chimenea y había mesas y sillas, donde tomaron asiento.

Dedicaron un largo rato a la comida. Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas no habían probado ni un bocado desde la noche anterior y era casi mediodía. En cuanto a los hobbits, este sería el segundo almuerzo, pero eso no parecía importarles en absoluto. Tampoco dijeron nada cuando Aragorn pasó su brazo por la cintura de Legolas, mientras compartían la comida del mismo plato. 

Finalizada la comida, los hobbits les ofrecieron una sorpresa, ¡tabaco! Gimli y Aragorn se apresuraron a preparar sus pipas. Era del mejor tabaco del Valle Largo y se preguntaron de dónde lo habría obtenido Saruman. Legolas entonces se puso de pie.

- "Volveré al aire libre, a ver qué hacen las nubes y el viento", anunció, siendo seguido por Aragorn, quien lo aprisionó un momento en el marco de la puerta para besarlo. 

Ante las miradas sorprendidas de los hobbits, Gimli suspiró diciendo 

- "Si supieran todo lo que he tenido que soportar mientras perseguíamos a los orcos…". 

Los hobbits asintieron en señal de entendimiento, eso sería divertido, se dijeron.

Salieron entonces y encontraron a Aragorn recostado entre las piedras amontonadas frente al pórtico, fumando cómodamente.

- "¡Trancos, el montaraz, ha regresado!", exclamó triunfalmente Pippin.

- "Pues en realidad nunca se ha ido. Soy Trancos, Aragorn y Estel, pertenezco al norte y a Gondor…y también a los elfos", contestó Aragorn mirando a Legolas, que yacía a su lado contemplando las nubes. Al oír esto, el elfo se volvió a mirarlo sonriendo, pero una bocanada de humo fue a parar directamente a su nariz y se incorporó tosiendo.

- "Pues el tiempo pasa y la niebla se disiparía más rápido si ustedes, gentes extrañas, no se envolvieran en humo. Ahora quiero oír la historia de Pippin y Merry", dijo el elfo algo contrariado.

- "Pues fumar es uno de los dos más grandes placeres que puede tener un humilde mortal como yo", replicó Aragorn mirándolo con tal expresión que a nadie le quedaron dudas sobre cuál era el otro placer.

Pippin y Merry decidieron cortar por lo sano y empezaron su historia. Les relataron cómo fueron hechos prisioneros, la marcha forzada, las peleas entre orcos y Uruk-Hai, las señales que dejaron y finalmente la huida y encuentro con Bárbol. Aragorn le devolvió a Merry el broche perdido y el relato siguió con la Asamblea de los Ents, la destrucción de Isengard con el desvío del cauce del Isen y la derrota de Saruman, encerrado ahora en la torre.

También les contaron cómo Gandalf había llegado a pedir ayuda para enfrentarse a diez mil orcos en Isengard y cómo Bárbol ofreció la ayuda de los ucornos. Los ucornos eran ents que ya casi se habían convertido en árboles.

- "Esa puede ser la explicación de la aparición de ese extraño bosque y la presencia que sentimos allí", exclamó Legolas.

- "Sin duda lo es, hermoso mío", dijo Aragorn haciendo sonrojar al elfo, "pero dejemos que nuestros amigos continúen su relato.

- "Pues ya no queda casi nada", dijo Pippin divertido, "salvo la aparición de un tal Señor Lengua de Serpiente, consejero del rey, según dijo. Bárbol le dijo que por orden de Gandalf, pondría a las ratas en la ratonera y lo obligó a ir a la torre de Orthanc nadando y allí esta con Saruman"

*

Mientras los amigos charlaban, en Cuernavilla se desarrollaba otra charla no menos interesante. Haldir se encontraba dando de comer a Finwë, tarea que había asumido con agrado pues el elfo se mostraba dócil a todo lo que él decía. La compañía de Finwë le agradaba y su charla le alegraba el espíritu. El elfo pelirrojo se estaba recuperando rápidamente, con la capacidad de los elfos para curarse de sus heridas. Durante el día y medio de descanso que había tenido, la herida había mejorado notablemente y ya no sangraba como antes.

Finwë estaba recostado sobre los almohadones, con el cabello recogido hacia un lado, mientras sonreía al oír los comentarios de Haldir acerca de lo rápido que mejoraba.

- "Nunca vi a un elfo recuperarse tan rápidamente. ¿Será que los elfos del bosque mágico poseen habilidades desconocidas para nosotros?", bromeó Haldir.

- "Quizá no se trate de una habilidad misteriosa, sino de un sentimiento común en todas las razas y no por eso menos fuerte", contestó Finwë fijando sus hermosos ojos verdes en los azules de Haldir.

Por un instante el guardián de Lórien deseó perderse en el bosque color esmeralda que se le ofrecía, pero una voz interior lo alertó. En realidad no sabía como reaccionar con alguien como Finwë, pues estaba acostumbrado simplemente a tomar lo que deseaba, pero no podría hacer eso con el pequeño elfo.

- "Me siento honrado, pero hay cosas que no están a nuestro alcance. Yo, por ejemplo, no sabría que hacer con alguien tan inocente como tú, que desconoce los placeres mundanos y que confunde el amor con un sentimiento de respeto. Lo siento", se encontró diciendo Haldir atropelladamente. 

Ciertamente no había querido decir todo aquello, pero no encontró otras palabras en ese momento. Sintiéndose muy tonto, se puso de pie y se retiró, sin el valor para mirar a Finwë a la cara.

El elfo herido sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se alegró de que Haldir se fuera sin mirarlo, para que no lo viera llorar. Las acciones del guardián de Lórien le demostraban que sentía algún interés por él, sin embargo, según Haldir, su inocencia era un obstáculo y eso lo había lastimado profundamente. Pasó el día pensando en qué hacer y al anochecer había decidido que haría lo que fuese para perder esa inocencia que tan incómoda le era a su adorado Haldir.

*

Una vez contada toda la historia, los amigos decidieron entrar a Isengard e ir en busca de Gandalf. Las aguas del Isen se habían retirado ya casi en su totalidad, dejando tan sólo algunos charcos de aguas negras en el camino a la torre. Allí vieron que Gandalf, el rey y los jinetes se dirigían hacia la morada de Saruman y se les unieron.

Gandalf les advirtió a todos tener cuidado de la voz de Saruman y no dejarse engañar por el que consideraba el mejor de los embusteros. Hecha esta advertencia, se acercaron a la puerta de la torre. Para llegar a la puerta, era preciso subir una escalera de veintisiete peldaños. El mago pidió a Aragorn que lo acompañara, junto con Théoden. Gimli insistió en subir también con su amigo elfo y los cinco subieron entonces.

Al llegar a la puerta, Gandalf llamó:

- "¡Saruman, Saruman!"

Esperaron un rato, hasta que se oyó una voz suave y melodiosa. Su sonido mismo embrujaba y aunque los hombres no recordarían luego sus palabras, habían quedado encantados solo con oírla. La voz les reclamó turbar su descanso, con tono dolorido que conmovió a los hombres de Rohan. Alzaron la vista y vieron a un anciano bondadoso vestido de blanco. 

Saruman continuó, dirigiéndose ahora a Théoden, a quien exhortó a seguir sus consejos y no continuar trayendo la ruina al país de Rohan. Sus palabras eran tan convincentes y parecían tan justas que los hombres de Théoden dudaron. Gandalf nunca se había dirigido tan respetuosa y educadamente al rey. El mismo Théoden dudaba, pero entonces Gimli el enano habló:

- "Las palabras de este mago no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. En la lengua de Orthanc ayuda es sinónimo de ruina y salvación significa asesinato, pero nosotros no hemos venido aquí a mendigar favores".

Saruman respondió pidiendo al enano ocuparse de los asuntos de su país y permitirle hablar con Théoden. Continuó dirigiéndose al rey, invocándolo a buscar la paz y la concordia entre Rohan e Isengard. La voz continuaba embrujando a quien la oía, hasta que Théoden finalmente habló:

- "Quiero la paz, y la tendremos cuando tú y todas tus obras hayan perecido y las obras de tu amo tenebroso a quien pensabas entregarnos. Eres un embustero, Saruman, y un corruptor de corazones. Me tiendes la mano y yo sólo veo un

dedo de la garra de Mordor. ¡Cruel y frío! Aun cuando tu guerra contra mí fuese justa (y no lo era, porque así fueses diez veces más sabio no tendrías derecho a gobernarme a mí y a los míos para tu propio beneficio), aun así, ¿cómo justificas las antorchas del Folde Oeste y los niños que allí murieron? Y lapidaron el cuerpo de Háma ante las puertas de Cuernavilla, después de darle muerte. Cuando te vea en tu ventana colgado de una horca, convertido en pasto de tus propios cuervos, entonces haré la paz contigo y con Orthanc. He hablado en nombre de la Casa de Eorl. Soy tal vez un heredero menor de antepasados ilustres, pero no necesito lamerte la mano. Búscate otros a quienes embaucar. Aunque me temo que tu voz haya perdido su magia."

Los caballeros de Rohan quedaron estupefactos. El hechizo se rompió y Saruman se mostró como realmente era, insultando al rey y a su pueblo. Luego, dominándose, se volvió a Gandalf y lo invitó a la torre utilizando otra vez la persuasiva voz que confundió nuevamente a los jinetes. Pero Gandalf rompió a reír, disipando finalmente el hechizo.

Gandalf lo condenó a permanecer en la torre de Orthanc y lo expulsó de la orden de magos al asumir él mismo el título de Gandalf el Blanco. La vara de Saruman fue rota por un hechizo del nuevo líder de la Orden. Saruman retrocedió entonces, refugiándose en la torre y un objeto pesado cayó desde lo alto. Se trataba de una bola de cristal oscuro con corazón incandescente. Fue recogida por Pippin, pero Gandalf se la quitó al instante. 

Se retiraron luego para ir al encuentro de Bárbol. Gandalf entonces presentó al viejo ent a sus amigos. Bárbol los saludó uno por uno, dirigiéndose luego a Legolas a quien preguntó sobre el Bosque Negro. Conversaron brevemente y el elfo consiguió permiso para visitar Fangorn con su amigo Gimli, las veces que quisiera. Luego de esto, se separaron pues el rey quería partir antes del anochecer. La recomendación final del mago fue vigilar a Saruman e impedir que salga de la torre. 

Cuando el sol se ocultaba, iniciaron la marcha. Una fila de ents salió a despedirlos. Gandalf llevaba a Merry en la grupa de su caballo mientras que Aragon hacía lo mismo con Pippin. Dos de los jinetes del rey se adelantaron velozmente, mientras el resto de la compañía cabalgaba con menos prisa. 

Gandalf explicó que los planes habían cambiado, pues el rey ya no iría a Edoras, sino que volvería al Abismo de Helm y desde allí se dirigiría a la fortaleza del Sagrario y los mensajeros ya se habían adelantado para avisar de estas nuevas a todos los hombres de Rohan.

Después de varias horas, llegaron a un valle donde acamparon. Encendieron las hogueras  organizaron turnos de guardia de dos centinelas. El primer turno fue compartido por Aragorn y Legolas, mientras los demás se envolvían en sus capas y se echaban a dormir.

Legolas subió ágilmente a un árbol desde donde dominaba varias leguas a la redonda y además estaba libre de las miradas de los hombres del rey. Aragorn no tardó en seguirlo. Sentados en una rama, abrazados, compartían uno de los pocos instantes a solas que tendrían. Aragorn le expresó al elfo el temor que sentía por su seguridad, a lo que el elfo replicó riendo .

– "Mi señor, exageras. Por supuesto que sé cuidarme perfectamente, no en vano tengo tres milenios". 

El montaraz permaneció serio. No le había dicho a Legolas sobre su sueño, ni se lo diría pues sabía que los elfos no daban mucho crédito a los sueños de los mortales, pero la imagen de Legolas cubierto de sangre y las palabras extrañas del mensaje de Galadriel empezaban a tener para él un significado. No dijo nada más, pero decidió que haría lo que fuese para alejar a su elfo del peligro. Se besaron largamente y continuaron la guardia, hasta que un grito desgarrador los hizo bajar en un instante.

Pippin yacía boca arriba con una expresión de espanto que los asustó. Gandalf se encontraba ya allí y había cubierto la esfera de cristal que tenía Pippin con su manto. Poco  a poco el hobbit reaccionó y confesó haber sustraído la esfera y mirado en ella. Allí vio al Enemigo, quien lo había tomado por Saruman al principio. Luego lo vio y se burló de él hasta que Pippin trató de escapar y al no poder hacerlo gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Gandalf explicó entonces que aquélla esfera era un _palantir_, usado en tiempos remotos para comunicarse con los amigos distantes. Esta esfera en particular pertenecía a Orthanc y en consecuencia, era la herencia de Isildur, por lo que Gandalf hizo entrega de él a Aragorn para que la custodiase. Deliberaron unos momentos sobre la visión que Pippin les había referido. La hora se acercaba y decidieron adelantar sus movimientos.

En ese momento una sombra cruzó bajo el cielo ocultando de pronto la luz de la

luna. Era un Nazgul. No había tiempo que perder y Gandalf partió enseguida con Sombragris llevando a Pippin hacia Gondor. 

Los demás se apresuraron a partir, cabalgando con Théoden hacia el Abismo de Helm. Legolas preguntó entonces a dónde irían luego.

- "No lo sé aún respondió Aragorn. En cuanto al rey, partirá para la revista de armas que ha convocado en Edoras dentro de cuatro noches. Y allí, supongo, tendrá noticias de la guerra, y los Jinetes de Rohan descenderán a Minas Tirith. Excepto yo, y los que quieran seguirme..."

- "Yo, para empezar", contestó Legolas. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de Aragorn lo confundió. 

- "Aún no lo sé, todo para mi es oscuridad. Supongo que iré a Minas Tirith también, pero aún espero algún evento que por ahora desconozco", dijo evasivamente Aragorn.

- "Pues cuenta conmigo también", dijo Gimli

- "¡Y conmigo!" gritó Merry.

Con esto, partieron junto con los veinticuatro jinetes de Théoden. Habían cabalgado por los vados del Isen, cuando uno de los jinetes se adelantó desde la retaguardia, anunciando que eran seguidos por hombres a caballo, los mismos que venían a galope y estaban a punto de alcanzarlos.

El rey ordenó un alto y los jinetes se pusieron en guardia empuñando las lanzas. Aragorn bajó de Hasufel y empuñando su espada se quedó al lado de Théoden. La luna llena comenzó a brillar y vieron numerosas sombras negras que avanzaba a caballo rápidamente. Cuando estuvieron a cincuenta pasos de distancia, Éomer gritó: 

- "¡Alto! Quién cabalga en Rohan?"

Entonces uno de los jinetes se apeó, mostrando la mano levantada con la palma hacia delante en señal de paz. 

- "Gratas son tus palabras, pues venimos buscando ese país y a uno de los nuestros, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, quien según nuestros informes se encuentra en este país. Soy Halbarad Dúnadan, montaraz del norte"

- "¡Y lo has encontrado!", gritó Aragorn corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, "Halbarad, de todas las alegrías, esta es la más inesperada"

- "Tengo conmigo treinta hombres", dijo Halbarad, "Todos los de nuestra sangre que pude reunir con tanta prisa; pero los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir nos han acompañado, pues desean ir a la guerra. Hemos cabalgado lo más rápido posible"

Al oír esto, el corazón de Legolas se encogió. ¡Los hermanos de Arwen! Eso sin duda alguna, haría las cosas más difíciles.

Aragorn hizo entonces las presentaciones, acercándose a saludar a los dos elfos de Rivendel. Elrohir le entregó un mensaje de Elrond: "_Los días son cortos. Si el tiempo apremia, recuerda los Senderos de los Muertos"._

Reanudaron la cabalgata. El montaraz recordó las palabras del mensaje de Galadriel que también aludían a dichos senderos. La presencia de los gemelos lo alegraba pues eran sus amigos de la infancia, pero también le recordaban su promesa y compromiso. No se atrevía a mirar a Legolas que se había quedado rezagado y ahora marchaba casi al final.

Aragorn cabalgaba detrás de Théoden, con los elfos gemelos a sus costados, seguidos de Halbarad y el resto de los montaraces. Elladan le hizo entrega entonces de un paquete, que Aragorn guardó entre sus ropas, sabiendo de quién provenía. Esperaría estar a solas para abrirlo.

TBC


	7. Decisiones

**All that you can't leave behind**

**Por: Ayesha**

**Autor = Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com**

**Clasificación = Entre R y NC-17. Los primeros capítulos serán PG-13**

**Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.**

**Resumen =** Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.

Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.

*

**Capítulo 7: Decisiones**

_"And if the darkness is to keep us apart / y si la oscuridad nos separa  
And if the daylight feels / y si la luz del día se siente _

_like it's  a long way off / como un largo camino  
And if your glass heart should crack / y si tu corazón de cristal se rompe  
And for a second you turn back / y por un segundo retrocedes  
Oh no, be strong / oh no, sé fuerte"_

_Walk On – U2_

*

La cabalgata de Aragorn y sus compañeros continuó durante lo que quedaba de la noche, acompañados por los montaraces y por los hijos de Elrond. Finalmente, en la madrugada, llegaron a Cuernavilla, donde decidieron descansar y reflexionar.

Finwё había despertado con el ruido de los jinetes. Haldir no se encontraba allí, pues desde que lo hiriera con sus palabras, no se le había vuelto a acercar. El elfo se puso de pie, se sentía muchísimo mejor y la herida estaba casi cerrada. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó para ver a los recién llegados. Eran unos jinetes extraños, no se parecían a los hombres de Rohan, pues eran más altos y morenos. Entonces reparó en dos elfos idénticos que cabalgaban detrás de Aragorn. Sus cabellos eran negros y tenían la belleza y arrogancia de los señores elfos. Se preguntó quiénes serían.

Elladan miraba la fortaleza en la que tres días atrás se realizara la batalla que Aragorn le había referido mientras cabalgaban. Sus ojos recorrieron una de las torres y se detuvieron en una ventana, donde se veía una figura, con cabellos como el fuego que flotaban libremente al viento, pues Finwё se había deshecho las trenzas. Por un momento quedó extasiado con esa visión, pues había notado que se trataba de un elfo. 

El rey hizo preparar habitaciones para los dos elfos de Rivendel, así como para Halbarad y Merry. Aragorn y sus compañeros ocuparían las mismas de su anterior estancia. 

Aragorn se retiró a sus habitaciones, ubicadas junto a las demás, en una de las cámaras altas de la villa. Dijo que necesitaba reflexionar y que quería estar solo. Legolas mientras tanto se quedó con Gimli y Merry, ya que por mucho que deseara acompañar a Aragorn, no podía despertar las sospechas de los hermanos de Arwen.

- "¿Dónde está Trancos?", preguntó Merry

- "En una de las cámaras altas de la villa", respondió Legolas. "dijo que deseaba estar solo. Lo noto extraño, tiene una duda oscura o alguna preocupación."

- "Lo que es perfectamente justificable. Se acerca el desenlace", dijo Gimli. "Es una compañía extraña, la de estos recién llegados. A su lado, los hombres de Rohan parecen casi niños; tienen rostros feroces, como de roca gastada por los años casi todos ellos, hasta el propio Aragorn; y son silenciosos".

- "Pero lo mismo que Aragorn, cuando rompen el silencio son corteses", contestó Legolas haciendo reír a Merry.

- "¿Y has observado a los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir?", continuó Gimli, "visten ropas menos sombrías que los demás y tienen una extraña belleza y arrogancia, lo que no es extraño en los hijos de Elrond".

Legolas suspiró pensativo. Él mismo no sabía a qué habían venido los gemelos, ni Aragorn había podido o querido contárselo. De hecho, apenas llegaron a Cuernavilla, Elrohir no se separaba de Aragorn, mientras Elladan hacía lo propio con Legolas, con lo que fue prácticamente imposible que los amantes pudieran hablar a solas. Luego Aragorn se había encerrado en su habitación y los gemelos en la suya.

- "¿Por qué han venido? ¿Lo sabes?", preguntó Merry. 

- "Fueron convocados por Glorfindel y Elrond según el mismo Elladan me dijo", respondió Gimli.

El enano y el hobbit decidieron entonces ir a sus habitaciones a procurarse algún descanso, mientras que Legolas se dirigía a ver a Finwё, por quien había empezado a sentir bastante simpatía.

Al bajar por las escaleras, fue alcanzado por Elladan, quien le dijo:

- "He sabido que aquí está Haldir de Lórien y deseo verlo, pues es un amigo muy querido, ¿puedes guiarme hacia él?"

- "Precisamente voy a un lugar donde probablemente lo encontremos", contestó Legolas, y ambos continuaron el camino en silencio.

Al llegar a la sala, Legolas abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de que la mayoría de heridos ya no se encontraran allí. El único elfo que quedaba era Finwë, que estaba sentado junto a la ventana dibujando.

- "Mae govannen, amigo mío. Me alegra muchísimo ver que casi te has recuperado", dijo Legolas con afecto. "Me acompaña Elladan, hijo de Lord Elrond de Rivendel, quien ha venido con los dunadan a prestarnos ayuda"

Finwë hizo una pequeña reverencia al elfo de Rivendel. Después de todo, era el hijo del señor de aquel lugar. Elladan sonrió mientras sus ojos recorrían al elfo pelirrojo, sin dejar escapar un solo detalle.

- "Veo que eres un elfo del Bosque Mágico, ¿hay otros como tú en este lugar? Pues he oído que son los mejores guerreros en cuanto a fuerza y valentía"

- "Sólo yo estoy aquí, pues vivo en Lothlórien hace algunos años. En cuanto al ejército que vino del Bosque Dorado, partieron ayer a pie Edoras bajo las órdenes de Rúmil, para la revista de tropas que pidió el rey Théoden. A causa de mi herida, tuve que quedarme, junto con Haldir que deseaba esperar a Aragorn", explicó Finwë.

- "¿Y dónde está Haldir?, pues deseo mucho saludarlo", preguntó Elladan

- "…no lo sé…lo vi antes de que despidiera al ejército de Lothlórien, ayer en la mañana"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y entró Haldir. El elfo había estado inquieto desde el día anterior, sentía que debía disculparse con Finwë por su forma de expresarse, pero el orgullo se lo impedía. Varias veces había estado a punto de entrar a la sala, pero se arrepentía y volvía a su puesto. En una de esas idas y venidad vio llegar a Legolas y Elladan, y se acercó a saludar a sus amigos.

El encuentro fue feliz pues hacía mucho que no veía a Elladan. Se abrazaron con afecto. Luego abrazó también a Legolas, interrogándolo sobre lo ocurrido en Isengard con Saruman. No hizo el menor caso a Finwë, que tampoco lo miraba. Esto causó extrañeza a Legolas, pues percibía una tensión en el ambiente, de modo que tomó a Haldir del brazo diciéndole:

- "Ahora, amigo mío, deseo relatarte todo lo ocurrido en Isengard y pedir tu consejo sobre los próximos acontecimientos"

- "Vamos entonces al muro oeste, donde podremos hablar tranquilamente y respirar el aire puro de la mañana. Elladan, ¿nos acompañas?", preguntó Haldir

- "Luego los alcanzo. No siempre se tiene la oportunidad de hablar con un elfo del misterioso Bosque Mágico, si no te importa", contestó Elladan

- "Por supuesto que no me importa", dijo Haldir mirando a Finwë, y tomando el brazo de Legolas, salió de allí

Elladan y Finwë se miraron por un momento. El elfo pelirrojo aún llevaba el cabello suelto, pues desde que discutiera con Haldir no había deseado hacerse más las trenzas que usaban los elfos de Lothlórien. Elladan pensaba en ese cabello rojo desparramado libremente en una cama con sábanas de seda…pero no, no podía permitirse distracción semejante. ¿O quizás sí?

- "Eres bastante joven para una guerra como esta", observó Elladan

- "Soy joven, pero manejo el arco y flechas como el mejor de los arqueros de Lothlórien, y no le temo al ardor de la batalla, ni a la muerte", contestó Finwë desafiante.

- "¿Y a qué le temes entonces? Un elfo como tú debe tener quien lo llore si sufre alguna herida en la batalla. La muerte puede no atemorizarnos, mas sí lo hace el temor de hacer sufrir a quienes nos aman"

- "No tengo familia que me llore", se apresuró a responde Finwë.

- "Pero habrá más de una doncella que llore, extrañando tus caricias", aventuró Elladan.

- "No la hay, no la hubo, ni la habrá", contestó el otro elfo.

- "¿No la hay, no la habrá? ¿Es que acaso no has disfrutado nunca de los placeres del amor?", preguntó Elladan asombrado.

Finwë se ruborizó. El recuerdo de las palabras de Haldir volvió a surgir, lastimándolo. También le recordaron su resolución de eliminar aquel factor que su adorado Haldir despreciaba.

- "He sido despreciado por considerárseme inexperto", Finwë había tomado una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir esto, sin atreverse a mirar a Elladan, pensando que se burlaría de él. En realidad, no sabía ni siquiera por qué le estaba diciendo esto, quizá porque era un perfecto desconocido.

- "¿Y quién se atrevería a despreciar a tan adorable criatura? Si yo estuviera en el lugar de quien te despreció, esa idea jamás cruzaría por mi cabeza", respondió Elladan galantemente. 

- "¿De verdad lo harías?", un rayo de esperanza surgió en el corazón de Finwe.

- "¿Hacer qué?", Elladan sólo deseaba ser cortés, por eso lo sorprendió oír la pregunta del otro elfo.

- "Enseñarme lo que necesito, para no volver a ser despreciado por aquél a quien amo"

Antes de que Elladan pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta y entró Eowyn con la noticia de que partirían en pocas horas. Sin más, Elladan se retiró, ansioso de comentar a su hermano lo que acababa de sucederle. No respondió nada a Finwё, pero le cerró un ojo antes de salir, dejándolo sumido en una gran incertidumbre.

Eowyn y Finwe dedicaron el resto del tiempo a prepararse para el viaje, pues elfo pelirrojo estaba decidido a partir esta vez, ya que se sentía casi recuperado.

*

_"Walk on / continúa  
Walk on / continúa  
What you got, / lo que tienes,_

_they can't steal it / ellos no te lo pueden robar  
No they can't / no, ellos ni siquiera_

_even feel it / pueden sentirlo"_

Aragorn se había encerrado en su habitación, deseando estar solo, pues se sentía atormentado por la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros, mezclada con la culpa por Arwen. Tomó asiento sobre la cama y abrió el paquete. Contenía, tal como lo habia imaginado, un estandarte de guerra, bordado con infinita paciencia por las manos de la Dama de Rivendel. En él destacaban los emblemas de la Casa de Elrond y de Gondor y entrelazadas, dos runas élficas que representaban una "A" y una "E", Arwen y Elessar. Una punzada de culpabilidad hizo que doblara el estandarte, notando en la parte posterior, casi oculta por los pliegues de la tela, una inscripción hecha en un lenguaje que desconocía. Los caracteres le eran vagamente familiares, eran runas élficas pero no las podía leer. Luego le preguntaría a Gandalf.

También había un trozo de pergamino, escrito con la letra de Arwen, que simplemente decía:

_Una larga sombra se cierne sobre la tierra,_

_y con alas de oscuridad avanza hacia el oeste._

_La Torre tiembla; a las tumbas de los reyes_

_se aproxima el Destino. _

_Los Muertos despiertan:_

_ha llegado la hora de los perjuros:_

_de nuevo en pie en la Roca de Erech_

_oirán un cuerno que resuena en las montañas._

_¿De quién será ese cuerno? ¿Quién a los olvidados_

_llama desde el gris del crepúsculo?_

_El heredero de aquel a quien juraron lealtad._

_Traído por la necesidad, vendrá desde el norte:_

_y cruzará la Puerta que lleva a los Senderos de los Muertos._

_La oscuridad se cierne sobre el mundo,_

_los perjuros caminarán de nuevo,_

_mas la luz del Bosque Negro_

_se extinguirá también en la Roca Sagrada._

¿Ese era también el mensaje de Arwen? ¿Una advertencia sobre Legolas? Las dudas atormentaban al dunadan, quien se cogía la cabeza entre las manos, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces recordó el palantir, y lo colocó sobre la mesa, destapando el lienzo que lo cubría. Casi al instante, empezó a brillar con un fuego incandescente que atraía su mirada. El ojo ardiente ocupaba casi toda la esfera, pero fue reemplazado pronto por visiones de enormes ejércitos, la Torre Blanca, las batallas que se libraban y se librarían, y luego la visión de su sueño. Aragorn contempló con el corazón encogido una figura rubia cubierta de sangre en una cueva, en medio de un bosque. No pudo contener un grito, y la piedra se llenó de nuevo del ojo incandescente. 

Sintió la presencia del enemigo y supo que él había sentido la suya. Logró dominarse y tomar la empuñadura de Andúril, sacándola lentamente de su vaina, al tenerla en sus manos pareció recobrar la fuerza y la empuñó desafiante frente a la piedra. 

– "Esta es la espada que volvió a ser forjada", dijo. Luego cogió el lienzo y cubrió la esfera, para derrumbarse luego en la cama, sollozando.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantó. Había tomado una determinación y debía comunicarla a sus hombres enseguida.

*

Era ya mediodía. Éomer y el rey se encontraban en la explanada, donde se empezaban a reunir los jinetes para partir a Edoras. En Cuernavilla quedaría solamente una pequeña guarnición. El día anterior habían partido ya un millar de hombres acompañados por los arqueros de Lothlórien, hacia El Sagrario, donde se estaban reuniendo todos los hombres de La Marca antes de dirigirse a Gondor.

Allí Aragorn se reunió con él. Venía en compañía de Halbarad, que llevaba el estandarte bordado por Arwen cubierto con un lienzo negro, y de los dos elfos cabellos oscuros. Detrás de ellos iban Legolas y Gimli. 

El montaraz parecía haber envejecido en esas pocas horas, su rostro estaba sombrío y fatigado. Se dirigió al rey entonces:

- "Me siento atribulado, señor. He oído palabras extrañas, y veo a lo lejos nuevos peligros. He meditado largamente para tomar la decisión que ahora les comunicaré. Se que viajaréis al Sagrario por el camino de la montaña, reclutando a los hombres de Rohan a vuestro paso. Este viaje tomará al menos tres días, por lo que no puedo acompañaros. El tiempo apremia, debo partir con los míos tomando el camino más corto por el Este y cabalgaré por los Senderos de los Muertos".

- "¡Los Senderos de los Muertos!", exclamó Théoden, "si en verdad hay tales senderos, la puerta está en el Sagrario; pero ningún hombre viviente podrá franquearla".

Los jinetes se estremecieron al oír estas palabras, mas los hombres de Aragorn permanecieron impasibles.

- "Ese será, sin embargo, mi camino. La hora se acerca y las profecías deben ser cumplidas".

El rey meditó un momento, luego dijo:

- "Harás lo que te parezca mejor, mi señor Aragorn. Es tu destino tal vez

transitar por senderos extraños que otros no se atreven a pisar. Esta separación me entristece y me resta fuerzas; pero ahora tengo que partir, y ya sin más demora, por los caminos de la montaña. ¡Adiós!"

Se despidieron así, y el rey partió con Éomer, Eowyn y sus jinetes. Aragorn los siguió con los ojos hasta que no fueron más que una nube de polvo. Luego se volvió hacia Halbarad.

- "Esta separación me causa pena, pues son amigos muy queridos, mas debo cumplir mi destino. Tomaré un bocado y entonces nos apresuraremos a partir. ¡Legolas y Gimli, Merry, vengan!, deseo hablar con ustedes mientras como".

Volvieron juntos al Fuerte. Durante un rato Aragorn permaneció silencioso, sentado a la mesa, tratando de escoger las palabras que lastimarían menos a su amado.

- "¡Vamos!", dijo el elfo, tratando de animarlo, "¡Habla y reanímate y ahuyenta las sombras! ¿Qué te ha pasado desde que regresamos en la mañana gris a este lugar siniestro?"

Aragorn trató de sonreír, conmovido por la actitud del elfo, pues sabía que estaba sufriendo por dentro, pero se mostraba alegre para reanimarlo.

- "He recibido un símbolo de la promesa que hice, y un mensaje que refiere una profecía largo tiempo olvidada, pero eso no me preocupa tanto como la visión que tuve al escrutar la Piedra de Orthanc", contestó Aragorn

Legolas palideció, sin comprender del todo esas palabras. 

- "¿Has escrutado esa piedra maldita y embrujada?", exclamó Gimli con cara de miedo y asombro. "¿Lo has visto? Hasta Gandalf temía ese encuentro".

- "Olvidas que soy el Heredero de Isildur", respondió Aragorn, "soy el dueño legítimo de la piedra, y usé este derecho para mirar en su interior. La voluntad me alcanzó a duras penas. Primero me mostró una visión aterradora, de la que aún no puedo hablarles, pero no me doblegué, y entonces lo vi y él me vio. No se si hice mal, pero no lo creo, pues él no ha olvidado la espada de Elendil y le mostré la hoja que fue forjada de nuevo. Aún sus poderes no lo hacen insensible al temor, pero el tiempo apremia, pues ahora está sobre aviso. También vi un peligro que llegará del sur hacia Gondor, por eso debemos apresurarnos, o en diez días perderemos esa ciudad".

- "Entonces ya está perdida", dijo Gimli, "pues ¿qué socorros podríamos enviar y cómo podrían llegar allí a tiempo?"

- "De eso quería hablarles. Debo ir yo mismo con esa ayuda, pero existe un solo camino que puede llevarme a las tierras camino en las montañas que pueda llevarme a las tierras de la costa antes que todo se haya perdido: los Senderos de los Muertos".

- "Un nombre funesto, que atemoriza a los hombres de Rohan por lo que hemos podido ver", dijo al fin Merry, "¿Qué son, Trancos?"

- "En la Segunda Edad los hombres de las Montañas Blancas construyeron la fortaleza del Sagrario, antes de la llegada de los hombres de Gondor. Y aunque juraron ayudar a Gondor, fueron corrompidos por Sauron y traicionaron a sus aliados. Por quebrantar el juramento, sus espíritus no pudieron descansar, y durante todos estos años, ejército fantasma, conocido como los Muertos de Sagrario, vaga por el Dwiniorberg o Monte de los Espectros, por encima de Sagrario y se le conoce como Senderos de los Muertos. La profecía dice que sólo el heredero de aquél a quien juraron fidelidad, los liberaría de su castigo".

- "Las profecías son oscuras, ¿cómo sabes que se refieren a eso?", preguntó Legolas, pues aunque no le temía a los espectros, sentía que había algo más que Aragorn no les había dicho.

- "El mensaje que recibí de Rivendel, enviado por Elrond y Arwen me trae las palabras del vidente Malbeth, último rey de Fornost", respondió Aragorn, leyendo parte de la profecía, pero omitió los últimos párrafos, que según su interpretación, se referían a Legolas.

- "Sendas oscuras, sin duda alguna", dijo Gimli, "pero para mí no es más que una leyenda"

- "Si deseas entenderlas mejor, te invito a acompañarme", dijo Aragorn, "pero no tomo este camino de buen grado, me obliga la necesidad. Por lo tanto, sólo aceptaré que me acompañen si lo desean".

- "Iré contigo aun por los Senderos de los Muertos y a cualquier fin a que quieras conducirme", respondió el enano.

- "Yo también te acompañaré", dijo el elfo, "pues no temo a los muertos", y agregó, para sopresa de Merry, "y además, te seguiría hasta Mordor si me lo pidieras, mi Señor".

- "Yo también iré, si me lo pides", contestó a su vez Merry.

- "Las decisiones serán tomadas luego", dijo Aragorn poniéndose de pie. "Ahora debemos partir sin demora hacia el Sagrario"

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y Gimli llevó a Merry por delante, para darles tiempo a sus amigos de hablar a solas.

- "No deseas mi compañía, ¿verdad?", preguntó el elfo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

- "El camino estará lleno de peligros...", comenzó a explicar Aragorn.

- "¡Dímelo entonces claramente! hablas en acertijos que no logro entender...", exclamó el elfo. Deseaba desesperadamente preguntarle a su amado si había decidido honrar su promesa a la Dama de Rivendel, pues no hallaba otra explicación lógica a sus actos. 

Pero el orgullo lo hizo callar.

- "Solamente quiero tu seguridad, no soportaría perderte", respondió Aragorn poniendo el brazo en el hombro del elfo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Legolas sintió renacer la esperanza, y se adelantó para echarse en los brazos de su amado, pero se abrió la puerta y entró Elladan, seguido de Finwё, que caminaba con algo de dificultad. Los amantes se separaron rápidamente, aparentando naturalidad.

- "Todo está listo para partir, futuro hermano mío", dijo Elladan, mirando pensativo a los dos. Había algo raro allí, decididamente, se dijo. Luego trataría de hablar a solas con Legolas, mientras Elrohir lo hacía con Aragorn.

- "¿Partirás tú también?", preguntó Legolas a Finwё

- "Sí. Elladan dice que estoy casi recuperado, e iré a caballo junto con él", respondió el elfo.

Salieron a la explanada, donde los otros montaraces aguardaban encapuchados. Habían traído el caballo de Aragorn, de nombre Roheryn, el cual fue montado por su dueño. Halbarad se puso a su lado izquierdo, mientras Elrohir cabalgaba a su derecha. Detrás de ellos iban Elladan y Finwё, en el mismo caballo, junto a Haldir y Merry, que montaban a Hasufel. Legolas y Gimli cabalgaban junto al elfo de Lórien.

Halbarad tocó entonces el cuerno. Los ecos llenaron el Abismo de Helm, mientras iniciaban la partida a galope, siendo contemplados por los estupefactos hombres que quedaban custodiando el abismo.

Aragorn y sus compañeros cabalgaron velozmente por la llanura, sin detenerse ni hablar hasta el anochecer, en que el montaraz ordenó una breve parada para comer y descansar una hora.

Los hombres de Halbarad aprovecharon este descanso para atender a los caballos, mientras los demás encendían el fuego y se sentaban alrededor. Finwё se sentía cansado, aún estaba débil por la herida que había recibido y la cabalgata incesante no había contribuido mucho a que se sienta mejor. Se acercó al fuego, pues sentía frío, y buscó con la mirada a Haldir, que se encontraba junto a Legolas. El elfo de Lothlórien no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, conversando - las veces que el galope lo permitía -  con los otros elfos, Gimli y Merry.

Haldir vio a Finwё estremecerse junto al fuego. Pensó en acercarse para cubrirlo con su manta y hacer así las paces, e iba a hacerlo cuando alguien se le adelantó. Elladan puso una manta en los hombros del pequeño elfo, sentándose junto a él mientras le alcanzaba un trozo de _lembas_, y fue recompensado por la más hermosa de las sonrisas.Eso fue suficiente para Haldir, herido en su orgullo, se dio vuelta, ignorando por completo a su salvador.

- "Principito, parece que la suerte te abandonó, pues el mortal está atormentado por las dudas", le dijo a Legolas.

- "A ti también, pues veo que tienes competencia", respondió Legolas tratando de bromear para ocultar su tristeza.

- "La competencia no me preocupa. Puedo tomar lo que deseo cuando yo lo deseo", replicó Haldir. En realidad eso era lo que sentía en el pasado, ahora no estaba tan seguro. "Pero dos corazones solitarios pueden hacerse compañía…si tú quieres…", continuó Haldir, susurrándole al oído.

- "¡Elfo loco!, acércate al fuego y come algo, pues partiremos en unos minutos", llamó Gimli, que estaba comiendo junto con Merry. Legolas se acercó a ellos, dejando a un intrigado Haldir que no entendía tanta amistad con un enano.

Aragorn se encontraba con Elrohir y Halbarad, comentando todo lo que sabían acerca de los misteriosos senderos que recorrerían juntos. Aragorn aprovechó un momento, cuando el elfo de Rivendel no lo veía, para buscar a Legolas con la mirada, pero sus ojos nunca se encontraron porque Elrohir se puso delante de Aragorn, mientras le contaba noticias sobre Elrond y Arwen.

Luego del breve descanso, apagaron el fuego y se prepararon para la partida, al amparo de la oscuridad. Elladan ayudó a Finwë a subir al caballo, montando tras él, mientras aprovechaba para cubrirlo con un manto, pues la noche era fría. El galope se reanudó, a un menor ritmo, pero el elfo herido se sentía cansado aún.

- "Puedes apoyarte en mí si lo deseas. Trata de dormir un poco, yo te sostendré para que no te caigas", le dijo Elladan, mientras pasaba cariñosamente un brazo por la cintura de Finwë, que obedientemente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro elfo, pegando más su cuerpo para evitar caerse. El abrazo del elfo de Rivendel le daba seguridad, aunque hubiese dado lo que fuese por ir en el caballo con Haldir. Poco a poco se fue adormeciendo, pensando en la forma en que su adorado capitán lo trataba, sin poder encontrar otro motivo más que el expresado por el mismo Haldir: su inexperiencia.

Al amanecer, hicieron otro alto para desayunar, partiendo enseguida. Luego, a medio día, se detuvieron a almorzar. Durante estas breves paradas, hablaban poco, como si trataran de ahorrar energías. Legolas y Aragorn estaban separados. Ahora el montaraz hablaba sólo con Elrohir y Halbarad, mientras que Haldir lo hacía con Legolas y Elladan no se alejaba de Finwë. Gimli y Merry contemplaban esos arreglos sin decir palabra. "_Cosas de elfos", se decía el enano para sus adentros._

Luego de la última parada, cabalgaron sin detenerse hasta llegar al Baluarte del Sagrario, casi al anochecer. Allí los esperaban Rúmil y Eowyn, quien se alegró muchísimo de verlos, en especial a Aragorn. 

La cena les fue servida, y mientras cenaban, hablaron largamente con la Dama de Rohan, quien se enteró así de lo que había pasado tras la partida de Théoden. También se llenó de pesar al enterarse que partirían nuevamente al amanecer dirigiéndose a los Senderos de los Muertos. Luego de la cena, se retiraron a descansar a las habitaciones que había preparado la Dama. 

Los elfos dedicaron unos minutos a discutir sus próximas acciones. Haldir y su hermano esperarían al rey y partirían con los arqueros a Gondor, pues la Dama Galadriel los había enviado a ayudar al pueblo de Rohan. Elladan y Elrohir irían con Aragorn. Legolas no dijo nada, Aragorn le había pedido a través de Gimli, reunirse con él en su habitación cuando los demás estuvieran dormidos.

Luego de la cena, Finwë se dirigió a su habitación, al final del pasillo, pero fue alcanzado por Elladan. Las intenciones del elfo eran evidentes, pues incluso mientras cabalgaban, las había puesto de manifiesto rozando a Finwë más de lo permitido por los buenos modales.

- "Mañana partiremos y quizá no nos volvamos a ver. Si aún deseas lo que pediste en Cuernavilla, ve a mi habitación en media hora", dijo Elladan, cerrándole un ojo, y antes de que el otro elfo pudiera responder, abrió una de las puertas y desapareció.

Finwë entró a su habitación, amueblada sencillamente. Pasó unos minutos aseándose, mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Elladan. ¿No era esto lo que había estado buscando? Y el elfo de Rivendel era muy atractivo, aunque para los ojos de Finwë, no más que Haldir. Él amaba a Haldir con toda la intensidad de que un joven corazón es capaz, pero no olvidaba las palabras que lo hirieron tanto. Por eso, al fin se decidió a acudir a la cita. Cepilló y ató sus cabellos y se dirigió a la puerta por donde había visto entrar a Elladan. Se detuvo allí y tocó tímidamente.

Elladan abrió y lo hizo pasar. La habitación estaba amoblada como la de Finwë: una mesa, dos sillas y una cama, además de una palangana con agua y útiles de aseo. Estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz de varias velas, pues Elladan no había encendido las lámparas. El elfo tenía puesta una túnica gris pálido, a través de la cual se adivinaban sus firmes músculos.

Tomó las manos de Finwë y le dijo:

– "Me alegra que hayas venido", y sin más, lo besó.

Finwë se puso tenso al principio, era su primer beso y la sensación de unos labios ardientes sobre los suyos lo asustó, pero Elladan era paciente, y lentamente comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y mejillas, hasta que el otro elfo se relajó y entreabrió los labios. Elladan aprovechó inmediatamente esa ventaja, para introducir su lengua en la boca del joven elfo, explorándola lentamente, mientras atraía el delgado cuerpo hacia él. Finwë entonces lo abrazó y dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en esa cabellera negra, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba los firmes músculos de la espalda de Elladan.

- "Tu boca es deliciosa, mi elfo del Bosque Mágico", susurró Elladan entre besos. 

Esto fue suficiente para que Finwë tomara valor, devolviendo el beso, primero tímidamente, y luego, al ver que agradaba a Elladan, más agresivamente, explorando a su vez la boca del otro elfo. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que Elladan rompió el beso para soltar los cabellos de Finwë, que cayeron libres sobre sus hombros, luego empezó a besar la punta de las orejas, zona muy sensible entre los elfos. El joven elfo suspiraba y gemía suavemente, mientras la boca de Elladan bajaba hacia su blanco cuello y sus manos quitaban la túnica de su compañero, acariciando suavemente su pecho, donde aún tenía vendajes. Un fuerte gemido escapó de la garganta de Finwë, que se detuvo avergonzado.

- "No reprimas lo que sientes, déjalo salir. Nadie puede oírnos aquí, esta es tu noche", le dijo Elladan, deteniéndose un momento para admirar al elfo parado frente a él, desnudo hasta la cintura.

Luego volvió a besarlo, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer ese joven cuerpo ávido de caricias. Finwë echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, abandonándose a las sensaciones. Elladan lo tenía abrazado de la cintura, mientras su boca besaba su cuello y sus manos pellizcaban levemente sus pezones. Finwë gemía de placer, sintiendo las manos y la boca del otro elfo en todas partes. 

La lengua de Elladan empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de uno de sus pezones, mientras le acariciaba con ambas manos los firmes glúteos y mordía suavemente el otro pezón acariciando sus muslos. Sorprendido, Finwë abrió los ojos y vio dos elfos en lugar de uno. ¡Elrohir! Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

- "Relájate mi bello compañero", le dijo Elladan, "dijiste que deseabas explorar los misterios del sexo, por eso invité a mi hermano a unírsenos y hacer de esta noche algo memorable para ti"

Antes de que Finwë pudiera contestar, Elrohir puso sus labios sobre los suyos, besándolo ansiosamente. El joven elfo no pudo dejar de comparar esas caricias. Elladan era más cariñoso, mientras Elrohir era más apasionado. Disfrutó el beso y las sensaciones que los gemelos estaban creando. Las manos de Elladan volaban ya desatando las cintas de su pantalón, mientras Elrohir abandonó la calidez de su boca para comenzar a besar su espalda y a acariciar la exquisita redondez de sus nalgas ahora desnudas.

Luego, entre los dos, lo llevaron a la cama, recostándolo suavemente entre los almohadones. Finwë cerró los ojos y sintió unos labios cálidos que besaban uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo con la lengua, mientras el otro era atacado por ligeras mordidas, que lejos de lastimarlo, le causaban gran placer. Sus piernas fueron separadas y sus partes más sensibles fueron acariciados por dos pares de manos ansiosas. 

Elrohir dejó caer la túnica que lo cubría, su miembro erecto buscaba alivio. Se puso de rodillas, con el elfo pelirrojo en medio, y se introdujo en la boca de éste. Finwë no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, y lo acarició con ambas manos, mientras su boca lo besaba levemente. Entonces, sintió una caricia similar en su propio cuerpo, causada por Elladan, que lamía alrededor de su glande, como si se tratase de un manjar exquisito. Luego, su lengua lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, introduciéndolo en su boca para después soltarlo, y continuar con esa deliciosa tortura. 

Inconscientemente, Finwë empezó a hacer lo mismo con Elrohir, disfrutando los gemidos que arrancaba de la garganta del elfo.  

- "No sé que le estés haciendo, hermano, pero por favor no te detengas", decía Elrohir, empujando su miembro más y más dentro de la dulce boca de Finwë que succionaba, lamía y mordía suavemente, llevando al otro elfo al borde de la locura. 

- "¡Detente, o no resistiré más!", Elrohir se retiró un momento para recobrar el aliento.

Elladan aprovechó la pausa para quitarse la túnica a su vez, tomando un pequeño frasco que tenía en el bolsillo. Luego se inclinó de nuevo para atacar a Finwë con sus caricias, a las que se unió Elrohir. Era una deliciosa tortura para el joven elfo, acariciaba el cabello de los hermanos, moviendo las caderas de arriba hacia abajo, mientras era succionado y frotado por hábiles labios y manos. Un ronco gemido escapó de su boca mientras su semilla explotaba en los rostros de los gemelos, que la bebieron toda.

Finwë quedó tendido sin aliento, con los ojos cerrados, mientras los gemelos sonreían maliciosamente. Había llegado su momento. Dejaron descansar un momento al elfo pelirrojo, sus cabellos estaban ahora desparramados sobre la blanca sábana, tal como lo había imaginado Elladan. Esta visión fue suficiente para que éste continuara con lo que se había propuesto.

Ambos elfos empezaron a besar a Finwë en las rodillas, separándole las piernas. Lentamente empezaron a subir por los muslos. Ahora era fácil para el joven elfo distinguir las caricias de sus dos amantes. Elladan era más gentil y cariñoso, mientras Elrohir era más rudo y apasionado. 

Elladan destapó el frasco y ambos hermanos humedecieron sus dedos con el aceite que contenía. Luego los dirigieron hacia el último lugar virgen del cuerpo del joven elfo. Elladan lo probó primero, con cuidado ya que Finwë se estremeció poniéndose tenso. Las manos de Elrohir comenzaron a trabajar nuevamente en su miembro, que poco a poco se endurecía, a la vez que Elladan introducía el segundo dedo. Pronto Finwë empezó a gemir nuevamente, y a una señal de Elladan, Elrohir tomó la posición de antes, en la boca del joven, que, aprendida ya la lección, comenzó a succionar hábilmente.

Finwë gemía, jamás imaginó semejante placer. Luego sintió algo que pugnaba por introducirse a su cuerpo, e imaginando lo que era, trató de relajarse, pensando en las caricias que hacían delirar a Elrohir. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue abriéndose, hasta que Elladan lo llenó por completo, y empezó a moverse cuidadosamente primero, y luego más rápido, a la vez que Finwë mantenía el mismo ritmo con sus caderas y con su boca que no dejaba de atender a Elrohir. El joven elfo gemía ahora sin control, sin preocuparse más de los otros que dormían.

Haldir estaba inquieto, se sentía arrepentido por la forma en que estaba tratando a Finwë y eso no lo dejaba dormir. Finalmente, decidió hacer las paces y se dirigió a la habitación del joven. Llamó a la puerta y al no responderle nadie, la abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la cama sin deshacer y ni rastros de Finwë. Caminó entonces por el pasillo, sin estar seguro de qué hacer, cuando fue atraído por unos extraños ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Elladan. Parado al otro lado de la puerta, escuchó con atención. Eran gemidos de placer, sin lugar a dudas. Su curiosidad no pudo más y con cuidado abrió la puerta un poco, espiando por una rendija. Quedó paralizado ante la vista que se mostraba a sus ojos: Finwë era poseído por Elladan, mientras Elrohir tenía su miembro en la boca del joven elfo, que, al ser llevado al orgasmo, gritaba de placer. Sus compañeros no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, cayendo luego sobre el joven, exhaustos.

Haldir cerró la puerta y se retiró a sus habitaciones. Se sentía dolido, pero a la vez muy excitado, y con estos sentimientos encontrados, se quedó dormido pensando en el hermoso rostro del elfo de cabellos de fuego.

Después de descansar unos momentos, los gemelos continuaron su ataque, cambiando posiciones esta vez. Finwë fue poseído ahora por Elrohir, y luego los tres se quedaron dormidos, sin sospechar que hubo un mudo testigo de sus caricias.

TBC


	8. Despedida

**All that you can't leave behind**

**Por: Ayesha**

**Autor = Ayesha**
    
    **E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com**

**Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17**

**Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe**
    
    **Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.**

**Resumen =** Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.

Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.

*

**Capítulo 8 : Despedida**

_If you twist and turn away / si te das la vuelta y te vas  
If you tear yourself in two again / si te partes en dos de nuevo  
If I could, yes I would / si yo pudiera, sí lo haría  
If I could, I would / si yo pudiera, lo haría  
Let it go / déjalo ir  
Surrender / Rendición  
Dislocate / Desarticulación_

_(Bad – U2)_

Aragorn se encerró en su habitación y se arrojó vestido sobre la cama. Tenía que hablar con Legolas esa noche. Estaba decidido a impedir que el elfo lo acompañara a cabalgar por los Senderos de los Muertos. El mensaje de Galadriel, su sueño, la profecía enviada por Arwen, todo contribuía a confirmar su temor de que Legolas corría peligro. Sabía que el elfo no aceptaría quedarse y que no daría crédito a sus palabras, pero no lo llevaría, por mucho que le costase lograrlo. Estaba seguro de amarlo, pero no se lo podía decir antes de hablar con Arwen y tomar la decisión de respetar su palabra o los deseos de su corazón. Pero el momento de las decisiones aún no llegaba, primero debía vencer en la lucha contra el enemigo oscuro.

Legolas esperó a que todos se hubieran retirado a sus habitaciones y salió de la suya en silencio. Caminó por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, pasando por la habitación de Elladan, donde le pareció escuchar lamentos. Al menos el molesto hermano de Arwen estaba allí y no vigilándolo. Llegó a la habitación de Aragorn y llamó a la puerta, lo más despacio que pudo.

El montaraz lo estaba esperando. Se abrazaron un momento interminable, hasta que Aragorn apartó al elfo suavemente, y lo llevó a la cama donde se sentaron.

Legolas miraba el piso. (_El momento ha llegado, él me dirá que ama a Arwen). Aragorn pasó su mano por la barbilla del elfo, y lentamente hizo que levantara el rostro lleno de pena._

- "Hermoso mío, mañana debo partir al alba y cumplir así con lo que ha sido escrito". 

- "Entonces, ¿insistes en no llevarme?", Legolas se sentía lastimado. ¿Por qué apartarlo ahora? ¿Tendría que ver con la llegada de los gemelos?

- "Te lo he explicado, correrás peligro. No deseo que sufras ningún daño", Aragorn habló en un tono firme, aunque por dentro sufría tanto o más que Legolas.

- "Aragorn, soy un elfo y un guerrero. No temo a los espectros ni creo en las profecías de los hombres. Además, Elladan y Elrohir irán y ellos son también elfos", hizo una pausa para agregar, "Sólo temo separarme de ti". 

Legolas tenía razón, los elfos eran la raza más fuerte de la Tierra Media, pero la visión  y la profecía… ¡No! no lo expondría en vano. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

- "¿Legolas, me amas?", estaba seguro de la respuesta. Cuánto hubiese dado por poder decírselo también, pero debía callar. Al menos eso le debía a Arwen.

- "Con cada partícula de mi cuerpo, con mis pensamientos, con mi corazón", Legolas lo miró con esos hermosos ojos azules. Aragorn le escondía algo, pero a la vez veía sufrimiento en sus ojos y no deseaba ser la causa de eso. 

- "Entonces, mi bello elfo, sólo te pido que hagas una cosa por mí", dijo Aragorn con voz firme, "te quedarás en la fortaleza y esperarás aquí mi regreso. Promételo". Fueron las palabras que más le costaron pronunciar, sobre todo porque sabía el daño que le iba a causar a Legolas con ellas, pero no tenía alternativa.

Legolas no dijo nada. _(¡Me quiere apartar de su lado! Cuánta razón tenía Haldir, ahora que ha recordado su promesa, no soy más que un estorbo en su camino)_

- "¡Promételo!"

- "Dime la verdad, Aragorn. ¿La amas aún? ¿Cumplirás lo que prometiste, es eso? ¿Elladan y Elrohir han venido a recordártelo, no es así? Dime que no me quieres más a tu lado, ¡dímelo!", la angustia era evidente en la voz del elfo.

- "Lo hago por tu seguridad…", Aragorn trató desesperadamente de dominarse. Sonaba tan poco convincente…él mismo era consciente de que Legolas no le creía _(¡Amor mío! Si pudieras leer mi corazón, sabrías que me duele más que a ti, pero ese sueño me atormenta cada día y prefiero alejarte de mi ahora que perderte para siempre)_

- "Entonces no hay más que decir", Legolas se puso de pie. _("Tengo que salir de aquí, no puede verme llorar. Soy un elfo y no puedo mostrar esa debilidad ante un mortal")_

El elfo salió de la habitación rápidamente. _("¡Deténme, por favor! ¡Tómame en tus brazos, que esto solo sea un mal sueño¡") _

Aragorn lo miró salir, cuánto hubiera dado por detenerlo, pero no podía. Se arrojó nuevamente en la cama, dejando fluir libremente las lágrimas. Al menos lo protegería, Legolas estaría seguro en la fortaleza. Trató de descansar en vano, un sueño intranquilo lo hacía despertar a sobresaltos, muchas veces estuvo tentado de buscar a Legolas, pero volvía a arrojarse a la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Se levantó al alba, cansado y triste. Se lavó el rostro y arregló sus ropas antes de salir al patio, donde Halbarad y sus hombres se preparaban para partir. Allí encontró también a Gimli y a Merry. 

- "¿Dónde está el elfo loco?, se ha levantado tarde esta vez", preguntó el enano.

- "El no irá con nosotros, amigo mío", respondió Aragorn con voz cansada.

- "¿Por qué?, ¿qué ha sucedido?", Gimli estaba preocupado por su amigo.

- "Yo se lo pedí", contestó Aragorn. "Ahora, amigo mío", dijo dirigiéndose a Merry, "te pediré un favor. Quédate tú también y cuida de Legolas. No te separes de él y no lo dejes seguirnos"

Merry se mostró sorprendido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos? Pero se alegró de no tener que ir al lugar aterrador del que hablaban y sentía gran afecto por el elfo, de modo que aceptó.

Los gemelos despertaron al alba y se vistieron en silencio, cuidando de no despertar a su joven compañero que descansaba aún. Finwë se movió un poco, buscando el calor de sus dos amantes y abrió los soñolientos ojos al no encontrar a nadie en la cama.

Elladan se acercó entonces, besándolo en la frente, y Elrohir hizo lo mismo.

- "Debemos partir, pequeño elfo", dijo Elladan, "espero que nos podamos volver a ver, si salimos con éxito de esa misión"

- "Gracias a los dos por lo que hicieron por mí. Pero no debe volver a pasar, pues amo a otro", dijo Finwë abrazándolos.

- "Dichoso aquél que tiene tu amor, sólo espero que lo merezca", contestó Elrohir besándolo en los labios.

- "Nos diste el regalo más hermoso, siempre serás especial para nosotros", dijo Elladan, besándolo también.

- "¡Que Elbereth los proteja!"

Y con un abrazo final, los gemelos abandonaron la habitación.

En el patio se habían reunido todos. Haldir, Rúmil y Eowyn acudieron a despedir a los que partirían. Halbarad iría adelante con Aragorn, seguidos de los dos elfos de Rivendel. Elladan y Elrohir montaron en sus caballos. Les extrañó no ver a Legolas, pero no dijeron nada. 

El montaraz se disponía a montar su caballo, cuando vio acercarse a Legolas. Vestido de blanco, con su arco y flechas al hombro, venía a despedirlos. Aragorn se adelantó unos pasos a su encuentro.

- "¿Te irás, Aragorn?"

- "Sí. Lo que está escrito ha de cumplirse", respondió él.

- "¿No me permitirás acompañarte, como te lo he pedido?"

- "No, amigo mío. Te he explicado ya los motivos y no puedo llevarte", respondió Aragorn, con firmeza.

_("¡Amigo mío!, ¿es eso lo que siente? Nada tiene sentido entonces…")_

- "¡Te lo suplico!", susurró el elfo, con la voz quebrada por la pena.

_"If I could, you know I would / si yo pudiera, lo sabes  
If I could, I would / si yo pudiera, lo haría  
Let it go... / déjalo ir"_

Gimli sentía encogerse su corazón, pues le parecía haber visto lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo. Como los otros, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero confiaba en Aragorn. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, sus sospechas parecían confirmarse.

- "No, querido amigo", dijo Aragorn, colocando su brazo en el hombro de Legolas, a manera de despedida. "Me esperarás aquí, como prometiste", y subió sobre su caballo, partiendo al galope, sin mirar atrás. Sólo los que lo conocían bien, supieron de su dolor al dejar a su amigo, aunque no sabían la razón de aquella actitud.

*

_"This desperation / Esta desesperación  
Dislocation / desarticulación  
Separation / separación  
Condemnation / condenación  
Revelation / revelación  
In temptation / en tentación  
Isolation / aislamiento  
Desolation / desolación  
Let it go / déjalo ir"_

"And so fade away / y así desaparecer  
To let it go / para dejarlo ir  
And so fade away / y así desaparecer  
To let it go / para dejarlo ir   
And so to fade away / y así para desaparecer"

Legolas continuó de pie, sin moverse, con los cabellos rubios flotando al viento. En su angustia, se veía más bello que nunca y si Aragorn lo hubiese visto en ese momento, habría regresado a sus brazos. Pero el montaraz no volteó ni una sola vez, hasta perderse en el Monte de los Espectros, donde se encontraba la Puerta de los Muertos. Cuando los jinetes desaparecieron, Legolas dio media vuelta emprendió el penoso regreso a la fortaleza, con la frente en alto. 

Los elfos de Haldir, con excepción de Finwë, que dormía aún, eran mudos testigos de esa despedida, pero para ellos solo fue el adiós de dos amigos. Los hombres de Rohan que habían acompañado a Eowyn a la fortaleza no habían salido, porque el miedo a aquellos extranjeros temerarios los mantenía ocultos en los refugios.

Haldir y Merry siguieron al elfo. Su mirada era serena, mientras pasaba delante de los arqueros de Lórien, con la majestuosidad de un príncipe élfico. Sólo Haldir, Eowyn y Merry sabían cuanto estaba sufriendo por la partida de Aragorn.

El guardián de Lórien le ofreció gentilmente el brazo, y así avanzaron por las escaleras de la fortaleza, hasta entrar en el pabellón donde estaban sus habitaciones. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, hasta llegar a la habitación de Legolas. Haldir abrió la puerta y empujó suavemente al príncipe hacia adentro. Una vez allí, el dominio que Legolas había demostrado se derrumbó completamente, y se arrojó en brazos de Haldir.

- "Ni siquiera volteó…ni una vez…", sollozaba, con la cabeza oculta en el hombro del otro elfo.

- "Shhh, Legolas", Haldir no sabía qué decir para consolar al bello elfo en sus brazos. Acariciaba sus cabellos mientras lo abrazaba, frotando su espalda y tratando de contener los sollozos que estremecían el esbelto cuerpo de Legolas. ¿Qué podría decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor? Él mismo había pensado que el mortal amaba a Legolas, pero se había equivocado porque… ¿qué otra razón habría para no permitirle ir con él?

- "El corazón del hombre es débil", dijo sin pensar, repitiendo algo que había oído desde la infancia.

- "…debí saberlo…es mi culpa…Arwen…", y se abrazaba a Haldir, que lo llevó cuidadosamente hacia la cama sin deshacer, quitándole el arco y flechas, y lo hizo sentar allí sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- "Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, el debió estar seguro antes", le limpió las lágrimas, besando sus párpados con ternura, hasta que poco a poco, Legolas comenzó a relajarse.

- "Duerme, principito. Necesitas descansar", Haldir levantó las cobijas y lo recostó en la cama mientras le quitaba gentilmente las botas.

Legolas estaba agotado, vencido por el llanto y el cansancio, se quedó dormido. Haldir lo arropó cuidadosamente, limpiándole las lágrimas. ¡Qué bello era, aún en su dolor! Lo besó ligeramente en los labios, pero su corazón empezaba a sentir algo distinto, ¿sería que deseaba probar la dulzura de otra boca?

Un tímido golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a abrir. Finwë y Merry se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta. Haldir se hizo a un lado para hacerlos pasar. 

- "¿Está bien?", preguntó Finwë en un susurro, mirando la cama donde descansaba Legolas.

- "No, no lo está. El mortal le rompió el corazón", respondió Haldir con amargura.

- "Yo pensé…", empezó Finwë

- "Todos lo pensamos, incluso él. Pero ya ves que estábamos equivocados"

- "Los elfos mueren de pena, ¿verdad?"

- "¡No digas eso! Legolas es un príncipe, y es fuerte. Se sobrepondrá a esta pena, te lo aseguro", replicó Haldir.

-"¿Y tú qué sabes de penas de elfos? Por lo que sé, nunca sufriste por alguien", la voz del joven elfo estaba cargada de reproche.

- "Si tú sufriste antes, creo que ya encontraste el consuelo, y no te conformaste con uno…", dijo Haldir airadamente.

- "¡Basta! o lo despertarán. Aragorn me encomendó cuidarlo, y eso es lo que haré", dijo Merry sorprendiéndolos a ambos con su actitud decidida, "ahora por favor déjenlo descansar que yo velaré su sueño"

Los dos elfos se retiraron, visiblemente avergonzados. Finwë miraba de soslayo a Haldir _("¿sabrá lo que pasó?"), mientras que Haldir, sabiéndose observado, aparentaba indiferencia. _("¡Me estoy poniendo en evidencia! ¿Qué me pasa con este muchacho?")_._

*

Aragorn llegó primero al Monte de los Espectros, donde se detuvo a esperar a sus compañeros. Elladan y Elrohir se colocaron a sus costados y siguieron avanzando por el Bosque Sombrío, donde la oscuridad de los árboles negros les encogió el corazón. Aragorn pensó que incluso Legolas hubiera sido afectado por una oscuridad tan cerrada, pero luego apartó de sus pensamientos al elfo, pues le traía mucho dolor. Medio de este bosque, se erguía una gran piedra solitaria, por donde los caballos se negaban a pasar. Los jinetes tuvieron que apearse y llevarlos por la brida, llegando así al fondo de la cañada, donde se abría la Puerta Oscura.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta, negra y llena de antiguos grabados, casi borrados por el paso de los años. 

Aragorn se puso al frente, y todos los dunadan siguieron tras él, tal era la determinación de su líder. Los caballos siguieron a sus amos, penetrando en aquella oscuridad. 

Gimli vaciló un momento, temeroso; pero al ver que los elfos de Rivendel entraban también, exclamó:

- "¡Que diría el elfo loco! Seguro se reiría de mí. ¡Yo, un enano, temeroso de penetrar en las entrañas de la tierra! ¡No, esto no puede ser!", el recuerdo de su amigo le dio valor, precipitándose por el umbral.

El interior era una noche cerrada, pero por fortuna, Aragorn había traído antorchas y marchaba solo a la cabeza, llevando una en alto. Elladan esperó que pasen todos y cerró la marcha portando otra de las antorchas.

Mientras avanzaban por esa oscuridad, oían a su alrededor un murmullo de palabras extrañas, sin embargo nadie los atacó. Aragorn avanzaba resuelto, no hubiera podido retroceder de haberlo querido pues su paso era invadido por un ejército invisible que los seguía. Avanzaron así hasta llegar a un espacio vacío, ya sin muros, donde vieron una puerta rocosa cerrada.

Aragorn se volvió, gritando a la oscuridad:

- "¡Dejadnos pasar, y luego seguidnos! ¡Os convoco ante la Piedra de Erech!"

Por toda respuesta los murmullos se acallaron y se hizo un silencio profundo. Una ráfaga de aire frío apagó las antorchas. Continuaron la marcha en la más absoluta oscuridad, perseguidos por un horror cuyo rumor podían escuchar. Aragorn estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero el recuerdo de su amado elfo le daba valor y continuó guiando a sus compañeros hasta que perdió por completo la noción del tiempo que había transcurrido.

De pronto sintieron el susurro del agua, llegando a otra puerta que pasaron rápidamente y se encontraron en la orilla de un arroyo, la luz aumentó y pudieron ver el camino que descendía en pendiente entre dos riscos verticales. La oscuridad era aún cerrada, mas no impenetrable, sin embargo faltaban sólo dos horas para que anocheciese en el mundo de donde venían.

Continuaron descendiendo por ese camino, en fila. Elladan y Gimli cerraban la marcha.

- "Los muertos nos siguen", dijo Elladan. "Han sido convocados y cabalgan detrás de nosotros"

Finalmente salieron a un valle hacia donde descendía el arroyo.

- "¿En qué lugar nos encontramos?", le preguntó Gimli al elfo que lo acompañaba.

- "Hemos bajado desde las fuentes del Morthond, el largo río de aguas glaciales; desciende hasta volcarse en el mar que baña los muros de Dol Amroth. Ya no necesitarás preguntar el origen del nombre: Raíz Negra lo llaman."

El enano gruñó agradeciendo la información. Ese elfo no le agradaba, de algún modo sentía que su venida había tenido que ver con la separación de Legolas y Aragorn. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Elladan preguntó:

- "¿Tú y Legolas son buenos amigos?"

- "Pues sí, lo somos. Hemos compartido muchas aventuras, al punto que si alguien le hace daño, me lo hace también a mí", dijo el enano con tono amenazador.

De pronto, Aragorn gritó:

- "¡Debemos continuar hasta la Piedra de Erech antes del fin del día y el camino aún es largo!"

La compañía galopó nuevamente, sin mirar atrás, y justo antes de media noche llegaron a la Colina de Erech, en la cual se alzaba una piedra negra, redonda como un gran globo, de la altura de un hombre, aunque la mitad estaba enterrada en el suelo. Tenía un aspecto sobrenatural y muchos  aseguraban que había venido de las ruinas de Númenor y que había sido puesta por Isildur, cuando llegó allí. 

Al llegar a la piedra, Elrohir le dio a Aragorn un cuerno de plata, y Aragorn sopló en él; reuniendo al ejército alrededor de la colina. Entonces Aragorn desmontó y de pie junto a la Piedra, gritó con voz potente:

- "Perjuros ¿a qué habéis venido?"

Y se oyó en la noche una voz que le respondió, desde lejos:

- "A cumplir el juramento y encontrar la paz"

Aragorn dijo entonces:

- "Por fin ha llegado la hora. Marcharé en seguida a Perlargir en la ribera del Anduin, y vosotros vendréis conmigo. Y cuando hayan desaparecido de esta tierra todos los servidores de Sauron, consideraré como cumplido vuestro juramento, y entonces tendréis paz y podréis partir para siempre. Porque yo soy Elessar, el heredero de Isildur de Gondor".

Entonces ordenó a Halbarad desplegar el estandarte hecho por Arwen. Luego se hizo un silencio que ya no fue roto por otro ruido que no fuera el de los vivos. Acamparon cerca de la piedra, aunque esa noche nadie durmió, atemorizados como estaban de los espectros.

Aragorn se apoyó en una roca para descansar, tratando de poner la mente en blanco y no pensar en Legolas, pero fue en vano. Recordaba cómo habían acampado otras veces, compartiendo las guardias. La rubia cabeza del elfo sobre su hombro mientras él lo abrazaba por la cintura. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su Legolas en esos momentos?

Elrohir buscó a Aragorn y tomó asiento junto a él, susurrando, pues nadie se atrevía a hablar en voz alta.

- "Futuro hermano mío, la profecía se ha cumplido. El ejército está completo y marchará contigo"

- "Aún hay mucho camino por recorrer Elrohir, esto es solamente el inicio de esta difícil jornada", susurró a su vez Aragorn.

- "¿Por qué no vino Legolas? Creí que ustedes eran amigos", la pregunta fue directa, sin más rodeos. Aragorn hizo una pausa antes de responder, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- "Lo somos. Es sólo que pensé que Haldir necesitaría más ayuda para contener las fuerzas de Mordor hasta nuestra llegada"

- "Pues él no parecía muy feliz de quedarse, ¿sabes por qué?", continuó Elrohir, pues estaba decidido a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

- "Legolas es un guerrero, no le agrada la idea de quedarse a esperar mientras nosotros estamos aquí, desafiando el peligro".

- "Pero Haldir también es un guerrero, y no me pareció que tuviera problema alguno por tener que esperar unos días a la batalla que inevitablemente vendrá..."

- "Haldir tenía órdenes de Galadriel de acompañar a los hombres de Rohan. Desde el principio supo que nuestro encuentro era circunstancial. Legolas en cambio siempre formó parte de la Comunidad del Anillo y nunca se separó de mí ni de Gimli hasta ahora", respondió Aragorn, comenzando a cansarse de tantas preguntas.

- "¿Ellos están juntos? Haldir y Legolas…los vi besarse..."

- "¡No lo sé! ¿No crees que eso es asunto que les atañe sólo a ellos? ¿Cómo lo que tú y Elladan hagan con cierto elfo pelirrojo...?", estalló Aragorn cortando por lo sano aquélla plática.

Elrohir sonrió. Había obtenido lo que buscaba. ¡Qué ingenuo era el Heredero de Isildur! Pero él se encargaría de que cumpliera su promesa y no trajera la deshonra al pueblo de los elfos. En cuanto a Finwё...el pequeño elfo era delicioso, ya le enseñaría otras lecciones...y con estos pensamientos se retiró en busca de Elladan, dejando a Aragorn devorado por los celos.

Al amanecer, Aragorn se levantó, cansado y ojeroso, pues no había dormido en absoluto. Montó nuevamente su caballo y guió a sus compañeros en un viaje fatigoso en el que sólo su voluntad, sostenida por el pensamiento de su elfo, hizo que no se detuviesen.

Se dirigían a Pelargir, donde, de acuerdo a la visión de Aragorn,  los corsarios de Umbar, fieles a Sauron, amenazaban con sus naves negras a la ciudad de Gondor que había jurado defender.

***

En el Sagrario, habían transcurrido algunas horas desde la partida de Aragorn. Eowyn recibió a los exploradores de Théoden, que anunciaron que el Rey llegaría al medio día siguiente, lo que significaba por lo menos un par de días antes de partir a la guerra.

Haldir se entretuvo revisando su ejército de arqueros, que practicaban con sus armas, preparándose para la próxima batalla. Finwë estaba con él, pero luego, al observar las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros, optó por retirarse y se dirigió al comedor.

En la mesa se hallaban Eowyn, Rúmil y Merry, acompañando a Legolas en un tardío desayuno. Merry había logrado captar su atención y la de la Dama de Rohan, hablando sobre los ents y los misterios de los que había sido testigo. Rúmil propuso cortésmente al príncipe ayudarlo con las prácticas de los arqueros, pues era considerado el mejor arquero del Bosque Oscuro. Legolas sonrió y no pudo evitar comparar la cortesía de Rúmil con la insolencia de su hermano. Aceptó complacido, necesitaba más que nunca ocuparse de algo para no pensar en Aragorn.

Finwë se les unió, y al ver que irían al campo de prácticas, subió a cambiarse, pues ya se las podía arreglar solo con los vendajes. Una vez en su habitación, se quitó la capa y la túnica y empezó a preparar las hierbas que aplicaría en su herida casi cerrada. De pronto, sintió un golpe en la puerta y antes de que pueda decir algo,  Haldir entró.

- "Vengo a ayudarte con tu herida", le informó

- "Puedo hacerlo solo, gracias", contestó Finwë, quien tenía poderosas razones para no solicitar esa ayuda a Haldir.

- "Aún no, necesitas que alguien aplique los vendajes", respondió Haldir acercándose.

- "No, no. Además, deseo tomar un baño"

- "No puedes aún"

- "Elladan dice…."

- "¡Él no esta aquí! Además, yo soy tu capitán y harás lo que yo diga", fue la cortante respuesta, "ahora, quítate la camisa"

Finwë dudó un momento, y luego de mala gana se dejó caer en la cama, lanzando un grito de dolor que le recordó el episodio vivido la noche anterior.

- "¿Te duele algo?", preguntó maliciosamente Haldir

- "No. Estoy bien"

- "De acuerdo. Quítate la camisa", y Haldir terminó de preparar las hierbas, dejándolas listas para aplicarlas.

El elfo pelirrojo se quitó lentamente la camisa. No se atrevía a desobedecer a su capitán, y se sentía muy avergonzado. Cuando al fin la dejó caer, Haldir se acercó para quitarle el vendaje, limpiando cuidadosamente la herida. Si notó las marcas en el cuello, pecho y espalda del otro elfo, así como sus pezones enrojecidos, no dijo nada. Mientras Haldir colocaba el emplasto de hierbas y lo vendaba, Finwë suspiraba, deseaba ardientemente que esas manos lo tocaran con otras intenciones. Tímidamente le preguntó:

- "¿Cuándo podré bañarme?"

- "Mañana, bajo mi supervisión"

- "Sí, mi capitán", respondió el elfo, logrando por fin una sonrisa de Haldir.

Luego, el guardián de Lórien le dijo que se vistiera y se retiró. El roce de sus manos por la piel desnuda del joven elfo le había producido una sensación muy excitante, pero no deseaba traicionarse. Además, Finwë aún no estaba listo.

La tarde transcurrió en prácticas de tiro, en las que Legolas demostró con creces por qué era considerado el mejor arquero del Bosque Oscuro. Eowyn se les unió porque disfrutaba mucho la compañía de los elfos, y practicó largo rato con la espada junto a Haldir, aprendiendo de éste muchos trucos, aunque sabía que su tío jamás le permitiría luchar.

Luego de las prácticas vinieron las canciones. A pesar de los tiempos oscuros, las canciones élficas regocijaban los corazones de quienes las cantaban y escuchaban, trayendo esperanza a los hombres de Rohan. 

Cuando la cena estuvo servida, Eowyn invitó a sus huéspedes a la mesa, pidiendo a Finwë acompañarlos también. Cenaron entre anécdotas de la Comarca, contados por Merry e historias del Bosque Mágico relatadas por Finwë y traducidas por Haldir. Luego de la cena, continuaron las canciones.

Finwë tomó el arpa y entonó una canción élfica. Era la historia de amor de Voronwë y Glorfindel y su separación luego de la caída de Gondolin. Glorfindel había prometido a su amante _"Cuando todo termine, vendré por ti, aún si cientos de años pasan entre nosotros y la muerte me lleva, vendré por ti"_, sin embargo, el rubio elfo había muerto en manos de un Balrog y Voronwë había sido llevado por su padre por la fuerza, apartándolo del cuerpo de su amado. La canción terminaba allí, pero había noticias de un elfo llamado Glorfindel que vivía en Rivendel, acaso el mismo de la historia.

Rúmil traducía la canción a Eowyn, y para cuando Finwë terminó de cantar, todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Haldir tomó entonces el arpa y cantó también. Era la misma canción que tiempo atrás había dedicado a Legolas en Lothlórien, hablaba de su amado bosque, la cascada y el arroyo, del amor y del deseo. Mientras cantaba, no dejaba de observar a las dos criaturas que habían logrado perturbarlo. Cabellos rojos que caían desordenadamente sobre una frente alba, junto a cabellos dorados que brillaban a la luz, peinados ordenadamente. Ojos como esmeraldas que le recordaban las hojas del bosque, junto a ojos color zafiro que lo hacían desear perderse en el océano que reflejaban.

Legolas cerró los ojos, ¡esa canción le traía tantos recuerdos! No podría estar sólo esa noche, necesitaba desesperadamente ser amado y la canción de Haldir le hizo recordar también los besos que se dieron en Lórien, a la orilla del lago.

Finwë decidió retirarse a las barracas de los soldados, pues la forma en que lo habían mirado sus compañeros al verlo con Haldir no le había gustado, y deseaba demostrarles que todo seguía igual. Además, ciertas partes de su anatomía necesitaban un descanso y Haldir le había prometido un baño con su ayuda al día siguiente.

Haldir se disponía a abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando un brazo lo retuvo.

- "¡Ven! Quédate conmigo por favor", le dijo Legolas y había tanta ansiedad en su voz que no se pudo negar.

Entraron a la habitación del príncipe. Legolas cerró la puerta y se arrojó a sus brazos. Deseaba olvidar a Aragorn, dejar de lado todas las penas. – "¡Ámame!" susurró a Haldir, quien no necesitaba mayor invitación.

Haldir besó los dulces labios que se le ofrecían. ¡Al fin sería suyo! Pronto tomó el control de la situación, saboreando cada milímetro de la exquisita boca de Legolas mientras sus manos trabajaban afanosamente en desnudar al príncipe, acostándolo suavemente sobre la cama.

Lo contempló unos instantes, un rayo de luna entraba por la ventana iluminando ese cuerpo exquisito que pronto cubriría de besos. Haldir se despojó de sus vestiduras montando luego sobre el cuerpo de Legolas, susurrándole al oido:

- "Eres la criatura más hermosa de toda la Tierra Media, mi príncipe"

Luego comenzó a morder delicadamente los labios de Legolas, mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho rozando los pezones con las uñas, pero sin tocarlos del todo. Continuó así hasta que la espalda de Legolas empezó a arquearse buscando mayor contacto y varios suspiros escaparon de su preciosa garganta.

- "¿Te gusta?", preguntó traviesamente mientras su lengua hacía círculos alrededor un rosado pezón.

- "Ahhhhhhhh, Haldir, no te detengas", suspiró Legolas.

El otro elfo entonces tomó al príncipe por las muñecas, colocándole los brazos a los costados e impidiéndole moverse. Luego continuó con la lengua la exquisita tortura en uno y otro pezón, hasta arrancar los gemidos de placer que tanto deseaba oír.

- "¿Qué más quieres, principito?", preguntó deteniéndose.

- "ahhh, Haldir, me estás matando…"

- "Dime lo que deseas, o no lo tendrás", sonrió maliciosamente Haldir mirando a la hermosa criatura bajo su cuerpo.

- "a ti…por favor…hazme olvidarlo todo", suspiraba Legolas moviendo las caderas en busca de alivio.

Haldir entonces lo tomó con la boca, torturándolo deliciosamente hasta que lo tuvo próximo a estallar. Luego lo soltó y preguntó de nuevo.

- "¿Qué más quieres que te haga, hermoso príncipe?"

- "¡Tómame Haldir, te lo suplico!"

Obedientemente el guardián de Lórien lubricó la pequeña entrada con el aceite que extrajo de su túnica y lo amó ardientemente hasta hacerle perder el control. En el momento en que Aragorn se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su bello elfo, Legolas gritaba su orgasmo en brazos de Haldir.

Los amantes se durmieron abrazados, pero ambos sabían que este encuentro no se repetiría. El placer exquisito que sintieron les había mostrado también que necesitaban algo más para ser felices. Legolas aún lloraba su amor perdido y Haldir pudo admitir al fin que su corazón había sido conquistado por un elfo de rojos cabellos.

TBC


	9. Profecia

All that you can't leave behind  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
Resumen = Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.  
  
Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 9 : La profecía se cumple  
  
"Give me one more chance / dame una oportunidad más  
  
And you'll be satisfied / y estarás satisfecho  
  
Give me two more chances / dame dos oportunidades más  
  
You won't be denied / no te lo denegaré  
  
Well my heart is where it's always been / bien mi corazón está donde siempre estuvo  
  
My head is somewhere in between / mi cabeza está en algun lugar en medio  
  
Give me one more chance / dame una oportunidad más  
  
Let me be your lover tonight / déjame ser tu amante esta noche"  
  
(Even better than the real thing – U2)  
  
***  
  
Mientras Aragorn y su ejército de ultratumba se dirigían a Pelengir, ahuyentando su paso a todo ser viviente, excepto los de su propia Compañía, en el Sagrario las cosas transcurrían más apaciblemente.   
  
Finwë había dedicado la mañana a platicar con sus amigos a quienes no veía desde la batalla de Cuernavilla, donde fuera herido. Respondió a todas las preguntas que le hicieron: sobre Aragorn y su misteriosa marcha por los Senderos de los Muertos, sobre Legolas y Gimli, pues les parecía muy singular que un elfo fuera tan amigo de un enano, sobre la llegada de los montaraces y los dos elfos de Rivendel.  
  
- "Son los hijos de Lord Elrond, de Rivendel", comentaba uno de ellos.  
  
- "Se dice que son altivos y hermosos", continuaron diciendo. No habían tenido oportunidad de verlos pues los arqueros de Lórien se encontraban en otro pabellón de la fortaleza.  
  
- "Tú cabalgaste con uno de ellos, Finwë, ¿es cierto que son idénticos y que jamás se separan?"  
  
Demasiado sabía el elfo pelirrojo acerca de los gemelos. Sonrió dulcemente por los recuerdos, y respondió:  
  
- "Son idénticos físicamente, pero Elladan es más amable y considerado. Elrohir en cambio es rudo e impetuoso, pero cariñoso a su manera. Y es verdad que hacen todo juntos…", se ruborizó en esta frase final, pero nadie pareció advertirlo.  
  
Sus compañeros rieron y continuaron preguntando, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron salir a practicar con el arco. Legolas se hallaba ya en el pequeño campo que habían acondicionado para las prácticas, acompañado de Haldir y Eowyn.  
  
La mañana transcurrió en el campo de tiro. Finwë tomó su arco por primera vez en varios días. Tensó la cuerda probando su resistencia y tomó una flecha. Apuntó al blanco escogido por Legolas y disparó certeramente en el centro mismo. Legolas tomó a su vez una flecha, concentrándose en el blanco. Su cuerpo se tensó y pareció que el arco formaba parte de él, la miraba estaba fija en el blanco, estuvo inmóvil unos instantes y luego con innata naturalidad soltó la flecha, que fue a dar en el centro mismo, partiendo la de Finwë. Los arqueros de Lothlórien lo aclamaron y él respondió con una sonrisa.   
  
Luego todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia pendiente, pues una comitiva ascendía por allí dirigiéndose al Baluarte del Sagrario. Théoden había regresado, junto con Éomer y el ejército de los Rohirrim. Al pie de las montañas blancas, en el Valle Sagrado, se quedaron los demás hombres de la Marca, para la revista de tropas convocada por el Rey al siguiente día.  
  
Eowyn salió a recibir a su tío y hermano, comunicándoles la partida de Aragorn. El rey ya sabía de esto por boca del mismo montaraz, pero le sorprendió encontrar allí a Legolas. Había pensado que el humano y el elfo eran inseparables. El rey se dispuso a descansar, pues partiría al día siguiente luego de la revisa.   
  
Legolas estaba de pie en el patio, contemplando la ruta por donde su amado se había ido, esperando verlo volver repentinamente para tomarlo entre sus brazos. La noche pasada con Haldir había sido muy placentera, pues el guardián de Lothlórien era un experimentado amante, aunque decididamente arrogante, pero Legolas había descubierto que necesitaba a Aragorn mucho más que antes. Merry vino a su encuentro, llevándolo al comedor para el almuerzo, mas el elfo apenas tocó la comida.  
  
Pasaron la tarde revisando las armas, pues partirían a medio día siguiente. Legolas y Merry estuvieron juntos todo ese tiempo, hasta la llegada de la cena en que fueron invitados nuevamente a la mesa del rey. Esta vez no hubo canciones pues el rey deseaba descansar para levantarse al alba a revisar sus tropas.   
  
Finwë había estado hablando antes con Eowyn en parte por señas y algunas palabras de la Lengua Común, pues se habían hecho amigos en Cuernavilla. La Dama le hizo una seña de complicidad y el pequeño elfo se dirigió esta vez a su habitación, no sin antes recordarle a Haldir.  
  
- "Ahora tomaré el baño que deseo, pues la Dama Eowyn ha pedido que me preparen uno"  
  
- "Iré contigo, pues necesitarás ayuda", respondió Haldir siguiéndolo.  
  
En la sencilla habitación del joven elfo había una tina dispuesta, con agua tibia, pues la acababan de llenar. Al lado de ésta había una mesa con aceites aromáticos y útiles de aseo.  
  
Finwë sonrió, pues a pesar de lo reducido del espacio, nunca había disfrutado de semejantes comodidades.  
  
- "Desvístete", ordenó Haldir, con la misma voz con la que acostumbraba dirigir a sus tropas.  
  
Finwë obedeció dócilmente. No deseaba contrariarlo aún…   
  
- "Sí, mi capitán"  
  
Empezó a despojarse de sus vestiduras, consciente de que el otro elfo lo observaba. Cuando estuvo desnudo hasta la cintura, soltó su cabello, que llevaba atado hacia atrás. Una vez suelto, la cascada rojo intenso se deslizó por sus hombros y espalda. Sabía que era atractivo, Elladan y Elrohir así se lo habían demostrado.  
  
- "No puedo quitarme el vendaje solo", dijo, invitando a Haldir a ayudarle.  
  
Haldir se acercó por detrás, empezando a quitar el vendaje y a retirar las hierbas puestas allí el día anterior. Sus manos manipulaban la zona de la herida como acariciándolo. Luego lo soltó.  
  
- "Dije que te desvistieras"  
  
Finwë se quitó las botas y comenzó a desatar los lazos de su pantalón, que deslizó lentamente sobre sus caderas, pero sin bajarlo por completo. No llevaba nada abajo, y una mata de vello rojizo señalaba el camino de su sexo.  
  
La respiración de Haldir se había agitado un poco, ¡qué hermoso era!, el recuerdo de su rostro mientras era llevado al orgasmo por los hijos de Elrond lo asaltó de pronto. Deseaba ardientemente volver a ver ese rostro arrebatado de placer, siendo él el causante. Finwë lo miraba con adoración.  
  
- "Te amo. Te amé desde aquél día que me tomaste en tus brazos para alejarme de la muerte, deseé ser como tú y te amé cuando pasabas a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, absorto en tus pensamientos o pendiente del encuentro con algún amante. Te amé cuando cantabas, cuando te bañabas desnudo en la cascada creyendo que nadie te observaba. Te amé cuando una lanza traidora quiso acabar con tu vida y ofrecí gustoso la mía a cambio. Me despreciaste por ser inocente, tan distinto de tus experimentados amantes, pero ya no lo soy. Por ti aprendí a amar, y me ofrezco a ti sin reservas ni condiciones", el elfo deslizó sus pantalones hacia abajo, quedando desnudo ante Haldir.  
  
- "Entra en la tina", ordenó Haldir, que actuaba como si no lo hubiera oído.  
  
- "¿Qué?...pero….", comenzó a decir Finwë totalmente confundido y avergonzado.  
  
- "Tendremos tiempo para todo", sonrió el guardián de Lothlórien tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la tina, en la que Finwë entró.  
  
Haldir estaba decidido a hacer las cosas a su manera. Cuando el joven elfo se sentó, tomó la esponja y lo frotó cuidadosamente, acariciando su piel, limpiando la herida, que ahora estaba cerrada. Para tener mayor libertad de acción, se despojó de túnica y quedó desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, sintiéndose excitado por la forma en que Finwë lo miraba. Luego lavó los cabellos, suaves como la seda, continuó enjuagándolos lentamente, arrodillado detrás del joven elfo, hasta que sus movimientos se convirtieron en caricias. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, concentrándose tan solo en sus sentimientos.  
  
Las manos de Haldir vagaron luego por el cuerpo del otro elfo, hasta donde aquélla posición lo permitía, deteniéndose traviesamente en los pezones aún enrojecidos para tocarlos suavemente. Finwë echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus bocas al fin se encontraron. El joven elfo se sintió en el cielo. Todo había valido la pena, su sacrificio para salvarlo, sus lágrimas al sentirse despreciado, los momentos pasados con los gemelos, todo fue para poder sentir en su boca los labios de su adorado Haldir. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.  
  
- "No llores, mi pequeño elfo. Este es el momento que hemos esperado, y debe ser motivo de felicidad para ambos", dijo suavemente Haldir, besando sus mejillas y limpiando así sus lágrimas.  
  
Lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo ponerse de pie y lo abrazó, besándolo nuevamente.  
  
- "Te amo. Nunca en mi vida he dicho estas palabras a nadie, mi pequeño y bello elfo", susurró Haldir en su oído. Luego lo tomó en sus brazos llevándolo a la cama, donde lo depositó suavemente.  
  
De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Haldir inmovilizó a Finwë con su cuerpo y le ató las manos con una cuerda que tenía preparada, en ambos lados de la cama. Finwë se sintió atemorizado   
  
– "Haldir, qué…"  
  
- "Shhh, amor mío. Confía…", dijo besándolo  
  
Luego examinó a su compañero, tendido y totalmente indefenso en la cama, el manjar apetitoso que había deseado tanto probar.  
  
- "Te vi con Elladan y Elrohir", dijo, ante la mirada atónita de Finwë, "no negaré que hubiese preferido ser el primero, pero me conformaré con ser el último"  
  
- "Eres el único, mi amado Haldir", susurró Finwë  
  
- "Sin embargo, mereces un castigo por tu comportamiento", continuó Haldir con una sonrisa llena de picardía.  
  
- "Haré lo que me pidas, amado mío"  
  
En un momento, la boca y manos de Haldir estuvieron por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo lentamente, saboreando cada rincón secreto y arrancando los gemidos de placer que eran música para sus oídos.  
  
Finwë ya no pensaba en nada, sólo se concentraba en sentir las deliciosas caricias de su amante, sin reprimir gemidos y gritos de placer. Haldir succionaba sus pezones, enviando corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo del joven elfo que se estremecía pidiendo más de esas caricias.  
  
Luego, Haldir se despojó de sus ropas, dejando libre su dolorosa erección, que a los ojos de su enamorado compañero, fue la más hermosa visión que haya tenido jamás.  
  
Haldir sonrió, acercándose a su amante y colocando las piernas de éste sobre sus hombros, dejándolo así completamente expuesto. Luego, continuó su delicioso ataque, besando cada centímetro del ansioso cuerpo, hasta que lo hizo suplicar. Continuó así la lenta tortura, mientras Finwë movía desesperadamente las caderas en busca de alivio.  
  
- "Puedo dejarte en este momento, pequeño elfo…"  
  
- "¡No! por favor no lo hagas", suplicó Finwë  
  
- "Dime quién es tu dueño"  
  
- "Tú, amado mío. Siempre lo fuiste, te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma", sollozó el joven elfo.  
  
- "Que no se te olvide"  
  
Haldir comenzó entonces a prepararlo, arrancando nuevos gritos de placer, mezclados con gritos de dolor, pues Finwë aún no se recuperaba de la noche compartida con los gemelos. Haldir le hizo olvidar pronto el dolor, llenándolo de besos mientras lo penetraba. Se amaron con desesperación, pasión y locura. Inventaron mil juegos hasta que, exhaustos, se durmieron uno en brazos del otro.   
  
*  
  
Legolas se había dirigido al campo de tiro, seguido por Merry apenas terminó la cena. Allí, practicó largas horas con el arco y flechas, y luego con la espada. Necesitaba que el cansancio se apoderase de su cuerpo, y así poder tener algún descanso, porque todo lo que lo rodeaba le recordaba a Aragorn.  
  
El sudoroso elfo perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, y finalmente se detuvo, cansado. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación, pero quedó conmovido al ver a Merry sentado en el suelo, completamente dormido. Su fiel amigo lo había seguido pero, al no estar habituado a esta clase de ejercicio, había caído rendido por la fatiga.   
  
Legolas llevó cuidadosamente a su amigo dormido a su habitación y luego fue a la suya. Creía estar cansado, pero bastó poner la cabeza sobre la almohada para que el recuerdo de Aragorn lo invadiera todo nuevamente. Esa noche no durmió.  
  
Llegó el día siguiente, sin embargo no salió la luz del sol. La tierra estaba envuelta en tinieblas. Théoden recibió un mensajero de Denethor, Senescal de Gondor, quien portaba la Flecha Roja, símbolo de guerra y pedido de ayuda para quien la recibiese.  
  
En medio de la oscuridad, el rey pasó revista a sus tropas y ordenó la partida sin pérdida de tiempo hacia Edoras, desde donde irían luego a Minas Tirith. El ejército estaba compuesto por más de cinco mil hombres, con Théoden y Éomer a la cabeza, y cerraban la marcha Haldir y los arqueros de Lórien.  
  
En vano trató Merry de persuadir a Legolas de quedarse. El elfo estaba resuelto a ir a la guerra y partió con ellos. La Dama Eowyn se quedó con pesar en el Sagrario, mirándolos partir.  
  
Legolas tomó su lugar a la izquierda de Haldir, llevando a Merry en la grupa de su fiel Arod. Finwë iba a la derecha del guardián de Lothlórien, lo que hizo sonreír a Legolas, por lo menos sus amigos eran felices, se dijo después de observar la ternura con la que se miraban.  
  
La oscuridad seguía aumentando a pesar de que era medio día cuando llegaron a Edoras. Hicieron un pequeño alto para reunir más tropas y atender a los caballos, luego continuaron hacia Minas Tirith.  
  
Minas Tirith estaba siendo sitiada en esos momentos. El día anterior recibieron la ayuda del príncipe Imrahil, de Dol Amroth, quien con su ejército había contribuído a hacer retroceder a las huestes de Mordor, pero en el enfrentamiento, Faramir, hijo menor de Denethor, el Senescal de Gondor, había sido herido.  
  
Sin embargo, las tropas de orcos eran numerosas, sumándose a ellas el poder de los Nazgul, que montaban poderosas bestias aladas, por lo que Denethor tuvo que ordenar replegarse a lo que quedaba de su ejército, dispuesto a resistir dentro de los muros de la ciudad.  
  
Así, los sorprendieron las tinieblas, que se extendían desde Mordor, cubriendo todo a su paso y eran aprovechadas por el enemigo para saquear lo que quedaba, y asesinar a los pocos pobladores que no habían encontrado refugio. Los orcos cavaron también trincheras, las cuales llenaban de fuego. Los hombres de Gondor contemplaban impotentes desde los muros, viendo acercarse grandes carretas con máquinas de proyectiles, las cuales colocaban en las trincheras.  
  
Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo, la esperanza de que llegara la ayuda de Rohan empezaba a desvanecerse. Una vez listas las catapultas, comenzaron a arrojar proyectiles dentro de los muros de la ciudad, causando incendios apenas tocaban el suelo, y junto con los proyectiles, caían también las cabezas de los muertos en la batalla. La moral de los hombres de Gondor se quebró con esta última crueldad, refugiándose atemorizados en los edificios, ya que los Nazgul habían empezado a sobrevolar la ciudad.  
  
Pippin se encontraba con el senescal, quien lo había tomado a su servicio por consejo de Gandalf, sin embargo era un sombrío deber, pues Denethor parecía haber perdido la cordura mirando a su hijo Faramir herido. La situación era tan desesperada, que Gandalf había asumido la defensa de la ciudad, devolviendo la esperanza a los hombres que lo veían pasar.  
  
A mitad de la noche, comenzó el ataque, teniendo como blanco principal la puerta de la ciudad. Los tambores retumbaban infundiendo terror en quienes los oían. El enemigo había traído un ariete de enormes proporciones, que llamaban Grond, en memoria del Martillo Infernal de los días antiguos. Con esta nueva arma, avanzaban inconteniblemente hacia la puerta, custodiada ahora por los caballeros de Dol Amroth y por los pocos hombres de Gondor que tenían el valor para estar allí, rodeados de cadáveres.   
  
De pronto, una criatura negra y horripilante apareció sobre las montañas de cadáveres: el señor de los Nazgul, vestido de negro y con una capucha cubriendo su rostro. Blandió la espada amenazándolos, pero ninguno se atrevió a disparar. Esta distracción sirvió para que al fin Grond llegara a la puerta, sacudiéndola hasta sus cimientos con la primera embestida. Luego, el Capitán Negro gritó tres veces, tres veces retumbó el ariete contra la puerta, y al recibir el último golpe, la puerta finalmente se rompió y el Señor de los Nazgul entró a caballo en la ciudad, haciendo huir a todos ante su paso.  
  
Sólo quedó una persona para hacerle frente: Gandalf, montado en Sombragris le ordenó retirarse.  
  
—"No puedes entrar aquí. ¡Vuelve al abismo preparado para ti! ¡Vuelve! ¡Húndete en la nada que te espera, a ti y a tu Amo! ¡Vete!"  
  
El espectro echó hacia atrás la capucha, y todos pudieron ver que portaba una corona real, sostenida en una horrible calvera con algunos mechones de cabello gris. Rió, y su risa sonó como una carcajada infernal. Levantó la espada, pero en ese instante, en algún lugar de la ciudad, cantó un gallo. El canto anunciaba la llegada de la aurora, a pesar del cielo oscuro. Y a lo lejos, se oyó también un nuevo clamor: cuernos de guerra soplados por guerreros decididos. ¡Al fin los Rohirrim habían llegado!  
  
*  
  
Merry había procurado cumplir su promesa de proteger a Legolas lo mejor posible, pero ¿cómo podía un pequeño hobbit proteger a un guerrero élfico? Pues Legolas insistía en no descansar, diciendo que los elfos no lo necesitaban.   
  
Durante las cuatro noches que siguieron a su partida de Edoras, el elfo apenas había comido, alimentándose exclusivamente del lembas que le proporcionaban los arqueros de Lothlórien. Asimismo, aparentemente no dormía, pues cada vez que Merry despertaba durante la noche, lo veía de pie, mirando al oscuro cielo.  
  
El cansancio empezaba a hacer su efecto en los hombres de Rohan, mas no así en los elfos, quienes podían sostener esa marcha, aún en la oscuridad. Los arqueros eran guiados por Haldir, Rúmil y Legolas, pero Finw? marchaba ahora a la derecha de Haldir, pues el capitán de los arqueros no quería separarse de él.  
  
Se encontraban a menos de un día de cabalgata a Minas Tirith, pero los exploradores que enviaron volvieron diciendo que el camino estaba bloqueado y que orcos patrullaban la zona. A lo lejos retumbaban tambores.  
  
El rey ordenó una reunión para deliberar, llamando a Éomer, Haldir y Legolas, así como a los otros mariscales de La Marca. Se reunieron en una pequeña tienda instalada para el rey, allí, les informó que los tambores que se oían pertenecían a los Hombres Salvajes de los Bosques, indómitos y esquivos, pero que no eran enemigos no de Gondor ni de Rohan. En ese momento, uno de sus jefes era conducido hacia ellos.  
  
El hombre era pequeño, moreno y arrugado, y por toda vestimenta usaba unas hierbas atadas a la cintura. Miró a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose un momento en los dos elfos, cuya belleza lo sorprendió. Luego se dirigió al rey, hablando en la Lengua Común, aunque entrecortadamente y con palabras de su propia lengua.  
  
Explicó que ellos no peleaban, pero ofreció su ayuda como espía, puesto que los unía un odio común hacia los orcos. Informó que la Ciudad de Piedra, como ellos llamaban a Gondor, estaba cerrada, con fuego dentro y fuera. También anunció que las fuerzas del enemigo eran mucho más numerosas que los jinetes y que custodiaban el camino, esperándolos. Finalmente, ofreció su ayuda para guiarlos por un sendero conocido sólo por los Hombres Salvajes.  
  
El rey deliberó un momento con los otros, y finalmente decidió aceptar la oferta, habiéndosele pedido únicamente a cambio no perseguir jamás a los Hombres Salvajes y dejarlos vivir en paz en esos bosques, petición que el Rey aceptó gustoso. El viejo jefe, llamado Ghánburi Ghan, pidió guiar al rey y éste ordenó partir inmediatamente, estimándose siete horas para llegar a Minas Tirith.  
  
Lenta y penosa fue la marcha por ese sendero olvidado, en el que fueron guiados por varios Hombres Salvajes. Los elfos cerraban la marcha, portando yelmos de guerra. Legolas y Haldir también los usaban esta vez, a pedido de Finw?, quien no deseaba que nada malo le ocurriese a su amado capitán.  
  
Se encontraban próximos a Gondor, cuando los Hombres Salvajes que vigilaban los caminos llegaron con la noticia de finalmente los muros habían sido derribados y que los orcos se habían concentrado en esa zona, esperando saquear la ciudad.  
  
Esta noticia fue tomada con tranquilidad por Théoden, que se alegró de que los orcos estuvieran distraídos, pues eso les daría oportunidad para atacalos. Entonces se despidió de Ghánburi Ghan y ordenó la marcha a caballo.  
  
Antes de irse el viejo jefe pareció olfatear el aire y dijo enigmáticamente   
  
– "El viento cambia, trae brisa marina. La mañana traerá novedades".  
  
Era ya de noche, aunque en esa oscuridad permanente no se podía distinguir el día de la noche. Los jinetes avanzaban ya sin guías, pues el camino era visible. Se acercaban cada vez más a los campos del Pelennor, donde se realizaría el ataque.  
  
Haldir cabalgaba junto a Finw?, pensativo. El joven elfo no temblaba ante la batalla, y ya lo había visto combatir con esa determinación de quien no teme a la muerte.  
  
- "Mi pequeño elfo, nos acercamos a la batalla final. Debes prometerme algo", dijo Haldir.  
  
- "Lo que sea, mi dueño", respondió Finw? con una sonrisa.  
  
- "No harás maniobras temerarias, ni sacrificios innecesarios. Te quiero con vida", continuó Haldir con seriedad.  
  
Finw? lo miró a los ojos.   
  
– "Combatiré junto a ti, no nos separaremos. Pero si algo te sucede, no deseo vivir"  
  
- "Eso no pasará"  
  
En ese momento, las compañías de jinetes se habían detenido, y Théoden hablaba, arengando a los jinetes. La hora había llegado.  
  
Haldir entonces ordenó un alto y dando la vuelta al caballo, habló a los arqueros.  
  
- "¡Arqueros de Lothlórien, la hora ha llegado! Nos encontramos lejos de nuestro Bosque Dorado y nos dirigimos en esta oscuridad a una ciudad llena de fuego y desolación, con el enemigo por delante. Combatiremos con los humanos, honrando las alianzas de antaño, según el deseo de la Dama Galadriel, contra el enemigo común. ¡Hagamos pues, honor a nuestra promesa!"  
  
Los arqueros golpearon las espadas contra los escudos, saludando las palabras de su líder. A continuación, distribuyeron los grupos que atacarían. El primero de ellos iría con Théoden, Éomer y otros jinetes, abriendo la ofensiva. En él estaban también Haldir, Legolas y Finw?. Merry iba a duras penas sosteniéndose en el caballo de Legolas, tratando de desenvainar la espada y de no ser un estorbo para el elfo.  
  
El primer grupo partió, llegando pronto al sitio donde antes se alzaban las murallas. Los pocos orcos que allí se encontraban fueron rápidamente abatidos por certeras flechas élficas. Continuaron avanzando sobre los campos de Gondor, sin ser sorprendidos, pues las bestias se encontraban dedicadas a la destrucción de la ciudad, sin siquiera pensar que alguien podría haberse acercado, con las fronteras vigiladas.  
  
La ciudad estaba cerca, y por fin sintieron el cambio de brisa que había mencionado Ghán.   
  
– "Siento algo en el aire, se acercan vientos nuevos. Un viento de mar, que disipa las tinieblas", dijo Legolas. En efecto, en ese momento, el cielo se aclaró infundiéndoles nuevos ánimos.  
  
Théoden se irguió en el caballo, y con voz clara gritó blandiendo la espada   
  
– "¡Galopad ahora! ¡A Gondor!". Los cuernos empezaron a sonar, y Crinblanca se lanzó hacia delante.  
  
Todos, jinetes y elfos fueron poseídos de ese ardor, y cabalgaron cantando una canción de guerra, matando enemigos en el camino, llegando así a la ciudad.   
  
Al disiparse las tinieblas, el Capitán Negro se sintió momentáneamente desconcertado, pues no había previsto que la suerte le fuera adversa. Sin embargo, el siniestro Señor de los Nazgul aún tenía muchos recursos. Se alejó de la puerta derribada y desapareció.  
  
Theóden había llegado a la puerta, con su ejército, haciendo huir a los orcos en dirección al río. Pero los enemigos que custodiaban la puerta eran numerosos y los ejércitos de orcos del otro lado, aún estaban intactos. Legolas seguía de cerca al rey, abatiendo orcos con sus flechas y espada, y llevando a Merry, quien a duras penas se agarraba del manto del elfo para mantener el equilibrio.  
  
El Capitán Negro apareció entonces, desplegando un estandarte – una serpiente negra sobre un fondo escarlata - y se precipitó sobre los defensores. Théoden le hizo frente, así como su ejército, abriendo grandes brechas entre las filas de los enemigos. El rey en persona arremetió contra el Capitán Negro, derribando el estandarte y haciendo huir así a la caballería del enemigo.  
  
De pronto, volvieron las tinieblas, aterrorizando a los caballos que arrojaron a los jinetes de sus sillas. Incluso Crinblanca arrojó a Théoden, quien se puso inmediatamente de pie, animando a sus jinetes a continuar, cuando un dardo negro atravesó a su caballo, que se desplomó sobre él, causándole la muerte.  
  
Una sombra descendió velozmente del cielo. Era la bestia alada de los Nazgul, mucho más grande que cualquier ave conocida, pero totalmente desprovista de plumas. Sus alas estaban hechas de membranas y despedían un espantoso olor. Sobre ella montaba el Señor de los Nazgul, envuelto en su manto negro. Había llamado a su corcel alado apenas fue embestido por Théoden, y ahora volvía, aterrorizando a los hombres de Rohan.  
  
Legolas había sido arrojado también al suelo, pero logró levantarse y susurrando palabras en élfico al oído de Arod, lo calmó lo suficiente como para que se mantuviera cerca de él. En ese momento, la horrible bestia alada se había posado sobre Crinblanca, comenzado a devorarlo. Este espectáculo fue demasiado para el elfo, quien resueltamente, tomó su arco y flechas y aún con el yelmo puesto, disparó sobre la criatura, que lanzó un espantoso alarido, desplomándose muerta.  
  
Merry estaba aterrorizado, de pie junto a Arod observaba todo impotente. El jinete negro emergió de la carroña, mirando al valiente guerrero.  
  
- "¡Osaste interponerte entre el Nazgul y su presa! Pero no es tu vida lo que perderás, pues no te mataré. Te llevaré lejos, más allá de las tinieblas, donde horribles criaturas te devorarán la carne y te desnudarán la mente, bajo la mirada del Ojo sin Párpado"  
  
- "Puedes hacer lo que quieras; mas yo lo impediré si está en mis manos", respondió el elfo desafiante.  
  
- "¡Impedírmelo! ¿A mí? Estás loco. ¡Ningún hombre viviente puede impedirme nada!"  
  
- "¡No soy un hombre! ¡Soy un elfo! Y nadie puede dañar a quien ha perdido toda esperanza ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Porque espectro o no, te atravesaré con mi espada y lucharé contigo mientras me quede vida!", gritó Legolas, quitándose el yelmo. Los dorados cabellos cayeron sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules tenían una mirada resuelta y desesperada, y dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Alzó la espada y esperó sin vacilar el ataque del enemigo con el escudo delante.  
  
El espectro quedó desconcertado por unos momentos, los que fueron aprovechados por Merry para deslizarse tras él. El hobbit sintió encenderse el coraje de los de su raza, no podía dejar a Legolas morir así, sin prestarle su ayuda.   
  
El jinete de pronto arremetió contra el hermoso elfo, descargando su maza al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de espantoso odio. El escudo de Legolas se quebró y el elfo cayó de rodillas, con el brazo roto. El jinete volvió a abalanzarse con la maza, pero de pronto lanzó un alarido de dolor y cayó de bruces. El pequeño hobbit lo había herido, clavando su pequeña espada en el tendón.  
  
- "¡Legolas! ¡Legolas!", gritó Merry  
  
El elfo se logró poner de pie, tomó la espada y tambaleante la hundió en la cadavérica garganta de su enemigo. – "¡Por Aragorn!", exclamó.  
  
La espada voló por los aires hecha añicos, la corona del espectro rodó lejos y el elfo cayó sobre el enemigo derribado. Su último pensamiento consciente fue para quien lo había abandonado.  
  
Un terrible grito se elevó por los aires, estremeciendo a todos, y luego se convirtió en un lamento, para finalmente ser engullida por el viento. Del espectro sólo quedaba el manto vacío.  
  
Merry, de pie entre los caídos, observaba la escena, con los ojos nublados por las lágimas. Miró el rostro muerto del noble Théoden, aún bajo Crinblanca. Luego, miró a Legolas. La rubia cabeza del elfo resaltaba en la negrura del manto siniestro sobre el cual yacía inmóvil.  
  
En ese instante, resonaron nuevamente los cuernos y las trompetas, pues la batalla comenzaba nuevamente. Las huestes del enemigo habían sido reforzadas y avanzaban hacia ellos, pero a su vez, en el norte, apareció Éomer con los Rohirrim y los elfos, y desde la ciudad, los hombres de Dol Amroth.   
  
Éomer se acercó al galope, seguido por Haldir y algunos sobrevivientes de la escolta del rey. Miraron con asombro el cadáver de la bestia alada, y los caballos se negaban a acercarse. Éomer y Haldir se apearon, llegando junto al cadáver del rey y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Entonces Éomer tomó el estandarte del rey diciendo, a la vez que lloraba   
  
- "¡No derraméis excesivas lágrimas! Noble fue en vida el caído y tuvo una muerte digna. Cuando el túmulo se levante, llorarán las mujeres. ¡Ahora la guerra nos reclama!"  
  
Luego ordenó que los caballeros de la escolta monten guardia junt a él y retiren el cuerpo con los debidos honores, junto con los caballeros que yacían junto con él.   
  
Haldir había visto a Legolas y corrió a su lado. Acarició su rostro inmóvil y cerró sus ojos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejlllas mientras se inclinaba a depositar un beso en los rubios cabellos de su amigo. Había muerto como un digno príncipe y guerrero, pero eso no hacía menos dolorosa su partida. Poseído por una furia ciega, se lanzó junto con Éomer a la ofensiva final, pasando al galope junto al rey y al elfo caídos, y se dirigieron rumbo al sur.  
  
Merry seguía allí, sin moverse, aunque nadie parecía notar su presencia. Se enjuagó las lágrimas. Varios hombres levantaron al rey en unas improvisadas angarillas, mientras otros recogieron el cuerpo del elfo, sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que era. El hobbit caminó tras el cortejo y se dirigieron a la ciudad.  
  
TBC  
  
5 


	10. Ilumina mi camino

All that you can't leave behind  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
Autor = Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
Resumen = Luego de finalizar la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn y Legolas son pareja, pero por un motivo desconocido, Aragorn anuncia su compromiso con Arwen y Legolas huye.  
  
Esta historia se llamó originalmente "El corazón del rey", pero la he revisado y corregido, por lo que decidí cambiarle de nombre.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 10 : Ilumina mi camino  
  
Don't believe what you hear / no crees en lo que escuchas  
  
Don't believe what you see / no crees en lo que ves  
  
If you just close your eyes / si sólo cierras tus ojos  
  
You can feel the enemy / puedes sentir al enemigo  
  
Acrobat – U2  
  
Arwen miró atónita el palantir. Legolas muerto y además, había matado al Señor de los Nazgul. Esto era totalmente inesperado. Ni siquiera Sauron lo había previsto.   
  
Trató de entender lo que acababa de observar. Entonces, ellos se habían separado. Quizá debiera agradecer a sus hermanos por eso. Después de todo, ya no sería necesario invocar el conjuro que había colocado sobre el estandarte. Suspiró un momento. Legolas debía amarlo mucho para hacer lo que hizo. De cualquier modo, ahora estaba muerto y nada le impediría ser reina de Gondor.   
  
Guardó cuidadosamente la piedra. La había encontrado gracias al anillo de su padre, entre las reliquias olvidadas de Gil-Galad. Al principio tuvo miedo de mirar en ella, pero luego, la curiosidad había sido más fuerte. Pero él no pareció reparar nunca en su presencia, aunque le permitió mirar la matanza y destrucción a través de los ojos de Saruman, y luego ella supo que el mago había sido derrotado, cuando vio a Aragorn escrutar aterrado la piedra. Fue testigo de la lucha y victoria de su prometido y también de que la fuerza que lo sostenía no provenía de su amor hacia ella. Por primera vez en varios días, Arwen salió al jardín.  
  
Elrond observó a su hija más animada ese día. Incluso alegre, según comentó luego a Glorfindel.   
  
*  
  
Aragorn y su ejército de espectros libraron una gran batalla con los corsarios de Umbar, a quienes derrotaron finalmente, tomando posesión de sus naves. El montaraz se sentía más aliviado. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para Gondor.   
  
Por lo menos, su elfo estaba seguro en el Sagrario, aunque las palabras de Elrohir se le habían quedado grabadas. ¿Serían ciertas? El sabía demasiado bien que el apuesto guardián de Lothlórien sentía algo por su elfo, y ahora que Legolas se creía despreciado… no quería ni pensarlo, pero la imagen de Legolas y Haldir juntos volvía a su mente una y otra vez.  
  
El respirar la brisa del mar le traía algún alivio. Esos días, había preferido la soledad, manteniéndose separado de los gemelos, e incluso de Halbarad. Sentado en la proa de la nave mayor, con su pipa, daba vueltas al dilema que su mente tenía.  
  
- "Has estado muy callado estos días, primo. ¿qué te preocupa? ¿es sólo la guerra?", preguntó Halbarad, sentándose junto a él.  
  
Aragorn lo miró. Su pariente y amigo, con el que había recorrido las solitarias fronteras de su país innumerables veces y a quien confiaría su propia vida.  
  
- "Amo a Legolas", dijo simplemente  
  
Hubo una larga pausa.  
  
- "¿Arwen lo sabe? ¿lo saben ellos?", preguntó finalmente su amigo, señalando en dirección a la cámara donde estaban los elfos.  
  
- "No, sólo los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo saben que estamos juntos, pero que lo amo, ni él mismo lo sabe"  
  
- "¿El te ama a ti?"  
  
- "Sí"  
  
- "¿Qué piensas hacer?"  
  
- "No sé, amigo mío…hablaré con Arwen, luego con Elrond. Si ella lo entiende, será más fácil, y…."  
  
- "Ellos son elfos. Quizás para ellos no sea más que un compromiso roto por un nuevo amor, algo que sucede todos los días. Pero los hombres de Gondor no lo aceptarán. Después de extinguirse la estirpe de los reyes y ser gobernados por senescales, tienen al fin la oportunidad de tener un rey legítimo, ¿y éste decide no tener una reina? ¿cómo lo explicarás? Ellos son guerreros como tú o como yo, pero no han sido criados por elfos, ¿cómo lo entenderán, si yo mismo que te conozco como a mi hermano, no lo entiendo?", interrumpió Halbarad.  
  
- "Yo no lo busqué, sólo pasó. Pero si no lo tengo a mi lado, nunca seré feliz", contestó Aragorn.   
  
- "Te diré algo, amigo mío. Honra tu promesa a la Estrella de la Tarde. El pueblo de Gondor nunca tendrá reina más bella. Dale herederos a tu pueblo, y si persiste en ti esa pasión oscura, producto en mi opinión de esta guerra insensata, toma al elfo en calidad de consorte"  
  
Elladan se acercaba en ese instante, y la conversación no pudo continuar.   
  
*  
  
Mientras tanto, en los campos de Pelennor, la batalla se había reanudado, los soldados de Gondor ahora atacaban a las legiones de Morgul, prestando ayuda a Éomer y los elfos. Esta ayuda fue bienvenida, pues la furia inicial de Éomer y Haldir les había llevado a una acometida insensata, y si bien habían menguado las fuerzas del enemigo, ahora los caballos se negaban a avanzar, asustados de las enormes bestias, los nümakil. Las huestes enemigas continuaban llegando, siendo comandadas por el lugarteniente del vencido Señor de los Nazgul, Gothmog.   
  
El caballo de Finw? había caído, y éste combatía ahora con Haldir, espalda con espalda, defendiéndose del incesante ataque de los enemigos. Se acercaba el medio día en ese feroz combate, y ambos estaban ya resignados a morir juntos, luchando. De pronto, el sol brilló y una brisa marina llenó sus pulmones. Finw? observó, más allá del Anduin, las naves que venían del mar. Negros eran los navíos, al igual que sus velas.  
  
Los centinelas de Gondor gritaban  
  
- "¡Los Corsarios de Umbar! ¡Los Corsarios de Umbar! Entonces ha caído Belfalas, y también el Ethir y el Lebennin. ¡Es el último golpe del destino!"  
  
Y empezó una huida desordenada. Los elfos se detuvieron, desconcertados, pero Haldir no dio la orden de retirada. Junto con Éomer, reunió a las tropas alrededor del estandarte de Rohan, donde resistirían hasta el final. Entonces, el elfo lanzó una exclamación: allí en la primera nave negra había un estandarte, el árbol blanco de Gondor rodeado de estrellas y una corona, el emblema de Elendil.   
  
- "¡Aragorn!", exclamó, "¡Es Aragorn, que ha vuelto de los Senderos de los Muertos y trae un ejército!"  
  
Los rohirrim prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de júbilo, los elfos alzaron los arcos. Finw? no pudo contenerse y besó a Haldir, quien ante el asombro de Éomer, lo alzó en sus brazos riendo.  
  
Este descubrimiento desorientó por completo a las tropas de Mordor, que esperaban ver a sus aliados corsarios y en lugar de ellos, las naves volvían cargadas de enemigos. El pánico se apoderó de ellos, y sumado a la luz del sol, hizo que huyeran.  
  
Descendían ya Gimli, blandiendo el hacha, Halbarad, que portaba el estandarte, y los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir. Luego bajaron los montaraces, que dirigían un nuevo ejército de hombres de Lebennin, Lamedon y los feudos del Sur. Delante de todos ellos iba Aragorn, blandiendo a Anduril, la Llama del Este.   
  
Éomer y Haldir salieron a su encuentro.  
  
- "Volvemos a encontrarnos, amigos míos. Esta vez para compartir la victoria que conquistaremos", les dijo sonriendo.  
  
- "Pues este es un dichoso encuentro, aunque ya hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas en esta batalla", dijo Éomer estrechándole la mano.  
  
- "Mae Govannen. Este es, sin duda, el más feliz de los encuentros de esta ingrata guerra, aunque tardío para algunos", dijo Haldir acercándose a saludarlo. No lo abrazó, sin embargo, pues lo hacía en parte responsable por la muerte de Legolas.  
  
- "¡A vengarlos, entonces, más que a hablar de ellos¡", exclamó Aragorn, completamente ignorante de lo ocurrido a su elfo.  
  
Cabalgaron juntos de regreso a la batalla. Aragorn se sorprendió un poco de la actitud de Haldir y otra vez las dudas asaltaron su mente, mas no era ese el momento para esos pensamientos, pues la batalla sería dura. La desesperación hizo temerario al enemigo, reorganizándose en pequeños grupos para volver a la batalla. Esto duró hasta el final del día, en que cada brizna de hierba de los campos de Pelennor estaba teñida en sangre, y no quedaba enemigo en pie.  
  
Extenuados, pero llenos de alegría, Aragorn y Éomer se dirigieron a la puerta de la ciudad, donde se hacía un inventario de las bajas. Grande fue la pena de Aragorn al saber que Halbarad, su fiel amigo, había muerto en la batalla, mas tuvo que sobreponerse, pues había muerto con los honores de un guerrero.  
  
Al ponerse el sol, Aragorn dijo:  
  
- "Este es el símbolo de los cambios que habrán a partir de ahora, pues es el inicio y la caída de muchas cosas. Sin embargo, aún no entraré a mi ciudad, pues fue administrada durante años por los senescales y mal haría en entrar sin haber sido convocado, además, aún no sabemos si hemos vencido a Mordor. Mis hombres levantarán mis tiendas y esperaré aquí al Señor de la Ciudad"  
  
Luego ordenó que plegasen el estandarte y lo entregó a los hijos de Elrond. Éomer se dirigió entonces a la ciudad en busca del senescal, mientras Aragorn enviaba a buscar a Haldir.  
  
La tienda principal estaba lista y Aragorn entró en ella. Haldir llegó entonces, acompañado de Finwë, que se quedó afuera aguardándolo.  
  
- "Amigo mío, ¿qué noticias tienes de Legolas? ¿Se quedó en el Sagrario como le pedí?", preguntó Aragorn impaciente.  
  
Haldir se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.  
  
- "Aragorn, él vino hasta aquí", empezó el elfo  
  
- "¿Pues dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿Acaso sigue molesto?", interrumpió Aragorn, con el corazón a punto de estallar de júbilo. ¡Su elfo se hallaba allí! No veía el momento de abrazarlo.  
  
- "Amigo mío, él no vendrá", la voz de Haldir le decía que algo andaba muy mal. Con temor oyó sus siguientes palabras. "combatió y venció al Rey Brujo"…  
  
- "¿Está herido entonces?"  
  
- "Él no podrá repetir esa hazaña ni ninguna otra en la Tierra Media", dijo finalmente Haldir, con el rostro lleno de pena. Ahora veía cuán equivocados habían estado todos, Aragorn lo amaba, su rostro desencajado, las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos, el grito ahogado que salió de su garganta, todo hablaba del dolor del amor perdido.  
  
*  
  
No, nothing makes sense / No, nada tiene sentido  
  
Nothing seems to fit / nada parece encajar  
  
I know you'd hit out / se que lo golpearías  
  
If you only knew who to hit / si sólo supieras a quién golpear  
  
And I'd join the movement / y me uniría al movimiento  
  
If there was one I could believe in / si allí hubiera alguien en quien creer  
  
Yeah I'd break bread and wine / sí, partiría pan y vino  
  
If there was a church I could receive in / si hubiera una iglesia que pudiera recibirme  
  
'cause I need it now /porque necesito una ahora  
  
- "¡No, no, no! no puede ser, no él", sollozó Aragorn, "¡Déjame solo!", su súplica casi fue un grito desesperado.  
  
Haldir puso su mano en el hombro del montaraz.  
  
– "Lo siento", y salió apresuradamente, alcanzando a ver cómo el Rey de los Hombres se desplomaba en el suelo, sollozando.  
  
*  
  
Merry se dirigía calladamente tras los soldados que transportaban a Théoden y Legolas, sin que nadie pareciera notar su presencia. El hobbit se sentía adolorido y cansado, y pensaba para sus adentros:  
  
– "¡Valiente ayuda fui para mi amigo! He fallado completamente, llevándolo a muerte. ¿Qué dirá Trancos? Soy sólo un estúpido y pequeño hobbit, perdido entre la Gente Grande ¡Si sólo pudiera hallar a Pippin"  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer, y con ella se acercaron los hombres de Dol Amroth, con el príncipe Imrahil a la cabeza.  
  
- "¿Qué es esa carga que lleváis, Hombres de Rohan?", preguntó  
  
- "Théoden, quien fuera Rey de la Marca", respondieron.  
  
El príncipe desmontó, arrodillándose un momento para rendir homenaje al rey caído. Entonces, reparó en el elfo.  
  
- "¿Qué criatura es ésta? Es que los elfos también han venido a esta guerra?", exclamó  
  
- "Han venido cien arqueros de Lothlórien. Mas él pertenece a tierras aún mas lejanas, pues procede del Bosque Negro, donde tenemos entendido que era príncipe"  
  
Entonces el príncipe Imrahil, deslumbrado por la belleza del elfo, le tomó la mano y se inclinó para mirarlo mejor.  
  
- "¡Hombres de Rohan! Este elfo vive aún, malherido, sí, pero todavía respira", exclamó, y para probarlo, le acercó a los labios fríos el brazalete brillante y pulido de la armadura, el cual se empañó con una niebla tenue.  
  
A continuación, ordenó a los hombres llevarlo cuanto antes a las Casas de Curación y partió, alegre de haber salvado a tan bella criatura.  
  
Merry saltó de júbilo mientras seguía a quienes transportaban a Legolas. Las Casas de Curación eran un lugar hermoso y apacible, rodeado de jardines y del único prado con árboles de la enorme ciudad de piedra. Se encontraban cerca del muro del sur y de la puerta de la ciudadela, y en ellas habitaban las pocas mujeres, hábiles en el arte de curar, a quienes se había permitido quedarse en Minas Tirith.  
  
El hobbit caminaba, mirando la desolación junto a la puerta de la ciudad, tratando de no separarse de los hombres, cuando encontró a Pippin. Ambos hobbits se alegraron mucho de verse nuevamente, pero Merry estaba herido en el brazo y fue ayudado por su amigo a llegar a las Casas de Curación, donde Legolas recibía ya los primeros cuidados, junto con Faramir, quien fuera herido mientras custodiaba las fronteras y luego atacado por su propio padre, quien en su intento de quemarse vivo, quiso arrastrar a su desdichado hijo al mismo destino.  
  
Los curadores de Gondor eran famosos por sus prácticas, sin embargo, muchos de los heridos de esta batalla padecían un mal llamdo la Sombra Negra, ya que provenía de los Nazgul. Quienes la contraían, caían en un sueño cada vez más profundo y morían irremediablemente. Legolas y Merry eran presas de este mal, considerado incurable. El elfo deliró toda la mañana, en su propia lengua, la cual no era entendida por los curadores, destacándose sólo una palabra "Aragorn" que era repetida una y otra vez, hasta que una sombra gris cubrió su rostro y pareció hundirse en las tinieblas.   
  
Gandalf llegó a vigilar a los enfermos, oyendo preocupado lo que le refirieron los curadores acerca del delirio de Legolas. El mago no se apartó de sus amigos y de Faramir, quien ardía en fiebre. Era ya la hora del crepúsculo, cuando una mujer, la más anciana de las curadoras, llamada loreth lloró por su señor Faramir, exclamando:  
  
- "¿Qué será de nosotros si llega a morir? ¡Ojalá hubiera en Gondor reyes como los de antaño, según cuentan! Porque dice la tradición: Las manos del rey son manos que curan. Así el legítimo rey podría ser reconocido".  
  
Gandalf reaccionó entonces, una idea acababa de ocurrírsele. Agradeció efusivamente a la desconcertada anciana y salió sin demora, dirigiéndose a buscar a Aragorn, el cual, según le informaron, se hallaba en una tienda y no deseaba hablar con nadie.  
  
El mago entró en la tienda, haciendo caso omiso a los montaraces que hacían guardia. Dentro estaba oscuro, iluminado tan sólo por una débil luz de vela que le permitió ver una figura postrada en un lecho. Aragorn parecía haber envejecido en esas pocas horas, su rostro mostraba la angustia más desesperada y sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas estaban hinchados.  
  
- "Legolas, Legolas, te he perdido, fue mi culpa, te aparté de mí, te empujé a cometer esta locura, oh Legolas, ¿qué te he hecho? A ti, a quien amo más que a mi propia vida! ¿De qué me sirve la gloria si no estás a mi lado para compartirla? Por ti luché, por ti nada más, traté de protegerte y fracasé, ahora no me queda nada…oh Legolas, ¿cómo continuar sin ti? ¿cómo fingir que todo sigue igual? Mi Legolas…", repetía Aragorn sin notar siquiera la presencia del mago.  
  
Gandalf se conmovió. Nunca había visto a alguien tan abatido. Pero no entendía…de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ¡Aragorn creía muerto a Legolas!  
  
- "Amigo mío"  
  
- "Gandalf, él se ha ido…"  
  
- "No, pero está muy enfermo", dijo suavemente Gandalf, tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo. "Sólo tú puedes salvarlo ahora, pero debemos apresurarnos. ¡Vamos¡"  
  
- "No, no…Haldir dijo…", protestó confundido Aragorn, con un temeroso rayo de esperanza en el corazón.  
  
- "Se equivocaron, ahora debemos irnos, no hay tiempo que perder"  
  
Aragorn se echó una capa encima, lágrimas de alegría mezclándose con el dolor de hacía unas horas. Cubrió su rostro, y embozado así, salió tras Gandalf, con el corazón a punto de estallarle por la angustia vivida, la alegría repentina que le trajo el mago, y el temor de llegar tarde para salver a su elfo.  
  
*  
  
Éomer y el príncipe Imrahil se dirigían a las Casas de Curación, pues se les informó que el ahora Senescal de Gondor, Faramir, había sido llevado hacia allí. Cuando llegaron fuera, vieron acercarse a Gandalf junto a un hombre embozado en una capa gris. Después de saludarse, Imrahil dijo:  
  
- "Venimos en busca del Senescal, y nos han dicho que se encuentra en esta casa, herido por su propio padre"  
  
- "Así es", respondió Gandalf, "fue herido antes por la Hoja de Morgul, y no ha muerto, pero está cerca de la muerte"  
  
- "¿Quién regirá entonces la ciudad?", preguntó Éomer, "debemos llamar a Aragorn"  
  
- "Aquí estoy", respondió el encapuchado, "pero ahora he venido como Capitán de los Dúnedain de Arnor, a sanar al Senescal y a otra persona muy querida para mí. Pienso, sin embargo, que durante estos días sea Gandalf quien nos gobierne, y luego, el príncipe de Dol Amroth asumirá esta tarea. Mas luego discutiremos estos asuntos, el tiempo apremia y hay un enfermo que requiere mi atención"  
  
Aragorn entró primero. En la puerta estaba Pippin, junto con Beregond, guardia del palacio.  
  
- "¡Trancos! Sabía que eras tú, ¿pero qué has hecho para llegar así?", exclamó Pippin con alegría.  
  
Aragorn rió y estrechó las manos al hobbit.  
  
- "Luego, amigo mío. Hay asuntos que debo atender ahora"  
  
- "¡Vaya forma de hablarle a nuestro rey!", dijo Imrahil a Éomer.  
  
Aragorn lo oyó, y mientras entraban, le dijo:  
  
- "Mi nombre será Elessar, Piedra de Elfo, y Envinyatar, el Restaurador. Pero Trancos será el nombre de mi casa, si alguna vez se funda: en la alta lengua no sonará tan mal, y yo seré Telcontar, así como todos mis descendientes".  
  
Gandalf les relató entonces las hazañas de Legolas y Merry, y pidió a sus amigos dejar a Aragorn a solas.   
  
El dunadan visitó primero la habitación donde yacía Legolas, cerrando la puerta. Hasta ese momento se las había arreglado para contener sus emociones, pero al ver a su elfo, se precipitó al lecho tomando sus pálidas manos entre las suyas, llenándolas de besos, y cubriéndolas con sus lágrimas.   
  
*  
  
Sometimes I feel like I don't know / a veces siento que no sé  
  
Sometimes I feel like checkin' out / a veces siento que me voy  
  
I want to get it wrong / quiero tener lo equivocado  
  
Can't always be strong / no puedo ser siempre fuerte  
  
And love it won't be long... / y el amor no durará mucho  
  
*  
  
- "¡Legolas! Por favor abre los ojos...Legolas, soy yo, ¿acaso no me escuchas?", dijo desesperado, mas el elfo no se movía.   
  
Aragorn examinó cuidadosamente su rostro y sus heridas. El brazo roto había sido entablillado con habilidad, pero no era éste el origen de su mal, sino la cercanía al espectro en un momento de gran debilidad para se elfo. Se maldijo mentalmente una vez más, mientras masajeaba las sienes de Legolas, sin lograr la menor reacción por parte de su amado. Asustado, se apresuró a examinar a Faramir y Merry, confirmando el diagnóstico de Ioreth. Luego, les informó:  
  
- "Quisiera que estuviese acá Elrond, pues tiene grandes poderes como curador, pero debemos actuar a prisa.", y, dirigiéndose a Ioreth, "¿Tienen aquí reservas de hierbas curativas? necesito athelas"  
  
- "Pues no lo sé con certeza, señor. Debo preguntar al herborista, quizá la conozca con otro nombre"  
  
- "Hojas de reyes es como suelen llamarla", dijo Aragorn, impaciente.  
  
- "¡Ah, pues claro!", exclamó Ioreth, "pero no las tenemos. Nunca supe que tuvieran virtudes curativas, qué nombre tan extraño eligieron para ellas"  
  
- "Necesito que me consigas de inmediato hojas de reyes, pues la vida de tu señor Faramir depende de ello" ("y la de mi único amor"), dijo Aragorn.  
  
Cuando Ioreth se hubo marchado, Aragorn volvió junto a Legolas, tomando su mano. Se inclinó para besar su frente, pues ya no le importaba que lo vieran, y aunque el mismísimo Elrond hubiese estado allí, no se hubiera comportado distinto.  
  
- "¡Legolas! ¿Puedes oírme amado mío?", susurraba en élfico, mas el herido no se movía.  
  
Pasó así un rato que le pareció eterno, cuando llegó Bergil, hijo de Beregond, casi sin aliento, y entregó seis hojas envueltas en un lienzo.  
  
Aragorn tomó dos hojas, calentándolas un momento entre sus manos. Luego las trituró, llenando la habitación de una agradable frescura, y las colocó en un tazón de agua caliente que le alcanzó Ioret. Luego mojó la frente y el brazo herido de Legolas, escrutando ansiosamente su rostro. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando vio que la respiración de Legolas era más profunda.  
  
- "Despierta, amado mío", dijo en élfico mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. "la sombra ha partido, y ahora te necesito a mi lado, ¡despierta, por favor!". Las lágrimas lo traicionaban y los sollozos, apenas contenidos, hacían que la voz se le quebrara.  
  
Gandalf tomó discretamente por el brazo a Éomer e Imrahil y los sacó de allí.  
  
- "Ellos son amigos desde la infancia, casi hermanos", explicó.  
  
- "mmmm...pues sí que lo son...", dijo pensativo Imrahil, deseando en secreto estar en el lugar de Aragorn.  
  
- ¡Legolas, Legolas!", decía Aragorn en medio de su llanto. De pronto, sintió un débil apretón de manos y las pestañas de Legolas empezaron a moverse.  
  
El elfo parpadeó unos instantes, confundido. Y se confundió más cuando una boca ansiosa se unió a la suya, su rostro se mojó con unas lágrimas que no eran suyas, y sus mejillas sintieron la raspada de una barba tan familiar.  
  
- "¿Aragorn?", preguntó débilmente.   
  
- "¡Amor mío!", exclamó Aragorn, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, "Perdóname, te lo suplico. Traté de protegerte y fallé al ver la dirección del peligro, te alejé de mí, y fue como alejarme de mi propia vida, ¡Oh Legolas! Perdóname...", decía mientras le besaba las manos.  
  
Gandalf entró nuevamente a la habitación y tuvo que sacar a Ioreth casi a rastras, pues la buena mujer se había quedado como petrificada, con la boca abierta en una enorme "O".  
  
- "...el mensaje de Galadriel, el terror alado... ¿Lo maté? ¿O fue todo un sueño?", susurró Legolas.  
  
- "Lo mataste, y también al Nazgul, y casi pierdes la vida en ello. Te rompiste un brazo", informó Aragorn, más calmado ya.  
  
- "Me siento cansado, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?", la voz del elfo se oía cansada, y Aragorn decidió dejarlo descansar. Lo importante era tenerlo a salvo, y luego trataría de obtener su perdón.  
  
- "No mucho, mi amado. Pero debes descansar ahora, lo peor ha pasado ya, y debo ver a otros heridos"  
  
- "¡Merry!", exclamó de pronto Legolas, tratando de incorporarse, más un grito de dolor le recordó que tenía el brazo roto.   
  
- "Shhh, no te levantes. Ahora iré a ver a Merry, quien también esta aquí. Luego hablaremos, cuando hayas descansado".  
  
Aragorn lo asistió, ayudándolo a recostarse en una posición más cómoda. Luego lo cubrió con la sábana y besó su frente. Legolas se sumió en un tranquilo sueño.  
  
Aragorn se reunió con los otros y fue a prestar ayuda a Faramir, quien se recuperó más rápido que Legolas.  
  
- "Mi rey, me has llamado, y aquí estoy", dijo al despertar.  
  
- "Eres noble y valeroso, Senescal de Gondor, y muy querido por tu pueblo. Descansa ahora. Hablaremos cuando te recuperes"  
  
Luego, se dirigió donde Merry. Pippin se les unió, preocupado por su amigo, mientras Gandalf enviaba a Beregond a buscar a Haldir y Gimli.  
  
Aragorn repitió el tratamiento en Merry, dejándolo descansar.  
  
- "No hay que temer", dijo a Pippin, "sólo está cansado. No olvides que él también golpeó al espectro, igual que Legolas, pero no morirá. Los de tu raza son fuertes"  
  
Luego se retiró con Gandalf, dejando a Pippin cuidando a Merry. Éomer e Imrahil se retiraron también para ver a sus hombres y descansar.  
  
Aragorn estaba mortalmente cansado. No había dormido mucho desde que estaba en el Sagrario, y no comía desde el día anterior, pero no deseaba separarse de Legolas.   
  
Mandaron a llamar al Mayoral de las Casas de Curación, explicándoles que Legolas y Faramir necesitaban pasar algunos días allí. Gandalf recomendó no decirle a Faramir cómo había muerto su padre.  
  
- "El elfo que yace aquí, es el Príncipe de Mirkwood, y debe quedarse al menos diez días. Pero es testarudo y querrá levantarse. Debe tratar de impedírselo, aunque no será tarea fácil, y yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo posible", dijo Aragorn.  
  
- "¿Y qué debo hacer con el mediano?", preguntó el Mayoral  
  
- "Mañana estará en condiciones de levantarse un rato".  
  
Fueron interrumpidos por un tumulto afuera. Todos deseaban ver a Aragorn, pues Ioreth había corrido la voz de que el rey había venido y que sus manos curaban las enfermedades.   
  
Aragorn deseaba estar junto a su elfo, pero no podía negarse a las súplicas de su pueblo. Comió algo ligero, mientras enviaba por los hijos de Elrond; y juntos trabajaron afanosamente hasta altas horas de la noche, curando enfermos. La voz corrió en toda la ciudad "el rey ha vuelto", decían. Lo llamaban Elessar (Piedra de Elfo) a causa de la piedra obsequiada por Arwen, que él había vuelto a lucir al salir del Sagrario, para evitar las sospechas de Elladan y Elrohir.  
  
Al terminar, agotado, se dirigió a la habitación de Legolas, tomando asiento en la única silla que allí había, y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
*  
  
Gimli peleó junto a Halbarad, y fue testigo de la muerte del leal montaraz cuando una flecha certera le atravesó el corazón. El enano dio muerte a su vez, con su hacha, al orco causante de esa pérdida.  
  
Luego de la batalla, fue en busca de los elfos para preguntar por Legolas a quien creía en el Sagrario. Cuando los encontró, el gallardo guardián de Lórien daba instrucciones para el crematorio de los pocos elfos caídos y Finw? estaba detrás de él.   
  
- "Buenas noches", dijo el enano, siendo saludado a su vez por Haldir y los otros elfos. "vengo a pedirles noticias de mi amigo Legolas, quien está en el Sagrario", continuó.  
  
Haldir lo llevó a un lado, y con profunda tristeza explicó lo que sabía, por segunda vez en esa noche. El enano lloró, pues quería profundamente a Legolas, a quien llamaba cariñosamente "elfo loco".  
  
- "No debimos dejarlo…debí saber que vendría, es…era tan testarudo", lloraba Gimli, "¿dónde lo han llevado? Deseo verlo por última vez"  
  
- "A la ciudad. Allí nos dirigíamos nosotros también", respondió Haldir.  
  
Los tres iniciaron la penosa marcha, sin habla mucho. Haldir y Finwë iban tomados de la mano y cuando Gimli los vio, murmuró la que se había convertido en una de sus frases favoritas desde que iniciaron el viaje : - "mmmm…cosas de elfos"  
  
Les costó un poco de trabajo llegar a la ciudad, y estaban por atravesar la puerta cuando un guardia se acercó a ellos.  
  
- "Señor", dijo dirigiéndose a Haldir, "por órdenes del mago Gandalf busco a Gimli el enano, y al elfo Haldir de Lórien"  
  
- "Pues los has encontrado", respondió Haldir, "¿qué desea Gandalf?"  
  
- "Que me acompañen enseguida a las Casas de Curación, donde se encuentran dos amigos suyos heridos y el hobbit Peregrin a su cuidado", respondió Beregond, pues de él se trataba.  
  
- "Iremos luego de presentar nuestros respetos a uno de nuestros compañeros muerto en batalla. Un elfo llamado Legolas, ¿sabes tú hacia dónde lo llevaron?", preguntó Gimli.  
  
- "El elfo que usted dice, señor, no está muerto, él y el mediano Meriadoc se encuentran en las Casas de Curación, aunque el estado del elfo es de cuidado, por lo que pude oír", repuso Beregond.  
  
Gimli casi saltó de alegría y se apresuraron a seguirlo. Al llegar allí se encontraron que Gandalf se había retirado ya, y Aragorn se encontraba con Elladan y Elrohir curando a los enfermos en otra parte del edificio. Pippin aún se encontraba allí y se alegró mucho de verlos. Merry estaba despierto y acababa de cenar por segunda vez. Charlaron animadamente unos momentos, hasta que el Mayoral los echó de allí, pues Faramir y Legolas necesitaban descanso. También les tenía un encargo, por órdenes del mago Gandalf, se les había preparado un alojamiento y una cena en uno de los edificios cercanos, a donde irían escoltados por Beregond.  
  
Se dirigieron allí y fueron muy bien atendidos, pues sus hazañas habían llegado a oídos de todos. Luego de la cena, Finwë no pudo reprimir sus bostezos y Haldir se puso de pie para llevarlo a su habitación.  
  
En el camino por el pasillo semioscuro, el joven elfo se apoyaba en Haldir, quien lo abrazaba de la cintura. Llegaron a la habitación y Haldir lo sentó sobre la cama, pues el otro elfo estaba casi dormido. Mientras le quitaba las botas, Finwë se durmió, sorprendiendo a Haldir pues no pensó que su pequeño elfo, como lo llamaba, le tuviera tanta confianza. Sonriendo, lo desvistió hasta la cintura y lo acostó. Luego, él también se quitó la ropa y se acostó junto a Finwë abrazándolo. Pronto se quedó dormido también.  
  
*  
  
Legolas abrió los ojos cuando el sol estaba alto en el cielo, le parecía haber soñado, pero ¿dónde estaba?, entonces reparó en la forma dormida a su lado. Aragorn había puesto la cabeza, apoyada en un brazo, sobre la cama. Sus cabellos despeinados y sucios le cubrían el rostro, pero Legolas no lo había visto nunca tan hermoso. La bruma que había en su cerebro se disipó. Levantó la mano para apartarlos, acariciando su rostro. Entonces él despertó.  
  
- "Amado mío", dijo Aragorn incorporándose, "¿cómo te sientes hoy?"  
  
- "Mucho mejor que ayer, pero ¿por qué me llamas así ahora? Dijiste en el Sagrario que éramos sólo amigos…"  
  
- "Legolas, te lo expliqué ayer. Necesitaba alejarte del peligro, pensé que éste estaba en los Senderos de los Muertos, pero me equivoqué. Creí morir cuando me dijeron que caíste en la batalla…Legolas, te amo…"  
  
- "¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó confundido el elfo. Ya recordaba la angustia de Aragorn el día anterior, ¡Había querido protegerlo! ¡Y ahora le decía que lo amaba!  
  
- "Dije que te amo, incluso antes de esa noche en Lothlórien en que nos entregamos todo, te amo y te suplico me perdones, pues no soy merecedor de tu amor", había angustia en la voz de Aragorn, y esto conmovió a Legolas, pero había algo que debía decirle.  
  
- "Dormí con Haldir…", confesó Legolas con un susurro.   
  
- "¿QUÉ?", casi gritó Aragorn  
  
- "…me dejaste, me sentía tan vacío, tan sólo…fue una sola noche. No lo amo, eres tú a quien adoro"  
  
Aragorn se quedó en silencio unos momentos, considerando. Su orgullo estaba herido en lo más profundo, pero él mismo había provocado todo esto.  
  
- "Legolas, te amo y nada cambiará eso", dijo finalmente besando esos labios de miel que se le ofrecían.  
  
En ese instante tocaron la puerta.  
  
- "Señor, el mago Gandalf envía por vos, pues se celebrará un Consejo de Guerra", informó Ioreth.  
  
- "Ahora voy", contestó Aragorn y se retiró, no sin antes susurrar a su elfo, "volveré apenas pueda".  
  
TBC  
  
1 


	11. Descanso

Leave it behind  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 11: Descanso  
  
"It's a beautiful day / es un bello día  
  
Sky falls, you feel like / el cielo cae, lo puedes sentir  
  
It's a beautiful day / es un hermoso día  
  
Don't let it get away / no lo dejes ir"  
  
Beautiful day – U2  
  
Haldir despertó apenas salió el sol, pero se quedó acostado abrazando al elfo que dormía en sus brazos. Lo contempló largamente. La sábana lo cubría hasta la cintura, dejando descubierta su espalda desnuda, la cual recorrió con una mano, acariciándola. Finwë se movió en sueños, pegando su cuerpo al suyo un poco más y continuó durmiendo apaciblemente.  
  
Sin despertarlo, Haldir apartó suavemente el rebelde mechón que cubría su rostro, dejando al descubierto su boca, que no pudo resistir besar ligeramente. ("¡Oh, mi pequeño elfo, qué hermoso eres! ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin notar tu presencia? Pero ahora recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, pues pediré autorización a mis señores Galadriel y Celeborn para compartir mi vivienda contigo, en cuanto acabe esta guerra")  
  
Haldir se sumió en estos y otros menos castos pensamientos, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Finwë, que caían desordenadamente sobre su pecho, en el que descansaba el joven elfo. Le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera amarlo con esa entrega total y desinterés que le había mostrado el pequeño arquero. Generalmente, sus amantes lo buscaban para obtener a través suyo el favor de la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn, él lo sabía, pero no le importaba realmente pues las relaciones largas lo aburrían. Sin embargo, al mirar a Finwë no podía evitar pensar en un futuro juntos.  
  
Fue interrumpido de estos pensamientos por golpe en la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- "Adelante", dijo sin pensar.  
  
Gimli entró en la habitación y buscó a Haldir con la mirada. Lo vio en la cama, cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana, pero no estaba sólo, como el iluso enano había pensado, pues tenía entre sus brazos a aquel jovencito que siempre lo acompañaba. Gimli enrojeció violentamente y su vista se dirigió automáticamente al piso y no se despegó de allí ("¡Oh, elfos! Es lo último que me faltaba"), suspiró el enano.  
  
- "Haldir de Lórien, el mago Gandalf te convoca en el palacio, pues se celebrará un consejo de guerra", dijo Gimli, sin quitar los ojos del piso.  
  
- "Gracias, señor enano. Iré en seguida", contestó Haldir mientras se levantaba.  
  
Gimli murmuró su bien conocido "¡cosas de elfos!" y se retiró de allí a toda prisa, pues Haldir nunca había sido de su completo agrado desde la vez que, en Lothlorién, intentó cubrirle los ojos para que no viera el camino hacia la ciudad.   
  
- "…¿Haldir?", susurró soñoliento Finwë  
  
- "Buenos días amado mío", dijo Haldir volviendo a la cama para besarlo. – "debo ir a un consejo de guerra ahora mismo, descansa un poco más hasta mi regreso"  
  
- "No sé...", le dijo seductoramente Finwë bajando los párpados mientras le ofrecía sus labios entreabiertos.  
  
Haldir lo besó apasionadamente unos instantes, pero luego, muy a su pesar lo dejó, pues el deber estaba primero.  
  
*  
  
Legolas sonrió tristemente. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que esperar para poder estar a solas con su amado? Cuando llegara el fin de la guerra, habría que tomar otras decisiones. ¡Pero él se lo había dicho al fin! le dijo que lo amaba, incluso después de confesarle lo de Haldir. Cerró los ojos evocando ese momento. A pesar del cansancio que aún sentía y del dolor en el brazo, se sentía dichoso. ¡Él sólo había tratado de protegerlo! Eso explicaba algunas cosas en la conducta de Aragorn, su deseo de alejarlo solo obedecía a su temor de que resultara herido, pero de dónde había sacado semejante idea, sería lo primero que Legolas le preguntaría cuando al fin estuvieran solos.   
  
- ("¡Oh, Aragorn, por qué no confiaste en mí!, ¡cuánto sufrimiento me hubieras ahorrado! ¡y tú mismo, cuánta angustia habrás pasado! Sin saberlo me empujaste a los brazos de Haldir)", el elfo se ruborizó por ese grato recuerdo, ("pero eso me sirvió para saber que nunca amaré a nadie más, qué nunca seré feliz en los brazos de otro que no seas tú"), Legolas sonrió con ternura, pero luego su semblante se ensombreció nuevamente, ("¿qué haremos ahora? ¿cómo enfrentar a Elrond, cómo decirle a Arwen y a tu pueblo de nuestro amor? Los elfos son más tolerantes, pero se trata de la hija de Elrond y nieta de Galadriel, ¿qué dirá mi padre? Pero enfrentaré lo que sea si estamos juntos, mi señor Aragorn"), su rostro se dulcificó con este pensamiento.  
  
En ese momento, una conocida voz lo arrancó de su ensueño.  
  
- "Pues sí, el príncipe de Mirkwood y yo somos amigos, por extraño que le parezca, y he venido a verlo, pues el señor Aragorn me dijo que ya había despertado"  
  
Luego se oyó un murmullo de protesta del Mayoral. Legolas no pudo contenerse más y gritó:  
  
- "¡Gimli!"  
  
- "¿Ve usted? Está despierto", exclamó triunfalmente el enano al tiempo que abría la puerta para saludar a su amigo. "¡Elfo loco! Sabía que una criatura tan testaruda como tú no sería abatida tan fácilmente", dijo riendo y luego agregó seriamente, "me alegro tanto de que estés con vida, amigo mío"  
  
- "¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Si aún no hemos visitado las cavernas de Angalord ni el bosque de Fangorn, como prometimos"  
  
Gimli lo abrazó, riendo, con cuidado de no tocar el brazo herido.  
  
- "Amigo mío, ¿cómo estás?", le preguntó tratando de escrutar su rostro.  
  
- "Ahora puedo decir en verdad que estoy bien", dijo Legolas sonriendo. Gimli comprendió y sonrió también.  
  
- "¡Pero qué es todo ese ruido! Señor enano, debe usted disculparme pero los enfermos necesitan reposo y su risa se oye hasta el otro extremo del edificio", exclamó Ioreth que entraba en ese momento con la bandeja del desayuno.  
  
La habitación se llenó entonces de la risa cristalina de Legolas e Ioreth no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de su rápida recuperación, las manos de su rey eran en verdad milagrosas, ¿o lo sería su corazón?  
  
- "Buena mujer, él es mi amigo, Gimli, hijo de Glóin, y debe usted perdonarlo, los enanos son gente ruidosa, pero de buen corazón", dijo Legolas  
  
- "Y buen estómago", dijo Pippin, que entraba con Merry en ese momento  
  
- "Pero no tanto como el de un pobre hobbit, que por añadidura se encuentra herido y debe consumir doble ración", replicó Merry, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.  
  
Ioreth sacudió la cabeza, riendo también. Si éstos eran los amigos de su rey, Gondor sería pronto una ciudad diferente. Se presentó respetuosamente con el bello príncipe elfo. Se decía en la ciudad que por la sangre del rey corría también sangre élfica. Quizás esto fuera la explicación de sus extrañas costumbres, mas Ioreth no era quien para juzgar a su rey y el elfo era agradable y se había portado muy amablemente con ella. Dejó solos a los amigos, compartiendo el desayuno, no sin antes recomendarles que no hicieran mucho ruido, pues su señor Faramir dormía aún.  
  
*  
  
En otro lugar de la ciudad se celebraba el Consejo de Guerra, entre Aragorn, Gandalf, Imrahil, Éomer, Haldir y los hijos de Elrond.  
  
- "Señores", empezó Gandalf, "hemos llegado hasta un punto en esta guerra, en el que es necesario analizar cuidadosamente nuestras acciones, pues éstas decidirán el futuro de la Tierra Media. Hemos triunfado momentáneamente, pero Mordor es fuerte y nuestros ejércitos están extenuados. La próxima acometida será más violenta y no contamos con suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarla. La victoria no se conseguirá con armas y sólo queda refugiarse en las fortalezas y esperar el ataque, o atacar, sabiendo que nunca podremos penetrar en Mordor".  
  
- "¿Propones entonces que nos refugiemos a esperar el ataque?", preguntó Imrahil.  
  
- "No es ese mi consejo", respondió Gandalf, "si la victoria no puede ser conquistada con armas, entonces centremos nuestras esperanzas en el Anillo de Poder, buscado por Sauron. Todos aquí conocen la historia del Portador. Si Sauron recupera el Anillo, vencerá sin que nuestro valor sirva de nada, y su victoria será tan definitiva que nadie sabe lo que sucederá, pues él sirve a otro amo más siniestro. Por otro lado, si el Anillo es destruido, Sauron caerá, y tan baja será su caída que nadie puede saber si volverá a levantarse algún día. El enemigo está confundido, sabe que su tesoro ha sido encontrado, pero ignora quien lo tiene y dónde está. La duda lo atormenta y si no me equivoco, nuestro amigo Aragorn ha contribuido a ello, mostrándose al enemigo a través de la Piedra de Orthanc, ¿no es así?"  
  
- "Lo hice antes de partir de Cuernavilla", respondió Aragorn, "necesitaba descifrar un mensaje de Rivendel", Elladan y Elrohir asintieron, "consideré que el momento era propicio, y que era necesario distraer la atención del enemigo, dándole tiempo a Frodo de llegar a Mordor. Vi lo mismo que Denethor, veleros negros atacando la ciudad, y otras imágenes más aterradoras a mis ojos, de las que hablaré en otro momento. Pero también percibí su miedo, aunque casi no llegamos a tiempo, pues respondió rápidamente atacándonos."  
  
- "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?", preguntó Éomer.  
  
- "Sauron duda, no sabe si atacarnos, pues no conoce la ubicación de su tesoro. En este momento, el Ojo sin Párpado está fijo en nosotros, y así debemos mantenerlo, pues es nuestra esperanza para ayudar al Portador. Debemos continuar atacando a Sauron, atrayendo fuera del país las fuerzas secretas de Mordor, para que quede sin defensas. En otras palabras, amigos míos, seremos la carnada que Sauron morderá pues creerá que nuestra temeridad se debe a un nuevo Señor del Anillo. Hay pocas esperanzas para nosotros, pues nos encaminamos a una trampa, pero, en mi opinión, esto es lo que hemos de hacer, pues si nos quedamos aquí a esperar, pereceremos igualmente".   
  
Hubo un largo silencio mientras todos sopesaban las palabras del mago.  
  
- "Así como he comenzado, así continuaré", dijo finalmente Aragorn, "si vacilamos ahora caeremos. Confío en el consejo de Gandalf pues si no fuese por él, hace tiempo que todo se habría perdido para siempre. Si luchamos y vencemos, habremos dado un mundo mejor a quienes amamos. Si somos derrotados lo haremos luchando. Sin embargo, no pretendo todavía dar órdenes a nadie; que cada cual decida según su propia voluntad".  
  
- "Estamos contigo, Aragorn", dijo Elrohir, "pues a esto vinimos. Nuestro padre Elrond es de la misma opinión". Elladan asintió.  
  
- "Los arqueros de Lórien también estarán contigo, pues tal es el deseo de la Dama Galadriel. Esta batalla decidirá el curso de la historia", manifestó gravemente Haldir.  
  
- "Por mi parte, aunque no entiendo de esos asuntos tan extraños, me basta saber que Aragorn me ayudó a mí y a mi pueblo y ahora me corresponde ayudarlo. Iré", dijo Éomer.  
  
- "El señor Aragorn es mi soberano", dijo Imrahil, "aunque él aún no desee hacer prevalecer su derecho. Iré, pues sus deseos son órdenes para mi, pero Gondor también debe ser protegida y nuestra frontera septentrional espera a un ejército de Sauron"  
  
Luego siguió una discusión para determinar cuántos hombres se quedarían en Gondor y cuántos irían a Mordor, concluyendo finalmente en la mañana del segundo día partirían con siete mil hombres, si conseguían reunidos; seis mil de ellos iría a pie a causa de las regiones accidentadas en que tendría que internarse y los otros mil a caballo. Enviaron luego mensajeros a comunicar esas nuevas para empezar a reunir el ejército. Con esto, el consejo se disolvió.  
  
*  
  
Finw? siguió acostado, disfrutando de un descanso que no tenía en mucho tiempo. Las sábanas tenían aun el olor de Haldir, ¡cómo deseaba tener un momento a solas con él! No habían vuelto a tener intimidad desde su primera noche en El Sagrario, aunque no se habían separado desde entonces. El joven elfo tomó su morral y sacó los dibujos, contemplándolos con ternura, luego, tomó el dibujo inconcluso, y con el carbón comenzó a dibujar el rostro del compañero de Haldir: él mismo.  
  
Luego, se estiró perezosamente entre las sábanas, añorando a su amado, mas, de pronto, recordó a sus compañeros y se levantó para ir a buscarlos.  
  
Caminó por la ciudad desconocida. Por todos lados había tristeza y desolación, los sobrevivientes lloraban a sus muertos, maldiciendo al enemigo por su crueldad. Finw? caminaba entre ellos, sobrecogido. ¡Ese espectáculo le traía tantos recuerdos amargos! Su propio pueblo había sido perseguido, mitilado y asesinado por el mismo enemigo oscuro. Continuó su lúgubre paseo hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron cerca del palacio. Se encaminó hacia allí, esperando hallar a Haldir, pero fue aprisionado desde atrás por unos firmes brazos.  
  
- "¡Elladan!"  
  
- "Mi pequeño y hermoso elfo de los bosques, ¡mi corazón se alegra de verte! Eres una luz en medio de tanta desolación"  
  
- "¡Oh Elladan! ¡Qué bueno es volver a verte!", dijo Finw? volteando para abrazarlo.  
  
- "¿Y no hay nada para mí?", preguntó Elrohir, rodéandolo con ambos brazos a su vez.  
  
- "Amigos míos, me siento dichoso de verlos", Finw? trataba de hablar pero los labios de Elrohir buscaban ansiosamente los suyos, "ahhh, Elrohir. Lo siento...", dijo finalmente, logrando librarse del abrazo de los gemelos, que lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
- "Lo siento, queridos amigos míos. Gracias a ustedes, mi afecto ha sido finalmente correspondido por aquél a quien adoro. Pero no podemos repetir esas placenteras caricias, pues él es ahora mi dueño", dijo dulcemente Finw?.  
  
- "Entendemos eso", repuso Elladan, "pero dime pequeño elfo, ¿quién es el dichoso ser que ha conquistado tu corazón de esa forma tan conmovedora?"  
  
- "Mi amado capitán, Haldir", contestó el joven elfo. No tenía por qué ocultarlo, pues Haldir no lo hacía, ni se lo había pedido.  
  
- "Ahhhh", exclamó Elrohir intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con su hermano, "¿y el apuesto guardián de Lórien sabe de nuestros intercambios?"  
  
- "Lo sabe. Él mismo nos vio", respondió Finw? ruborizándose con ese recuerdo.  
  
- "Te digo entonces, sin temor a equivocarme, que el espectáculo no le fue desagradable", continuó Elrohir.  
  
- "Hermano, lo que fue, está en el pasado", interrumpió Elladan poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano gemelo, "debemos respetar ahora los deseos de nuestro pequeño amigo y de Haldir"  
  
Los hermanos se miraron un momento. Elladan sabía muy bien lo que su hermano estaba pensando. Ellos habían pasado gratos momentos con Haldir en sus varios viajes a Lórien y en las visitas de éste a Rivendel, pero lo pasado no volvería.   
  
Finw? pidió entonces que lo llevaran a las Casas de Curación pues deseaba ver a sus compañeros heridos. Elladan le ofreció su brazo y se dirigieron allí, en tanto que Elrohir volvía a entrar al palacio, diciendo que deseaba descansar.  
  
Muchos pensamientos ocupaban la mente del elfo mientras se dirigía a la habitación que le asignaron el día anterior. Haldir había ocupado su corazón por varios años, desde la primera vez que se vieron en Rivendel, pero ese amor juvenil había sido sustituído por una gran amistad y una confianza sin límites, pues Haldir había compartido innumerables noches de pasión con los hermanos. Finw? en cambio era tan inocente aún, había tantas cosas que podía aprender con ellos...  
  
Abrió la puerta y, despojándose de la capa, se arrojó a la cama, sin notar que había alguien más en la habitación. Elrohir tenía los ojos cerrados, su mente se negaba a borrar la imagen de un hermoso elfo de cabellos como el fuego, que gritaba su nombre mientras era llevado al clímax. Distraídamente, una de sus manos se deslizó bajo sus ropas, rozando sus pezones, ya endurecidos con ese recuerdo. Su otra mano frotó su erección evocando los labios de Finw? sobre su miembro.   
  
Un gemido se le escapó, mientras continuaba pellizcando y jalando sus pezones, arquéandose, totalmente perdido en sus recuerdos. Continuó gimiendo mientras se liberaba de las prendas que lo oprimían. Su miembro saltó libre, irguiéndose mientras era atendido por hábiles manos, que lo recorrían de arriba hacia abajo. Elrohir imaginaba al bello elfo pelirrojo gritando de éxtasis mientras era poseído, agitándose bajo su cuerpo, suplicando por más. Este último pensamiento fue demasiado, y sus manos se cubrieron del cálido fluido que manaba de su sexo, mientras su boca exclamaba "Oh, Finw?, oh, oh"  
  
Haldir había estado esperando a Elrohir ya que quería hablarle sobre Legolas, pero quedó sorprendido al ver al elfo entrar violentamente y arrojar su capa al piso, para caer a la cama con la respiración agitada. Iba a hablarle cuando vio lo que hacían sus manos, y se quedó silencioso, observando. Luego del éxtasis de Elrohir, se deslizó fuera de la habitación. Su presencia no había sido advertida. Haldir tenía el rostro enrojecido y una mirada extraña, pues una idea acaba de abrise paso en su mente.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn se dirigió presuroso a las Casas de Curación. Se sentía apenado por tener que dejar a Legolas nuevamente, pero no podía permitir que el elfo herido así lo acompañe en la batalla.  
  
Fue conducido por Ioreth hacia la soleada habitación, donde reinaba gran silencio, pues Gimli y los hobbits se habían retirado a almorzar, dejando descansar a su amigo. Aragorn abrió despacio la puerta y se quedó extasiado contemplando a la figura que dormía sobre la cama. Un rayo de sol iluminaba su dorado cabello que brillaba como oro líquido. Sus mejillas no estaban ya tan pálidas y sus labios tenían nuevamente ese color apetitoso que lo hacía desear saborearlos. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su tranquila respiración, ahora que no había más fiebre. Una de sus manos reposaba bajo su pecho, mientras que la otra estaba a su costado, con el brazo herido.  
  
Lo miró largamente, mientras Ioreth esperaba respetuosamente tras él. Ahora comprendía por qué su rey había caído bajo el encanto de esa etérea criatura, que a pesar de su bella apariencia era un gran guerrero, pues había derrotado al Señor de los Nazgul, el terrible Rey Brujo que, muchos años atrás, había causado tanto daño a Gondor.  
  
Legolas suspiró en su sueño y trató de cambiar de posición, pero un dolor en el brazo le recordó su lesión. Unas solícitas manos acudieron en su ayuda. Sonrió, completamente despierto.  
  
- "Aragorn"  
  
- "Amado mío", Aragorn le sonrió también. Se miraron mientras la áspera mano del mortal acariciaba la delicada piel de la mejilla del elfo. Legolas puso su mano sobre la suya.  
  
- "El consejo ha tomado una decisión, la única posible", continuó diciendo Aragorn. Sus ojos reflejaban la pena que sentía.  
  
- "Irán a Mordor", dijo el elfo, enunciando un hecho que él mismo sabía que debía ocurrir.  
  
- "Dentro de dos días. Seis mil hombres a pie y mil a caballo. Un pobre ejército comparado con los de antaño, pero lo necesario para distraer la mirada del Ojo sin párpado y ayudar al portador"  
  
- "Llévame contigo", pidió el elfo. Su voz tenía un tono neutro, pero sus ojos miraban suplicantes ¡Cómo resistir esa mirada!  
  
- "Amado mío, no me perdonaré si algún daño vuelve a ocurrirte por mi culpa. Estuviste demasiado cerca de la sombra como para no verte afectado en Mordor, y tienes el brazo roto, ¿cómo podrás disparar?"  
  
- "Los elfos sanamos rápidamente. En unos días mi brazo se habrá curado"  
  
- "Lo sé, hermoso mío. Pero sólo tenemos dos días y no puedo retrasar esta marcha poniendo en peligro todo lo ya conquistado", lo besó con ternura, "tenemos estos dos días para estar juntos, mi amor. Aprovechémoslos". El beso se hizo más profundo, siendo ansiosamente correspondido por Legolas.  
  
("Oh, mi señor, tus besos no tienen igual. Ni el gallardo Haldir puede compararse contigo. Haré lo que me pidas.")  
  
Ioreth entraba en ese momento con el almuerzo y se quedó muda de asombro ante el espectáculo. Luego, discretamente cerró la puerta, sin que los amantes parecieran notarlo.   
  
*  
  
Elrohir se aseó y cambió de ropas para dirigirse inmediatamente a las Casas de Curación. Al entrar, se encontró con Ioreth que salía de la habitación de Legolas con una bandeja y cerraba silenciosamente la puerta.  
  
- "Buen día. ¿El príncipe de Mirkwood se encuentra despierto?", preguntó Elrohir.  
  
- "Sí…no..señor…está descansando ahora", respondió Ioreth un tanto nerviosa.  
  
- "¿Acaso el señor Aragorn se encuentra aquí?", dijo Elrohir, entrando en sospechas inmediatamente.  
  
- "Sí señor", respondió Ioreth muy a su pesar. Los inquisidores ojos del arrogante y gallardo elfo la ponían cada vez más nerviosa.  
  
- "¿Y está con el príncipe?"  
  
- "Sí señor. Está vigilando su descanso", respondió Ioreth, siendo desmentida inmediatamente por una risa cristalina que no podía ser de otro más que de Legolas  
  
- "Ya veo", dijo Elrohir, "y puesto que oigo que está despierto aprovecharé para darle mis saludos", y apartándola abrió la puerta.  
  
Legolas estaba recostado en la cama, con el pecho descubierto y Aragorn estaba aplicándole un ungüento en hombro de su brazo herido, al tiempo que jugaba traviesamente con sus pezones, lo que provocó la risa del elfo. El montaraz se estaba inclinando para darle un beso, cuando se abrió violentamente la puerta y entró Elrohir, seguido por una asustada Ioreth.  
  
- "Elrohir, ¿qúe significa esto?", exclamó airado Aragorn  
  
- "Vine a saludar a nuestro príncipe, futuro hermano mío", dijo Elrohir con ironía, "y me alegra ver que se encuentra restablecido y en manos del mejor sanador de Gondor"  
  
- "Así es, Elrohir. Aragorn me salvó la vida, y está preparando mi brazo para ir a la batalla en Mordor pasado mañana,", dijo Legolas, visiblemente incómodo por la interrupción.  
  
- "Entiendo", dijo Elrohir, "pero se hace tarde y el príncipe Imrahil nos espera para almorzar, futuro hermano, no querrás hacerle ese desaire, ¿verdad?"  
  
- "Desde luego que no", respondió Aragorn, limpiándose las manos con un lienzo "Vamos". Y agregó, dirigiéndose a Legolas, "Adiós amigo mío, procura hacer los ejercicios que te indiqué para tu hombro y descansa pues más tarde vendré de nuevo a ver cómo sigues"  
  
- "Adiós Aragorn, Elrohir", dijo Legolas  
  
El elfo de Rivendel inclinó la cabeza a manera de despedida y los dos salieron. Legolas se trató de sentar, siendo ayudado por Ioreth para ponerse la camisa. La mujer había observado todo sin decir palabra, pero al ver la decepción y pena en el rostro del elfo, no pudo contenerse  
  
- "Debe ser muy difícil, ¿verdad alteza?", preguntó amablemente  
  
Legolas sonrió tristemente y le respondió:  
  
- "Es difícil, él es hermano de su prometida. Ella aún no lo sabe"  
  
Ioreth lo miró sorprendida, pero había visto la desesperación de su rey cuando lo creía agonizante, y luego el amor con el que lo había mirado mientras dormía "eso solo puede ser amor verdadero" se dijo la anciana y respondió para animar a Legolas:  
  
- "Pues será más difícil aún pero él lo ama y además es el rey. Luego la gente se acostumbrará a la idea. Pero ahora debe comer, alteza, o ese brazo no mejorará. Siéntese y yo lo ayudaré"  
  
Legolas sonrió. Si todos los habitantes de Gondor fueran como esa anciana bondadosa, todo sería fácil.  
  
*  
  
Haldir finalmente se había encontrado con Finwe en las Casas de Curación. Algunos de los arqueros habían sido heridos por el Capitán Negro y fueron afectados por la "Sombra Negra", pero no en el grado que Legolas la tenía. Su pequeño elfo los atendía junto con Elladan, ayudándolos a alimentarse o vestirse, o simplemente conversándoles para levantar su espíritu.  
  
El Capitán de la Guardia alentó a los heridos, que yacían en varias camas dispuestas en una habitación soleada. Los elfos eran fuertes por naturaleza, y pronto ellos estarían listos para la batalla, pues partirían hacia Mordor.   
  
Luego de los saludos, Elladan se fue al palacio en busca se su hermano, mientras Haldir y Finwë paseaban por los jardines de las Casas de Curación. En el medio del jardín había una glorieta cubierta de flores blancas y allí se sentaron ambos. Haldir rodeó la cintura del joven elfo para besarlo con ternura.  
  
- "Mi pequeño elfo, ¿que hiciste durante mi ausencia?", preguntó curioso Haldir.  
  
- "Dormí, dibujé y luego fui a buscarte. Allí encontré a Elladan y Elrohir y vine hacia aquí".  
  
- "¿Les dijiste...?"  
  
- "Sí. ¿Hice mal?", preguntó Finwë  
  
- "No, puesto que no hay motivos para ocultarlo. Te amo y me tiene sin cuidado que todo Gondor lo sepa", rió el capitán  
  
Finwë se sintió feliz, y sonriendo, se recostó en el hombro de Haldir, pero éste aún no había terminado.  
  
- "¿Elrohir te dijo algo?"  
  
- "Algo… ¿cómo qué? dijo muchas cosas..."  
  
- "Elrohir y yo, hace muchos años…estuvimos juntos", confesó Haldir  
  
- "¿Qué?", Finwë sintió un agujón de celos, ¡no!, eso no podía ser.  
  
- "Nos amamos entonces, mas ahora solo somos amigos", dijo Haldir para el alivio del joven elfo  
  
- "Ellos y yo hemos pasado varias noches juntos, pero solo me une hacia los hermanos una gran amistad", continuó explicando Haldir  
  
- "Lo mismo que a mí, después de todo, gracias a ellos te tengo a ti", dijo Finwë sonriendo.  
  
- "Mi pequeño elfo, lo que te diré es muy importante para mí en este momento", dijo Haldir tomando aire. Sería la primera vez en su larga vida que hacía una proposición así, y Elbereth sabía que deseaba también que fuese la última.  
  
- "Dime", susurró el joven elfo, sus ojos verdes lo miraban interrogantes.  
  
- "Cuando acabe la guerra, y acabará pronto, si vencemos y volvemos a Lóthlorien, deseo que vivas conmigo. Si tú tambien lo deseas, naturalmente"  
  
- "¡Haldir! Eso me haría inmensamente feliz", dijo Finwë besándolo sin importarle quien estuviera cerca.  
  
Haldir correspondió gustoso el beso, mas luego de un rato se separó de la dulce miel de los labios de Finw? y soltó al fin la idea que le había estado rondando la mente desde que vio a Elrohir.  
  
- "Si tú lo deseas, podemos invitar a Elladan y Elrohir a nuestro lecho alguna vez", aventuró Haldir, esperando ansioso la respuesta.  
  
- "¿Tú crees que debamos?", Finw? dudaba, aunque una gama de placenteras posibilidades se empezaba a abrir en su mente.  
  
- "Estaremos juntos tú y yo, y así deseo que sea siempre. Pero ambos, si así lo queremos, podemos compartir nuestros placeres con otros. Pienso que eso está bien, siempre que los dos estemos de acuerdo", contestó Haldir  
  
- "Siempre quiero estar contigo, y si tú deseas que alguien más se nos una, por ti lo haré gustoso, amado Haldir", dijo Finw? con una sonrisa.  
  
- "Entonces será cuando esta pesadilla acabe. Hasta entonces te quiero sólo para mí", y Haldir reclamó ansiosamente esa boca que sólo le pertenecía a él.  
  
*  
  
El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente en el palacio, la conversación se basó fundamentalmente en la estrategia de guerra que emplearían. Aragorn se extrañó de la ausencia de Haldir, pero Imrahil explicó que se había excusado ya que deseaba pasar algún tiempo reuniendo a los arqueros y reorganizando su ejército.  
  
Aragorn sonrió, bastante bien conocía a Haldir para saber que debía estar disfrutando un postre mejor que el finamente servido en la mesa de Imrahil, y lo envidió. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para poder mostrar su amor sin reservas? Y ahora debía lidiar con las sospechas de Elrohir.  
  
Gandalf se retiró un momento, volviendo luego con nuevas noticias.  
  
- "Los mensajeros alados de Galadriel me comunican que Elrond, Glorfindel y la Estrella de la Tarde han llegado a Lothlórien, donde descansarán unos días antes de emprender la marcha que los traerá a Gondor, junto con Galadriel, Celeborn y su escolta".  
  
Elladan y Elrohir lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría, sin perder de vista a Aragorn, que sonrió a su vez, diciendo:  
  
- "Me llena de dicha que tan queridos amigos se encuentren en camino. Sin embargo, aún no hemos conquistado la victoria y la jornada que nos aguarda es la más difícil de todas y quizá muchos de nosotros, incluyéndome, no volvamos de allí"  
  
- "Tu futura esposa jamás dudó de la victoria y tampoco lo hacemos nosotros", declaró Elrohir.  
  
- "Aragorn tiene razón", interrumpió Gandalf en defensa de su amigo, "pero por otro lado, si nos derrotan, dará lo mismo estar en uno u otro lugar, pues las tinieblas se apoderarán de la Tierra Media. Triunfaremos en la medida en que actuemos unidos, sin que el odio, el amor u otras emociones fuertes nos nublen el entendimiento. El objetivo es distraer el Ojo y permitirle al Portador destruir el anillo".  
  
- "No dudo de la victoria, pero estoy consciente de que, eventualmente, una victoria así podría implicar sacrificios. Ya perdimos a Boromir, Théoden y a Denethor y estuvimos a punto de perder a Faramir y a Legolas. Sólo les pido no celebrar la victoria anticipadamente, sino prepararnos para lo que vendrá, y tomar con serenidad el desenlace, sea cual sea", dijo Aragorn.  
  
Todos asintieron ante sus sensatas palabras. Aragorn sería un gran rey, puesto que era un gran hombre. Incluso el impetuoso Elrohir tuvo que reconocerlo, pues sentía una profunda admiración por él, mas se sentía herido al anticipar el daño que el Heredero de Isildur le haría a su hermana.  
  
De pronto, su atención fue atraida por un tumulto en la puerta. Salieron presurosos, para encontrarse con la Dama Eowyn que acababa de llegar con una pequeña escolta. Para no ser reconocida y detenida por los guardias de Théoden en el trayecto desde el Sagrario, se había disfrazado de hombre, sin embargo, al no permitírsele ingresar al palacio, se había identificado, causando exclamaciones de asombro en los guardias.  
  
Éomer corrió presuroso a abrazar a su hermana, pero la alegría del encuentro fue empañada por la noticia de la muerte de Théoden por quien Eowyn sentía un profundo afecto. Amargas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, y todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio. Luego, ella pidió ver a su tío por última vez, puesto que esa misma tarde iba a ser sepultado con Denethor. Éomer la condujo allí, mientras los demás se dirigían a las Casas de Curación, pues Imrahil deseaba ver a Faramir y a Legolas.  
  
*  
  
Faramir se había sentido mucho mejor esa mañana, tanto que se le había permitido pasear por el jardín, donde descansaba cómodamente en una banca. Allí lo encontraron sus amigos. El príncipe Imrahil se inclinó para presentarle sus respetos, luego Gandalf lo saludó. Aragorn se mantenía un tanto apartado, con Elladan y Elrohir.  
  
- "Señor, te agradezco haberme salvado. Te debo mi vida y has ganado mi lealtad, pues te reconozco como mi Rey", dijo Faramir a Aragorn inclinando la cabeza.  
  
- "Aún no reinvindicaré ese derecho, pues la batalla no ha concluido y partiremos pasado mañana a la Puerta Negra. Si sobrevivimos a esta guerra, reconstruiremos juntos la ciudad de Elendil", replicó Aragorn inclinándose a su vez. "Me acompañan los señores elfos Elladan y Elrohir, hijos de Elrond, señor de Rivendel, quienes vienen a presentarte sus respetos"  
  
Elladan y Elrohir dirigieron las palabras de saludo protocolares. Luego dejaron a Faramir en compañía de Gandalf, pues el ahora senescal preguntaba por su padre y sería el mago el indicado para explicarle el triste destino de Denethor.  
  
Legolas discutía con Ioreth para que lo dejara salir al jardín, mas la buena mujer no cedía fácilmente.  
  
- "Lo siento, alteza. El señor Aragorn recomendó no dejarlo salir hasta mañana y eso es lo que haré", dijo firmemente Ioreth  
  
- "Gracias, Ioreth, pues veo que puedo confiar en ti para la recuperación de mi amigo", dijo Aragorn al tiempo que entraba en la habitación seguido por Elladan, Elrohir e Imrahil.  
  
- "No es justo, ya me siento bien", protestó Legolas tratando de incorporarse. Luego miró a los visitantes y se quedó en silencio.  
  
- "Esta nefasta guerra ha traído muchos sinsabores, sin embargo, me ha concedido el privilegio de conocer a los guerreros más valerosos entre la Hermosa Gente. Soy Imrahil, príncipe de Dol Amroth", saludó el príncipe.  
  
- "Entonces debo agradecer a mi salvador, pues me han comentado que se me había dado por muerto y gracias al príncipe de Dol Amroth fui conducido aquí. Me alegra ver que la sangre de Nimrodel es fuerte aún en esa tierra, pues tu porte demuestra su origen élfico", sonrió Legolas correspondiendo el saludo  
  
- "Querido amigo, nos alegra que estés bien. Tu hazaña será recordada largo tiempo en las canciones de humanos y elfos, que hablarán de tu valentía y determinación", dijo Elladan.  
  
La conversación derivó hacia temas relacionados al próximo viaje, pero luego todos tuvieron que ir a las excequias del Rey de Rohan y lo que quedaba del Senescal de Gondor. Aragorn se las arregló para salir último.  
  
- "Quisiera no tener que ir allí", le dijo al elfo  
  
- "Debes cumplir tus deberes protocolares, como próximo rey, te corresponde estar allí", repuso sonriendo Legolas.  
  
- "¿Nos vamos?", dijo Elrohir asomándose a la puerta abierta y haciendo salir a Aragorn. ¡Qué contrariedad, así jamás estaría solo con Legolas!  
  
La tarde pasó rápidamente, la ceremonia fúnebre, las instrucciones a los dunadan y al nuevo ejército traído del mar, los preparativos, las órdenes. Luego, al anochecer, Aragorn se dirigió nuevamente a las Casas de Curación, para encontrarse en la puerta con Haldir, Finwë y Eowyn que también venían a ver a Legolas, y una vez dentro, descubrió que allí estaban también Gimli, Pippin y Merry.  
  
Esto se debía a que Ioreth sagazmente había notado que para mantener al príncipe acostado en su habitación, debía distraerlo con las visitas, cosa que no suponía ningún problema, pues muchos habían venido a visitarlo. De este modo, se armó una interesante tertulia donde se relataron anécdotas de la Comarca, el Bosque Negro y el Bosque Mágico, y donde Aragorn pudo relatar con precisión y ayudado por Gimli, todo lo acontecido en su marcha por los Senderos de los Muertos. Era ya tarde y se disponían todos a retirarse, cuando llegaron Elladan y Elrohir en busca de Aragorn pues los esperaba Imrahil para cenar y revisar la cantidad de reclutados en ese día.  
  
Luego de la cena y la reunión, Aragorn se sintió complacido pues se había reunido la cantidad de hombres requerida. Impartió las últimas órdenes para el día siguiente y se dirigió, cansado, a su habitación en el palacio. Pero apenas se hubo acostado en la enorme cama con dosel que allí había, comenzó su tormento. Deseaba ver a su elfo, lo necesitaba muchísimo. Imaginaba su cuerpo tendido en la cama junto a él, sonriendo.   
  
Dio varias vueltas en la cama hasta que no pudo más y se levantó. Se embozó muy bien con una capa y salió silenciosamente del palacio, para dirigirse a las Casas de Curación, cerradas ya. Pero no en vano era el capitán de los dunadan, y logró escalar el muro del jardín y luego entrar por una ventana y finalmente dirigirse a la habitación de Legolas.  
  
El elfo dormía profundamente, con el torso desnudo y cubierto con una sábana, y los rubios cabellos sin trenzar. El montaraz sonrió – "Al fin, mi amor", se dijo mientras silenciosamente se despojaba de sus prendas hasta que quedó completamente desnudo. Así se acercó a la cama. Su cuerpo bronceado hacía contraste con la blanca piel del elfo, carente de vello, como todos los de su raza. El montaraz en cambio, poseía una mata de vello oscuro en su pecho, que seguía su camino hasta el estómago y se perdía en una región que necesitaba un poco de alivio.  
  
Legolas suspiró en sueños, dibujándose en sus labios la palabra "Aragorn", sin saber que el protagonista de su sueño estaba contemplándolo en persona. Lentamente, Aragorn retiró la sábana, admirando el pecho del elfo, donde los firmes músculos hacían aún más hermosa la vista de su amado.   
  
La lengua de Aragorn no resistió más, y pronto comenzó a lamer los deliciosos pezones, deleitándose por la forma en que Legolas se agitaba, aún en sueños. El bello príncipe llevó la mano a su sexo en busca de alivio y allí se le unió la mano de Aragorn, que desabrochó cuidadosamente los lazos que ataban en pantalón y dejó salir el miembro erecto del elfo. Su propio miembro estaba erecto también y lo frotó con el de su amado.  
  
- "Ohhhh, Aragorn", suspiró Legolas, despertando de pronto, "¿qué es esto? ¿sigo soñando?" preguntó.  
  
- "Es la más hermosa realidad, amado mío. No podía resistir esto más, sólo pensaba en ti", respondió Aragorn y tomó al elfo ávidamente en su boca.  
  
- "Ahhhhhh", fue el dulce gemido que brotó de los labios de Legolas.  
  
Aragorn continuó con la deliciosa tortura unos momentos más. Lamía la punta del glande, introduciendo la lengua en el pequeño orificio, para luego morder suavemente su contorno. Luego empezaba a lamer los costados del miembro de su amado, trazando con la lengua el contorno de las venas, hasta que finalmente lo introducía en su boca mientras sus manos jugaban con los testículos del elfo, que lanzaba pequeños gritos de placer. Esta operación la repitió hasta que sintió que el elfo estaba listo, y entonces se retiró.  
  
- "¿Aragorn? ¡Amor mío, no te detengas!", pidió Legolas entre gemidos, pero fue cortado por el miembro de Aragorn en su boca. El elfo se incorporó apoyándose en el brazo sano y abrió completamente la boca, permitiéndole la entrada mientras su lengua jugaba traviesamente con la punta.  
  
- "Legolas, ohhhh mi amor, hazlo así, ohhhhhh", empezó a gemir Aragorn, y gimió aún más cuando el elfo empezó a succionarlo y a saborearlo deliciosamente.  
  
Legolas lo besaba, con besos cortos que lo habían estremecerse, y luego lo iba introduciendo lentamente en su boca, para luego succionar. Luego se retiraba y volvía a los besos, mientras observaba el rostro excitado de Aragorn. Le encantaba el poder que ahora tenía sobre su amado, con cada caricia el montaraz sentía que estallaría, y cuando Legolas vio que sería así, introdujo rápidamente todo el miembro en su boca y recibió allí el delicioso líquido, saboréandolo con placer. Aragorn se derrumbó a su lado, y estuvo inmóvil por un momento. Luego se incorporó y lo besó, saboreando su propia escencia en la boca del elfo.  
  
Muy despacio, el montaraz reanudó las caricias, mientras se recuperaba. Su boca recorrió las sensitivas orejas élficas, susurrándole palabras de amor, luego bajó al cuello, donde succionó ávidamente, dejando marcas en la blanca piel, para luego dirigirse a uno de sus lugares favoritos, los pezones del bello elfo. Los succionó y mordió a su antojo mientras Legolas se arqueaba suplicante. Pronto el montaraz sintió crecer nuevamente su deseo. Aragorn entonces colocó una almohada bajo las caderas de su elfo y abrió sus piernas, procurando no incomodar con esa posición el brazo herido. Una vez expuesta la pequeña abertura, el montaraz continuó con la tortura, raspando con su barba la delicada zona mientras sus dedos jugaban, preparándolo.  
  
Los gemidos de Legolas se hacían cada vez más urgentes mientras era penetrado suavemente por su amante. Los movimientos pronto siguieron el mismo ritmo, cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, hasta que ambos no pudieron más y estallaron, Aragorn dentro del cuerpo de su amado y Legolas en las manos del mortal. El elfo se abrazó del humano y ambos se prometieron ese amor durante toda su vida y así, abrazados se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Al día siguiente despertó Legolas solo, pues Aragorn había tenido que irse en la madrugada para no generar más sospechas en los gemelos. El elfo se sentía muy bien y después de desayunar y asearse con ayuda de Ioreth, salió al jardín y se sentó en la glorieta central. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.  
  
- "Ah, Elrohir, ¿qué te trae por aquí?", lo saludó amablemente.  
  
- "Tú, amigo mío"  
  
- "¿Y qué puedo yo hacer por ti?"  
  
- "Mira esta ciudad, estos hombres y mujeres jamás aceptarán una relación así"  
  
- "No sé a qué te refieres", dijo secamente Legolas  
  
- "Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Arwen será la reina perfecta, su belleza hará que los hombres se pongan de rodillas, y ella podrá darle a Aragorn los herederos que necesita para unificar los reinos de Arnor y Gondor. ¿Qué le puedes dar tú?"  
  
- "Aragorn hará lo que deba hacer"  
  
- "Acéptalo, Legolas. Él se ha preparado para cumplir ese destino durante toda su vida y la alianza con los elfos fortalecerá aún más el reino. Él no arrojará eso por la borda por un amor como el tuyo. Tú no reinarás en Gondor con él, pero si te empeñas en este capricho, podrás cumplir el papel de consorte, trayendo la vergüenza a tu padre y a nuestro pueblo"  
  
- "¡Aléjate de mí! Esa decisión sólo nos concierne a Aragorn y a mí. ¡Vete!"  
  
- "Me voy, pero recuerda mis palabras, pequeño príncipe", y Elrohir se alejó dejando sumido a Legolas en una profunda melancolía.  
  
TBC  
  
15 


	12. Batalla final

Leave it behind  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17 – Escenas de cuarteto  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe,   
  
Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es   
  
puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy   
  
culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 12: Batalla final  
  
"When the night takes a deep breath / cuando la noche exhale su aliento profundo   
  
And the daylight has no air / y la luz del dia no tenga aire   
  
If I crawl, if I come crawling home / si me arrastro, si vengo arrastrándome   
  
WiIl you be there / ¿Estarás allí?"  
  
In a little while – U2  
  
Legolas permaneció un rato en la glorieta, pero la dicha que había acompañado el   
  
inicio de ese día había desaparecido por completo con las palabras de Elrohir.   
  
Ciertamente era algo que debía tenerse en consideración y nunca había hablado con   
  
Aragorn de ese tema, pero no era el momento para hacerlo, pues se avecinaba la más   
  
difícil de todas las batallas e iban a Mordor como carnada para distraer al enemigo, sin   
  
saber si volverían con vida. En ese momento, Legolas tomó la determinación de ir a   
  
esa batalla, sin importar qué tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.  
  
El rubio elfo se puso de pie al oír una voz conocida. Aragorn entraba al jardín   
  
acompañado de Elladan.   
  
- "¿Cómo estás amigo mío? Vine a ver si habías pasado una buena noche, y a   
  
examinar tu brazo", dijo Aragorn con un guiño de complicidad. Legolas sonrió.  
  
- "Pasé la mejor noche que recuerdo, desde que partimos de Lothlórien", respondió,   
  
sin faltar a la verdad.  
  
- "Me alegro por ti, amigo mío", dijo Elladan, "¿no has visto a Elrohir? Salió temprano   
  
hoy."  
  
- "Estuvo aquí, pero ya se fue. Quizá esté con Haldir"  
  
- "Entonces iré a buscarlo", respondió Elladan y se retiró.  
  
Cuando hubo desaparecido Elladan de la vista, Legolas echó los brazos al cuello de   
  
Aragorn dándole un delicioso beso.  
  
- "Te extrañé al despertar", le reprochó.  
  
- "Lo siento. Ahora más que nunca, no podemos despertar sospechas"  
  
Legolas estuvo muy tentado a preguntar cuándo podrían actuar libremente, pero calló,   
  
aún no era el momento. En lugar de eso, miró seriamente a Aragorn .  
  
- "Mi señor, he decidido que los acompañaré a Mordor mañana"  
  
- "¿Qué? No puedes hacerlo, no en ese estado", dijo firmemente Aragorn  
  
- "Escúchame primero. No soy una frágil doncella a quien debes proteger, no soy como   
  
ella", dijo tristemente el elfo. "Soy el único representante de mi reino, soy mucho más   
  
viejo que tú, tengo ya tres milenios, y un brazo roto no significa nada para mí, pues sé   
  
pelear con la espada, además del arco, y..."  
  
- "Legolas, no. Si algo te pasa, no podría perdonarme jamás...", interrumpió Aragorn.  
  
- "¿Y cómo crees que yo me siento? Pues has dicho que quizá no vuelvas con vida,   
  
¿qué hay si te ocurre algo a ti? Prefiero que si vamos a morir, lo hagamos juntos"  
  
- "Legolas, yo...", pero antes de que Aragorn terminase de hablar, Legolas lo obsequió   
  
con una seductora sonrisa, puso la mano sobre su boca, obligándolo a callar, y lo tomó   
  
de la mano para llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación.  
  
Cayeron a la cama con los cuerpos entrelazados. Legolas rodeó con las piernas a   
  
Aragorn mientras se besaban apasionadamente. La noche anterior no había sido   
  
suficiente para ellos, ansiosos de compartir su amor y sus temores en la entrega que   
  
vendría. Lentamente se despojaron de sus vestiduras y se amaron una vez más,   
  
tratando de reprimir los gritos de placer para no llamar la atención de nadie.  
  
Exhaustos, quedaron abrazados largo rato, hasta que su respiración agitada se calmó.  
  
- "¿Entonces, me llevarás?", preguntó dulcemente Legolas  
  
*  
  
Al día siguiente, el ejército estaba reunido. Los últimos orcos que quedaban en esas   
  
regiones se habían retirado y la ciudad estaba relativamente bien defendida por los   
  
hombres que se quedarían.  
  
Aragorn había terminado por ceder al deseo de Legolas de acompañarlos, pues conocía   
  
bien la obstinación de su elfo y no dejaba de tener razón en los argumentos expuestos,   
  
especialmente en el último.  
  
El elfo tenía el brazo atado al cuerpo, inmovilizado para que no sufriera mayores   
  
daños, aunque la fractura estaba sanando rápidamente, pues esa es la habilidad de los   
  
elfos. Legolas montaba a su caballo Arod, llevando en la grupa a Gimli, y marchaba   
  
detrás de Aragorn, quien encabezaba su, junto a Gandalf y los hijos de Elrond. Las   
  
otras compañías eran encabezadas por Haldir, Éomer e Imrahil.  
  
Se despidieron de Merry, quien había sido convencido por Aragorn y Legolas de   
  
quedarse, pues aún no había recuperado del todo las fuerzas. El hobbit se quedaría en   
  
compañía de Bergil, pues el padre de éste también marchaba a la última batalla.  
  
Aragorn dio la orden y al sonido de las trompetas, el ejército comenzó a desplazarse   
  
hacia el este. Cabalgaron hacia Osgiliath, donde llegaron al medio día. Aragorn observó   
  
a su elfo, que no parecía fatigado. Legolas levantó el rostro y le sonrió. Hicieron un   
  
pequeño alto para comer y luego partieron en dirección a Minas Morgul.  
  
Les tomó once días llegar a la Puerta Negra, pero no llegó el ejército completo, pues al   
  
llegar cerca del Paso de Cirith Gorgor, muchos hombres se detuvieron asustados,   
  
negándose a continuar. Aragorn les permitió irse, pues sintió piedad pir ellos, pero les   
  
encomendó custodiar Cair Andros, para que conservaran su honor intacto. Legolas se   
  
maravilló de la indulgencia y sabiduría de Aragorn, se veía tan majestuoso como sus   
  
antepasados de los días de gloria. Pero el recuerdo de las crueles palabras de Elrohir lo   
  
devolvieron bruscamente a la realidad y sólo suspiró, alejándose.  
  
Las noches transcurrían expectantes, los vigías custodiaban, pero los hombres apenas   
  
dormían. Legolas dormía con Gimli y Pippin, mientras Aragorn lo hacía con Gandalf,   
  
Elladan y Elrohir. Haldir y Finwë eran inseparables y compartían las guardias, para   
  
dormir luego abrazados, pues Haldir no hacía nada para ocultar su amor, causando la   
  
sorpresa de muchos.  
  
Una noche, Aragorn se acercó donde su elfo preparaba las mantas en las que pasaría   
  
la noche. Se sentó a examinarle el brazo, que había soldado por completo durante el   
  
viaje. El humano le quitó los vendajes y le masajeó suavemente hombro y brazo con   
  
un ungüento especial.  
  
- "El día se acerca, amado mío", susurró Aragorn  
  
- "Triunfaremos, de eso no dudo. Sólo temo que nuestros amigos puedan ser sacados   
  
de ese horrible lugar antes de que los destruyan", contestó el elfo.  
  
Aragorn acarició la pálida mejilla y se inclinó para besarlo.  
  
- "¡Elessar! Tu guardia se aproxima", dijo Elrohir acercándose.  
  
Aquello ya era demasiado. Durante todo el viaje el elfo había estado tras él, sin dejarle   
  
tener un solo momento de privacidad con Legolas, y haciendo oír comentarios   
  
mordaces que entristecían al bello elfo rubio. Aragorn decidió que era suficiente y se   
  
iba a levantar para replicar, cuando la réplica llegó de una fuente por demás   
  
inesperada.  
  
- "¡Elrohir! Te he estado buscando, ¡ven aquí!", exclamó Finwë y uniendo la acción con   
  
la palabra, tomó al elfo del brazo y lo alejó de allí. Elrohir estaba demasiado   
  
sorprendido para protestar, ¿qué le pasaba al pequeño elfo? Siempre había tenido una   
  
naturaleza dulce y no entendía la ira que veía ahora en sus verdes ojos.  
  
- "¡Deja ya de estar sobre Aragorn y Legolas!", le increpó severamente  
  
- "Eso no es asunto tuyo"  
  
- "Lo es, desde que mortificas a mis amigos y te expones a una situación como esta,   
  
¿en qué estás pensando?", continuó el molesto Finwë.  
  
- "En mi hermana", confesó Elrohir  
  
- "Amigo mío, sé que es difícil", la voz se le dulcificó nuevamente, "pero tú no puedes   
  
hacer nada, ellos se aman. Déjalos resolver sus propios problemas"  
  
- "¡No! tú no entiendes, mi familia dio todo a Aragorn, incluso mi padre que no lo   
  
deseaba, terminó por darle la mano de su hija, mi hermana, la más bella elfa de la   
  
Tierra Media, ¡nosotros confiamos en él!", gritó Elrohir, "¡Él no puede traernos esa   
  
vergüenza!"  
  
- "Nada puedes hacer contra su amor, ¿no lo ves?", dijo Finwë dulcemente, "ellos han   
  
llegado hasta aquí gracias a él, no se extingirá tan fácilmente…"  
  
- "¡Eso veremos!", exclamó Elrohir alejándose. Sin embargo, desde ese día, dejó de   
  
seguir a Aragorn e hizo como si no le importaran las breves charlas que éste sostenía   
  
con Legolas.  
  
Luego de una escaramuza con orcos y hombres del oeste, de la que salieron bien   
  
librados, volvieron los Nazgül, y los vigilaron desde entonces, a gran altura, visibles   
  
sólo a los ojos de los elfos. La aparición de los espectros trajo la desesperanza   
  
nuevamente, pues les recordó que quizá no volverían de ese viaje. Legolas se puso   
  
particularmente sensible, pero esto fue notado sólo por Aragorn y Gimli, que lo   
  
conocían bien. La experiencia de dar muerte al rey de los espectros aún estaba   
  
demasiado cerca.  
  
El onceavo día, al anochecer, hicieron el último campamento y encendieron hogueras.   
  
Casi nadie durmió, atemorizados por sombras que veían en la oscuridad, y por los   
  
aullidos de los lobos. La oscuridad era cerrada, y las nieblas de Mordor brotaban de la   
  
tierra. Fue una fría noche, en la que Aragorn buscó la compañía de Legolas, y   
  
esperaron juntos el amanecer, tomados de la mano.  
  
Al hacerse la luz, pudieron ver el baluarte de Cirith Gorgor, y en el centro mismo la   
  
Puerta Negra, flanqueada por las dos Torres de los Dientes, altas y oscuras. Habían   
  
llegado al fin y ante sus ojos se mostraba la inutilidad de aquél heroísmo, ¿cómo   
  
podrían atacar con esperanza esas torres y murallas? No contaban con máquinas de   
  
guerra y en todos los rincones sabían que existían criaturas al acecho. Los Nazgul   
  
aparecieron nuevamente sobrevolando las Torres de los Dientes, pero el enemigo no   
  
aparecía.  
  
Aragorn dispuso el ejército en dos grandes columnas de piedra que allí existían y   
  
cabalgó hacia la Puerta Negra con una fuerte guardia de caballería, llevando el   
  
estandarte, y acompañados por los heraldos y los trompetas. A la cabeza iban Gandalf   
  
de primer heraldo, y Aragorn con los hijos de Elrond, Eomer, Imrahil y Haldir. Legolas,   
  
Gimli y Peregrin fueron invitados a seguirlos, pues deseaban que todos los pueblos   
  
enemigos de Mordor contaran con un testigo.  
  
Los heraldos entonces llamaron al Señor Oscuro, desafiándolo a salir y reparar los   
  
daños causados al Rey de Gondor. Al cabo de un rato, en que un espantoso silencio   
  
llenó la tierra, se oyeron tambores y cuernos y el batiente central de la puerta negra   
  
se abrió, dejando salir al hombre conocido como Boca de Sauron, pues hacía tantos   
  
años que estaba al servicio del Señor Oscuro, que había olvidado su propio nombre. Se   
  
decía que dominaba las artes de la hechicería y que era más cruel que los orcos.  
  
Este embajador miró burlonamente a los capitanes del oeste, mofándose de ellos.  
  
- "¿Hay en este patético ejército alguien con suficiente autoridad para tratar   
  
conmigo?", preguntó burlón, luego se volvió a Aragorn "¡No tú, desde luego! Pues un   
  
rey no se hace con un trozo de vidrio élfico, ni con los favores de un príncipe…", dejó   
  
esta última frase en el aire, regocijándose de la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Legolas.   
  
¡Ah, razón había tenido su Señor Sauron al transmitirle ese dato!  
  
Pero Aragorn no respondió, sólo clavó la mirada en los ojos del mensajero, y la   
  
sostuvo largo rato, hasta hacerlo retroceder acobardado, tal era la fuerza de su   
  
mirada. Gandalf intervino entonces, para oír las propuestas de Boca de Sauron. Sin   
  
embargo, la voluntad de todos flaqueó al mostrarles este emisario la espada de Sam,   
  
la capa élfica de Frodo y la cota de malla de mithril.   
  
El mago, sin embargo, se sobrepuso, y lo instó a plantear las condiciones de Sauron   
  
para liberar a sus amigos.  
  
- "La chusma de Góndor se retirará en seguida a la otra orilla del Anduin, jurarando no   
  
atacar nunca más a Sauron el Grande con las armas, abierta o secretamente. Todos   
  
los territorios al este del Anduin pertenecerán a Sauron para siempre y sólo a él. Las   
  
tierras que se extienden al oeste del Anduin hasta las Montañas Nubladas y la   
  
Quebrada de Rohan serán tributarias de Mordor, y a sus habitantes les estará   
  
prohibido llevar armas, pero se les permitirá manejar sus propios asuntos. No   
  
obstante, tendrán la obligación de ayudar a reconstruir Isengard, que ellos destruyeron   
  
para nada, y la ciudad pertenecerá a Sauron, y allí residirá el lugarteniente de Sauron:   
  
no Saruman sino otro, más digno de confianza"  
  
Mas Gandalf no aceptó, pidiendo primero que muestren a los prisioneros. Luego   
  
arrebató los objetos de sus amigos y dijo que no aceptarían esas condiciones, echando   
  
de allí al emisario.  
  
Boca de Sauron se retiró enfurecido, y apenas llegó a la puerta, el Señor Oscuro soltó   
  
la trampa que había preparado. Una enorme hueste se precipitó desde Mordor, otro del   
  
Ered y un tercero de las colinas del Morannon. Pronto estarían rodeados. ¡El plan había   
  
tenido éxito! Sauron había mordido el anzuelo, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en   
  
ellos.  
  
Aragorn y Gandalf empezaron a preparar la batalla, poco tiempo les quedaba. Se   
  
situaron en las dos colinas, con los hombres de Rohan y Dol Amroth, mientras los elfos   
  
y los dunadan se ubicaban frente a Mordor, encabezados por Haldir, Legolas, Elladan y   
  
Elrohir. Los Nazgul pronto hicieron su aparición, destruyendo la última esperanza.  
  
El primer ataque cayó sobre ellos, una lluvia de flechas de los orcos, que fue repelida   
  
por otra similar de los elfos. Luego siguió una compañóa de trolls que destrozaban a   
  
los hombres de Gondor, golpeando con sus mazas. Las fuerzas de los defensores   
  
empezaba a flaquear. Aragorn combatía al pie de su estandarte, pero los ojos le   
  
brillaban y se esforzaba por ver hacia el llano donde peleaban los elfos. Gandalf estaba   
  
en lo alto de la colina, observando. De pronto, se estremeció y gritó:  
  
- "¡Llegan las Águilas!"  
  
Los elfos observaron el cielo con su vista penetrante y pronto confirmaron la noticia:  
  
- "¡Llegan las Águilas! ¡Llegan las Águilas!"  
  
Los soldados de Mordor vieron venir entonces a Gwaihir, el Señor de los Vientos, y a   
  
su hermano Landroval, las más grandes de todas las Águilas del Norte. Detrás de estas   
  
águilas, llegaban todos sus vasallos de las montañas del norte, lanzándose sobre los   
  
Nazgül, que huyeron de pronto, al oir un grito terrible en la Torre Oscura.  
  
En ese instante también, los ejércitos de Mordor se estremecieron, pues habían   
  
percibido algo: el Poder que los guiaba ya no estaba con ellos. ¡El Anillo había sido   
  
destruido! En vano intentaron la retirada, pues los Capitanes del Oeste lo notaron y   
  
actuaron de inmediato, abriéndose paso.  
  
De pronto, la tierra se estremeció bajo los pies de los hombres, y una oscuridad   
  
invadió el cielo, causando que las Torres de los Dientes se desmoronaran, al igual que   
  
las murallas y la Puerta Negra-   
  
- "¡El reino de Sauron ha sucumbido!" gritó Gandalf, "el Portador ha cumplido la  
  
Misión"   
  
Los enemigos se dispersaban en rápida fuga, mientras el poder de Mordor se   
  
desintegraba. Gandalf dejó a Aragorn al mando de la batalla y fue sobre Gwaihir a   
  
buscar a Frodo dentro de Mordor, seguido por Landroval, y por el joven y veloz   
  
Meneldor.   
  
Aragorn dio las últimas órdenes a sus tropas y corrió en busca de su elfo, a quien   
  
encontró asistiendo a Haldir, herido en el brazo por un troll. Finwë se encontraba no   
  
lejos de allí, protegiéndolo de cualquier artero ataque, mas los enemigos casi habían   
  
desaparecido.  
  
Al verlo, Legolas se puso de pie y se abrazaron en silencio, ¡al fin todo había   
  
terminado!   
  
- "¡Salve, mi Rey y señor!", susurró el elfo a su oído, lleno de orgullo.  
  
- "Tu rey no, tu esclavo", le respondió Aragorn, con la voz cargada de emoción.  
  
- "¡Frodo¡ ¡Frodo!", gritó Gimli, que se acercaba corriendo seguido de Pippin,   
  
señalando al cielo, donde se veía llegar a las águilas trayendo a sus amigos.  
  
*  
  
Sam y Frodo fueron llevados a Ithilien y atendidos por Aragorn. Allí descansaron hasta   
  
reponer sus fuerzas. Los hombres los admiraban por sus hazañas y el rey mismo les   
  
rindió tributo delante de todos. Luego, fueron conducidos a una enorme tienda donde   
  
se había preparado un festín para agasajarlos y celebrar la victoria. Compartieron la   
  
mesa del rey, junto con Pippin y todos sus amigos. Sam no podía creelo, y comentó   
  
con Pippin  
  
- "¡Trancos! Quién lo hubiera dicho"  
  
Aragorn lo oyó y respondió divertido  
  
- "Sí, Trancos. Aún recuerdo cuando dijiste que no te gustaba mi aspecto. Hemos   
  
recorrido desde entonces, un largo camino, amigo mío, y a mí me falta aún un trecho   
  
por recorrer", dijo mirando a Legolas, que le sonrió.  
  
La cena transcurrió alegremente y luego de ella, los miembros de la compañía se   
  
reunieron bajo los árboles y hablaron hasta casi el amanecer. Los orcos, los árboles   
  
parlantes, las praderas de leguas interminables, los jinetes al galope, las cavernas   
  
relucientes, las torres blancas y los palacios de oro, las batallas y los altos navios   
  
surcando las aguas, todo desfiló ante los ojos maravillados de Sam y Frodo.   
  
Cuando todos se retiraron al fin a descansar, Legolas dijo que iría a caminar por los   
  
bosques y se alejó, seguido por Aragorn. Recorrieron juntos esos parajes y el elfo   
  
declaró que algún dia viviría en esa hemosa tierra, siendo secundado por el humano   
  
que le prometió construirle un palacio. Durmieron abrazados en la hierba, como habían   
  
hecho tantas veces en Lórien, la cabeza de Legolas reposaba sobre el hombro de   
  
Aragorn que lo abrazaba protectoramente de la cintura.  
  
Al día siguiente, el ejército se preparaba a regresar a Minas Tirith. Los fatigados   
  
descansaban y los heridos eran curados. El viaje fue ligero y alegre, y al llegar a la   
  
ciudad, levantaron las tiendas para descansar, pues el Rey entraría por las puertas a la   
  
salida del sol.  
  
********  
  
Lothlórien  
  
********  
  
Arwen no podía creer las noticias. ¡Legolas vivo! Las águilas trayeron las últimas   
  
nuevas de Mordor, el enemigo había sido al fin derrotado. El ejército victorioso había   
  
ido a descansar a Ithilien, llevando al Portador, que estaba herido. Ahora se dirigían a   
  
Gondor, donde Aragorn sería coronado. Lo acompañaban los señores de Rohan y Dol   
  
Amroth, los dunadan y los elfos, representados por Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir y Legolas,   
  
además de Gandalf y los hobbits. El regocijo era general en Lothlórien, donde los   
  
galadhrim preparaban el viaje de sus señores a Gondor.   
  
Elrond mismo se sentía inmensamente aliviado, al fin podría hacer su viaje al Oeste,   
  
para reunirse con su amada Celebrian. Dejaría Rivendel a cargo de sus hijos y   
  
Glorfindel, y a su hija en el trono de Gondor, convertida en reina. Sin embargo, no   
  
comprendía porque ella no se veía tan contenta como debiera estarlo, como si alguna   
  
oscura preocupación turbara la dicha que debería sentir. Se dijo que serían los nervios   
  
del momento, y se unió a los preparativos, pues partirían en dos dias.  
  
Arwen se sentía traicionada, ella misma vio morir al rubio elfo, ¿sería uno de los trucos   
  
del Señor Oscuro? Pero ahora él no existía y ella tenía que saber…Había evitado   
  
acercarse al Palantir desde la vez que vio a Legolas, pero lo había llevado consigo a   
  
Lothlórien, oculto entre sus cosas personales. No lo volvió a mirar pues temía que   
  
Galadriel sospechara algo, su abuela le había dado una significativa mirada. Pero el   
  
peligro había pasado, y sola en sus aposentos, escrutó nuevamente la piedra.   
  
Lo que allí vio fue una explosión y enormes bolas de fuego, tan reales que por un   
  
momento sintió que la piedra ardía. Luego en el humo se fueron formando algunas   
  
figuras, pudo distinguir a las águilas que llevaban en su espalda a Gandalf, Frodo y   
  
Sam, vio también el campo de batalla, donde oscuras figuras huían, y otras de rubios   
  
cabellos observaban el cielo. Entonces, entre esas figuras, distinguió otras dos, una de   
  
cabellos rojos, que se confundían con las llamas y a su lado otra de cabello oscuro que   
  
abrazaba a alguien más. Las llamas danzaron alrededor de estas dos últimas figuras,   
  
confundidas en un abrazo, cabellos negros y cabellos rubios, un humano y un elfo,   
  
¡Aragorn y Legolas!  
  
Cubrió la piedra inmediatamente. Había tomado su determinación, sólo quedaba una   
  
cosa por hacer y no vacilaría. Sería reina. Lo demás no tenía importancia.  
  
****************  
  
Gondor  
  
****************  
  
Entre tanto, en Gondor, Faramir había encontrado en la Dama Eowyn una bella mujer   
  
y una excelente enfermera, tanto para su cuerpo como para su espíritu. Los días que   
  
siguieron a la partida del ejército, los pasaron juntos, y al quinto día Faramir confesó   
  
su amor y fue aceptado por ella, compartiendo ambos la tranquilidad de las Casas de   
  
Curación hasta que las nuevas de la victoria y del regreso del rey llegaron a la ciudad.  
  
Al amanecer, el ejército victorioso entró a la ciudad, siendo admirados por la gente que   
  
los veía pasar. Se ubicaron en filas cerca de la muralla, y esperaron. La puerta de la   
  
ciudad aún no había sido reconstruída, pero en su lugar se había colocado un barrera,   
  
delante de la cual se hallaba Faramir, Eowyn y los capitanes de la Marca. A los lados   
  
de la puerta había congregada una multitud que deseaba ver a su rey.  
  
Hubo un silencio total cuando del ejército de dunadan se adelantó Aragorn, vistiendo   
  
una cota de malla negra, cinturón de plata y un manto blanco y largo sujeto al cuello   
  
por la gema entregada por Arwen. También llevaba una estrella en la frente, sujetada   
  
por una banda de plata. Legolas lo observó desde su lugar con los elfos, sabía que   
  
debía llevar la gema, pero esto le produjo un gran pesar.  
  
Acompañaban a Aragorn los hobbits, Gandalf, Éomer y el príncipe Imrahil. Los hobbits   
  
arrancaron exclamaciones de asombro a la multitud, mas Ioreth, que se encontraba en   
  
primera fila, explicó a su prima y a quienes quisieron oírla, quiénes eran y cómo dos de   
  
ellos habían salvado al Señor Faramir y al "amigo" elfo del Señor Aragorn, ahora   
  
Elessar.   
  
Luego sonaron las trompetas y Faramir se adelantó con las Llaves de la Ciudad y   
  
cuatro hombres que portaban un cofre negro con guarniciones de plata. Faramir   
  
entonces se arrodilló a los pies de Aragorn y solicitó renunciar a su mandato como   
  
senescal. Luego, se puso de pie y gritó  
  
- "¡Hombres de Gondor, escuchad ahora al Senescal del Reino! Alguien ha venido  
  
por fin a reivindicar derechos de realeza. Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, jefe de los   
  
Dúnedain de Arnor, Capitán del Ejército del Oeste, portador de la Estrella del Norte, el   
  
que empuña la Espada que fue forjada de nuevo, aquel cuyas manos traen la curación,   
  
Piedra de Elfo, Elessar de la estirpe de Valandil, hijo de Isildur, hijo de Elendil de   
  
Númenor. ¿Lo queréis por Rey y deseáis que entre en la ciudad y habite entre   
  
vosotros?"  
  
Y no hubo un solo hombre, mujer o niño que dejara de gritar "¡Sí!". Entonces los   
  
guardias se adelantaron abriendo el cofre y Faramir continuó.  
  
- "La costumbre de antaño era que el Rey recibiese la corona de manos de su padre,   
  
antes que él muriera; pero en este caso esto no será posible, e invocando mi autoridad   
  
de Senescal, he traído hoy aquí de Rath Diñen la corona de Earnur, el último Rey, que   
  
vivió en la época de nuestros antepasados remotos."  
  
Faramir levantó la corona antigua, con la forma de los yelmos de los Guardias de la   
  
Ciudadela, pero era más espléndida y enteramente blanca, y las alas laterales de   
  
perlas y de plata imitaban las alas de un ave marina, ya que era elvemblema de los   
  
Reyes venidos de los Mares; y tenía engarzadas siete gemas de diamante, y alta en el   
  
centro brillaba una sola gema cuya luz se alzaba como una llama.  
  
Aragorn tomó la corona en sus manos, y levantándola en alto, dijo:  
  
- "Et Earello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Híldinyar tenn'Ambarmetta!",   
  
(«Del Gran Mar he llegado a la Tierra Media. Y ésta será mi morada, y la de mis   
  
descendientes, hasta el fin del mundo.»  
  
Pero, ante el asombro de casi todos, no se la puso y la devolvió a Faramir, pidiendo   
  
que fuese Frodo quien le trajera la corona y Gandalf quien se la pusiese, ya que sin   
  
ellos la victoria no había sido posible.  
  
Frodo se adelantó con Gandalf y tomó la corona. Aragorn se arrodilló en el suelo y el   
  
mago lo coronó, exclamando:  
  
- "¡Los días del Rey han vuelto, y ojalá que sean venturosos mientras perduren los  
  
tronos de los Valar!"  
  
Aragorn se levantó y todos lo contemplaron en silencio. Alto y majestuoso, tenía la   
  
grandeza de los hombres de Númenor, su noble frente, que no era la de un joven, era   
  
asiento de sabiduría reflejada en sus ojos, sus manos fuertes tenían el poder de curar   
  
y cuando estaba en batalla no había hombre más valiente que él. La mirada del nuevo   
  
rey recorrió a su ejército, posándose cariñosamente en la persona que le había dado   
  
las fuerzas para continuar, cada vez que su voluntad flaqueaba. El elfo estaba junto a   
  
su inseparable amigo Gimli, y Haldir y Finwë estaban del otro lado. Sus miradas se   
  
encontraron, el elfo resplandecía de alegría y se veía más bello que nunca.  
  
Entonces, Faramir exclamó:  
  
- "¡He aquí el Rey!"  
  
Y todas las trompetas sonaron al paso del soberano, que atravesó las calles cubiertas   
  
de flores y entró en la ciudadela siendo vitoreado por todos. Faramir lo condujo hacia   
  
el edificio principal, llamado Palacio de los Reyes, en donde había un magnífico festín   
  
aguardándolos.  
  
Allí, Aragorn se sentó en el trono real, siendo acompañado por los Capitanes del Oeste   
  
y por los hobbits, a quienes otorgaba un lugar preferente. La fiesta y el regocijo   
  
duraron hasta el anochecer, pues allí se sucedieron desayuno, almuerzo y cena, todo   
  
ello acompañado de exquisitos vinos y canciones compuestas por los juglares   
  
especialmente para la ocasión, realzando las hazañas de cada uno de ellos, pero de   
  
forma deferente, la de Frodo. Sin embargo, existieron algunos momentos de tensión   
  
entre los elfos por ciertos comentarios mordaces que dirigiera Elrohir a Legolas, pero   
  
no pasaron a mayores por la rápida intervención de Elladan, quien logró contener a su   
  
impetuoso hermano, mientras Haldir hacía lo propio con Legolas.  
  
El rey llamó un momento aparte al enano y ambos estuvieron charlando   
  
animadamente, resultando de aquella conversación que un mensajero partiera de   
  
inmediato hacia el más próximo de los reinos de los enanos, con un encargo   
  
sumamente especial.  
  
Se dispusieron también las habitaciones de los nuevos residentes del palacio y de sus   
  
invitados, otorgándose al Rey la más regia de todas, con un balcón enorme que le   
  
permitía dominar la sombría terraza de piedra. Aragorn recorrió las instalaciones   
  
examinándolo todo con atención. Se prometió a sí mismo llenar de jardines ese palacio   
  
gris, así su elfo estaría contento y no echaría tanto de menos los árboles de su   
  
hermoso reino, que gustoso había dejado por seguirlo.  
  
La habitación de Legolas estaba en la segunda planta, junto a la del soberano, y había   
  
una puerta que las comunicaba internamente, pues habían pertenecido antes a la   
  
esposa del senescal. El baño de mármol negro era de especial magnificencia y una   
  
enorme tina en el centro presagiaba placenteros momentos. Aragorn ordenó llenar esa   
  
habitación y el baño de plantas, flores y frutas, buscando complacer a su hermoso   
  
ocupante. ¡Esa noche estarían juntos de nuevo! Pero aún debían ser cautos. Eso le   
  
recordó la promesa incumplida y la charla pendiente y una nueva punzada de   
  
culpabilidad lo sustrajo de sus hermosos sueños.  
  
La fiesta casi había llegado ya a su fin, pues los guerreros, si bien se encontraban   
  
felices, también estaban fatigados. Los elfos cantaban hermosas canciones,   
  
maravillando a quienes los oían, pero poco a poco todos se fueron retirando. El   
  
primero en levantarse fue Finwë, ya que pasados los efectos del vino élfico, sentía   
  
mucho sueño. Haldir le hizo un guiño de complicidad, pues pronto lo alcanzaría. El   
  
joven elfo sonrió, pues Aragorn les habia asignado con muy buen sentido, una sola   
  
habitación.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, Finwë lanzó una exclamación de admiración, jamás había estado en   
  
una habitación tan magnífica. Sólidos muebles de fina caoba tallada daban a la vez una   
  
sensación de sobriedad y elegancia. Allí había un tocador con un enorme espejo con   
  
marco de bronce, una mesa, algunas sillas y un ropero empotrado en la pared de   
  
piedra. Finos adornos de porcelana realzaban la elegancia del aposento, que poseía   
  
también dos enormes ventanales cubiertos por finas cortinas. En el centro de la   
  
habitación se alzaba un poste de madera sólida, también tallado, sin que hubiera algún   
  
propósito aparente para su existencia, aunque sugirió al elfo una gama de   
  
posibilidades.  
  
Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una enorme cama, tan grande que allí   
  
hubieran cabido cuatro personas. La cama estaba tendida con blancas sábanas de seda   
  
y sobre ella se hallaban las más finas ropas de dormir que el joven elfo hubiera visto.   
  
Las acarició con las manos sintiendo su suavidad, ¡era todo tan magnífico!  
  
La estancia estaba iluminada por la luz de varias lámparas, que Finwë fue apagando,   
  
hasta quedar en penumbras. Luego se desprendió de sus armas, dejándolas   
  
cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, y se desnudó, observando su cuerpo con ojos críticos a   
  
través del espejo. Necesitaba un buen baño, de modo que se dirigió a la puerta al   
  
fondo de la habitación y la abrió, quedándose extasiado con el elegante cuarto de baño   
  
de mármol blanco y la tina que en él había. Gracias a un ingenioso sistema de   
  
calefacción central, ideado por un hobbit, era posible contar con agua caliente y fría,   
  
por lo que el elfo preparó él mismo su baño, utilizando aceites aromáticos, y se   
  
sumergió con deleite en él.   
  
Al cabo de un rato, salió envuelto en una bata azul con finos bordados, y se sentó al   
  
tocador para cepillarse el rojo cabello. Luego se contempló una vez más, y satisfecho   
  
con el resultado, se quitó la bata y se acostó desnudo en la cama. Pero el cansancio   
  
pudo más y Haldir no llegaba, de modo que cuando al fin el guardián de Lórien hizo su   
  
aparición, halló a su amado profundamente dormido.  
  
Haldir sonrió, se había tardado demasiado hablando con Legolas. No deseaba   
  
despertar a su amado, de modo que se desnudó en silencio y tomó a su vez un baño,   
  
para luego deslizarse en la cama junto al cálido cuerpo de Finwë, que se acomodó   
  
entre sus brazos, sin despertar. El rubio elfo no tenía sueño aún, y se sentía   
  
maravillado de la suavidad de la piel de su pequeño elfo, que dormía con la cabeza   
  
sobre su pecho, con el hermoso cabello desordenado. Su espalda desnuda estaba a la   
  
vista, pues la sábana se había deslizado, cubriendo tan sólo parte de la cintura, lo   
  
suficiente para tapar la exquisita redondez en el joven cuerpo. Haldir se entretenía en   
  
acariciarle la espalda, palpando los firmes músculos con especial deleite, cuando un   
  
golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su ensueñ y Elrohir entró, cerrando tras de sí,   
  
visiblemente turbado.  
  
- "¿Qué sucede Elrohir?", dijo él, sin hacer nada por cubrir la espalda de su amado que   
  
dormía aún.  
  
- "Te pido disculpas por entrar así, amigo mío", dijo Elrohir en voz baja, "pero un   
  
criado venía por el pasillo y no deseo ser visto", continuó.  
  
- "¿Y por qué tanto misterio? ¿Sobre qué deseas hablarme?", preguntó intrigado   
  
Haldir.  
  
- "Yo…lo siento…quería hablarte de él…de Legolas. Pensé que estarías solo, será mejor   
  
que vuelva en otro momento…", contestó Elrohir, posando sus ojos sobre la figura   
  
dormida, y los dejó vagar deteniéndose en el lugar que la sábana apenas cubría "¡Oh   
  
Elbereth! ¡Es tan hermoso!"  
  
Haldir sonrió. El momento que buscaba había llegado.  
  
- "Lo deseas, ¿verdad?", preguntó. No había celos en su voz, sólo entendimiento,   
  
producto de la confianza ganada en tantas noches compartidas.  
  
Elrohir no respondió, en lugar de eso, extendió la mano en dirección a la espalda   
  
desnuda de Finwë como atraído por alguna irresistible fuerza, pero luego la dejó caer y   
  
miró a Haldir.  
  
- "Amigo mío, sé lo que te aflige, pero no quieras cargar sobre tus hombros los   
  
problemas de otros. Esta noche, al menos, permítete descansar, y disfrutemos los   
  
placeres que compartimos un día. Tócalo", susurró el rubio elfo, retirando su mano de   
  
la cintura de Finwë.  
  
El elfo de Rivendel no pudo resistir esa invitación y, sentándose a un lado de la cama,   
  
posó su mano sobre la suave piel, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo, ante la mirada   
  
de aprobación de Haldir.  
  
Un discreto golpe en la puerta los distrajo. Elrohir se apresuró a abrir. Era Elladan,   
  
quien echándolo de menos, había sospechado dónde se encontraba y venía a buscarlo.   
  
Traía un pantalón de seda color azul marino y una bata del mismo color y material. Los   
  
hermanos intercambiaron una elocuente mirada y Elladan, comprendiendo el mensaje,   
  
se apresuró a acercarse a la cama, despojándose de la bata, y se recostó junto a   
  
Haldir.  
  
- "Haldir, mucho tiempo llevamos sin compartir nuestros placeres. Me alegro de que   
  
este momento al fin haya llegado y que se nos pueda unir tu bello compañero", dijo   
  
besándolo ligeramente en los labios.  
  
En ese momento, Finwë se movió en sueños, colocando su pierna izquierda sobre el   
  
cuerpo de Haldir, de modo que la sábana que lo cubría se deslizó, dejándolo desnudo y   
  
expuesto a las lujuriosas miradas de su compañero y de los gemelos.  
  
Las manos de Elrohir se apoderaron de sus nalgas, que acariciaba haciendo círculos. El   
  
joven elfo, perdido en sus sueños, comenzó a mover las caderas buscando más   
  
contacto para tales caricias, que se hicieron más urgentes cuando las manos de   
  
Elladan se unieron a las de su hermano, mientras Haldir masajeaba cuidadosamente   
  
cuello y hombros.  
  
Finwë entreabrió los ojos y los vio. Los volvió a cerrar y los abrió nuevamente y   
  
continuaban allí. Sobresaltado, se sentó sobre la cama cubriéndose con la sábana.  
  
- "¿Haldir? ¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó, arrancando una franca sonrisa del rostro   
  
de su compañero. "¡Elbereth, qué ingenuo puede ser a veces!", se dijo Haldir.  
  
- "¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí hace unas semanas, en las Casas de Curación?", dijo con   
  
un guiño, "pues bien, el Anillo ha sido destruido, la pesadilla terminó, y creo que   
  
merecemos alguna diversión", y rápidamente le quitó la sábana, atrayéndolo luego de   
  
los hombros para besarlo apasionadamente. ¡Ese elfo lo enloquecía!  
  
Finwë correspondió el beso con igual pasión, sientiendo las manos de Elrohir   
  
recorriendo su cuerpo. Elladan se entretenía entre tanto, besando a Haldir en el cuello   
  
y la espalda y acariciando su pecho. Entonces, el joven elfo recordó algo, y susurró en   
  
el oído de Haldir unas palabras que hicieron que el apuesto guardián de Lórien sonriera   
  
maliciosamente, dándole su aprobación.  
  
El joven elfo pelirrojo se levantó entonces, evitando juguetonamente las caricias de   
  
Elrohir, y se dirigió al poste. Seductoramente, bailó moviendo las caderas, al tiempo   
  
que su cuerpo rozaba el poste con sensuales movimientos. Elladan se sentó en la cama   
  
a disfrutar el espectáculo, mientras Haldir buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Elrohir, sin   
  
embargo, no quería dejar de tocar ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba poseer nuevamente   
  
y se puso de pie tratando de abrazarlo, pero Finwë lo esquivaba hábilmente sin dejar   
  
de mover enloquecedoramente las caderas, al tiempo que lo desnudaba. De pronto,   
  
cuando Elrohir estuvo desnudo, le apoyó la espalda al poste y cayó de rodillas,   
  
tomando el miembro erecto de él entre los labios.  
  
Elrohir lanzó un gemido y se apoyó más en el poste, cogiendo la cabeza de Finwë y   
  
empujándola hacia delante para aumentar la sensación, cuando fue aprisionado por   
  
una cadena, que rápidamente fue ajustada al poste con un candado que se cerró de un   
  
chasquido.   
  
- "¿Qué es esto? ¡Haldir!", gritó enfurecido, pero ya otra cadena era puesta, ajustando   
  
el abrazo, de modo que quedó atado al poste y sin posibilidad de moverse, a pesar de   
  
que se debatía furiosamente.  
  
Finwë se había deslizado donde estaba Elladan y, rodéandole el cuello con los brazos,   
  
le dirigió algunas palabras al oído, mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo.   
  
- "¡Elladan, hermano! ¿No vas a ayudarme?", clamaba Elrohir  
  
- "Lo siento, hermano, creo que no…hay cosas a las que no puedo negarme…",   
  
contestó Elladan mientras su boca era aprisionada por la de Finwë en un apasionado   
  
beso. ¡El muchacho había aprendido mucho!, Elladan se dijo que Haldir era un   
  
excelente maestro.  
  
Los forcejeos y protestas de Elrohir serían oídos por todo el palacio, de modo que   
  
Haldir, quien en todo momento había estado detrás del poste, divirtiéndose mucho con   
  
la situación, decidió amordazarlo también, y lo hizo sin previo aviso, pasando la   
  
mordaza por la boca de Elrohir y atándola firmemente por detrás del poste, con lo que   
  
le inmovilizó completamente la cabeza. Luego comprobó las ataduras, pues no deseaba   
  
correr ningún riesgo, bastante conocía el temperamento de su antiguo amor.  
  
El elfo de Lórien se unió a la pareja que se besaba en la cama y suavemente despojó a   
  
Elladan de sus pantalones, tomando su miembro entre sus hábiles manos. Los gemidos   
  
de placer no tardaron en oírse, aumentando su intensidad cuando Haldir usó sus labios   
  
para continuar la deliciosa tortura. Finwë entonces tomó a su vez el miembro de Haldir   
  
entre sus labios y comenzó a succioarlo tan deliciosamente que pronto el elfo de Lórien   
  
unió sus gemidos a los de Elladan.  
  
Elrohir, pasado ya su furor, miraba la escena, impotente. La posición en la que estaba   
  
Finwë, de rodillas, con los codos apoyados en la cama y la cara hundida en el rostro de   
  
Haldir, le proporcionaban una vista deliciosa. Su miembro se erguía mientras él trataba   
  
en vano de soltarse.  
  
De pronto, Elladan advirtió lo que estaba haciendo el joven elfo, e inclinó su cuerpo   
  
hacia un costado, tomando a Finwë por las caderas, para luego clavar su lengua en la   
  
parte más sensible de su amigo, mientras sus manos jugaban con su miembro. La   
  
tortura apenas comenzaba para el elfo atado, esta se acentuó cuando oyó los gemidos   
  
de Finwë suplicando que lo tomasen, mientras movía desesperadamente las caderas.   
  
Elladan deslizó el primer dedo, preparándolo, cuando fue detenido por Haldir.  
  
- "Primero yo", y reemplazó el dedo de Elladan por el suyo. Finwë se apresuró a   
  
succionar con deleite el miembro del elfo de Rivendel, recompensándolo por sus   
  
deliciosas caricias, mientras levantaba las caderas apoyándose en las rodillas para   
  
facilitar las acciones de su amado Haldir.  
  
El miembro de Elladan era atendido con habilidad, mientras Finwë traviesamente   
  
miraba de reojo a Elrohir, que miraba la escena con los ojos vidriosos y una expresión   
  
de profunda lujuria que lo hacía increíblemente atractivo, a pesar de la mordaza. Entre   
  
tanto, Haldir había preparado su delicioso camino, deslizándose en él sin recibir   
  
resistencia alguna. El joven elfo empujaba para atrás, buscando mayor contacto,   
  
mientras jugaba con Elladan deslizando a su vez su dedo mojado en saliva.   
  
Elrohir se agitó, golpeándose la cabeza, impotente, contra el poste. No podía ni   
  
siquiera mover las manos y tener un poco de alivio mientras veía a Haldir poseer al   
  
hermoso pelirrojo que, entre gemidos de placer, no dejaba de mirarlo.  
  
Elladan se encontró pronto suplicando al joven elfo ser poseído, deseaba   
  
ardientemente sentir dentro suyo a aquél delicioso elfo que tanto placer le había dado.   
  
Finwë se apresuró a complacerlo, cambiando de posición y colocando a Elladan de   
  
costado, con una pierna levantada, y lo penetró suavemente. Haldir en ese momento   
  
se recostó también sin retirarse de Finwë y continuó sus deliciosos movimientos   
  
tomando a su compañero de las caderas para sostener sus acometidas, mientras   
  
miraba maliciosamente a Elrohir. Finwë y Elladan gritaban de placer mientras Haldir se   
  
movía. El elfo pronto aceleró sus movimientos y con un ronco gemido, se clavó en el   
  
cuerpo de su amado, derramando toda su semilla dentro de él. Finwë se extrañó un   
  
poco, pues siempre Haldir esperaba que él estuviera listo también, y lanzó un gemido   
  
cuando lo sintió retirarse, pero pronto se envolvió nuevamente en las sensaciones que   
  
le causaba estar dentro del gallardo Elladan, que se movía deliciosamente.  
  
Haldir se acercó a Elrohir y le susurró al oído  
  
- "Sin duda este es el mejor espectáculo que has visto en la Tierra Media", sus manos   
  
rozaron juguetonamente el miembro erecto de su amigo. "Pero es mejor participar en   
  
él que actuar como espectador", continuó, mientras su cálido aliento hacía estremecer   
  
la sensible oreja del elfo atado.  
  
Haldir le quitó la mordaza, besándolo suavemente, como pidiendo perdón por sus   
  
acciones.  
  
- "¡Ahhhhh Haldir! Me matarán…suéltame, te lo suplico…", rogó Elrohir.  
  
El elfo de Lorién lo miró apreciativamente, los hijos de Elrond eran considerados   
  
hermosos y altivos, y sin duda Elrohir lo era, pero verlo suplicar así lo hacía más   
  
atractivo.   
  
- "Prométenos una cosa primero", dijo pícaramente, pasando su lengua por los   
  
pezones del impotente elfo atado.  
  
- "¡Lo que sea Haldir, pero suéltame!"  
  
- "Deja en paz a Legolas, bastantes problemas tiene ya como para estar soportando   
  
tus comentarios hirientes", las palabras fueron dichas con rapidez y firmeza.  
  
- "¡Eso es un juego sucio! No puedo aceptarlo…"  
  
- "Bien. Entonces, ¡Mira!", respondió Haldir, dispuesto a retirarse.  
  
- "…espera. Lo haré, lo prometo…¡suéltame!", capituló Elrohir, en realidad se había ya   
  
dado cuenta de que era un caso perdido y eso era lo que había venido a decirle a   
  
Haldir, pero su orgullo…  
  
Pronto estuvo libre, arrojándose sobre el cuerpo de Finwë que, junto con Elladan,   
  
habían disminuido el ritmo, esperando los próximos acontecimientos. El joven elfo miró   
  
a Haldir, y al recibir su mirada de aprobación, abrió su cuerpo a Elrohir, siendo poseído   
  
con el ímpetu que caracterizaba al elfo de Rivendel. Los tres continuaron moviéndose,   
  
mientras Haldir se inclinaba a besar a su adorado Finwë en los labios. – "Te amo, mi   
  
pequeño elfo de los bosques", le susurró, alejándose a buscar algo entre sus cosas.  
  
Elrohir sintió de pronto que su cuerpo era invadido por unos solícitos dedos. Con   
  
nostalgia, recordó el tiempo en que esas caricias eran cotidianamente prodigadas por   
  
las mismas manos y se preparó para la acometida que estaba por llegar. Haldir   
  
preparó a su antiguo amor y lo penetró con la rudeza que había caracterizado sus   
  
encuentros tantas veces.   
  
Los cuatro se movieron al mismo ritmo urgente y sus gemidos se mezclaron. Finwë   
  
sintió arquearse el cuerpo de Elladan y tomó su miembro entre las manos,   
  
masajeándolo hasta que sintió el tibio líquido en sus manos y estalló a su vez,   
  
maravillado de la sensación, pues era la primera vez que hacía algo así, sintiendo casi   
  
al mismo tiempo la semilla de Elrohir inundándolo mientras el elfo gritaba su nombre,   
  
secundado por Haldir.  
  
Cayeron exhaustos en una desordenada confusión de cuerpos y Haldir finalmente   
  
abrazó a Finwë, siendo abrazado por detrás por Elladan. Elrohir se levantó a buscar la   
  
sábana que habían arrojado momentos antes, y los cubrió, abrazándose a su vez a   
  
Finwë. Rieron y charlaron sobre esos placenteros momentos, hasta que se quedaron   
  
dormidos.  
  
TBC  
  
1 


	13. Olvido

Leave it behind  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe,   
  
Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es   
  
puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy   
  
culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 13: Olvido  
  
"Did I ask too much / ¿Te he pedido mucho?  
  
More than a lot / más que un montón de cosas?  
  
You gave me nothing / No me diste nada  
  
Now it's all I got / Es todo lo que obtuve  
  
We're one / Somos uno  
  
But we're not the same / pero no somos los mismos  
  
Well we / Bueno, nosotros  
  
Hurt each other / nos lastimamos uno al otro  
  
Then we do it again / luego lo hacemos de nuevo"  
  
One – U2  
  
Esa misma noche, luego de concluido el festín, y al retirarse Finwë, Aragorn hablaba   
  
con Faramir, Eowyn y Éomer. La conversación se basaba principalmente en la próxima   
  
boda del último senescal de Gondor con la Dama de Rohan, que había llenado de   
  
regocijo a Aragorn pues la dama le era muy querida.  
  
- "La boda será sin duda un gran acontecimiento. ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?",   
  
preguntó Aragorn  
  
- "En unos meses. Aún debo ayudar a mi hermano en la reconstrucción de su país",   
  
contestó Eowyn. Éomer le sonrió.  
  
- "Además, debo encontrar alguna ocupación para un senescal relevado de sus   
  
funciones", replicó Éomer riendo por efecto del vino. Su hermana lo miró   
  
reprobadoramente, pero Aragorn intervino.  
  
- "No creo que esto sea necesario para Faramir, Príncipe de Ithilien", sonrió el rey,   
  
ante el asombro del propio Faramir, pues esto lo cogía completamente por sorpresa. –   
  
"sí, amigo mío, serás el príncipe de la hermosa Ithilien y resguardarás la frontera al   
  
mando de la Compañía Blanca. Sólo una cosa te pido, y es que hagas de esa ciudad la   
  
más hermosa del país de Gondor, pues deseo pasar algunas temporadas allá",   
  
continuó Aragorn, recordando la promesa que hiciera a Legolas. El elfo se hallaba   
  
conversando con Haldir al otro extremo de la mesa.  
  
- "Mi señor, me siento honrado. Se hará como has ordenado, e Ithilien se convertirá en   
  
la ciudad más hermosa en honor a ti y será el marco para engalanar aún más la   
  
belleza de la Dama de Rohan"  
  
- "¿Y tú, señor? ¿también te casarás?", preguntó Eowyn. El efecto del vino y de la   
  
alegría que acababa de recibir influyeron en que hiciera esa indiscreta pregunta, y se   
  
arrepintió al instante al ver la mirada de preocupación de Aragorn.  
  
- "¡Pero claro, Eowyn!", exclamó Éomer, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol. Legolas   
  
levantó la mirada, sus finos oídos élficos habían captado la conversación. "Gondor   
  
necesita herederos que ayuden a reconstruir su grandeza, y hay una alianza con los   
  
elfos que asegurará el éxito de esta difícil empresa, pues Aragorn desposará a la   
  
hermana de Elladan y Elrohir"  
  
- "Aún falta mucho para que eso suceda", dijo Aragorn. Había captado el dolor en la   
  
mirada de Legolas, y era obvio que la discreción no era la principal virtud de Éomer   
  
cuando se hallaba bebido.  
  
- "Pero ellos se encuentran en camino, ¿verdad? Llegarán en tres días como máximo,   
  
me lo dijo el mismo Elrohir", insistió Éomer.  
  
Legolas se despidió de Haldir e hizo una inclinación en dirección al otro grupo antes de   
  
levantarse de la mesa. Haldir hizo lo propio.  
  
- "Es verdad lo que dices amigo mío. Sin embargo aún tengo un trecho que falta   
  
recorrer en este sendero, y en cuando a los herederos, aún me quedan muchos años   
  
por delante antes de necesitar el apoyo de un hijo", respondió Aragorn.   
  
- "Pero piensa en tu pueblo, ellos desearán asegurarse de la continuidad de tu estirpe.   
  
Denethor tuvo dos hijos que fueron el orgullo de Gondor, y aún lo es Faramir, ¿no   
  
quisieras…? ¡Ay!", Eowyn pateó a su hermano fuertemente por debajo de la mesa   
  
haciéndolo callar.  
  
- "Excúsenme, es tarde y mañana debo atender varios asuntos del reino", dijo Aragorn   
  
retirándose. Estaba en la puerta cuando alcanzó a oir a Éomer preguntar, "¿Y yo qué   
  
hice?" a su hermana.  
  
El rey se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a su recámara, pensando. Lo expresado   
  
por Éomer era el sentir de muchos de los habitantes de Gondor, necesitaba herederos,   
  
pues ya se hallaba en edad madura. Además una alianza con los elfos era beneficiosa   
  
para su pueblo. Pero amaba a Legolas, y no soportaría perderlo. Por un momento   
  
deseó no ser rey y poder vivir su vida como él quería, pero alejó esos pensamientos,   
  
no era así como lo habían criado. Tenía un pasado que reinvindicar como heredero de   
  
Isildur. Hablaría con Gandalf al día siguiente. Esa noche, solo deseaba el calor que   
  
hallaría en los brazos de su amado elfo.  
  
*  
  
Legolas se dirigió a su habitación en el lujoso palacio que, sin embargo, no era muy de   
  
su agrado pues no había un sólo rincón verde. Había oído lo que dijo Éomer y también   
  
las evasivas de Aragorn. ¿Es que aún dudaba? ¿O simplemente no quiso ventilar sus   
  
asuntos personales con extraños? Haldir le había aconsejado aguardar a que Aragorn   
  
mismo tomara la decisión y eso es lo que haría. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser libre   
  
como Haldir y Finwë! Los dos eran felices, se les veía en los ojos y Legolas se alegró   
  
por sus amigos.  
  
Con estos pensamientos, abrió la puerta de su habitación y quedó mudo de asombro.   
  
¡Era bellísima! Los muebles eran de fina caoba, las sillas tapizadas de terciopelo verde,   
  
la cama labrada finamente, tenía un cubrecama del mismo color y también eran verdes   
  
las almohadas. Pero lo que más le gustó fue que toda la habitación estaba llena de   
  
flores, hermosos jarrones se hallaban en la mesa de noche, en el tocador, en las   
  
repisas, adornándolos con rosas rojas y blancas y ramas de helecho. También había   
  
plantas ornamentales dispuestas junto a la ventana, y el balcón estaba lleno de ellas.   
  
Las fuentes de fruta dispuestas en la pequeña mesa junto al balcón completaron su   
  
dicha, había allí uvas, manzanas y fresas silvestres que eran sus favoritas. Esto sólo   
  
podía ser idea de Aragorn. Legolas se sintió por primera vez en casa, mientras,   
  
sonriendo, se despojaba de sus ropas para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.  
  
Una vez allí, tuvo ocasión de sorprenderse de nuevo, pues el cuarto de baño era todo   
  
de mármol negro y estaba adornado también con hermosas flores y plantas. El elfo se   
  
sentó en el borde de la bañera que empezó a llenar con agua tibia, que manaba de un   
  
grifo en forma de cabeza de dragón, luego tomó un frasco con escencia de rosas y   
  
arrojó parte de su contenido al agua. También encontró otro frasco lleno de pétalos de   
  
rosa que puso también en el agua.  
  
Mientras esperaba que se llene la bañera, se comenzó a deshacer las trenzas mientras   
  
pensaba en su amado Aragorn. Esa noche era para ambos y sólo quería estar en sus   
  
brazos. Había resuelto no preguntarle nada respecto a Arwen y dejar que fuera él   
  
quien tomara la iniciativa, no tenía dudas sobre su amor, pero temía la reacción de   
  
Elrond. Aún así, seguiría a Aragorn mientras él lo quisiera a su lado, pues lo amaba   
  
como jamás amó a nadie. Esa noche sería especial, porque deseaba darle a su rey un   
  
regalo que le probaría a su vez cuánto lo amaba.  
  
Aragorn entró a su habitación y se despojó de sus ropajes reales, colocándose tan solo   
  
una fina bata de seda negra, y se encaminó a la puerta que separaba su habitación de   
  
la de Legolas. Se sorprendió al no hallar al elfo allí, pero sus ropas ordenadas sobre el   
  
sofá le sugirieron hacia donde se había dirigido.  
  
Silenciosamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se quedó parado en el marco de la   
  
puerta, admirando la vista que allí se ofrecía. Legolas estaba desnudo, sentado al   
  
borde de la bañera y había terminado de deshacer las trenzas de su cabello. El elfo se   
  
inclinó para probar el agua y se sumergió con gracia en la enorme bañera. Estuvo unos   
  
momentos bajo el agua y luego emergió. Sus miradas se encontraron.  
  
- "Llegas tarde, mi señor. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?", dijo traviesamente el elfo.  
  
- "Por supuesto", respondió Aragorn despojándose de su bata y sumergiéndose a su   
  
vez. Allí, sus labios se encontraron y fue exquisita la sensación de besarse   
  
nuevamente, como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo.  
  
Aragorn comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo que adoraba y Legolas respondía con suaves   
  
gemidos, pero cuando el Rey hizo el primer movimiento para preparar a su amado, la   
  
mano del elfo lo detuvo.  
  
- "Hoy no, amado mío, pues deseo hacerte un obsequio", dijo el elfo, llevándose a los   
  
labios la mano de Aragorn.  
  
- "¿Y cuál será?", aventuró Aragorn  
  
- "Hoy fuiste coronado Rey de los Hombres y mi corazón se llenó de dicha, por eso   
  
deseo hacerte un obsequio que sólo el Príncipe de Mirkwood puede dar a su rey, para   
  
demostrarle cuánto lo ama", contestó Legolas besándolo con ardor, al tiempo que le   
  
sujetaba las manos.  
  
Aragorn estaba un poco sorprendido, pero lo dejó obrar a su gusto, pronto se encontró   
  
dando gemidos de placer por las atenciones que recibía. El bello elfo enconces cambió   
  
de posición, quedando sentado en un ángulo de la bañera, y lo atrajo hacia él,   
  
sentándolo entre sus piernas. Aragorn se resistió un poco, pero el elfo era tanto o más   
  
fuerte que él, y lo dominó fácilmente mientras seguía acariciándolo con manos   
  
expertas. De pronto, los dedos de Legolas exploraron un lugar que no había sido   
  
tocado jamás y Aragorn se sobresaltó.  
  
- "Relájate, mi señor. No te haré daño, jamás lo haría", susurró el elfo a su oído,   
  
mientras continuaba con su exploración.  
  
Aragorn trató de relajarse, las sensaciones que estaba creando Legolas eran muy   
  
placenteras y pronto comenzó a disfrutarlo moviendo las caderas en busca de mayor   
  
contacto, entonces, el elfo retiró los dedos y los reemplazó por algo más, al tiempo   
  
que le decía:  
  
- "Este es mi regalo al rey de los hombres. Te amo, mi señor", y empujó suavemente   
  
para introducirse en él.  
  
El Rey pegó un respingo, esto era más doloroso de lo que había pensado, pero las   
  
hábiles manos de Legolas atendían otras partes de su cuerpo y palabras de amor en   
  
élfico eran susurradas a sus oídos. Lentamente se dejó llevar. El agua ayudaba, y   
  
pronto se completó la unión.  
  
- "¡Ohhhhhhhhh Legolas, esto es maravilloso!", gemía Aragorn mientras su amante   
  
iniciaba el movimiento.  
  
- "¡Aragorn, se siente tan bien!", gemía a su vez Legolas  
  
Estuvieron así por un largo momento, hasta que sus cuerpos no soportaron más y la   
  
semilla del Príncipe de Mirkwood invadió al Rey de Gondor. Luego se retiró lentamente   
  
de su cuerpo y se quedaron abrazados en el agua, ya fría.   
  
Luego de un rato, Aragorn tomó a Legolas de la mano y salieron de la bañera. Se   
  
secaron en silencio, dirigiéndose amorosas miradas y fueron al dormitorio, donde se   
  
acostaron abrazados. Al cabo de un momento, Aragorn dijo:  
  
- "Gracias por el maravilloso regalo que me diste. Legolas, te amo más que a Andúril"  
  
- "Y yo te amo mas que a mi arco"  
  
Y ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
*  
  
Al anochecer del siguiente día, Gandalf salió con Aragorn de la ciudad, y lo condujo a la   
  
falda meridional del Monte Mindolluin; y allí encontraron un sendero abierto en tiempos   
  
remotos que ahora pocos se atrevían a transitar. Subieron a un paraje elevado de la   
  
montaña, refugio de los reyes de antaño, y llegaron a un altiplano en la cima de los   
  
picos cubiertos de nieve. Desde allí se contemplaba la ciudad, y los confines más   
  
remotos, desde el Emyn Muil al Rauros, y por el oeste, el mar.  
  
- "Este es tu reino y el más grande reino de los tiempos futuros. Aquí termina la   
  
tercera edad el mundo y comienza una nueva, con los de tu estirpe. También el poder   
  
de los Tres Anillos ha terminado y los elfos tendrán que partir o desaparecer. Esta   
  
nueva edad será del dominio de los hombres", dijo gravemente Gandalf  
  
- "Lo sé muy bien, pero aún necesito tu consejo", dijo Aragorn.  
  
- "Mas no por mucho tiempo, pues mi tiempo pertenece a la Tercera Edad y esta ha   
  
concluido. Partiré con los elfos y en adelante, el peso recaerá sobre ti y los tuyos".  
  
- "Pero yo moriré, y aquél a quien amo no me dará herederos. ¿Y quién gobernará   
  
entonces a Gondor y a quienes aman a esta ciudad? ¿Debo, por el bien de mi pueblo   
  
tener una reina, así no la ame?"  
  
- "No tengo las respuestas, Aragorn. Pero puedo decirte algo, sigue tu corazón como lo   
  
has hecho hasta ahora, pues él te ha guiado en esta difícil empresa y has llegado hasta   
  
aquí por esa fuerza", respondió el Mago.  
  
Ambos permanecieron allí en silencio hasta el alba. Entonces, Aragorn se levantó.   
  
Había al fin tomado una decisión.  
  
*  
  
Los siguientes días, el Rey se sentó en el trono de su palacio y dictó sentencias. Y   
  
llegaron embajadas de numerosos pueblos y países para entrevistarse con él. El Rey   
  
perdonó a los hombres del este que se habían rendido y los dejó en libertad También   
  
liberó a los esclavos de Mordor y les otorgó tierras.   
  
Las gentes de Gondor hablaban de su sabiduría y prudencia pues todo lo que acontecía   
  
en el palacio era noticia importante para ellos. También aguardaban preoupados el   
  
juicio de Beregond, acusado de asesinar a un guardia en los Recintos Sagrados, para   
  
proteger a Faramir de la locura de su padre.  
  
El Rey miró a Beregond y le dijo:  
  
- "Beregond, derramaste sangre en los Recintos Sagrados, donde eso está prohibido.   
  
Además, abandonaste tu puesto sin la licencia del Señor o del Capitán. Por estas   
  
culpas, el castigo en el pasado era la muerte. Por lo tanto he de pronunciar ahora tu   
  
sentencia"  
  
Beregond tembló, pues era le conocida la ley y sabía que el soberano tendría que   
  
aplicarla. El Rey continuó:  
  
- "Quedas absuelto de todo castigo por tu valor en la batalla, y más aún porque todo   
  
cuanto hicis te fue por amor al Señor Faramir. No obstante, tendrás que dejar la   
  
Guardia de la Ciudadela, porque has sido destinado a la Compañía Blanca, con el Señor   
  
Faramir, Príncipe de Ithilien, y serás su capitán, al servicio de aquel por quien todo lo   
  
arriesgaste, para salvarlo de la muerte".  
  
Beregond se hincó de rodillas y besó la mano de su soberano. Y esa misma tarde, todo   
  
el pueblo de Gondor hablaba de la clemencia y sabiduría del Rey Elessar.  
  
Al cabo de unos días, Aragorn recibió a Éomer, Rey de Rohan, quien anunciaba su   
  
partida junto con su hermana Eowyn. Se abrazaron con afecto pues se querían como   
  
hermanos y Éomer se había disculpado ya por su indiscreción la noche del banquete.   
  
Los Jinetes de Rohan partieron, junto a Elladan y Elrohir que recibirían a la comitiva de   
  
Galadriel en el Emyn Muil, y fueron despedidos por las gentes de Gondor.  
  
Los hobbits, Legolas, Gimli y Gandalf aún continuaban en Minas Tirith, junto con Haldir   
  
y su ejército, que esperaban la llegada de Galadriel y Celeborn. Todos sabían que   
  
Aragorn debía tomar una decisión trascendental, a juzgar por su semblante   
  
preocupado, y por eso no quisieron decirle nada, para no perturbarlo más. Estaban   
  
todos instalados en el palacio, donde iban y venían a su antojo.  
  
Aragorn les decía a los hobbits:  
  
- "Sé que todo esto tendrá que terminar alguna vez, y la culminación de cuanto hemos   
  
hecho juntos se aproxima. He tomado una decisión y el día de comunicarla está   
  
próximo. Cuando llegue, deseo tener a mis amigos conmigo", pero nada más agregaba   
  
y ellos no insistían.  
  
Finalmente, llegó una tarde en que los centinelas anunciaron la llegada de la comitiva   
  
tan esperada. Aragorn se encontraba descansando con Legolas entre sus brazos y le   
  
dijo:  
  
- "Amado mío, en unas horas comunicaré mi decisión a la Estrella de la Tarde. He   
  
meditado en las consecuencias de todo esto, y sé que no hay otro camino. Espera mi   
  
anuncio con los otros, durante la cena. Ahora debo irme a darles la bienvenida"  
  
Legolas nada respondió mientras se vestía. Las palabras del Rey estaban claras para   
  
él, pero no dijo nada. Su corazón esperaba y aunque se sentía dichoso, no deseaba   
  
perturbar al Rey con sus palabras. Salió en busca de los hobbits luego de besar a   
  
Aragorn en la frente.  
  
La comitiva venía del norte, y se acercaba a los muros del Pelennor. El Rey dijo:  
  
- "Han llegado al fin. Que toda la ciudad se prepare".  
  
Entrada la tarde, los jinetes llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad. Cabalgaban a la   
  
cabeza Elladan y Elrohir, portando cada uno un estandarte. Los seguía Glorfindel y la   
  
gente de Rivendel que los había acompañado y detrás de ellos venían la Dama   
  
Galadriel y Celeborn, Señor de Lothlórien, montados en corceles blancos, con mantos   
  
grises, y gemas blancas en los cabellos; y por último Elrond, llevando el cetro de   
  
Annúminas, y junto a él, montada en un caballo gris, cabalgaba Arwen, Estrella de la   
  
Tarde de su pueblo.  
  
El pueblo de Gondor vitoreaba su paso y todos comentaban la belleza de la Dama de   
  
Rivendel. Entonces el Rey les dio la bienvenida, y los huéspedes se apearon de los   
  
caballos, y Elrond dejó el cetro, y puso en la mano del Rey la mano de su hija, y así   
  
juntos se encaminaron al palacio, mientras Legolas los miraba. ¡Al fin Aragorn sería   
  
suyo! Pues no le quedaban dudas sobre su decisión final.  
  
En el palacio, se intercambiaron los saludos protocolares y los sirvientes condujeron a   
  
los ilustres huéspedes a sus habitaciones. Aragorn aguardaba a Arwen en el estudio   
  
que utilizaba en la planta alta, lugar más privado que el salón donde dictaba   
  
sentencias. Sentado en el sofá que allí había, cavilaba acerca de las palabras que le   
  
dirigiría a su prometida, cuando un discreto golpe a la puerta lo hizo ponerse de pie   
  
para abrir.  
  
Allí estaba ella, con esa encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, sin imaginar siquiera lo que   
  
le diría. Tomó a su prometida de la mano y la condujo al sofá. El momento había   
  
llegado.  
  
- "Gimli, él se lo va a decir", dijo Legolas. Habían llegado caminando hasta las Casas   
  
de Curación, cuyos jardines eran el único lugar del agrado del elfo en aquella fría   
  
ciudad de piedra. Tomaron asiento en la glorieta central y Legolas se reclinó en uno de   
  
los postes que la sostenían.  
  
- "...mmm...", gruñó el enano. No le gustaba tocar ese tema ni mucho menos tener   
  
que opinar al respecto, pero no juzgaba a su amigo.  
  
- "De cualquier modo, me siento feliz, aunque culpable por Arwen. Sé que será difícil,   
  
pero afrontaré lo que venga, incluso la ira de mi padre", sonrió Legolas, "luego de un   
  
tiempo acá, cumpliré mi promesa y emprenderemos nuestro viaje a las cavernas y a   
  
Fangorn, pero antes debo ir a Mirkwood"  
  
- "¡Esas cavernas! ¡Tienes que verlas Legolas! No hay en el mundo cosa tan bella.   
  
Brillan por todos lados, como pequeños espejos. ¡Oh, si yo pudiera, viviría allí para   
  
siempre! Fundaría una colonia de enanos, sería la más próspera. Mi gente trabajaría   
  
las minas que deben haber allí, pues esa montaña es virgen. ¡Extraeríamos grandes   
  
riquezas y haríamos de las Cavernas de los Espejos el más hermoso Reino Enano!"  
  
- "¿Y por qué no lo haces? Eso está en Rohan y Éomer y tú han llegado a ser buenos   
  
amigos, además, si Aragorn se lo pide, no sabrá negarse. Hazlo, de sólo oírte hablar   
  
así, haces que me conmueva. Algo que te produce tanta emoción tiene que ser en   
  
verdad muy bello", contestó el elfo.  
  
- "Sí, creo que lo haré. Pero antes debo esperar a que Rohan se reconstruya, y   
  
mientras tanto lo pasaré aquí, pues me apena la próxima separación de la Comunidad.   
  
Los hobbits desean volver a La Comarca y pronto lo harán y yo mismo debo volver con   
  
los míos...", dijo Gimli pensativo, luego se puso de pie con una mueca de disgusto,   
  
"allá vienen esos molestos y arrogantes elfos. Te veré en la cena", y se retiró   
  
rápidamente, haciéndoles un saludo con la cabeza.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir llegaron por el otro sendero y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Legolas.  
  
- "Parece que no le gustamos al enano", observó Elladan.  
  
- "No le gustan los elfos, es natural para él", respondió calmadamente Legolas  
  
- "Pues parece entenderse muy bien contigo", dijo Elrohir.  
  
- "Los miembros de la Comunidad hemos desarrollado un vínculo muy fuerte, que ha   
  
ido más allá de la diferencia de razas y costumbres. Somos amigos", fue la respuesta.  
  
- "Pero el tiempo de la Comunidad ha concluido, como todo en esta Edad que se   
  
termina con el reinado de Elessar. La Comunidad ha sido disuelta una vez culminada   
  
su misión", dijo Elladan.  
  
- "La misión de la Comunidad ha concluido, pero el vínculo se mantiene en nuestros   
  
corazones, y perdurará", respondió Legolas, sin mostrarles su molestia por aquélla   
  
charla a la que no veía objeto.  
  
- "Legolas, hay vínculos que por más que perduren no pueden ser mostrados. Mucho   
  
está en juego, la unificación de Gondor y Arnor y la restauración del reino más grande   
  
de la Tierra Media no son cosas para tomar a la ligera. Elessar necesitará el apoyo de   
  
nuestro pueblo", repuso Elrohir. El príncipe no respondió.  
  
- "Hemos venido aquí como amigos tuyos, en recuerdo a tiempos pasados en nuestra   
  
infancia, a decirte que no te deseamos ningún mal. Pero no puedes empeñarte en un   
  
enlace con el Rey de los Hombres. Jamás sería aceptado por los orgullosos habitantes   
  
de este país, y nuestro pueblo no perdonará la burla a la alianza que nuestro padre   
  
pactó", continuó Elladan, "nosotros hemos disfrutado muchas veces de esos placeres   
  
oscuros, con muchos compañeros, pero en reserva. Y es así como deben mantenerse   
  
las cosas, hasta que debas volver a tu reino"  
  
- "¿Qué quieres decir Elladan?", demandó el príncipe. La insinuación encerrada en sus   
  
palabras era un insulto para su orgullo élfico, pero el hijo de Elrond era demasiado   
  
cauto para hablar en forma directa. Muy por el contrario, Elrohir continuó en lugar de   
  
su hermano.  
  
- "Elessar se casará con nuestra hermana Arwen, como fue decidido al iniciarse la   
  
guerra. Ella lo hará feliz y le dará los herederos que Gondor necesita. Tú puedes estar   
  
al lado del rey si así lo deseas, pues todos acá piensan que solo son amigos   
  
inseparables. Pero Arwen jamás debe enterarse de estos arreglos..."  
  
- "¡Basta! Te lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo. Elessar y yo haremos lo que debamos   
  
y no hablaré con ustedes de este tema ni escucharé nada más, o el coraje de   
  
Mirkwood se pondrá a prueba con el de Rivendel", declaró Legolas poniéndose de pie.  
  
- "¡NO! ¡Ahora me oirás, príncipito arrogante! Aunque rompo una promesa hecha a   
  
alguien muy querido, te lo diré claramente", Elrohir se puso de pie frente a Legolas   
  
impidiéndole el paso y puso su mano en el hombro del elfo para que no se moviera,   
  
"¡Elessar no se casará contigo sino con Arwen! Tú solo estarás en su cama, serás su   
  
consorte y él nunca..."  
  
Pero no pudo concluir la frase, pues el puño del príncipe le dio directo en la boca   
  
mientras Legolas lo apartaba. Elrohir se arrojó sobre él, mientras Elladan trataba de   
  
detenerlos, sin saber a cuál de los dos agarrar porque ambos elfos se habían trenzado   
  
en una lucha con los puños de la cual no podía decirse que alguien saliera vencedor,   
  
pues ambos tenían similar fuerza y coraje. Ante el ruido de la pelea, salió Ioreth y se   
  
puso inmediatamente en el medio de los dos elfos, que hicieron una pausa para no   
  
golpearla a ella también. Esta pausa fue aprovechada por Elladan para arrastrar a su   
  
hermano de allí, no sin antes decir:  
  
- "Legolas de Mirkwood, has enfrentado a Rivendel contra tu pueblo. Las consecuencias   
  
de tus actos deberás afrontarlas ante tu padre. Nos veremos en el banquete"  
  
Legolas se quedó de pie, con las ropas desarregladas, mirándolos partir. Su cabello   
  
despeinado ondeaba con el viento y Elladan pudo comprender por qué Elessar se había   
  
enamorado del príncipe, hermoso, valiente y de noble corazón, porque Legolas calló,   
  
sus palabras causarían aún más daño y no deseaba empeorar las cosas. Se quedó   
  
erguido mirándolos alejarse.  
  
- "¡Alteza! ¿Se encuentra bien?", preguntó ansiosa Ioreth, "déjeme arreglarle las   
  
ropas. Usted perdone, pero esos elfos nunca me acabaron de gustar y veo que tuve   
  
razón, pues no es de caballeros liarse a golpes de ese modo con un príncipe..."  
  
- "Ioreth, gracias", dijo Legolas mirándola fijamente pero ella seguía hablando.   
  
Entonces la tomó por los hombros y le dijo firme pero amablemente, "Gracias, estoy   
  
bien. Debo irme ahora. No digas a nadie lo que pasó, mucho menos al Rey", y terminó   
  
de acomodar sus ropas para alejarse de allí.  
  
*  
  
- "¿Arwen, qué traes allí?" preguntó Aragorn al notar el lienzo que ella aferraba en su   
  
pecho.  
  
- "Querido Elessar, es el estandarte que bordé, el que usaste para las últimas batallas,   
  
donde saliste victorioso. En mi corazón siempre supe que triunfarías. Elladan me lo   
  
dio.", él no pudo ocultar el dolor de su mirada, "¿Me dirás ahora qué te sucede? Te he   
  
notado preocupado e incómodo, como si guardaras algún penoso secreto…"  
  
- "Arwen, nunca pensé que llegaría el día…que yo te diría, que…", la expresión serena   
  
de ella lo conmovía, ¡Ni siquiera se imaginaba que él estaba a punto de destrozarle el   
  
corazón! ¡No podía hacerlo!  
  
- "¿Qué? Dímelo, querido Elessar", preguntó ella, serena como su hermosa voz.  
  
- "Yo…yo…", entonces la imagen de su amado príncipe vino a calmarlo. Pensar en él le   
  
dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba, "amo a Legolas…"  
  
Ella no se inmutó, sólo le sonrió, con esa encantadora expresión que una vez lo   
  
cautivó, pero ahora su corazón estaba lleno de otro rostro y otra sonrisa. Esa sonrisa   
  
lo animó a continuar.  
  
- "No sé como pasó…fue después de Moria…hemos estado juntos, pero nadie lo sabe,   
  
tenía que decírtelo antes, ¡Arwen, lo siento tanto!", y era verdad, pues su noble   
  
corazón estaba destrozado por el daño que le causaba a su prometida, pero a la vez,   
  
sabía que él tendría el consuelo en los brazos de su verdadero amor, pero ella, ¡Nada!   
  
Se arrodilló besando su mano, que ella no retiró. Las lágrimas ardientes de los ojos del   
  
rey cayeron sobre la delicada mano de Arwen, y ella nada dijo.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, el rey se dio cuenta de que era el único que lloraba, Arwen estaba   
  
serena, sólo sus ojos brillaban un poco, única señal de su pesar.   
  
- "Siéntate, querido Elessar", dijo ella suavemente. Él obedeció, dejándose conducir   
  
dócilmente, sin entender lo que pasaba, "lo sabía. Lo he sabido desde el principio. No   
  
lo entiendo, ni lo apruebo, solo digo que lo sé"  
  
- "¡Oh Arwen! Yo nunca… esto pasó, jamás quise lastimarte, créeme por favor"  
  
- "Lo sé", continuó ella, su voz aún tenía la propiedad de conmoverlo, escucharla   
  
aliviaría la culpa que había estado sintiendo tantos meses, "lo sé, y yo tampoco te   
  
deseo mal alguno. Tú y Legolas deben ser felices y yo no interferiré con eso"  
  
- "¿Por qué?", él no entendía nada, había temido tanto ese momento, las lágrimas y   
  
gritos de Arwen, sus reproches, insultos, todo menos esa extraña ¿indiferencia?   
  
¿aceptación?  
  
- "Porque te amo, y si uno ama verdaderamente, debe dejar ser feliz al ser amado.   
  
Partiré con mi padre en una barca élfica, y en la hermosa Valinor, hacia donde nos   
  
dirigiremos, calmaré mi dolor"  
  
- "¡Elbereth te bendiga Arwen!", exclamó Aragorn abrazándola. Ella correspondió el   
  
abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos.  
  
- "Elessar, hay una cosa que deseo que hagas antes por mi", pidió ella.  
  
- "Dímela y la haré", respondió Aragorn, ¿cómo negarse?  
  
- "Brindemos antes por tu felicidad y la de Legolas", dijo Arwen haciendo un ademán   
  
hacia un pequeño aparador donde habían diferentes licores y copas.  
  
Aragorn se extrañó por el pedido, pero se puso de pie y sirvió vino en dos finas copas   
  
de cristal, alcanzando una a Arwen.  
  
- "Elessar, despliega el estandarte",   
  
- "¿Qué?"  
  
- "El estandarte, hay algo que deseo mostrarte"  
  
Aragorn dejó su copa sobre la mesita y tomó el lienzo en sus manos, desplegándolo y   
  
llenando la estancia con la magnificencia de esa hermosa obra de las manos de la hija   
  
de Elrond. Sus manos vagaron distraídas por el contorno del árbol, sintiendo las   
  
gemas, y ese momento fue aprovechado por Arwen para extraer un frasco de su   
  
escote y verter su contenido en la copa del Rey.   
  
- "Brindemos por la felicidad de dos seres que se aman, y porque vuestro amor   
  
perdure en esta y todas las Edades del Mundo, trayendo prosperidad a esta hermosa   
  
tierra que unificarás para hacer de éste el más grande reino de Arda", dijo Arwen y   
  
ambos bebieron.  
  
Luego se hizo un silencio que fue roto por Arwen.  
  
- "En este estandarte se tejieron mis sueños e ilusiones. Cada hebra de hilo que hay   
  
allí es un pensamiento mío dedicado a ti, cada gema entreteje el destino que deseé   
  
tener junto a ti. Los colores que lo adornan son la esperanza que tu reinado traerá al   
  
mundo; las iniciales que bordé son mis esperanzas. Pero hay algo más", ella hizo una   
  
pausa. Aragorn parecía algo aturdido, "En la parte posterior bordé una inscripción.   
  
Querido Elessar, ten la bondad de leerla".  
  
La voz acariciadora de Arwen era difícil de resistir, además Aragorn empezaba a   
  
sentirse mareado y deseaba que ella se retirase para descansar. Se inclinó hacia la   
  
pequeña inscripción.  
  
- "Son runas élficas, mas no es éste su lenguaje", manifestó luego de examinarlas.  
  
- "Es un dialecto muerto, la lengua de los herreros que forjaron los Silmarils. Léelo,   
  
pues tiene un significado especial"  
  
Aragorn pronunció con voz insegura las palabras de la inscripción. Era un dialecto   
  
muerto, sí. Pero no era élfico. La lengua de Melkor, hacía mucho tiempo olvidada,   
  
volvía a oírse en la Tierra Media, de labios del Rey de los Hombres. La inscripción   
  
rezaba así, en la Lengua Común:  
  
-"Melkor, tu sirviente te invoca. Extiende sobre mí el velo del olvido, destierra el   
  
amor prohibido de mi corazón. La promesa no se romperá y pagaré su precio"  
  
Estas fueron las palabras dichas por Aragorn sin saberlo. En el silencio que siguió, una   
  
niebla pareció brotar del estandarte y envolver a Aragorn, para luego introducirse por   
  
su boca, nariz y oídos, y desaparecer.  
  
El Rey se sentó aturdido. Arwen lo ayudó, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.  
  
- "¿Qué sucedió?", preguntó por fin.  
  
- "Nada, querido Elessar. Me explicabas sobre Legolas"  
  
- "¿Legolas?"  
  
- "Sí. Legolas te acompañó en esta guerra, junto a los otros", contestó Arwen con una   
  
mirada triunfal en los ojos.  
  
- "Ahh, sí. Legolas es mi amigo. Él está aquí junto a todos. Esperan la noticia"  
  
- "¿Qué noticia?"  
  
- "La de nuestra boda, querida Arwen, ¿qué no te lo había dicho?", preguntó él, aún   
  
confundido.  
  
- "Por supuesto. Pero ahora debes descansar. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación. Dormirás   
  
un poco y luego bajaremos al banquete"  
  
*  
  
Galadriel observaba el salón, engalanado para la especial ocasión. Las mesas estaban   
  
bellamente dispuestas para el banquete, y cubiertas de los más exquisitos manjares.   
  
Los invitados iban llegando y tomando sus lugares. Todos hablaban alegremente   
  
mientras esperaban la llegada de su rey.  
  
La Dama de Lórien había perdido los poderes conferidos por el anillo élfico. Al   
  
destruirse el Anillo Único, los demás habían vuelto a ser anillos normales. Quizá por   
  
eso no pudo captar la desesperada resolución de su nieta de conservar al hombre que   
  
la convertiría en reina.  
  
La música empezó una marcha suave, mientras dos figuras descendían por las   
  
escaleras. El Rey de Gondor, vestido ricamente de seda gris y verde oscuro, con un   
  
manto blanco y la corona ceñida en la frente. De su brazo, la dama más hermosa que   
  
habían visto los ojos de hombres y elfos. Vestida toda de blanco, con esmeraldas   
  
entretejidas en sus negros y largos cabellos, Arwen descendía majestuosa arrancando   
  
exclamaciones de asombro. Se sentaron en la mesa principal, junto a Elrond, Galadriel   
  
y Celeborn, y Faramir e Imrahil también se encontraban allí al igual que Gandalf y   
  
Frodo.  
  
Legolas estaba esperando, como todos, el anuncio de Aragorn y para pasar el rato,   
  
conversaba amenamente con Gimli y los hobbits. Se había ya tranquilizado en relación   
  
a lo dicho por los gemelos, y estaba seguro del amor que él y Aragorn se profesaban.   
  
Enmudeció cuando lo vio bajar por la escalera del brazo de Arwen y notó la mirada   
  
serena de ella. Eso sólo podía significar que lo había aceptado, pues en la mente del   
  
elfo no cabía la posibilidad de que Aragorn no le dijera nada. Sonrió a Gimli, que le   
  
devolvió la sonrisa, dándole una cariñosa palmada en la espalda.  
  
- "¿Nervioso, eh? ¿elfo loco?"  
  
- "Shh, Gimli, ahora lo dirá", dijo Legolas, pues la música había cesado mientras   
  
Aragorn, de pie con su copa en la mano decía:  
  
- "Ciudadanos y amigos de Gondor. Amigos de tierras lejanas. Ha culminado aquí la   
  
Tercera Edad del Mundo, y muchas cosas cambiarán y desaparecerán para ceder su   
  
lugar a las nuevas. El Rey ha vuelto a ocupar su lugar y la grandeza de Gondor será   
  
restaurada, haciéndose patente, en la nueva edad, el dominio del hombre. Los elfos   
  
han cumplido su tiempo en este mundo, pero antes de partir, nos dejan el símbolo de   
  
nuestra última alianza, y el elegido por mi corazón", hizo una pausa. Legolas sonreía,   
  
con una calidez en el corazón que lo hacía muy feliz.  
  
- "La más hermosa de sus flores se quedará en nuestra tierra, para compartir el trono   
  
conmigo y gobernar con la sabiduría de su raza", Legolas parpadeó confundido, ¿qué   
  
era eso que decía Aragorn?  
  
- "La Dama Arwen Undomiel ha consentido ser mi esposa, y así lo ha consentido   
  
también su pueblo", y la tomó de la mano, poniéndola de pie junto a él.   
  
Todos los presentes aplaudían y levantaban sus copas para hacer el brindis de honor.   
  
Sólo una figura cubrió rápidamente su rostro con su capa y salió de allí. Lo siguieron   
  
las miradas preocupadas de Gandalf, Haldir y Finwë. Gimli salió tras él.  
  
El elfo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. No lo entendía. No quería entenderlo. Las   
  
lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que él pareciera notarlo, sólo sabía que tenía que   
  
huir de allí. ¡Las palabras de Elrohir y Elladan! Las palabras de Aragorn. Nunca pensó   
  
que las palabras podían hacer tanto daño. Ahora su corazón parecía atravesado por mil   
  
espadas y le oprimía el pecho. Desabrochó el botón de su túnica buscando respirar   
  
mejor, pero el dolor era interno, y no le sirvió de nada.   
  
Su amigo Gimli lo llamaba. Legolas le dijo algo para que lo esperase y huyó con Arod.   
  
Nunca volvería a pisar esa tierra donde había sufrido tanto.  
  
TBC  
  
13 


	14. Demasiado cruel

Leave it behind  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe,   
  
Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es   
  
puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy   
  
culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 14: Demasiado cruel  
  
"We crossed the line /cruzamos la línea   
  
Who pushed who over / ¿quién empujó a quién?   
  
It doesn't matter to you / eso no te importa   
  
It matters to me / eso me importa a mí"  
  
So cruel – U2  
  
********  
  
GONDOR  
  
********  
  
- "¡Gimli! ¿Dónde se fue?", preguntó Haldir, que había salido tras el enano.  
  
- "No sé. Dijo que deseaba estar solo", contestó el aludido. Su voz denotaba la   
  
preocupación que sentía por su amigo.  
  
- "¡Debemos ir tras él!", lo urgió el guardián de Lórien.  
  
- "No, no. El me pidió que lo dejemos solo, sabes lo testarudo que es…no querrá…no   
  
querrá que lo veamos triste", explicó Gimli.  
  
Finwë llegó en ese momento. Unas rápidas palabras en élfico con Haldir lo pusieron al   
  
corriente de la situación. Haldir dudaba.  
  
- "Creo que Gimli tiene razón, es mejor dejarlo solo. No lo humillemos más, recuerda   
  
que él es un príncipe", y dio un violento puñetazo a la pared, "¿Cómo pudo hacerle   
  
eso? Así, delante de toda esa gente…los humanos son sin duda la raza más   
  
despreciable…"  
  
Gimli no entendía élfico, de modo que miraba a Haldir y a Finwë. Finalmente habló:  
  
- "Aragorn iba a decirle a ella que amaba a Legolas. No sé que pudo haber pasado, no   
  
entiendo. Legolas estaba tan feliz…"  
  
En ese momento entró Gandalf y alcanzó a oír las palabras del enano.  
  
- "No lo juzguemos antes de hablar con él, amigos míos. Quizá Aragorn decidió   
  
sacrificar su propia felicidad por su reino y por el legado de sus antepasados"  
  
- "Pero sacrificarlo también a él…", la voz del enano temblaba de cólera, - "tú no lo   
  
viste, estaba feliz, él nunca imaginó algo así, nunca…" y el enano se fue en dirección al   
  
edificio que les servía de vivienda. Dudó un poco al pasar por el pasillo del palacio que   
  
llevaba a las escaleras donde estaba la habitación de Legolas, pero decidió por esta   
  
vez hacerle caso al elfo y dejarlo solo.  
  
- "Volvamos a la fiesta. Notarán nuestra ausencia", pidió el mago, hablando ahora en   
  
élfico por estar Finwë presente.  
  
- "Ni siquiera ha notado la ausencia de Legolas, mucho menos la nuestra, ¡No volveré   
  
allí!", protestó el elfo pelirrojo.  
  
- "Vamos, Finwë. Nuestra señora Galadriel se preguntará dónde estamos", dijo con   
  
calma Haldir, tomándolo por la cintura, "no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Como   
  
dice Mithrandir, debe haber una explicación. Mañana trataré de hablar con Aragorn"  
  
- "Y yo haré lo mismo", contestó el mago.  
  
*************************  
  
En algún lugar lejos de Gondor  
  
*************************  
  
Legolas despertó del intranquilo sueño que había tenido. Lágrimas secas en sus   
  
mejillas le recordaron nuevamente los dolorosos acontecimientos de la noche anterior.   
  
Amanecía ya en la fría mañana, pero el elfo no parecía sentir el viento helado.  
  
- "¡Oh Aragorn! ¿Qué hiciste? Finalmente decidiste casarte, ¿y yo? ¡Me prometiste una   
  
vida juntos! Yo jamás te pedí nada...¿Será como dijo Elrohir? ¿Pensaste que yo lo   
  
aceptaría, que querría vivir así, viéndote con ella todos los días? ¿Ocultándome, como   
  
si nuestro amor fuera una vergüenza? ¡Cuanta razón tuvo Haldir! ¿Y Elrohir? ¿Cómo lo   
  
supo, le dirías tú algo?"  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. Unas familiares pisadas de   
  
cascos lo distrajeron un momento.   
  
Arod.   
  
Se puso de pie y saludó a su amigo, hablándole en élfico como siempre hacía. Era   
  
increíble cómo el caballo entendía a su amo, incluso a él le causaba extrañeza, pues   
  
aunque los elfos pueden hablar con ciertos animales, la comprensión que había en la   
  
mirada del noble corcel lo conmovía.  
  
Un rumor de agua los guió hacia el Anduin, y Legolas siguió su curso, aguas arriba.   
  
Después de refrescarse un poco y llenar la cantimplora, montó en Arod y cabalgaron   
  
en silencio. El elfo trataba de decidir qué camino tomar, su destino era Mirkwood, pero   
  
no deseaba ser seguido. Finalmente, resolvió seguir hasta el Emyn Muil y rodearlo,   
  
para dirigirse por las Tierras Ásperas hacia su amado hogar.   
  
El pensamiento de ver a su padre y hermano lo reconfortó. En ese momento se dio   
  
cuenta cómo valoraba a su familia, pues su padre, aunque muchas veces demasiado   
  
severo, lo quería. Y su hermano mayor, Haldamir, siempre sacándolo de apuros como   
  
cuando eran niños. ¡Cómo deseaba verlos!  
  
Y en cuanto a Aragorn, decidió no volver a verlo jamás. Tampoco hablaría de él, pues   
  
Aragorn, su Aragorn, había muerto en el instante que anunció su boda, dejando a   
  
Elessar, el Rey de los Hombres, en su lugar.   
  
***  
  
I disappeared in you / desaparecí en tí   
  
You disappeared from me / desapareciste en mí   
  
I gave you everything you ever wanted / te di todo lo que siempre quisiste   
  
It wasn't what you wanted / no fue lo que querías  
  
***  
  
Pero, ¡cómo dolía! Nunca, en los tres milenios que llevaba en la Tierra Media se había   
  
enamorado tan desesperadamente. Nunca soñó con que un amor así fuera   
  
correspondido. Y cuando supo que lo era, ¡Se sintió tan dichoso! Pero esa dicha fue   
  
efímera, como un suspiro en su larga vida élfica. Aunque ese suspiro le había dado los   
  
mejores momentos. No, no se arrepentía. Él había dado lo mejor de sí, había estado   
  
dispuesto a luchar por su amor. Fue Aragorn quien tuvo miedo, miedo de los hombres   
  
y mujeres de su reino recién recuperado, miedo de los elfos a quien dio su palabra de   
  
honor para establecer una alianza. Ese miedo pudo más que el temor de perder a su   
  
amor.  
  
Legolas se encontraba ya cerca de la montaña. Arod estaba fatigado, su respiración   
  
agitada así se lo demostraba. El galope había sido sostenido durante todo el día y   
  
necesitaba descansar. El elfo buscó un refugio entre los árboles y subió allí, el sonido   
  
del viento entre las hojas lo tranquilizaba. Ahora había paz en ellos, paz en el mismo   
  
viento, paz en el aire. El enemigo Sauron había sido derrotado al fin, pero esto ya no le   
  
producía alegría alguna. A lo lejos, podía oir ya el estruendo del Rauros, y los   
  
recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Aragorn le había prometido volver allí juntos. Pero esa   
  
promesa, como las otras, tampoco la cumpliría.  
  
***  
  
Desperation is a tender trap / la desesperación es una tierna trampa   
  
It gets you every time / te captura cada vez   
  
You put your lips to his lips / pones tus labios en los de él   
  
To stop the lie / para detener la mentira  
  
***  
  
Y el elfo se quedó semidormido, con la mente plagada de recuerdos.  
  
*******  
  
Gondor  
  
*******  
  
Una semana había pasado desde aquella fatídica noche en que Legolas huyera. La   
  
boda se realizaría al anochecer y los amigos del elfo aún no habían podido hablar con   
  
Aragorn. El rey no se separaba de Arwen, y siempre parecía tener algo importantísimo   
  
que hacer. Además, la habitación que antes ocupara Legolas, junto a la del rey, era   
  
ocupada ahora por ella.  
  
Una y otra vez Haldir y Gimli había pedido audiencia con Elessar, pero él siempre los   
  
atendía junto con Arwen o simplemente ella mandaba decir que se encontraba   
  
ocupado. También pensaron en seguir al elfo, pero finalmente decidieron no hacerlo   
  
sin antes hablar con el rey, y fueron pasando los días sin que pudieran resolver nada.  
  
En esas circunstancias, llegó finalmente el mensajero enviado por Elessar y Gimli,   
  
trayendo el encargo que allí se pactó. Mas el paquete jamás llegó a manos del rey.   
  
Arwen recibió al mensajero y lo recompensó espléndidamente, tomando luego el   
  
pequeño envoltorio que abrió en su habitación. Era un pequeño colgante, símbolo de   
  
una alianza que nunca se realizaría. Una pequeña hoja de mithil y sobre ella una "L" y   
  
una "A" entrelazadas, hechas de diminutas esmeraldas. La hija de Elrond palideció de   
  
cólera y envolvió nuevamente la joya. Luego, mandó llamar a una de las doncellas de   
  
palacio, diciéndole:  
  
- "Aileen, toma esta joya. Es muy valiosa, pero no podrás deshacerte de ella sin que se   
  
te acuse de ladrona, de modo que sólo podrás usarla y presumir de ella con tus   
  
amigas. Tiene una "A" de tu nombre"  
  
- "¡Gracias, mi señora!", exclamó la doncella, besando su mano al tiempo que tomaba   
  
la joya.  
  
- "Una cosa más. Que nunca sea vista por nadie de este palacio, mucho menos por el   
  
Rey", dijo Arwen con voz firme. "Ahora, retírate"  
  
Los hobbits y Gandalf estaban extrañados por la actitud de Aragorn, pero la   
  
interpretaron como si él no quisiera dar explicaciones sobre sus actos con el elfo. "Un   
  
sacrificio personal por el bienestar de su reino", se dijeron, y los hobbits admiraron aún   
  
más a ese hombre que prefería perder el amor para respetar la herencia de sus   
  
antepasados.   
  
Elladan y Elrohir interpretaron simplemente que Aragorn había decidido casarse por   
  
amor a su hermana y que su relación con el elfo solo era por lujuria, aunque no   
  
volvieron a ser invitados a compartir el lecho con Haldir y Finwë y su relación con   
  
ambos elfos se enfrió notoriamente.  
  
Por su parte, Elessar extrañó la presencia de Legolas, pero Arwen le explicó que   
  
asuntos urgentes en Mirkwood habían requerido su inmediata partida. El rey se sintió   
  
apenado puesto que deseaba que todos sus amigos estuvieran presentes en su boda,   
  
pero comprendió que Legolas tenía otras obligaciones y se resignó a no verlo en la   
  
ceremonia.  
  
*  
  
Legolas, entre tanto, había llegado al fin al Emyn Muil. En su marcha, había pasado   
  
por el mismo sitio donde durmiera abrazado de Aragorn, la noche previa a la muerte   
  
de Boromir, cuando el humano habló por primera vez de volver allí juntos. Pero el   
  
destino fue cruel y el árbol junto al cual se habían recostado los amantes, contempló   
  
volver sólo a uno de ellos.   
  
En el instante en que el elfo pasaba apresurando a Arod para no detenerse en esos   
  
parajes, una promesa de amor y alianza de dos pueblos se pronunciaba en Gondor y la   
  
corona adornada con valiosas gemas élficas traída por Galadriel era puesta a la recién   
  
desposada por Elessar.  
  
El rey y la reina brindaron con sus amigos de la Comunidad, los ojos de Elessar   
  
brillaban de alegría pues al fin había logrado lo que se propuso durante toda su vida.   
  
Solo mencionó que le hubiese gustado la presencia de su amigo Legolas para que la   
  
dicha fuese completa, y estas palabras sirvieron para que Gimli, Haldir y Finw?   
  
abandonaran la fiesta y para que el enano partiera al día siguiente sin despedirse del   
  
rey.  
  
Finalmente, los recién casados se dirigieron a sus aposentos tomados de la mano. Al   
  
entrar y encontrar la habitación llena de flores, el rey sintió algo extraño, una especie   
  
de nostalgia que no supo entender y que interpretó como el fin de una etapa y el inicio   
  
de otra.  
  
Contempló a su bella esposa que le sonreía con dulzura y la besó cariñosamente,   
  
llevándola de la mano hacia el lecho que compartirían. Lentamente, comenzó a   
  
despojarla de sus vestidos, admirando la perfección de su cuerpo élfico. Él se despojó   
  
también de sus ropas reales quedando ambos desnudos, sin que ninguna prenda les   
  
impidiera disfrutar de sus mutuas caricias.  
  
***  
  
She wears my love like a see-through dress / ella usa mi amor como un vestido   
  
Her lips say one thing / sus labios dicen una cosa   
  
Her movements something else / sus movimientos algo más   
  
Oh love...like a screaming flower / oh amor…como una llamativa flor   
  
Love...dying every hour...love / amor…muriendo cada hora…amor  
  
***  
  
Los besos de Elessar silenciaban los gemidos de Arwen mientras sus manos recorrían   
  
todo su cuerpo. Él sabía que su prometida era virgen, y por eso tuvo mucho cuidado   
  
con ella, la llenó de caricias, susurrando palabras en élfico en sus oídos. Nunca había   
  
estado con ninguna elfa, solo con humanas, y él mismo se admiró sobre su   
  
conocimiento de la sensibilidad de las orejas élficas, pero lo atribuyó a alguna   
  
conversación escuchada en su juventud.  
  
La poseyó delicadamente, al tiempo que sus manos se enredaban en los hermosos   
  
cabellos negros, y nuevamente sintió esa sensación de nostalgia hacia algo   
  
indefinido...¿cálidos besos? ¿cabellos rubios?  
  
***  
  
You don't know if it's fear or desire / no sabes si es miedo o deseo   
  
Danger the drug that takes you higher / peligrosa es la droga que te lleva más alto   
  
Head in heaven, fingers in the mire / la cabeza en el cielo, los dedos en el fango  
  
***  
  
Elessar aceleró su ritmo, deteniéndose luego para cambiar de posición, colocando   
  
delicadamente las piernas de Arwen sobre sus hombros, y continuó, gimiendo él a su   
  
vez sin control.  
  
***  
  
Her heart is racing, you can't keep up / su corazón está corriendo, no puedes   
  
mantenerlo   
  
The night is bleeding like a cut / la noche sangra como una cuchillada   
  
Between the horses of love and lust / entre caballos de amor y deseo   
  
We are trampled underfoot / estamos oprimidos  
  
Oh...love...you say in love there are no rules / Oh...amor...dijiste que en el amor no   
  
hay reglas   
  
Oh...love...sweetheart... / Oh...amor...corazón...   
  
You're so cruel / Eres tan cruel  
  
Oh...love...to stay with you I'd be a fool / Oh…amor…para estar contigo sería un tonto   
  
Sweetheart...you're so cruel / corazón…eres tan cruel  
  
***  
  
Continuaron así toda la noche, hasta que la madrugada los sorprendió exhaustos. El   
  
rey abrazó a su esposa quedándose dormido y entre sueños tuvo la sensación   
  
indefinible de suaves labios y ojos azules en cuyas profundidades deseó descansar.  
  
*  
  
Los días transcurrieron apaciblemente en el palacio. El rey dictaba sentencias, enviaba   
  
expediciones hacia las tierras del norte e iniciaba las alianzas con otros pueblos que lo   
  
ayudarían en la unificación. Constantemente recibía delegaciones pidiendo su consejo   
  
para varios asuntos que él resolvía.  
  
También se daba tiempo para compartir las comidas con sus camaradas de la   
  
comunidad, y se había sentido muy apenado por la partida de Gimli. No se resignaba a   
  
que la comunidad se disolviera, pero comprendió que debía ser así. Charlaba mucho   
  
con sus pequeños amigos, aunque el nombre de Legolas no volvió a ser mencionado.   
  
Le extrañó el alejamiento de Haldir y Finw?, pero supuso que los amantes querrían   
  
estar a solas antes de partir a sus deberes en Lothlórien.  
  
Finalmente, llegó el día en que partieron los elfos, y con ellos Gandalf y los hobbits. El   
  
rey y la reina los despidieron en la puerta de la ciudad, ya reconstruida. La despedida   
  
fue emotiva, ya que Elrond pronto navegaría al oeste en compañía de Galadriel y   
  
Celeborn. El viejo mago también mencionó que su tiempo en ese mundo había   
  
concluido y que volvería con los Valar.  
  
Elessar se quedó solo, alejado de sus más queridos amigos, y quedó flotando en el   
  
viento la promesa de una última reunión de todos ellos juntos. Contempló a los   
  
viajeros hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de su vista y luego se volvió hacia su   
  
bella esposa, y tomados del brazo volvieron al palacio.  
  
********  
  
Mirkwood  
  
********  
  
Legolas llegó finalmente a Mirkwood al caer de una tarde. El viaje había sido fatigoso y   
  
lleno de recuerdos. Ahora sólo deseaba estar con los suyos para reconstruir su hogar y   
  
empezar a olvidar. Luego, cuando la pena se mitigase, partiría al oeste con los elfos   
  
que quedaran.  
  
Los centinelas lo reconocieron de inmediato y lo recibieron con exclamaciones de júbilo   
  
que lo llenaron de entusiasmo ¡Al fin estaba en casa! Ahora todo estaría bien. Se dejó   
  
conducir hacia el palacio, mientras saludaba a todos los guardias.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada, una familiar figura exclamó:   
  
- "¡Legolas! Al fin llegaste, hermano mío. Te esperábamos hace una semana". El   
  
príncipe de la corona y su hermano mayor, Haldamir, corrió a recibirlo.  
  
- "¡Haldamir! He vuelto" dijo sencillamente Legolas, abrazándose de su hermano.   
  
Luego ambos empezaron a reir y vino un torrente de preguntas sobre la guerra del   
  
anillo que Legolas pidió responder en otro momento.  
  
- "Haldamir, deseo ver a nuestro padre cuando antes", pidió el príncipe.  
  
- "Ahh, Legolas...creo que será mejor que descanses primero. Te ves fatigado y debes   
  
dormir. Nuestro padre te verá mañana, quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien", y   
  
su hermano lo tomó del brazo llevándolo por uno de los pasillos que conducían a las   
  
habitaciones.  
  
- "¡No! Deseo primero ver a mi padre. He hecho este viaje sólo para verlos, luego   
  
podré descansar. Acompáñame..."  
  
- "Hermano", dijo Haldamir, bajando la voz para no ser oído por los guardias, "no creo   
  
que sea una buena idea...ha llegado un mensaje de Elrond...no sé que pudo haber   
  
pasado, pero ha puesto a nuestro padre de muy mal humor"  
  
- "¿Mensaje?", Legolas palideció al recordar las palabras de Elladan. "Vamos. Hablaré   
  
con él de todos modos", y se dirigió hacia el salón real, seguido por su hermano.  
  
Legolas abrió las pesadas puertas de roble del salón, antes de que los guardias   
  
pudieran hacer algo. Haldamir los despidió con un vaivén de manos, los asuntos   
  
familiares debían tratarse en privado.  
  
El salón era amplio, el techo alto y las paredes decoradas con estandartes y diversas   
  
armas de guerra. En el centro había una mesa rectangular y ocho sillas para los   
  
consejeros del rey, pero en ese momento estaba vacía. Al fondo del salón, alzábase un   
  
estrado de piedra, con tres escalones, y sobre él estaba el trono del rey elfo. La   
  
estancia estaba iluminada tenuemente por varias lámparas y Legolas agradeció   
  
mentalmente a Elbereth por eso.  
  
Thranduil ocupaba el trono en ese momento, con el codo apoyado en uno de los brazos   
  
del trono y la barbilla apoyada en él, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando oyó abrirse   
  
la puerta y vio entrar a sus hijos, nada dijo, pero se irguió en el trono, amenazadora e   
  
imponentemente.  
  
Legolas avanzó con paso seguro, aunque varias veces sintió que se le doblarían las   
  
piernas. Haldamir avanzaba también detrás de su hermano. El salón parecía   
  
interminable mientras avanzaban hacia el trono y Legolas recordó las innumerables   
  
veces que había corrido por allí con su hermano, cuando eran niños, tratando de llegar   
  
primero donde su padre. Ahora, como antes, lo acompañaba Haldamir, pero ya no   
  
corrían. Y ya no era la dicha de contarle a su padre alguna travesura o hazaña de   
  
muchachos lo que los impulsaba. Era el temor y a la vez el deseo de que la   
  
incertidumbre se terminada. Para Legolas, era saber si su padre conocería algo de lo   
  
acontecido en la Guerra del Anillo. Para Haldamir, era saber qué había ocurrido para   
  
que su padre estuviera tan molesto con Legolas.  
  
Thranduil miró a sus hijos. Nunca había sido un padre afectuoso, desde la partida de la   
  
madre, al dar a luz a Legolas. Su hijo menor era el vivo retrato de su madre, quizás   
  
por eso había sido más severo con él que con Haldamir, quien se parecía más a él.   
  
Pero se sentía muy orgulloso de Legolas, cada logro obtenido en su infancia y juventud   
  
llenaban de dicha su corazón, aunque jamás se lo dijo. Cuando su hijo se convirtió en   
  
el mejor arquero de Mirkwood, nada dijo. Pero debido a este logro, lo nombró   
  
representante de su reino en la Guerra del Anillo. No estaba seguro de que Legolas   
  
supiera por qué lo enviaba, pues su hijo había sido criado como un príncipe y no solía   
  
mostrar sus emociones fácilmente, pero partió veloz y deseoso de realizar proezas que   
  
se recordaran en las canciones élficas, como le había dicho luego Haldamir.  
  
Los mensajeros alados de Galadriel lo mantuvieron razonablemente informado del   
  
desarrollo de la guerra, donde Legolas había jugado un importante papel al derrotar al   
  
Señor de los Nazgul, hazaña que lo llenó de alegría. Pero ahora, los mensajeros no le   
  
habían traído una noticia agradable. Todo lo contrario. Su hijo había deshonrado a   
  
Mirkwood y lo había llenado de vergüenza.  
  
Legolas estaba ahora parado frente a su padre. El semblante sereno y la voz tranquila.  
  
- "Padre, he vuelto", fueron sus únicas palabras. Y se quedó allí, de pie, esperando la   
  
respuesta del rey.  
  
- "Legolas de Mirkwood, estoy al tanto de los acontecimientos que te obligaron a   
  
regresar, ocultándote de quienes te dieron albergue. ¡Has traído la deshonra a nuestro   
  
reino!", dijo fríamente el rey.  
  
Legolas palideció notablemente ¿acaso su padre sabía? ¿Aragorn había sido tan   
  
cobarde? Una vez más agradeció que las luces del salón fueran tenues.  
  
- "Padre, no entiendo lo que me dices. Vine porque la guerra ha concluido, y con ella la   
  
misión que me encomendaste", respondió dominando su temblorosa voz.  
  
- "Padre, acaba de llegar y le pedí que descansara, pero deseaba verte. Quizá esta   
  
conversación sea mejor mañana", intercedió Haldamir.  
  
- "¡Silencio!", exclamó el rey. "Será Legolas quien hable, puesto que Legolas ha traído   
  
la desgracia a nuestro reino enfrentando nuestra casa con la de Elrond"  
  
- "No he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme", declaró Legolas.  
  
- "¿Nada? ¡Desafiaste a los hijos de Elrond! ¡Golpeaste a Elrohir sin motivo alguno!   
  
¡Los amenazaste con enfrentar Mirkwood con Rivendel!", bramó Thranduil furioso y   
  
poniéndose de pie.  
  
Legolas retrocedió, temeroso de recibir un golpe, como había sucedido otras veces   
  
cuando irritaba así a su padre.  
  
- "Sólo defendía mi honor de sus ofensas. Hubo provocación y me defendí ¿no es así   
  
como debe comportarse un príncipe?", contestó Legolas.  
  
- "¡Explícate entonces!", ordenó el rey, sentándose nuevamente.  
  
- "Lo siento. Mis asuntos me conciernen sólo a mí", respondió Legolas, admirándose de   
  
su propia audacia. Nunca se había negado a los deseos de su padre, pero era obvio   
  
que Thranduil no sabía nada más acerca de la pelea y él no se lo diría.  
  
- "Le pedirás una disculpa a Elrohir y a Elrond…", empezó el rey.  
  
- "¡No lo haré!", exclamó Legolas, sabiendo que esto generaría un enfrentamiento   
  
mayor con su padre, pero no le importó. Su secreto estaba a salvo, y así lo   
  
mantendría.  
  
- "Legolas, ¿me estás desafiando?", bramó el rey  
  
Haldamir tomó el hombro de su hermano, tratando de calmarlo, pero vio tal   
  
determinación en su mirada que lo soltó y se puso junto a su padre, esperando lo   
  
peor.  
  
- "No padre. Jamás lo haría. Pero debes confiar en mí cuando digo que Elrohir me   
  
ofendió gravemente y yo sólo me defendí. No deseo enfrentar a nuestros pueblos, pero   
  
no me disculparé por una ofensa que yo no inicié", dijo firmemente Legolas.  
  
- "¡Lo harás!", exclamó su padre, "Elrond así lo exige en su misiva y no podemos   
  
perder la amistad de Rivendel en estos tiempos donde debemos reconstruir nuestro   
  
reino".  
  
- "Lo siento, padre. No lo haré"  
  
- "¡Lo harás! Yo, tu padre y rey, te lo ordeno. Lo harás y también me dirás ahora   
  
mismo qué acontecimiento motivó esa pelea. ¡Habla!", rugió Thranduil.  
  
- "Lo siento, padre. No lo haré", repitió Legolas con voz firme.  
  
Haldamir contemplaba atónito a su hermano menor enfrentarse a su padre, como   
  
nunca lo había hecho. Algo muy serio debía suceder para que Legolas tomara esa   
  
actitud, pero desafiar al rey no era una buena idea. Bajó las escaleras situándose   
  
nuevamente al lado de Legolas, como queriendo protegerlo.  
  
- "Legolas de Mirkwood, eres una vergüenza para tu reino y para tu raza. Tienes plazo   
  
hasta mañana, y si persistes en tu irracional actitud, serás desterrado para siempre de   
  
este lugar, y perseguido como fugitivo por tus súbditos. ¡Ahora vete!", fueron las   
  
palabras del rey, dichas en un tono glacial.  
  
Legolas miró a su padre a los ojos y sin bajar la cabeza, dio media vuelta y empezó a   
  
andar hacia la puerta, seguido por el preocupado Haldamir que no entendía qué le   
  
pasaba a su hermano.  
  
El camino hacia la puerta era interminable, Legolas sentía que se le doblaban las   
  
rodillas, pero jamás revelaría a su padre el motivo de la pelea con Elrohir y mucho   
  
menos pediría disculpas al arrogante hijo de Elrond, a quien despreciaba   
  
profundamente por su cobardía al denunciarlo así ante su padre.  
  
Los dos hermanos caminaron silenciosamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación   
  
de Legolas, mas ya no había alegría en el semblante del más joven. Apenas contestaba   
  
los saludos de guardias y doncellas y sólo se sintió seguro cuando entraron a sus   
  
aposentos.  
  
Nada había cambiado allí, los enormes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz de la luna,   
  
varias plantas adornaban las paredes, suspendidas en maceteros dorados. El balcón   
  
estaba lleno de flores y la enredadera que subía por él estaba tal como él la dejó. Los   
  
muebles de madera tallada estaban ordenados y la cama tendida con las sábanas azul   
  
cielo que más le gustaban, y a su costado, en la mesa de noche, había una fuente con   
  
frutas variadas y una jarra de aguamiel. Sonrió a Haldamir, pues sabía que su   
  
hermano había cuidado esos detalles, y se dejó caer en la cama.  
  
- "Legolas, no sabía…"  
  
- "No te preocupes, hermano mío. Sólo deseo que sepas que no hice nada de lo que   
  
me pueda arrepentir y que el prestigio de Mirkwood está intacto", le dijo a su   
  
hermano, que se sentó junto a él a un costado de la cama.  
  
- "Te creo. Pero ¿qué ocultas? ¿por qué no puedes decírmelo? ¿acaso no confías en   
  
mí?"  
  
- "Claro que sí, hermano. Pero este secreto no tiene para mí el significado que antes   
  
tuvo, y es un recuerdo muy doloroso que vine a borrar aquí. No puedo decírtelo ahora,   
  
pero cuando me sienta listo, lo haré", dijo Legolas con dulzura. Nunca antes le había   
  
escondido algo a su hermano.  
  
- "¿Qué harás entonces?", preguntó Haldamir visiblemente preocupado.  
  
- "No lo sé. Isilme es buena consejera, ella me ayudará", sonrió Legolas, mirando la   
  
luna que se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas.  
  
- "Te apoyaré en lo que decidas, aún si yo también debo enfrentarme a nuestro   
  
padre", dijo Haldamir.  
  
- "Gracias hermano. Ahora, ¿podrías contarme cuál es esa alianza que desea nuestro   
  
padre?"  
  
- "Los orcos, arañas y wargos que vivían aquí han sido exterminados. Cuando se   
  
enteraron de la derrota del Señor Oscuro, cundió el pánico entre ellos, cosa que   
  
aprovechamos para atacarlos. Sólo unos pocos orcos lograron huir y hay rumores de   
  
que los uruk-hai de Saruman se les unieron y marchan a Mordor. ¿No te has topado   
  
con alguno de ellos en tu viaje?"  
  
- "No he visto ninguno. Quizás sólo sea un rumor y los caballeros de Ithilien hayan   
  
acabado con ellos", dijo pensativamente Legolas.  
  
- "Una patrulla de elfos se dirigió hacia Ithilien a alertar a los humanos, deben haber   
  
llegado ya", continuó Haldamir y aclaró, ante la mirada curiosa de su hermano, "No fui   
  
con ellos por órdenes de nuestro padre. Deseaba que esté aquí dirigiendo a los   
  
guardias de las fronteras. También encontramos una colonia de los últimos elfos del   
  
bosque Mágico y los trajimos aquí y tengo la misión de ayudarlos a reconstruir su   
  
reino"  
  
- "Hay entonces mucho por hacer", observó Legolas pensativo. Y luego agregó   
  
sonriente, "¿Y la dama elfa que frecuentabas?"  
  
Haldamir sonrió también.  
  
- "Gilraen, se encuentra bien y con muchas ganas de saludarte. Debemos reunirnos   
  
más tarde"  
  
- "¿Eso es el inicio de algo más serio?", continuó preguntando Legolas  
  
- "De hecho, sí". Respondió Haldamir, y siguió con el relato de sus hazañas con cierta   
  
dama elfa que le había robado el corazón.  
  
Legolas sonrió, su hermano era feliz. Lo sabía por el brillo de sus ojos. Brillo que había   
  
visto en los ojos de Aragorn tantas veces. Una punzada de dolor lo devolvió a su triste   
  
realidad. Dijo estar cansado y que no deseaba cenar, se conformaría con las frutas.   
  
Haldamir vio la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano menor, pero bien conocía que   
  
Legolas le contaría qué le pasaba cuando estuviera listo. Se despidió de su hermano y   
  
se retiró, cerrando la puerta.  
  
El rubio elfo no podía conciliar el sueño y apenas probó las frutas. Apagó las lámparas   
  
y dejó que la luz de Isilme fuera su única compañera. Recostado en la cama, anhelaba   
  
sentir la sensación de estar de vuelta en su hogar, pero no podía. El hogar nunca será   
  
el mismo para quien ha conocido el amor en un castillo, eb brazos de un rey mortal,   
  
pensaba amargamente. La poca paz que había sentido su atribulado espíritu fue   
  
quebrada por las palabras de su padre.  
  
¿Qué haría? Había tranquilizado a Haldamir haciéndole ver que tenía todo bajo control,   
  
pero no era así. Demasiado bien conocía a su padre y sabía que sería inflexible. Pero   
  
jamás pediría una disculpa a aquél que le había hecho tanto daño, una humillación así   
  
no la toleraría, bastante humillado había partido de aquél nefasto banquete.  
  
Mas, ¿qué le diría a su padre? No podía tampoco explicarle los motivos de la pelea. Si   
  
el sólo hecho de golpear al hijo de Elrond había causado tanto furor en su padre, ¿qué   
  
sería el saber que había dormido con el prometido de Arwen?... Por otro lado, estaba el   
  
destierro y el ser un proscrito en su propia tierra.  
  
Analizó ambas alternativas. Haldamir pronto contraería matrimonio. Su hermano era   
  
feliz y ya no lo necesitaba. Su padre renegaba de él. No quedaba nada más que lo   
  
atara a Mirkwood. Una patrulla de elfos había partido a Ithilien, cazando los pocos   
  
orcos y uruk-hai que quedaban. Si él se unía a esa patrulla y llegaban a Ithilien,   
  
podrían establecerse allí y fundar una colonia, siempre y cuando lo continuaran   
  
reconociendo como su príncipe.   
  
¡Ithilien! Esos bosques donde había dormido con Aragorn, donde su antiguo amante le   
  
había prometido hacer un palacio… ¿podría regresar a ellos con ese recuerdo? Pero eso   
  
era mejor que permanecer en Mirkwood con su vergüenza, o que ser desterrado.   
  
Finalmente, el elfo se decidió. Partiría inmediatamente. Arregló sus pocas pertenencias   
  
y saltó por el balcón, sin ser visto por ningún guardia. Luego se dirigió a los establos y   
  
sacó a Arod. El caballo lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo.  
  
- "Fiel compañero, nos vamos nuevamente. No puedo estar más aquí", susurró   
  
subiendo a su lomo.  
  
Arod bufó en señal de comprensión, y emprendió la marcha, en mitad de la noche. Lo   
  
hizo tan silenciosamente que no llamaron la atención de ningún centinela, pues   
  
además, salieron por la parte sur del palacio, poco vigilada entonces.  
  
Una vez lejos de esos parajes, Arod comenzó a galopar llevando a su amo donde no lo   
  
pudieran hallar, donde nadie pudiera hacerle más daño.   
  
O eso era lo que creía el fiel animal.  
  
Al día siguiente, Haldamir se extrañó de que su hermano no bajara a desayunar, pero   
  
lo atribuyó al cansancio que le dijo sentir. Asimismo, convenció al rey de ser más   
  
benévolo con su hermano y tener una nueva plática, a lo que Thranduil accedió, pues   
  
se sentía un poco culpable por el duro trato que le había dado a su hijo menor.  
  
No fue sino hasta el mediodía, que vino el encargado de las caballerizas denunciando   
  
la pérdida de Arod, que se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Legolas.  
  
Esto causó gran conmoción en el palacio, y Haldamir empezaba a organizar partidas de   
  
búsqueda, cuando Thranduil ordenó suspender esas actividades. Para él era evidente.   
  
Si Legolas había huído, era culpable. Y no merecía ser hallado y devuelto a su   
  
condición de príncipe. ¡El mismo se había proscrito!   
  
Inmediatamente ordenó a los heraldos proclamar que Legolas no era más el Príncipe   
  
de Mirkwood y pasaba a ser un vulgar fugitivo. Ningún elfo del Bosque Oscuro lo   
  
reconocería como su hijo y se le prohibía la entrada al palacio.  
  
Haldamir nada dijo, pero su corazón estaba atribulado por su hermano y deseaba   
  
partir en su busca, mas la reconstrucción del reino era una tarea que no podía   
  
abandonar en ese momento.  
  
- "¡Legolas! Iré a buscarte, lo juro hermano", dijo de pie en el balcón, mirando el ahora   
  
verde paisaje por donde suponía había partido Legolas.  
  
*  
  
Legolas había cabalgado varios días sin hallar huellas de la patrulla de elfos, pero sí de   
  
orcos, pues esas criaturas horadaban la tierra que tocaba sus pies, como si la misma   
  
naturaleza sintiera repulsión de ellos.  
  
No había llevado más que frutas y algunas hojas de lembas que le quedaban, tal fue su   
  
prisa por partir, y estaba un poco débil por el hambre y la falta de sueño. Decidió   
  
seguir a los orcos, guardando prudencial distancia, y anheló tener la habilidad de   
  
Aragorn para leer las huellas y encontrar así a la patrulla.  
  
Continuó así varios días más y ya se encontraba muy próximo a la frontera de Ithilien.   
  
Una noche, decidió hacer una ronda antes de acampar y caminó por los alrededores   
  
cuidadosamente. Un objeto blanco saliendo de unos arbustos llamó su atención y se   
  
acercó cuidadosamente. La noche era oscura y no podía ver bien. Cuando estuvo   
  
cerca, se agachó para examinarlo. En ese momento, salió la luna, revelándole un   
  
espectáculo que lo sobrecogió en lo más hondo.   
  
El objeto en cuestión era la pálida mano de un elfo muerto, el resto del cuerpo estaba   
  
oculto por los arbustos, desnudo y cubierto de sangre de tantas heridas que era   
  
imposible contarlas. La mirada de espanto de sus ojos y el rictus de su boca mostraban   
  
la tortura que había sufrido antes de morir. Horrorizado, Legolas reconoció apenas en   
  
ese rostro desencajado a uno de los hombres de Haldamir, guardias de la frontera.   
  
Más allá habían otros cuerpos en iguales condiciones. Llevaban muertos algunos días,   
  
pues empezaban a descomponerse. Legolas sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su   
  
corazón de coraje y deseo de venganza. Apiló cariñosamente los cuerpos de sus   
  
amigos y los cubrió con ramas y arbustos, ya que no disponía de herramientas para   
  
cavar. Juró que se dirigiría a Ithilien y volvería a darles sepultura, y se retiró   
  
tristemente de aquél paraje.  
  
El día lo sorprendió sin haber dormido nada, de pie sobre el mismo árbol donde se   
  
había recostado sobrecogido por el espanto y dolor. Sólo orcos pudieron torturar así a   
  
sus amigos y juró no dejar uno sólo con vida.  
  
Caminó con Arod al costado y atravesó un pequeño arroyo. Al llegar a la otra orilla, se   
  
arrodilló para lavarse la cara y se asustó de lo que vio. Su rostro estaba terriblemente   
  
pálido, sus cabellos despeinados, su mirada aún espantada. Ese hallazgo lo había   
  
horrorizado más que todo lo visto en la Guerra del Anillo. Por un momento, perdió la   
  
conciencia de dónde estaba y de lo que estaba haciendo. No oía nada a su alrededor,   
  
no sentía nada.  
  
Un bufido de Arod y luego un sonoro relincho lo devolvieron a la realidad, e   
  
inmediatamente sintió una presencia tras él. Sus reflejos élficos lo hicieron saltar justo   
  
a tiempo de ser casi derribado por un enorme Uruk-Hai.  
  
Los horribles seres lo rodeaban. Legolas no los había oído aproximarse, en su   
  
momento de debilidad. Resuelto, sacó la espada dispuesto a vender cara su vida y a   
  
vengar a sus amigos, pero la lucha era desigual. El elfo luchó desesperadamente,   
  
logrando abatir a dos de las enormes criaturas, pero fue reducido por otros dos,   
  
enormes y corpulentos. Trató de debatirse en vano y cuando esperaba que lo maten,   
  
un fuerte golpe en el cráneo lo sumió en una oscuridad total.  
  
TBC  
  
14 


	15. Quebrado

Leave it behind  
  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe,   
  
Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es   
  
puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy   
  
culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
*  
  
Capítulo 15: Quebrado  
  
"And did they get you to trade / ¿ellos te hicieron cambiar   
  
Your heros for ghosts? / tus héroes por fantasmas?   
  
Hot ashes for trees? / cenizas ardientes por árboles?   
  
Hot air for a cool breeze? / aire caliente por una fría brisa?   
  
Cold comfort for change? / frío confort por cambio?   
  
And did you exchange / ¿y tú intercambiaste   
  
A walk on part in the war / un paseo en parte de la guerra   
  
For a lead role in a cage? / por un rol de líder en una jaula?"  
  
Widh you were here – Pink Floyd  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Camino a Ithilien  
  
**************  
  
¿Había soñado? La cabeza de Legolas le dolía terriblemente y sentía un extraño mareo,   
  
como si le pesara muchísimo. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y la trató de levantar.   
  
Entonces notó que estaba siendo llevado como si se tratara de un bulto, en los   
  
hombros de alguien y su cabeza colgaba verticalmente, por eso sentía esa pesadez.  
  
Su captor debió sentir el movimiento, porque se detuvo y lo alzó sin dificultad alguna,   
  
dando muestras de una fuerza enorme, mayor aún que la del elfo. El uruk-hai lo arrojó   
  
al suelo e inmediatamente fue rodeado por otros como él. Legolas los contó   
  
mentalmente, eran seis en total, una irrisoria cantidad de enemigos, los restos del   
  
orgulloso ejército de Saruman. Sin embargo, sus manos se encontraban atadas al igual   
  
que sus pies y no podía enfrentarlos sin armas. El elfo aún se sentía mareado por el   
  
golpe. Oscurecía, de modo que pensó que había estado todo el día inconsciente. No vio   
  
no oyó a Arod y su principal preocupación fue la suerte de su fiel compañero, pero   
  
luego se concentró en las criaturas y trató de entender lo que decían.  
  
El uruk-hai que lo había llevado en hombros era el jefe de los otros, al parecer se   
  
llamaba Gorbag pues así le decían sus compañeros. En ese momento, sometía al   
  
príncipe a un cuidadoso examen, mientras gruñía cosas ininteligibles a sus   
  
compañeros. La enorme mano provista de garras tocó la mejilla del príncipe, quien   
  
asqueado de su contacto escupió la cara de su captor. Gorbag sonrió con crueldad y   
  
abofeteó brutalmente al elfo. Legolas pronto sintió algo tibio recorriéndole la mejilla y   
  
luego notó que era su propia sangre.  
  
- "¿Qué quieres de mí?", increpó a su captor. El príncipe había logrado sentarse en el   
  
suelo, y miraba a Gorbag con odio.  
  
Los otros uruk-hai rieron y hablaron en su extraña lengua. Gorbag caminó en círculos   
  
alrededor del cautivo, quien lo seguía con la mirada firme.   
  
- "Te enseñaré modales, elfo", gruñó finalmente hablando en la Lengua Común. Luego   
  
se dirigió a sus compañeros y comenzó una nueva discusión.  
  
Aparentemente discutían que hacer con Legolas pues los retrasaría en su viaje. Pero   
  
Gorbag tenía planes con los cuales los demás se entusiasmaron inmediatamente. A   
  
Legolas no le gustó nada la forma que tenía Gorbag de mirarlo y recordó   
  
estremeciéndose los cuerpos mutilados de sus compañeros. El uruk-hai se agachó   
  
nuevamente y palpó los muslos del elfo, recibiendo a cambio una patada en el rostro,   
  
Legolas había sido demasiado rápido en su movimiento para que su enemigo lo   
  
anticipara. Sin embargo, estaba en clara desventaja y su captor le propinó un feroz   
  
golpe en el estómago y una patada en los testículos y lo alzó nuevamente colocándolo   
  
en la posición de antes.   
  
Legolas no emitió sonido alguno, era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarles debilidad a   
  
esos seres, y las lágrimas de dolor que trataban de salir fueron contenidas. Sus finos   
  
oídos captaron algo a lo lejos, el galope de varios caballos y un cuerno sonó   
  
claramente. Sus captores lo oyeron también y lo amordazaron antes de apresurar la   
  
marcha. El elfo había puesto todos sus sentidos en ese sonido, que le trajo un rayo de   
  
esperanza. Los uruk-hai huían de alguien, probablemente los hombres de Ithilien, y   
  
era preciso llamar la atención de éstos para ser rescatado.  
  
********  
  
Gondor  
  
********  
  
Aragorn caminó por el bosquecillo que marcaba los límites del palacio y el muro   
  
exterior de la ciudad. Se había estado sintiendo extraño y no comprendía por qué.   
  
Había logrado recuperar su reino, reconquistar la gloria de sus antepasados. La misión   
  
de su vida estaba cumplida, y se había casado con la elfa más bella de la Tierra Media,   
  
a quien amaba, logrando una importante alianza entre las razas más poderosas: elfos   
  
y humanos. Además, su bella reina esperaba un heredero, que aseguraría su linaje   
  
como gobernante de Gondor.  
  
En resumen, tenía todo para ser feliz, pero no lo era. No entendía ese extraño   
  
desasosiego que sentía, cuando al despertar por las noches tenía la sensación de que   
  
sus dedos entrelazaban cabellos rubios y hallaba su mano acariciando los cabellos   
  
negros de Arwen. Pensó al principio que esa tristeza se debía a la partida de sus   
  
amigos, pero luego comprendió que era más profunda.  
  
Además, le pasaba algo extraño. Había pasajes de su memoria que no podía recordar   
  
con claridad, como si una bruma se alzara sobre ellos; y cuando quería traspasarla, un   
  
mareo y a veces un dolor en la cabeza, se lo impedían. Nada de esto había dicho a   
  
Arwen para no preocuparla, pero había consultado a Ioreth, la sanadora, y algo en sus   
  
palabras lo había perturbado mucho.  
  
- "Su alteza debe seguir su corazón, él disipará la bruma del camino"  
  
Pero cuando él trató de pedirle que se explicara más, recibió una negativa absoluta.   
  
Ioreth le dijo que la respuesta se hallaba en él mismo y que debía buscarla.  
  
Aragorn caminaba silenciosamente en el bosque, pensando en todas estas cosas y en   
  
Legolas. Analizando todo nuevamente, se extrañó de comprobar que no recordaba   
  
nada sobre el elfo. Es decir, sabía que era un amigo entrañable y que habían pasado   
  
por muchas aventuras en la Guerra del Anillo. Pero cuando intentaba evocar estas   
  
memorias, aparecía esa extraña bruma y el dolor de cabeza.   
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido entre los matorrales. Una pareja   
  
se despedía besándose apasionadamente. En un instante, una joven pasó corriendo   
  
junto a él sin verlo, mientras su acompañante corría en dirección contraria. Aragorn   
  
sonrió al reconocer a Aileen, doncella del palacio. – "Un encuentro furtivo de amantes",   
  
pensó, sintiendo nuevamente aquél desasosiego.   
  
Un objeto brillante llamó su atención y se inclinó para recogerlo. Era un colgante. El   
  
mismo que Arwen obsequiara a Aileen. Aragorn se sorprendió, era una hermosa joya,   
  
digna de reyes, y no comprendía qué hacía allí. Palpó la hoja y las letras dibujadas con   
  
esmeraldas: "A" y "L".  
  
- "¿Legolas?", fue el sonido que escapó de sus labios.   
  
Como respondiendo a ese llamado, oyó un relincho al otro lado del muro. Sin pensarlo   
  
dos veces, guardó el colgante en su bolsillo derecho, se dirigió a la puerta más   
  
próxima y salió al exterior. Los guardias lo miraron extrañados, pero nadie impidió el   
  
paso a su Rey.  
  
Aragorn reconoció instantáneamente a Arod y un funesto presentimiento se apoderó   
  
de él. Bien sabido era que Legolas y su caballo eran inseparables. Si el caballo volvía   
  
sólo, el jinete podía encontrarse en dificultades. No le importó que Legolas hubiera   
  
partido sin avisar a nadie el día más importante de su vida, cuando anunció su   
  
compromiso con Arwen. Ni las palabras de Arwen diciendo que un amigo leal no se va   
  
sin despedirse. Nada de esto le importó, pues su preocupación por la seguridad de   
  
Legolas sobrepasó todo pensamiento.  
  
El caballo se aproximó a él y bufó nerviosamente, golpeando el suelo con los cascos.   
  
Luego tiró de él mordiendo suavemente su manto mientras relinchaba suavemente.  
  
- "¡Espera!" dijo Aragorn, "es Legolas, ¿verdad? Te seguiré con una patrulla para   
  
ayudar a mi amigo"  
  
Pero el caballo se comenzó a alejar y relinchó señalando el camino con la cabeza.  
  
- "¿Deseas ir enseguida? ¡Espera! Iré contigo", exclamó Aragorn acercándose. Subió al   
  
lomo de Arod y el animal inició un veloz galope, dando tiempo a Aragorn únicamente   
  
para hacer señas a sus guardias para que no lo esperasen.  
  
El galope de Arod era veloz pero sostenido. Se dirigía a la frontera de Ithilien, al lugar   
  
donde su amo había sido capturado.  
  
**************  
  
Norte de Ithilien  
  
**************  
  
La marcha de los uruk-hai era apresurada, pero se dirigían a la región montañosa de la   
  
frontera norte de Ithilien, próxima a Mordor. El paraje allí era desolado, enormes rocas   
  
y grises montículos precedían las montañas hacia donde aparentemente se dirigían.   
  
Durante esa marcha forzada, el elfo no fue tocado nuevamente, sólo era bajado de los   
  
hombros de Gorbag durante los breves descansos donde se le ofrecía de comer el   
  
escaso lembas que quedaba en su morral, cuyo contenido había sido desparramado en   
  
el lugar de la batalla. Sólo quedaban algunas hojas, lo suficiente para tres días, luego,   
  
tendría que comer la comida de esas criaturas.  
  
Pasaron así varios días, hasta que finalmente, acamparon al pie de de una montaña,   
  
cerca de la entrada de una cueva. El deseo de vengar a sus amigos mantenía la   
  
voluntad de Legolas, quien pensando en eso, trató de comer la horrible mezcla que le   
  
sirvieron los uruk-hai, compuesta principalmente por carne seca. Sin embargo, oyó un   
  
comentario que lo hizo estremecer.  
  
"¡Vamos elfo, come! El dueño de esa pierna no la echará de menos, pues lo que quedó   
  
de él yace en el estómago de Gorbag", gritó una de las criaturas, empleando la Lengua   
  
Común.  
  
Legolas dejó caer el recipiente, que apenas había tocado, y sintió algo que subía de su   
  
estómago hacia su garganta, siendo expulsado inmediatamente, ante las risas de las   
  
criaturas.   
  
Gorbag golpeó al autor de la broma, si es que podía llamársele así. El incidente   
  
terminó en un enfrentamiento entre ambos uruk-hai, era obvio que disputaban por   
  
Legolas. Pero luego de una acalorada discusión y golpes, llegaron a un acuerdo y   
  
rieron cruelmente, lo que dejó al elfo paralizado de miedo. La mirada en los ojos de   
  
los uruk-hai no podía ser más siniestra y un terrible presentimiento lo asaltó, pero no   
  
demostró nada, tratando de conservar su dignidad. Incluso cuando Gorbag lo arrastró   
  
de los cabellos para llevarlo hacia la cueva que se encontraba al pie de la montaña   
  
junto a la que acamparon, Legolas no emitió sonido alguno.  
  
La cueva estaba oscura y el aire era pesado allí dentro. Legolas se alegró de que sus   
  
captores no pudieran ver el terror en sus ojos, pero esta alegría le duró poco, pues los   
  
uruk-hai encendieron varias antorchas. Gorbag lo alzó de un brazo como si fuera un   
  
muñeco. La fuerza élfica no era suficiente contra esos seres mutados por Saruman. El   
  
elfo fue arrojado contra la roca que marcaba el final de la cueva y cayó atontado, pero   
  
antes de que se pudiera recuperar, fue tomado de los cabellos y obligado a ponerse de   
  
bruces. Gorbag se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras sostenía firmemente su cabello,   
  
tirando hacia atrás su cabeza de manera que no le permitía más movimiento.   
  
- "¡Elfo, hoy serás nuestra diversión! Verás, Scragga dice que no sobrevivirás si ambos   
  
te tomamos. Pienso que sí lo harás, al menos por unos días. Si mueres hoy, serás la   
  
cena de Scragga, si sobrevives serás mío", informó Gorbag hablando en la Lengua   
  
Común.  
  
- "…"  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada? Quiero oirte suplicar, elfo. Quizás así me apiade de ti y te   
  
mate con mi espada. No podemos llevarte más tiempo con nosotros, de modo que   
  
resolveremos este asunto hoy", continuó Gorbag, tirando de los cabellos de Legolas   
  
hasta que cuello del elfo se arqueó en un ángulo casi imposible. Luego lo soltó   
  
violentamente.  
  
El rostro de Legolas se golpeó fuertemente en la roca que componía el suelo de la   
  
cueva, pero el elfo no se quejó. Esto terminó por exasperar a Gorbag, que volteó a su   
  
presa, de modo que estaba frente a él. Legolas escupió el rostro de su captor y lo   
  
pateó violentamente en el estómago, pero Gorbag estaba en ventaja y lo golpeó en el   
  
rostro, aprovechando el momento para de un violento tirón, desgarrarle las vestiduras.  
  
Los otros uruk-hai contemplaban cada movimiento de su líder, gruñendo de aprobación   
  
mientras las uñas de Gorbag laceraban la carne del pecho y estómago de Legolas, que   
  
pronto quedó bañado en la sangre de múltiples heridas.  
  
- "¡Oh Elbereth! Dame el valor para resistir esta tortura, si debo morir, lo haré con la   
  
dignidad que corresponde a un príncipe", pensaba Legolas, tratando   
  
desesperadamente de resistir las ansias de gritar.  
  
El elfo trató de debatirse, pero fue sujetado por Scragga que se acercó con una   
  
malévola sonrisa. Ante un ademán de Gorbag, Scragga se inclinó y empezó a lamer   
  
con deleite las heridas sangrantes, haciendo otras a su vez con las uñas.  
  
- "¡Aragorn! ¿Qué harías tú en una situación así? ¿Suplicarías que te matasen?   
  
¿Resistirías, sabiendo que igualmente morirás?", el pensar en su aún amado mortal   
  
hizo que Legolas lograse soltar una de sus piernas, dando un rodillazo en el rostro de   
  
Scragga.  
  
- "¡Es suficiente!", rugió Scragga. "¡Tómalo Gorbag, o lo haré yo primero!", y usó su   
  
cuchillo para cortar las ropas del elfo y dejar al descubierto la parte baja de su cuerpo,   
  
mientras Gorbag le sujetaba las piernas.  
  
Scragga entonces le propinó una patada en los testículos, haciendo brotar sangre de   
  
ellos. Legolas se echó para atrás, paralizado de dolor, pero no se quejó. Los uruk-hai   
  
estaban acostumbrados a que sus víctimas llorasen y suplicasen, y se complacían   
  
torturando elfos, pero la actitud de Legolas los desconcertaba y enfurecía. Gruñeron en   
  
su lengua expresando su descontento y Gorbag, enfurecido a su vez con el elfo, se   
  
puso de pie, mostrando su miembro erecto, y alzó las piernas de Legolas, penetrándolo   
  
tan violentamente que desgarró la carne, oyéndose un sonido raspante que pronto fue   
  
opacado por un alarido espantoso del elfo y luego hubo un silencio absoluto.  
  
Legolas tuvo suerte de desmayarse, pues no oyó las exclamaciones de júbilo de sus   
  
captores, que se regocijaban porque al fin había sido quebrada su dignidad. También   
  
tuvo suerte de no oír el sonido raspante de Gorbag rasgándole la carne, ni sus   
  
gruñidos de salvaje placer al explotar su inmunda semilla dentro de su cuerpo. El elfo   
  
se había retirado a una oscuridad donde no podía sentir tampoco la penetración de   
  
Scragga, menos violenta que la anterior, pero igual de hiriente. Tuvo suerte de que su   
  
segundo verdugo acabase rápidamente y de no sentirlo expulsando un asqueroso   
  
chorro de esperma en su interior.  
  
El elfo estaba inconsciente, casi muerto. Sólo un delgado hilo sostenía su vida en la   
  
Tierra Media: Aragorn. El recuerdo de aquél amor impidió que enloqueciera de espanto   
  
y de asco, mas no mitigaba el dolor. Los uruk-hai se habían retirado a descansar, no   
  
prestándole más atención a la ensangrentada figura del que fuera el orgulloso príncipe   
  
de Mirkwood, y ahora no era más que un elfo quebrado de la forma más espantosa.  
  
- "¿Aragorn? ¿estoy muerto? ¿es así como se siente la muerte? ¡No! Este dolor no es   
  
de un cuerpo sin vida…aún estoy aquí ¡Oh Mandos, por favor llévame! No permitas que   
  
esto pase de nuevo, ¡quítame este sufrimiento!"  
  
***************  
  
Cerca de la cueva  
  
***************  
  
Faramir y sus hombres estaban siguiendo las huellas de un pequeño grupo de uruk-  
  
hai, los que habrían dado muerte a los elfos que hallaron cubiertos por varios   
  
matorrales. Las criaturas jamás enterraban a sus víctimas, por lo que dedujeron que   
  
uno de los elfos había sobrevivido.  
  
Al continuar siguiendo el rastro, hallaron huellas de un caballo que había huído y restos   
  
de un morral y alimento élfico. Era obvio que el sobreviviente había sido capturado.   
  
Tocaron el cuerno en señal de amedrentamiento y partieron tras las huellas.  
  
Les tomó algunos días rastrearlos adecuadamente, pues el terreno era rocoso y el   
  
avance de las criaturas no era fácil de seguir. Avanzaban con cuidado, pues no   
  
deseaban ser vistos. La tercera noche de la persecusión, un espantoso grito les   
  
sobrecogió el corazón. Su ayuda había llegado demasiado tarde para el infortunado   
  
cautivo, mas sería vengado. Se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente, hacia el origen   
  
de aquél alarido.  
  
Finalmente, hallaron restos de un campamento y se apostaron entre las rocas, junto a   
  
la entrada de una cueva. No se oía ningún sonido, mas ya amanecía. Optaron por   
  
esperar la salida del sol, pues los uruk-hai, a pesar de no ser vulnerables a la luz como   
  
los orcos, no se sentían cómodos combatiendo de día.  
  
Con el primer rayo de sol, acribillaron a flechazos al centinela, y la lucha comenzó. Los   
  
uruk-hai eran pocos, pero inmensamente fuertes, y estaban desesperados pues habían   
  
sido acorralados en una cueva. Los hombres de Faramir sumaban veinte y estaban   
  
bien armados. Lucharon durante casi una hora, hasta que finalmente cayeron todos   
  
menos Gorbag que se encontraba al fondo de la cueva luchando con su espada.  
  
Tres hombres lo atacaron, pero logró asesinar a dos de ellos. Faramir en persona entró   
  
a la cueva y su coraje tomó más bríos al ver a sus hombres caídos. Tomó la espada y   
  
continuó el duelo, logrando decapitar a un cansado Gorbag, luego de varios minutos de   
  
lucha.  
  
Se disponían a retirarse, llevando los cuerpos de sus hombres caídos, cuando   
  
Beregond, capitán de la guardia, reparó en un bulto oscuro que yacía al fondo de la   
  
cueva.  
  
- "Señor Faramir, aquí hay algo", exclamó. Faramir se detuvo ¡El cautivo! Aunque sólo   
  
sería su cadáver.  
  
- "Tráelo. Con cuidado", recomendó a Beregond.  
  
Beregond y otro de los guardias se acercaron al prisionero, apenas veían dentro de la   
  
cueva, pero alcanzaron a distinguir unos cabellos rubios. Beregond se arrodilló y tocó   
  
su cuello, buscando señales de vida. Se sorprendió mucho al sentir el latido que,   
  
aunque débil, indicaba que había aún una chispa de vida en el maltratado cuerpo. Lo   
  
alzó de los hombros, con cuidado de que la cabeza no colgase. Al levantarlo, sus   
  
manos se mancharon con la sangre que cubría todo el torso del cautivo. Su compañero   
  
lo alzó de los pies y lentamente lo sacaron fuera de la cueva, donde los otros guardias   
  
retiraban también los cadáveres de los uruk-hai.  
  
- "¡Es un elfo!", exclamó uno de ellos.  
  
Beregond lo depositó sobre la hierba lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. Faramir se   
  
acercó a prisa para examinar al herido. El señor de Ithilien palideció al reconocer al   
  
elfo.  
  
- "¡Legolas!", exclamó espantado. Luego, se despojó de su manto para cubrir el cuerpo   
  
desnudo del príncipe de Mirkwood de las miradas de los guardias.  
  
- "Está agonizando, Señor. Nada podemos hacer por él", dijo Beregond tristemente.   
  
- "¡No! ¡No puede, un guerrero como él no debe morir así! ¡Vivirá!", exclamó Faramir,   
  
alzando la cabeza de Legolas. Su rostro hinchado presentaba las marcas de los golpes   
  
recibidos, sus ojos estaban cerrados.  
  
- "¡Legolas! ¡Soy yo! Estás a salvo. Abre los ojos, por favor!"  
  
- "..A..Aragorn?", sus labios se movieron apenas para formar esa única palabra. Los   
  
ojos permanecieron cerrados. Faramir, más que oírlo, adivinó el nombre y de pronto   
  
recordó: ¡Las manos del Rey!  
  
- "Beregond, ve a Gondor enseguida. Avísale al Rey lo acontecido y llévalo a Ithilien.   
  
Fernion, ve a Ithilien y avísale a la Dama Eowyn que vamos en camino y que nos   
  
espere con el mejor sanador. Dru y Mael, traigan agua y vendajes!"  
  
Los hombres partieron en seguida, mientras Faramir examinaba las heridas en el   
  
cuerpo de Legolas. El señor de Ithilien se estremeció al ver un reguero de líquido   
  
negruzco y maloliente que se mezclaba con la sangre que corría por los muslos del   
  
elfo, y comprendió que se trataba de la semilla de las criaturas que yacían muertas en   
  
la cueva. Lágrimas de impotencia cayeron de su noble rostro al no haber llegado antes   
  
y evitar el ultraje de que había sido víctima el valiente elfo.  
  
Con ayuda de sus hombres, limpió cuidadosamente las heridas en el torso y espalda   
  
del elfo, y las vendó. Cubrió el hinchado rostro con un ungüento especial y arregló sus   
  
cabellos. Luego, atendió la herida más grave. Sus hombres contuvieron el aliento   
  
mientras lo ayudaban a mover al elfo con cuidado. Era la herida más espantosa que   
  
había visto. Trató de limpiarla lo mejor posible, y colocó un lienzo entre los muslos del   
  
elfo para que contuviera la hemorragia que aún tenía. Con ayuda de sus guardias, lo   
  
vistió con sus ropas de repuesto.  
  
- "Mi señor, será afortunado si pasa la noche", comentó uno de los guardias.  
  
- "Vivirá Mael. Él sobrevivió al ataque del Nazgul, tiene una gran fortaleza. Sólo   
  
debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a Ithilien"  
  
Y empezaron a preparar la partida. No hubo tiempo para limpiar la zona e incinerar los   
  
cadáveres de las bestias. La principal prioridad entonces era sacar a Legolas de allí. El   
  
camino a Ithilien era de cuatro días y Faramir rogó por que su amigo tuviera la   
  
fortaleza para resistirlos.  
  
*****************  
  
De Gondor a Ithilien  
  
*****************  
  
Aragorn galopaba con Arod, sosteniéndose de la crin del caballo, que, a la usanza   
  
élfica, no llevaba silla ni brida. Mientras se alejaban cada vez más de Gondor, pensaba   
  
en el elfo. Su amigo de quien nada podía recordar. Entonces, por primera vez, se dio   
  
cuenta de lo extraño que era eso, de todos sus amigos de la Comunidad, el único del   
  
cual no guardaba ningún recuerdo era el rubio elfo, de quien todos decían que era su   
  
más querido amigo. El lo sentía así en el corazón, pero no era capaz de recordar las   
  
hazañas que de él y del elfo se contaban.   
  
Suspiró y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pues el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con volver.   
  
Sorprendentemente, notó que si pensaba en el Legolas de ahora, quien necesitaba su   
  
ayuda, el dolor no avanzaba, en cambio, si trataba de recordar a su compañero de la   
  
Comunidad, su cabeza parecía sostener un enorme peso.  
  
Maquinalmente, llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la joya que había encontrado. ¿Por   
  
qué esa joya le parecía tan extrañamente familiar? ¿Y las iniciales? "A" y "L" ("Aragorn,   
  
Legolas"), ¡No! ¡Eso era una locura!  
  
Continuó cabalgando, procurando no pensar en nada y preparando su cuerpo y mente   
  
para la batalla que creía próxima, para salvar a Legolas.   
  
La primera noche apenas descansó, pues Arod no deseaba detenerse y apenas comía.   
  
El rey estaba conmovido por la preocupación que el animal demostraba por su amo, y   
  
como él a su vez estaba preocupado, prácticamente cabalgó toda la noche. Lo mismo   
  
sucedería la noche siguiente, en que cabalgaron hasta media noche y se detuvieron   
  
luego en un claro para descansar.  
  
El rey bajó del caballo, y luego de atenderlo, se preparó para pasar lo que quedaba de   
  
la noche. Apenas puso la cabeza sobre la hierba, cuando oyó el galope de otro caballo   
  
que se acercaba a gran velocidad. El rey se ocultó entre los árboles para poder ver   
  
quién era el jinete que llevaba tanta prisa.  
  
Cuando el jinete llegó al claro, el rey salió de su escondite y gritó:  
  
- "¿Quién cabalga hacia Gondor?"  
  
El jinete se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia la figura embozada que lo   
  
observaba. Caminó lentamente, pues no estaba seguro si el desconocido estaba solo.  
  
- "Voy a llevar un mensaje urgente al rey Elessar, de parte del señor Faramir de   
  
Ithilien"  
  
- "¿Y qué mensaje es ese?"  
  
- "Sólo se lo daré al rey", respondió Beregond, pues de él se trataba.  
  
- "Yo soy el Rey Elessar", dijo el rey, quitándose la capa, pues había reconocido a   
  
Beregond.  
  
- "¡Oh, Señor!, vengo a informarle que su amigo, el príncipe de Mirkwood se encuentra   
  
gravemente herido y es llevado a Ithilien"  
  
Y Beregond le contó la persecución a los uruk-hai y el rescate del elfo.  
  
- "¡Ohhh, Legolas!", exclamó Aragorn, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, - "¿está muy   
  
mal herido?"  
  
- "Sí, mi señor. El señor Faramir me envió por vos debido a vuestras habilidades como   
  
sanador"  
  
- "Entonces dime qué le ha ocurrido y así sabré que tratamiento aplicar y qué hierbas   
  
deberé recoger", repuso el rey, tratando de calmar el golpeteo incesante de su   
  
corazón.  
  
- "Señor, tiene golpes en el rostro y heridas de uñas en todo el cuerpo, principalmente   
  
en el pecho y la espalda…y…y…", Beregond se interrumpió, inseguro de cómo   
  
comunicar al rey el hecho más grave.  
  
- "¿Qué más?", el rey tuvo un horrible presentimiento y esperó ansioso la respuesta.  
  
- "Señor, él…los uruk-hai…lo lastimaron, está muy grave…"  
  
- "¿Qué le hicieron?", insistió el rey ("¡Legolas! No quiero oírlo, pero debo saber, para   
  
poder ayudarte. ¡Oh Valar, que no sea lo que estoy temiendo!)  
  
- "Señor, ellos…ellos..lo ultrajaron", dijo finalmente Beregond  
  
- "¡NOOOOOOOOO!", el rey estaba pálido. Su más funesto presentimiento se había   
  
hecho realidad, su amigo estaba herido en la forma más cruel para un guerrero.   
  
"¿Cuál es la extensión de sus heridas?", se oyó preguntar, sin saber cómo logró   
  
articular estas palabras.  
  
- "…son…fueron…no sabemos cuántos lo hicieron, pero la herida es seria. Estaba   
  
inconsciente cuando lo hallamos y el señor Faramir me envió de inmediato a pedir   
  
ayuda, hasta el momento en que vine hacia aquí, él no había despertado. El señor   
  
Faramir lo está llevando a Ithilien y deben estar por llegar"  
  
Aragorn sentía que el mundo giraba locamente a su alrededor. (¡Legolas!), su más   
  
querido amigo estaba pasando por un terrible momento (¡No hay tiempo que perder!),   
  
debía ir enseguida.  
  
- "Gracias, Berengond. Partiré sin demora. Debo pedirte, sin embargo, que continúes   
  
tu camino hacia Gondor e informes a la reina lo acontecido", pidió el rey.  
  
- "Lo haré así, mi señor", respodió Beregond a manera de despedida y se alejó al   
  
galope de nuevo.  
  
Elessar montó a su vez y Arod emprendió el galope hacia Ithilien. Ambos, jinete y   
  
caballo, confiaban en llegar a tiempo para curar las heridas del elfo.  
  
**************  
  
Camino a Ithilien  
  
**************  
  
Faramir cabalgaba a toda prisa con el elfo en sus brazos. No deseaba ponerlo sobre un   
  
caballo, ni que los guardias lo llevasen. Por eso, él mismo se encargó de transportarlo,   
  
sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que era Legolas. Trató de que el cuerpo del elfo rozara lo   
  
menos posible el caballo, por eso lo sostenía sentado, apoyando la cabeza de Legolas   
  
en su pecho.  
  
El elfo apenas respiraba y muchas veces Faramir tuvo que detenerse para comprobar   
  
si seguía con vida. Ese día casi no descansaron en su prisa por llegar a Ithilien, y era   
  
de noche ya cuando bajaron de los caballos para descansar. Los brazos de Faramir   
  
estaban adormecidos, pero aún así, fue él quien se ocupó de atender al elfo, dándole   
  
agua. No estaba seguro de cómo alimentarlo, de modo que ordenó que le preparasen   
  
jugo de frutas y se sintió complacido cuando el elfo semi inconsciente bebió un poco.  
  
Legolas tenía fiebre, lo cual era de esperarse, pues no tenían cómo limpiar   
  
adecuadamente la herida. Faramir se estremeció de pensar en las sustancias   
  
infecciosas que podría tener el asqueroso fluido de los uruk-hai y rogó que Legolas   
  
fuera fuerte y resistiese hasta Ithilien.  
  
El señor de Ithilien sabía que esa noche sería la más difícil, y se dispuso a pasarla   
  
vigilando a su amigo. Se sentó junto a él y dispuso los turnos de guardia, luego colocó   
  
un recipiente con agua y puso un lienzo húmedo en la cabeza de Legolas.  
  
El elfo no se movía, y su cuerpo estaba frío. Faramir colocó dos mantas extras para   
  
cubrirlo y tomó su pálida mano entre las suyas para darle calor. Luego esperó.  
  
**********************  
  
En algún lugar de la mente  
  
**********************  
  
El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero había una luz al final de él. La delgada y pálida figura del   
  
elfo avanzó penosamente. El dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable, pero sabía de algún   
  
modo que debía llegar a la luz.  
  
Vagamente percibía a lo lejos el galope de varios caballos y las voces de hombres,   
  
pero era incapaz de responderles, concentrado como estaba en llegar hacia la luz.   
  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza y fue   
  
cegado por la brillante luz. Su efecto fue como un bálsamo y sintió curarse sus heridas,   
  
aliviarse el dolor de su alma. Anhelaba olvidar y descansar al fin. Se irguió y entró con   
  
paso seguro a la amplia cámara que se abría al final del pasillo. Una figura alta lo   
  
esperaba.  
  
- "¿Lord Mandos?", preguntó el elfo  
  
- "Legolas de Mirkwood", respondió la figura, caminando hacia él. Era más alto que   
  
Legolas y tan hermoso como sólo un Valar podía serlo. Su rostro tenía una expresión   
  
compasiva.  
  
- "¡Llevadme con vos!", pidió el elfo, sentía una enorme paz en ese lugar y sabía que   
  
allí podría encontrar el olvido que tanto necesitaba.  
  
- "Legolas", repitió Lord Mandos, obligándolo a mirarlo. Los azules ojos de Legolas lo   
  
interrogaban con la mirada.  
  
- "(¿Acaso no soy digno de entrar aquí? ¿También aquí se me despreciará por haber   
  
sido débil?)"  
  
- "Legolas. Tu tiempo en la Tierra Media no ha terminado", dijo calmadamente el amo   
  
de aquel lugar.  
  
- "¿Qué? ¡No puedo volver! ¡No soportaré vivir con lo que pasó! ¡Te lo suplico!", rogó   
  
el elfo cayendo de rodillas.  
  
- "Hay quienes te necesitan en la Tierra Media"  
  
- "¡No tengo a nadie! Mi padre me amenazó con el destierro, mi hermano no me   
  
necesita, mis amigos han encontrado ya la felicidad, ¡Por favor! ¡Alivia mi dolor,   
  
déjame quedarme aquí!", pidió Legolas   
  
- "Alguien te necesita aún", repuso Lord Mandos  
  
- "¡No! A nadie más hago falta…(¡Aragorn!)…no puedo volver…(él me abandonó) … no   
  
me obligues a hacerlo!", suplicó.  
  
Pero Lord Mandos no lo escuchaba. En lugar de eso, lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo   
  
a levantarse y miró en los azules ojos, traspasando su alma. Luego sonrió y besó la   
  
frente del elfo.  
  
- "Debes irte y ayudarlo a hallar el camino"  
  
El elfo sintió que un remolino se lo tragaba y gritó, pero fue en vano. Todo el dolor de   
  
su cuerpo y alma habían vuelto y este último era más penoso aún, luego de haber   
  
conocido la paz por unos instantes. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios.  
  
**************  
  
Camino a Ithilien  
  
**************  
  
Faramir y Mael vigilaban el sueño del elfo, si así podía llamarse. Muchas veces tuvieron   
  
que aplicar el oído al pecho de Legolas para asegurarse de que su corazón aún latía.   
  
Faramir reemplazaba cada cierto tiempo el lienzo de la frente de Legolas, pero la fiebre   
  
no disminuía.  
  
Hacia el amanecer, Faramir retiró de nuevo el lienzo y tocó el rostro del elfo y su   
  
cuello, sintiéndolos fríos. Mael tocó sus manos y estaban heladas también. Ambos   
  
sintieron un nudo en la garganta y Faramir comenzó a frotar los antebrazos del elfo   
  
con un ungüento de eucalipto, mientras Mael hacía lo mismo con las sienes. Ambos   
  
trataban de hacerlo reaccionar hablándole, pero el elfo no se movía.  
  
De pronto, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y Faramir creyó que lo habían perdido,   
  
sorprendiéndose mucho al ver luego el rostro del elfo inundado en lágrimas.  
  
- "¡Legolas! ¡Resiste amigo mío!", exclamaba sin saber qué hacer  
  
Un gemido escapó de los labios de Legolas, que abrió lentamente los ojos,   
  
parpadeando muchas veces mientras trataba de distinguir las sombras que estaban   
  
junto a él.  
  
- "¿Aragorn?", dijo débilmente  
  
- "¡Legolas! ¡Gracias Valar! Soy Faramir, ¿me reconoces? Estás a salvo ahora y te   
  
llevamos a Ithilien", explicó   
  
- "¿Faramir? ¿Cómo?", preguntó Legolas, cayendo de nuevo en la inconsciencia.  
  
Faramir le frotó nuevamente las sienes y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio   
  
que el cuerpo del elfo estaba cubierto de sudor, señal de que la fiebre se alejaría   
  
pronto. Con ayuda de Mael, le cambiaron de ropas y retiraron una de las mantas. El   
  
sueño de Legolas parecía más tranquilo y por fin pudieron permitirse un descanso.  
  
Al día siguiente, el elfo continuó inconsciente, sólo despertaba durante cortos   
  
intervalos, los cuales eran aprovechados por Faramir para darle jugo de frutas, y   
  
aunque Legolas no estuvo nunca plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría, no   
  
rechazaba ese alimento. Esa noche también Faramir veló su sueño, y la fiebre se   
  
presentó de nuevo, pero no tan fuerte como antes.  
  
Los otros días transcurrieron en forma similar, hasta que por fin vieron la torre de   
  
Ithilien y apresuraron la marcha.  
  
Finalmente, llegaron a Ithilien a media mañana del cuarto día de viaje y la Dama   
  
Eowyn los recibió. Luego de una breve explicación, fueron conducidos al dormitorio   
  
preparado para Legolas, donde ya se encontraba el sanador.  
  
El elfo fue depositado cuidadosamente en la cama y el sanador inició su examen.   
  
Mientras lo hacía, Faramir llevó a parte a su esposa y le explicó lo acontecido. Eowyn   
  
estaba espantada.  
  
- "¿Por qué Legolas? Él no merece sufrir así. Nadie lo merece. Quizás hubiese sido   
  
mejor que muera", susurró ella.  
  
- "No digas eso, amada mía. Él vivirá. He mandado llamar al Rey para que lo cure,   
  
como hizo en Gondor, quién mejor que él entiende de elfos..."  
  
- "¿El Rey? ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! Eso sólo empeorará las cosas....", exclamó   
  
Eowyn, pensando en lo que ignoraban los otros pero que ella había descubierto.   
  
Aragorn allí sólo haría sentirse al elfo más miserable.  
  
- "¿Por qué? Ellos son buenos amigos, Elessar no me perdonaría el no avisarle que su   
  
amigo está herido en mis tierras, ¿qué sucede, Eowyn?", preguntó Faramir extrañado   
  
por la reacción de su esposa.  
  
- "No... no es nada. Sólo pensé que él no querría que el rey lo supiese. Por cierto,   
  
Gimli está aquí", informó ella, "creo que debemos comunicarle lo ocurrido"  
  
- "Está bien. Iré yo. Quédate aquí con Legolas", pidió Faramir, dirigiéndose hacia la   
  
puerta.  
  
Eowyn se acercó al sanador, quien había cortado las vendas en el torso de Legolas y   
  
ya había terminado de examinar las heridas del rostro y pecho del elfo. El rostro de   
  
Legolas ya no estaba hinchado, aunque aún presentaba marcas moradas en las   
  
mejillas. Las heridas producidas por las uñas de los uruk-hai, se estaban cerrando   
  
también, por lo que su piel presentaba un mejor aspecto. Aún así, Eowyn se   
  
estremeció de pensar lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo y pensó qué haría el elfo   
  
cuando apareciera Aragorn, si es que el rey acudía al llamado.  
  
- "Señora", la voz del sanador la devolvió de su ensueño. "Necesitaré algo de ayuda   
  
para examinar las otras heridas. Debo llamar a mi asistente"  
  
- "No, no hace falta", dijo Eowyn pensando en la humillación del elfo. "Yo misma te   
  
ayudaré"  
  
El sanador asintió y entre ambos pusieron al elfo boca abajo. El sanador descubrió su   
  
espalda y procedió a limpiar las heridas con agua tibia y hierbas desinfectantes. Eowyn   
  
le ayudó a untar las heridas con un aceite especial que ayudaría en la cicatrización.   
  
Luego le colocaron los vendajes, pero no lo vistieron, pues el sanador dijo que las   
  
heridas cicatrizarían mejor así.  
  
- "Señora, nos falta la herida más grave", dijo el sanador, dudando si ella accedería a   
  
ayudarle.  
  
- "Está bien. Estoy lista, ¿qué debo hacer?", respondió Eowyn. No le agradaba atender   
  
esa herida, pero prefería ser ella quien lo hiciera a tener que someter a su amigo a las   
  
miradas de otra persona.  
  
En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta y Eowyn fue a abrir. Era Gimli.  
  
- "Señora, debo ver a mi amigo Legolas", pidió el enano.  
  
- "Adelante, Gimli", respondió ella, dejándolo pasar.  
  
El enano se acercó a la cama donde yacía su amigo y lo examinó atentamente. Luego   
  
tocó su frente ardiente y sus frías manos.   
  
- "¡Oh, Legolas! ¡Cómo pudo pasar esto!", dijo el enano con la voz quebrada. "¿Cómo   
  
está?", preguntó al sanador, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- "No lo sé aún con exactitud", respondió éste. "Debo examinar sus otras heridas"  
  
- "¿Otras heridas? Faramir me dijo que los uruk-hai lo atacaron y eso es evidente, ¿de   
  
qué otras heridas habla?", pregunto Gimli dirigiéndose a Eowyn.  
  
- "Gimli...es...es algo difícil de explicar. Por favor déjanos examinarlo ahora y luego   
  
hablaremos", respondió ella con dulzura.  
  
- "¡No! ¡Debo saberlo! ¿Qué más le hicieron? ¡Dímelo!", pidió el enano.  
  
- "Ellos abusaron de Legolas", dijo Eowyn con un hilo de voz, sus ojos también estaban   
  
llenos de lágrimas.  
  
- "¿QUÉ? ¡Nooooo, no puede ser! ¡Legolas!", sollozó el enano tomando las manos del   
  
elfo inconsciente, "¿Qué le va a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo podrá superar esto? ¡Legolas!   
  
¿Por qué tú?...¿Por qué...?"  
  
Faramir entró en ese momento, acercándose a Eowyn y le susurró:  
  
- "Traté de decírselo, pero no me dejó terminar, vino en seguida hacia aquí"  
  
Ella asintió tristemente y respondió:  
  
– "Debemos examinar las otras heridas, por favor sácalo de aquí"  
  
- "Gimli", dijo compasivamente Faramir, tocando el hombro del enano, "Vamos, deben   
  
curar sus otras heridas. No podemos estar aquí". Pero el enano no se movía. "Vamos",   
  
continuó Faramir, "Aragorn viene en camino y su presencia ayudará a nuestro amigo a   
  
mejorar..."  
  
- "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Aragorn? ¿Cómo pudiste?", gritó el enano  
  
- "¡Gimli! ¡Basta! Él no lo sabía...", interrumpió Eowyn casi gritando, "Salgan de aquí,   
  
por favor. Él necesita reposo y debemos atenderlo sin demora", y uniendo la acción   
  
con la palabra, tomó a Faramir del brazo y a Gimli del hombro y los empujó   
  
suavemente hacia la puerta, cerrándola cuando estuvieron fuera.  
  
Eowyn volvió donde estaba el atónito sanador y continuaron con su tarea. La herida   
  
aquélla presentaba un aspecto terrible, la carne estaba desgarrada y enrojecida y aún   
  
sangraba. El lienzo que Faramir había colocado estaba cubierto por la sustancia negra   
  
de los uruk-hai.  
  
El sanador preparó enseguida una mezcla de hierbas y la aplicó mientras Eowyn   
  
sostenía las piernas de Legolas. Una gota cayó sobre su mano y la hizo estremecer,   
  
pues esa sustancia ardía. Se imaginó qué sentiría el elfo, pero éste no reaccionó.  
  
Finalmente, la herida fue limpiada nuevamente, y gran cantidad de sangre oscura   
  
manchó las sábanas. Colocaron un lienzo limpio entre las piernas de Legolas y   
  
cambiaron las sábanas, recostando finalmente al elfo allí, desnudo y cubierto solo con   
  
los vendajes. El sanador lo cubrió luego con una sábana.  
  
- "Debe permanecer así, las heridas necesitan respirar y no podemos abrigarlo   
  
demasiado por la fiebre. Debo ir a preparar los unguentos con que lo trataremos   
  
mañana", dijo el sanador.  
  
- "Está bien. Me quedaré con él"  
  
El sanador salió, llevando consigo las sábanas, vendas y lienzos manchados. Gimli   
  
entró inmediatamente, pues había estado esperando en la puerta.  
  
- "¿Se pondrá bien, verdad?", preguntó tímidamente.  
  
- "Sí, mi amigo. Él se pondrá bien", contestó Eowyn  
  
***********************  
  
Esa misma tarde, un cansado jinete, montado en un no menos cansado caballo, se   
  
acercaba a los muros de Ithilien. Los guardias le exigieron identificarse, como era   
  
habitual.  
  
- "Soy Elessar, Piedra de Elfo, Rey de Gondor", fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
TBC  
  
11 


	16. Viaje inesperado

Leave it behind  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = Capítulo NC-17  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
* Capítulo 16: Viaje sorpresivo  
  
"I'm so tired of being here / Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears / deprimido por todos mis temores  
infantiles  
  
and if you have to leave / y si tienes que irte  
  
i wish that you would just leave / deseo que te vayas  
  
because your presence still lingers here / porque tu presencia aún  
permanece aquí  
  
and it won't leave me alone / y no me dejará solo".  
  
My Inmortal - Evanescence  
  
Los guardias abrieron paso al rey. Faramir les había anunciado su llegada, pero nunca imaginaron que aquél jinete cansado y cubierto del polvo del camino fuera el señor de Gondor. Sin embargo, al oírlo hablar con la autoridad de quien está acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ser obedecido, no dudaron. Aragorn entró con paso firme al palacio de Ithilien.  
  
Faramir y Eowyn lo estaba esperando. Apenas lo vieron, corrieron a su encuentro. Se saludaron e informaron al rey la situación de Legolas. Aragorn preguntó preocupado.  
  
- "¿Dónde está?"  
  
- "Duerme ahora, señor", respondió Eowyn, "Será mejor que su Alteza descanse del viaje antes de verlo"  
  
- "Debo verlo ahora. Luego descansaré", pidió Aragorn.  
  
Faramir lo guió hacia la habitación. Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Gimli sentado junto a la cama y al sanador que estaba aplicando paños fríos en la frente de Legolas, que parecía dormido.  
  
El enano miró hacia la puerta y su preocupación se transformó en ira cuando posó sus ojos en el rey.  
  
- "¡Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí!, ¡Él esta así por tu culpa!", increpó el enano, incapaz de contenerse.  
  
- "Gimli, basta. Elessar es nuestro soberano, y es tu amigo. Le debes respeto...", intervino Faramir.  
  
- "Espera, Faramir", pidió Aragorn. "Gimli, no sé de qué me hablas, pero eso puede esperar. Legolas necesita mi ayuda, debo examinarlo", dijo firmemente mientras avanzaba hacia el lecho del elfo.  
  
- "¡No lo toques! Bastante daño le has hecho ya", estalló el enano, poniéndose frente a la cama.  
  
- "Gimli, no entiendo que te sucede. No he hecho nada para ofenderte y no tuve que ver en este desgraciado incidente que dejó así a nuestro amigo. Me duele tanto como a ti lo que le pasa, pero con palabras no lo ayudaremos. Déjame examinarlo", pidió el rey, confundido. Ciertamente no había esperado semejante recibimiento de Gimli, pero no era el momento de hacer preguntas, sólo deseaba ayudar a Legolas.  
  
Gimli miró a los ojos de su amigo de antaño. Creyó ver sinceridad en ellos, ¡claro! Era lógico que Aragorn no deseara a Legolas muerto, pero de allí a amarlo...aunque el humano tenía razón. De los presentes, Aragorn sabía más que ninguno sobre elfos y sobre las artes de curación. Se apartó lentamente y esperó.  
  
Aragorn avanzó hacia Legolas. De pronto, una visión pasó fugazmante por su mente: Legolas en medio del bosque, cubierto de sangre. ¡Él lo había visto así antes! ¿Había sido un sueño? No podía recordar. La angustia que sentía en el pecho sólo se hizo más intensa cuando puso la mano sobre su frente y con expresión preocupada miró al sanador.  
  
- "¿Desde cuando está así?", preguntó. Su amigo, su querido amigo ardía en fiebre. Su frente abrasaba, ¿cómo era posible que un elfo tuviera fiebre?  
  
- "Señor, lo trajeron así. No ha despertado desde entonces y hace unas horas la fiebre le comenzó a subir sin que podamos hacer nada. Sus heridas externas están bien, pero..pero la otra...herida...aún no muestra señal alguna de mejoría", explicó el sanador.  
  
Luego siguió una breve charla acerca de las hierbas y unguentos que el sanador había aplicado a Legolas. Todo eso habría servido en circunstancias ordinarias, pero ahora no habían tenido ningún efecto. Aragorn pensaba frenéticamente y de pronto recordó un episodio de fiebre de su infancia, y a Lord Elrond instruyendo a su madre.  
  
- "Rápido, traigan huevos frescos, unos alfileres y hojas de higuera recién cortadas", ordenó al sanador y a Faramir, que salieron enseguida. "Gimli, necesito estar solo para preparar todo", pidió al enano.  
  
Gimli lo miró receloso, pero se dispuso a obedecer. Después de todo, al elfo no podría pasarle algo peor a lo que ya estaba soportando, salvo que...salvo que despertara y viera a Aragorn...el enano volvió sobre sus pasos.  
  
Aragorn puso nuevamente su mano en la frente del elfo y acercó su cabeza al pecho de Legolas para oír su corazón. Luego se inclinó para sentir su débil respiración y sin darse cuenta, su mano acarició los rubios cabellos y sus labios rozaron los párpados cerrados. Sentía una sensación tan hermosa y tan familiar a la vez que fue bajando con sus labios rozando la suave piel hasta...  
  
- "Creo que mejor me quedaré", dijo Gimli, colocándose en la cabecera de la cama.  
  
El rey se sobresaltó y sin decir palabra fue hacia la mesa del sanador, donde comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes de un ungüento, en forma nerviosa, para ocultar su turbación, ¿qué había sido todo eso? Un momento más y hubiera besado a Legolas ¿en qué estaba pensando? Trató de calmarse y concentrarse en lo que hacía, evitando mirar a Gimli o a Legolas, hasta que volvió el sanador con lo que le había pedido.  
  
Rápidamente, el rey rompió tres huevos y los echó en un recipiente, batiéndolos hasta formar una mezcla homogénea, luego pidió ayuda al sanador y entre los dos untaron esa mezcla en el cuerpo de Legolas, primero en los pies, cubriéndolos luego con las hojas, a las que previamente les hicieron agujeros con la aguja. Después, continuaron en las articulaciones de las piernas, en los muslos, brazos, estómago, pecho y cuello. Las manos del rey no podían dejar de notar la suavidad de la piel, aún maltratada por las torturas de los uruk-hai, pero muy agradable al tacto, y muchas veces tuvo que controlarse y aplicar la mezcla en lugar de acariciar la piel.  
  
Cuando terminaron, Aragorn cubrió a Legolas con la sábana y una manta y puso más de la mezcla sobre su frente, colocando hojas agujereadas sobre ella. Luego se dirigió a la mesa del sanador y extrayendo las hierbas que había recogido en el camino, seleccionó algunas e indicó al sanador hervirlas en medio litro de agua y traerle el líquido en cuanto estuviera listo. Continuó luego mezclando ingredientes en un cazo de piedra y aplastándolos con una piedra alargada, mientras le agregaba un aceite de aloe. Cuando se formó una pasta suave color verdoso, dejó de trabajar y se lavó las manos.  
  
Durante todo ese tiempo, Gimli no había dicho palabra y custodiaba la cabecera de su amigo. Aragorn volvió junto a la cama y tocó suavemente la frente del elfo, suspirando con alivio.  
  
- "Ahora sólo debemos esperar a que baje la fiebre", dijo suavemente Aragorn, cogiendo una silla y sentándose junto a Legolas. Tomó la mano del elfo y aguardó en silencio, inquieto por la mirada del enano, pero a la vez incapaz de alejarse de Legolas.  
  
********************** En algún lugar de la mente ********************** Legolas yacía en el pasadizo incapaz de moverse. El dolor que había sentido, volvía con fuerza, más fuerte aún porque conoció el alivio y la paz que le fueron arrebatados. Podía captar que era transportado y colocado sobre algo suave, y a lo lejos, oía las voces de sus amigos ¿Gimli? ¿Eowyn? Pero estaban lejos, y él no tenía fuerzas para moverse.  
  
Se abandonó a su dolor, deseando solamente morir, pero eso también le había sido negado, cuando Lord Mandos lo expulsó de su Sala. Trató de entender lo que le había dicho ¿Aragorn? Pero, ¿cómo podría él mostrarle el camino? Él mismo no sabía si saldría alguna vez de ese dolor físico y mental que lo embargaba. ¡Se sentía tan cansado! ... Aragorn estaba en sus pensamientos, no lo podía apartar de su mente, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, ¡cómo dolía su presencia!  
  
Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sintió algo de alivio en las heridas lacerantes de su rostro, pecho y espalda y supuso que lo habrían llevado a un lugar más seguro ¿Ithilien?, pero la parte baja de su cuerpo dolía inmensamente. Jamás pensó que un dolor así pudiera existir, jamás pensó que algo así le podría suceder a él. Si lograba sobreponerse al dolor, si lograba vivir, estaría marcado para siempre. Se alegró de que Aragorn no estuviera junto a él. Era mejor así. No tendría que sentir la humillación de que él supiera que había sido mancillado, no tendría que verlo nunca más ni ver lástima en sus ojos. Lástima por lo que le hicieron, lástima por lo que jamás llegaría a ser. Era mejor así.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal / estas heridas no parece que sanarán  
  
this pain is just too real / este dolor es demasiado real  
  
there's just too much / hay demasiado  
that time cannot erase / que el tiempo no puede borrar"  
  
Entonces sintió una caricia. ¡Aragorn! La mano que acariciaba su cabello, como otras tantas veces lo había hecho. Luego sintió el roce de unos labios sobre sus párpados y sobre sus mejillas. Y en un momento, se habían ido. Legolas se sumió nuevamente en la oscuridad.  
  
**************  
  
Aragorn trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en Legolas. El tacto de su delgada mano entre las suyas era suave y extrañamente familiar. Arwen tenía manos muy parecidas, pues ambos eran elfos, pero Aragorn sentía que había algo más. El dolor de cabeza había comenzado de nuevo, pero la fiebre de Legolas bajaba y eso era una buena señal. Empezaba a sentirse aliviado.  
  
Aragorn se preguntó por qué Gimli estaba tan molesto y por qué le dirigía miradas amenazadoras, pero mientras pasaban los minutos, se habituó incluso a eso. Se sentía bien junto al elfo, como si hubieran estado así antes y eso le daba una grata calidez a su corazón. Sabía que cuando Legolas fue herido al derrotar al Señor de los Nazgul, él lo había curado, y al pensar en eso, aún sentía una angustia profunda, aunque no podía recordar por qué. Era extraño, su corazón tenía muy cerca a Legolas, pero él no recordaba nada sobre el elfo que ahora yacía inconsciente.  
  
"When you cried / cuando lloraste  
i'd wipe away all of your tears / enjuagué tus lágrimas  
  
when you'd scream / cuando gritaste  
i'd fight away all of your fears / aparté todos tus temores  
  
and i've held your hand / y he tomado tu mano  
through all of these years / durante todos estos años  
  
but you still have all of me / pero tu aún tienes todo de mí".  
  
El rey tocó nuevamente la frente de Legolas y sonrió a Gimli.  
  
- "La fiebre ha bajado", dijo aliviado y comenzó a retirar las hojas del cuerpo del elfo. "Legolas, ¿puedes oírme?", susurró suavemente.  
  
****************  
  
Las palabras arrancaron a Legolas del lejano lugar donde se encontraba. ¡Aragorn! Las manos del rey aliviarían su dolor, ¿no era eso lo que había dicho Lord Mandos?, sintió el roce de unos dedos sobre su piel, retirando algo que lo cubría. Sólo podían ser las manos de Aragorn. El elfo iba poco a poco recobrando la consciencia y sus recuerdos, la mayoría de los cuales estaban asociados a Aragorn. Su rostro, su voz, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.  
  
"You used to captivate me / solías cautivarme  
  
by your resonating light / con tu luz radiante  
  
but now i'm bound / pero ahora estoy atado  
by the life you left behind / por la vida que dejaste atrás  
  
your face it haunts / tu rostro hechiza  
my once pleasant dreams / mis una vez placenteros sueños  
  
your voice it chased away / tu voz apartó  
all the sanity in me / toda la cordura en mí"  
  
Legolas parpadeó un momento. Su mirada trataba de enfocar a quien ahora lo cubría con una sábana. Sentía un inmenso dolor y eso le recordó.  
  
- ("¡No! No fue un mal sueño, ¡ocurrió!, estoy aquí y todo ese dolor es real").  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal / estas heridas no parece que sanarán  
  
this pain is just too real / este dolor es demasiado real  
  
there's just too much / hay demasiado  
that time cannot erase / que el tiempo no puede borrar"  
  
- "Ahhh", se quejó débilmente. El dolor era demasiado fuerte.  
  
- "Legolas", el rey tomó una de sus manos y Gimli, desde su puesto en la cabecera y fuera de la vista de Legolas, le lanzó una furiosa mirada. "Legolas, soy yo, Aragorn. Estás a salvo en Ithilien y pronto te aliviarás", dijo suavemente.  
  
Los ojos azules se abrieron y miraron al mortal. Por un momento sus miradas se quedaron fijas y Aragorn sintió que su corazón se llenaba de ¿amor? ¿amistad?, pero luego, un profundo dolor llenó los ojos de Legolas, tan claramente que el mortal lo sintió como si de él mismo se tratara.  
  
"When you cried / cuando lloraste  
i'd wipe away all of your tears / enjuagué tus lágrimas  
  
when you'd scream / cuando gritaste  
i'd fight away all of your fears / aparté todos tus temores  
  
and i've held your hand / y he tomado tu mano  
through all of these years / durante todos estos años  
  
but you still have all of me / pero tu aún tienes todo de mí".  
  
Aragorn trató de decir algo, pero las palabras se congelaron en sus labios cuando vio refulgir un destello de rabia en los ojos de Legolas y su rostro se contrajo con enojo.  
  
- "¡Déjame, mortal!", la voz del elfo sonó débil, pero decidida. Legolas retiró su mano, y la puso a un costado de su cuerpo, aferrando la sábana.  
  
- "Legolas, ¿qué te pasa? Soy Aragorn. Sé que estás cansado y que has pasado por algo terrible y estoy aquí...", empezó el confundido rey.  
  
- "Elessar, vete. No he pedido tu ayuda y no la necesito"  
  
- "Pero yo..."  
  
- "Ya lo has oído, Aragorn. ¡Déjalo! O te las verás conmigo y con mi hacha", exclamó Gimli.  
  
El rey retrocedió, ¿qué pasaba? ¿por qué todos parecían odiarlo cuando él quería ayudar a Legolas? ¿la visión, tendría algo que ver? Él pudo evitarlo, de algún modo él sabía lo que ocurriría. Pero, ¿cómo Gimli y el mismo Legolas parecían saberlo también? El dolor de cabeza volvió, tan fuerte que Aragorn se sintió mareado.  
  
- "Y-yo...lo siento", dijo despacio y se dirigió a buscar al sanador.  
  
- "Elfo loco", dijo Gimli acercándose al lecho. Legolas no se veía nada bien, sus manos aún aferraban la sábana, como si necesitara protección. Se veía indefenso y Gimli nunca lo había visto así. Ni siquiera cuando el Señor de los Nazgul lo atacó, había parecido Legolas tan desvalido. Era como si toda voluntad de vivir lo hubiera abandonado.  
  
Legolas miró a su amigo. Logró contener las lágrimas, no deseaba más humillaciones.  
  
- "Gimli", susurró.  
  
- "¡Oh Legolas! Lo siento tanto.", dijo el enano, lleno de pena.  
  
- "No digas nada", pidió el elfo, "Estaré bien", dijo, tratando de mostrarse fuerte.  
  
El sanador entró en ese momento, con la poción que Aragorn le había pedido, y tras él entró Eowyn. El rey se quedó afuera, pero había dado instrucciones previas al sanador sobre lo que tenía que hacer. No deseaba alterar a su amigo con su presencia, era evidente que Legolas, por alguna razón que luego averiguaría, no lo quería cerca.  
  
Gimli también tuvo que salir, pero se paró obstinadamente en la puerta, junto a Aragorn. Allí esperaron un largo rato, angustiados al oír los lamentos del elfo por el tratamiento que le estaban aplicando. Luego de un rato eterno, el sanador salió.  
  
- "Señor, le dimos de beber la pócima que usted indicó. Y ya hizo efecto. Aplicamos también el ungüento. Ahora duerme y la fiebre ha desaparecido por completo, pero está muy débil", informó.  
  
- "Bien. Preparen un caldo caliente para cuando despierte", ordenó el rey.  
  
*******  
  
Legolas cerró los ojos. El tratamiento que debía ayudarlo a curarse había sido humillante y ahora el dolor se había intensificado con un ardor insoportable, producto del ungüento que le aplicaron. Eowyn había tratado de explicarle.  
  
- "Legolas, estarás bien. Esto dolerá al principio, pero te aliviará y la poción también te ayudará a dormir".  
  
- "Eowyn...", susurró él  
  
- "Dime, querido amigo"  
  
- "¿A-Aragorn?...", preguntó  
  
- "Está afuera, con Gimli", explicó ella, "¿Deseas que lo llame?"  
  
- "N-no", fue la respuesta, "¿Por qué tuvo que venir?", la pregunta pareció más dirigida a él mismo que a Eowyn, sin embargo, ella respondió.  
  
- "Lo siento. Faramir lo mandó llamar, sólo quería que te curase. Él no sabia...", y calló avergonzada.  
  
- "Está bien. No tienes que disculparte", dijo Legolas tratando de sonreír. Luego bostezó, la poción empezaba a hacer efecto. "¿Eowyn?"  
  
- "Dime, Legolas"  
  
- "Gracias", y el elfo cerró los ojos, incapaz de resistir el sueño que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Su último pensamiento consciente antes de quedarse dormido, fue para Aragorn.  
  
"I've tried so hard to / he tratado tanto  
tell myself that you're gone / de decirme a mí mismo que te has ido  
  
and though you're still with me / y aunque aún estás conmigo  
  
i've been alone all along / he estado solo todo el tiempo"  
  
***************** Gondor ***************** La reina miraba por el balcón, retorciéndose aún las manos por la furia que sentía. Beregond acababa de partir con un mensaje para Aragorn. Aún recordaba cuando, hacía unos días, un guardia fue a buscarla mientras ella paseaba en el jardín.  
  
- "Mi señora, tengo un mensaje del rey", dijo él, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Arwen se extrañó, pues Aragorn había ido a dar un paseo no hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
- "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó intrigada.  
  
- "Mi Señor Elessar fue tras un caballo fugitivo. Nos indicó que no lo siguiéramos y que viniéramos a avisarle", explicó el guardia.  
  
- "¿Caballo? ¿Fugitivo?", dijo la reina. Un horrible presentimiento se abría paso en su mente "¿Cómo era ese caballo?", preguntó ansiosa.  
  
- "Era muy grande, de color gris. Sin duda de la misma raza que los caballos de Rohan. Pero, a la usanza élfica, no llevaba montura", respondió el guardia.  
  
La reina palideció, e hizo un esfuerzo por dominarse.  
  
- "¿Él dijo el nombre del caballo?"  
  
- "Lo llamó Arod", respondió el guardia, confirmando su presentimiento.  
  
- "Gracias. Retírese", dijo ella y lo despidió.  
  
Arwen no sabía cómo había podido soportar aquéllos días. Consultó el palantir, pero ya no veía nada en él. Esperaba en el balcón a que Aragorn regresara, confiando en que el hechizo que invocó fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. No hablaba con nadie y apenas probaba alimentos.  
  
Todos creían que su embarazo la estaba afectando así, y quizás era cierto en parte, pues sentía una enorme angustia que no la dejaba dormir. Pero a la vez, su odio hacia Legolas se hizo mayor. Aragorn había ido tras su caballo, eso sólo podía significar que el elfo andaba cerca. El solo pensamiento de que ellos dos podían estar solos de nuevo la llenaba de ira, y amargas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
  
Pero no podía ir tras el rey, las doncellas y guardias no se lo permitirían. Tampoco los ministros, molestos por la repentina desaparición de Aragorn, dejarían a la reina ausentarse.  
  
Así habían pasado cuatro días, cuando vio un jinete que cabalgaba de prisa. Solo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero su vista penetrante notó que no se trataba de Aragorn, sino de Beregond, capitán de la guardia de Faramir. El recién llegado fue llevado de inmediato a su presencia.  
  
Beregond informó a la reina lo sucedido, omitiendo solamente la naturaleza de las heridas del elfo. No le pareció prudente tocar un tema tan delicado con la reina.  
  
Arwen escuchó todo tranquilamente. La alivió saber que Aragorn estaría en Ithilien, rodeado de personas y no solo con Legolas, quien además estaba malherido y difícilmente intentaría algo. El elfo era demasiado orgulloso y la humillación que había sufrido el día que Aragorn anunció la boda, no sería olvidada fácilmente. Pero Aragorn no podía estar allí, junto con el elfo, indefinidamente. No. Debía hacer que vuelva. Rápidamente trazó un plan.  
  
Ese mismo día, fingió sentirse mal y envió por el sanador. Como había estado muy extraña esos días, y todos lo atribuían a su embarazo, no le fue difícil convencerlo. Tampoco le costó hacerles creer que estaba así por la ausencia de su esposo. Como resultado de esas maniobras, Beregond fue enviado en busca del rey con la consigna de traerlo "inmediatamente".  
  
Ahora, sólo le quedaba esperar.  
  
***************** Ithilien ***************** Legolas despertó sintiéndose algo mareado. La falta de alimentos empezaba a hacer su efecto, ahora que la fiebre había desaparecido. Estaba muy débil y sentía frío, cosa rara en un elfo. Trató de moverse para cubrirse mejor, pero un dolor lacerante le recordó lo que le había pasado.  
  
El horror de su situación lo dejó inmóvil. Además de la humillación de ser visto así por sus amigos, Faramir, Eowyn y Gimli y los guardias que ayudaron en su rescate, ahora tenía a Aragorn tratando de ¿ayudarlo? Legolas no deseaba la lástima de nadie, y mucho menos el mortal que lo despreció y a quien, aunque odiara admitirlo, aún amaba.  
  
¡Tenía que salir de allí! No podría soportar ver de nuevo a Aragorn, escuchar su voz... Pensó en lo que dijo Lord Mandos, ¿él, Legolas, debía ayudar al rey a encontrar el camino? ¡era una locura! Aragorn estaba bien sin él, lo había abandonado por Arwen, lo había humillado después de jurarle que estarían juntos. ¡Si tan sólo le hubiera dado una explicación! Y ahora, estaba allí, pretendiendo que nada había pasado, ¡diciéndole que quería ayudarlo!  
  
Tenía que salir, y cuanto antes mejor.  
  
Su mirada recorrió la habitación. Frente a la ventana había una silla donde estaban algunas prendas. No las que él había traído, sino otras limpias, seguramente puestas allí por Eowyn. Suspiró. La distancia de la cama a la silla era enorme.  
  
Legolas trató de sentarse, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el borde de la cama para impulsar su cuerpo y a la vez para mitigar el dolor, al apoyar parte de su peso en el brazo. Con el otro brazo se cogió de la cabecera de la cama y se impulsó. Luego de dos intentos, logró incorporarse penosamente.  
  
Consciente de que estaba desnudo, Legolas tiró de la sábana para cubrirse y avanzó muy despacio, calculando el dolor con cada paso que daba. Las piernas le temblaban y el dolor era terrible, pero se las compuso para avanzar apoyándose en la pared.  
  
Para llegar al tramo final, necesitaba caminar sin apoyo, pues la silla hacia la que quería llegar estaba en medio de la habitación. Respiró y dejó de afirmarse a la pared y avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a su objetivo. Pero Legolas no había contado con lo que la falta de alimento, la fiebre y la pérdida de sangre habían hecho a su organismo. En medio camino, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más, se enredó con la sábana y cayó pesadamente al piso de piedra, dando un grito de dolor.  
  
Su grito sonó tan débil que nadie pareció oírlo, y el elfo se quedó encogido en el suelo, tratando de cubrirse con la sábana y sintiéndose la persona más desdichada de la Tierra Media. Decidió descansar un momento e intentar ponerse de pie, y para distraer su mente del dolor, se dedicó a escuchar con atención los ruidos del palacio.  
  
Afuera parecía haber un tumulto, y oyó varias voces. Pudo distinguir gritos de los guardias y también la voz de Faramir dando órdenes y luego pasos apresurados que se dirigían a donde estaba él. Trató de levantarse, pero una punzada de dolor lo hizo caer nuevamente. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.  
  
Legolas cerró los ojos. No quería más humillaciones. No deseaba la lástima de los mortales. Sólo un elfo podría comprender su dolor. Pero allí no había elfos.  
  
- "¡Legolas!", gritó una voz familiar.  
  
En un instante, Haldamir estaba arrodillado junto a él, con la angustia pintada en el rostro. Legolas lo miró y sus ojos suplicaron algo que solo su hermano pudo comprender. Rápidamente se dirigió a los otros que habían entrado. Su voz sonó firme y no admitía réplicas. Era la voz del príncipe heredero de Mirkwood.  
  
- "¡Salgan todos! Déjennos solos"  
  
Nadie dudó en obedecer, incluso el mismo Aragorn y Faramir se retiraron, pues comprendieron también. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Haldamir tomó a su hermano en brazos y lo llevó nuevamente a la cama, donde lo cubrió con una manta.  
  
- "¡Debí seguirte esa misma noche! Así hubiera evitado esto...", dijo el angustiado príncipe.  
  
- "..."  
  
- "Seguí tu rastro...encontré a los otros, tú los viste también, ¿verdad?", Legolas asintió, "encontré también a esos...seres...muertos. Supe que algo terrible había pasado. Encontré restos de tu ropa y huellas de humanos. Vine aquí enseguida, pero por lo visto llegué tarde", dijo Haldamir lleno de pesar.  
  
- "No te culpes, fui yo", interrumpió Legolas  
  
- "Legolas, ¿qué pasó?, dímelo todo", pidió Haldamir  
  
- "Yo-yo...no puedo", dijo débilmente Legolas  
  
Haldamir lo abrazó como lo hacía cuando Legolas era pequeño. Lo atrajo hacia su pecho y acarició su cabello, sin decir nada. Sabía que algo terrible le había ocurrido a su hermano, pero no sabía qué. Había corrido a la habitación que le señalaron diciendo a Aragorn que hablarían después, que primero vería a Legolas.  
  
- "Descansa, hermano. Estaré a tu lado", le dijo para tranquilizarlo. "Gimli y Aragorn también están aquí"  
  
- "A-Aragorn no..."  
  
- "Él está preocupado, desea verte...", explicó Haldamir, pues sabía que el mortal era uno de los mejores amigos de Legolas.  
  
- "No quiero verlo", dijo Legolas  
  
Haldamir se extrañó mucho por el deseo de su hermano, pero no era el momento de contradecirlo. Lo tranquilizó respecto a Aragorn y Legolas pareció más calmado. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y entró Eowyn con un tazón de caldo humeante para Legolas.  
  
- "Gracias, Dama Eowyn. Si me permite, yo mismo atenderé a mi hermano", dijo Haldamir educadamente, colocando el tazón en la mesa junto a la cama.  
  
- "Está bien", repuso ella. "Estaré afuera, llámenme si necesitan algo"  
  
Haldamir ayudó a Legolas a alimentarse. Pudo notar que estaba muy débil y que había adelgazado muchísimo. Una vez que Legolas terminó, se adormeció nuevamente y Haldamir lo dejó descansar.  
  
Afuera, aguardaba Eowyn y Gimli, quienes le informaron que Aragorn y Faramir deseaban hablar con él y explicarle lo sucedido. Ellos entraron a acompañar a Legolas mientras Haldamir se dirigía al salón.  
  
*  
  
Los rostros serios de Aragorn y Faramir le dijeron al príncipe que algo realmente grave había sucedido con Legolas. El rey de Gondor le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento y habló seriamente.  
  
- "Haldamir, como has visto, la situación en la que se encuentra tu hermano, el príncipe de Mirkwood es grave. Hemos hecho hasta ahora lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para ayudarlo a recuperarse, pero debemos esperar hasta que el tratamiento aplicado haga efecto. Faramir te explicará en qué circunstancias lo encontramos", explicó Aragorn.  
  
- "Antes de las explicaciones, debo comunicarles algo", dijo Haldamir igualmente serio, "mi hermano no es más el príncipe de Mirkwood. Mi padre lo desheredó debido a un incidente acaecido en Gondor y del cual pediré luego al rey alguna noticia. Mi padre ha enviado heraldos a los reinos élficos y humanos anunciando su decisión, pero yo decidí adelantarme y venir en busca de mi hermano"  
  
Faramir y Aragorn mostraron su sorpresa ante esa noticia, y Faramir explicó lo ocurrido, evitando mirar al príncipe a los ojos. Haldamir lo escuchaba apretando los puños, y, al finalizar el relato, Aragorn explicó cómo Arod lo había buscado y cómo se había encontrado con Berengond y había llegado a ayudar a su amigo.  
  
El elfo calló por un largo rato, con el rostro indescifrable. Luego los miró.  
  
- "Agradezco en nombre de mi reino a ambos, por haber salvado la vida de mi hermano y por ayudarlo en su recuperación. Legolas saldrá adelante, lo conozco y él es muy fuerte. Debo sin embargo, hablar en privado con el rey. Hay algo que no he comprendido bien", pidió.  
  
Faramir se retiró y los dejó solos.  
  
- "¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Aragorn  
  
- "Cuando estaba con Legolas, él me dijo que no desea verte. Además, mi padre recibió una carta de Elrond exigiéndole que Legolas presentara sus excusas por una pelea que tuvo con Elrohir, la cual, según Elrond, fue provocada por mi hermano. Deseo saber si estos acontecimientos están relacionados", respondió Haldamir.  
  
- "Lo siento", repuso el rey, "no sé nada respecto a esa pelea. Legolas dejó el banquete donde anuncié mi boda con Arwen y partió sin despedirse de nadie. Quizás fue a causa de la pelea que dices, pero ni Elrond ni Elrohir me han dicho nada sobre eso", explicó Aragorn.  
  
Haldamir lo miraba fijamente, sopesando cada una de sus palabras. No dijo nada y continuó aguardando la explicación a su primera interrogante.  
  
- "Respecto a la actitud de Legolas...", empezó Aragorn un tanto inseguro, "no la entiendo, quizás él se siente avergonzado por todo lo que ha sucedido. De hecho, él tampoco se despidió de mí y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces"  
  
- "Hay algo aquí que no me gusta", dijo Haldamir, "y llegaré al fondo de esto", agregó decididamente y se puso de pie, dando por terminada la entrevista.  
  
*  
  
Varios días transcurrieron en Ithilien, sin embargo, el estado de Legolas no parecía mejorar con la rapidez que se esperaba en un elfo. Sus heridas externas estaban sanas, no había señal de los golpes que recibió en el rostro ni de los cortes hechos con las uñas de los uruk-hai en el resto de su cuerpo. Además, ya podía caminar un poco por la habitación y sentarse junto a la ventana, pero se rehusaba a salir y no aceptaba visitas de nadie más que de Haldamir, Eowyn y Gimli, y los exámenes del sanador.  
  
Legolas se había rehusado a contarle a su hermano el por qué de su enojo con Aragorn; y Gimli, que era el único que parecía saber qué pasaba, no hablaba tampoco con el rey. Además, cuando Haldamir le pidió explicaciones, le dijo simplemente que ese asunto le concernía a Legolas y que él no podía revelarlo si su amigo no deseaba hacerlo.  
  
Haldamir decidió no presionar a Legolas con eso y ayudarlo a recuperarse, pero tenía el presentimiento que la recuperación de su hermano y su enojo con Aragorn estaban muy relacionados, de modo que su relación con el rey se enfrió notablemente.  
  
Aragorn entre tanto, sentía que todos estaban en su contra, por alguna razón que él desconocía por completo. Los dolores de cabeza se presentaban cada vez que buscaba en su memoria alguna discusión que hubiese tenido con Legolas, y tenía pesadillas en las cuales veía al elfo cubierto de sangre. De algún modo sabía que lo sucedido a Legolas y esas pesadillas estaban relacionados, y a pesar de sentir el desprecio de Gimli y Haldamir y de no ser admitido para ver a Legolas, permaneció al lado de su amigo, sosteniendo largas charlas con el sanador y Eowyn respecto a la evolución del estado de Legolas.  
  
Un día, Beregond volvió de Gondor, con un mensaje importante para el rey: La reina Arwen se encontraba delicada de salud y requería la presencia inmediata de su esposo. Aragorn se preparó para partir, no sin antes tener una plática con Haldamir.  
  
- "He conversado con el sanador acerca del estado de Legolas", explicó el rey, "físicamente su recuperación es lenta, pero lo que más me preocupa es su estado de ánimo", confesó, sin importarle la mirada airada de Haldamir.  
  
- "Estoy tan bien informado como tú sobre el estado de mi hermano", dijo fríamente Haldamir.  
  
- "Lo sé. Es por eso que te pido que hagas lo único que pienso que puede ayudar: ver a la Dama Galadriel", continuó Aragorn.  
  
- "Legolas no desea...", protestó Haldamir.  
  
- "¡No se trata de lo que Legolas desea! Se trata de lo que debemos hacer por su bien", dijo vehementemente Aragorn.  
  
- "Y tú pareces conocer bien qué es lo mejor para Legolas, ¿verdad? Por eso no desea verte..."  
  
- "¡NO SÉ POR QUÉ NO DESEA VERME!", estalló Aragorn, "esto es difícil para mí también, pero no abandonaré a mi mejor amigo. Sé lo que debe hacerse y sólo te pido que lo hagas, por el bien de Legolas"  
  
Haldamir lo miró sin responder. El rey parecía sincero. Además, él mismo comenzaba a desesperar por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hermano, y Galadriel era la elfa más sabia en la Tierra Media, si ella no sabía qué hacer, nadie más lo sabría.  
  
- "Está bien. Veré si Legolas está en condiciones de viajar", aceptó finalmente.  
  
- "Lo está", dijo rápidamente Aragorn, "consulté con el sanador antes de llamarte. Sucede que debo ver a Arwen en Gondor y como es la ruta que debemos tomar, pensé que podríamos detenernos allí y luego partir por el río hacia Lothlórien. De ese modo, Legolas no se fatigará demasiado con el viaje"  
  
- "¡Lo habías decidido todo, eh!", exclamó Haldamir  
  
- "Lo siento, sabía que no rehusarías. Nos une el mismo interés por el bienestar de Legolas. También hice preparar un carruaje y provisiones. Así Legolas no tendrá que cabalgar", dijo el rey.  
  
Haldamir lo miró derrotado. Sabía que Aragorn tenía razón.  
  
- "¿Cuándo partimos?", preguntó.  
  
- "Mañana temprano", contestó Aragorn.  
  
- "Iré a avisarle a mi hermano", dijo Haldamir y se retiró.  
  
*  
  
Legolas se encontraba sentado junto a la ventaja, con Gimli, hablando acerca de el viaje que prometieron que harían al bosque de Fangorn y de la fascinante vida de los ents.  
  
Haldamir entró y se sentó junto a su hermano. Tomó aire y le explicó a Legolas que debían partir a Gondor con Aragorn al día siguiente.  
  
- "¡NO IRÉ!", gritó Legolas, "no pondré un pie en Gondor jamás"  
  
- "¡Cómo se atreve!", exclamó Gimli, "Legolas se encuentra bien acá, no hay necesidad de viajar aún"  
  
- "Si ustedes dos me dicen qué es lo que sucede, entonces entenderé esa obstinación", dijo Haldamir, pero Legolas desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y Gimli calló.  
  
- "Bien", continuó Haldamir, "Legolas, sé que esto es difícil, pero debes reconocer que necesitas ayuda, y que Galadriel es la única que nos puede ayudar ahora. Todo está preparado para el viaje y partiremos mañana. Si hay algo que debas decirme que pueda cambiar esa decisión, hazlo ahora"  
  
Legolas jamás le diría a su hermano la humillación que había sufrido. Solo murmuró  
  
- "No iré a Gondor"  
  
- "Gondor está a medio camino, y será necesario que descanses unos días", explicó Haldamir. "¿Qué hay en Gondor para que no desees ir? Además, Aragorn nos ha dicho que Arwen espera un heredero y que su estado es delicado, de seguro desearás verla"  
  
Si Haldamir esperaba animar a Legolas con estas palabras, se sorprendió al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su hermano y al ver a Gimli cerrando los puños. Pensaba frenéticamente qué podría estar sucediendo allí, pero no lograba entender...estaba a punto de decir que pospondrían el viaje, cuando Legolas lo sorprendió diciendo:  
  
- "Está bien. Le demostraré que no me importa. Si eso quiere, entonces lo verá"  
  
Gimli murmuró su desaprobación, pero Legolas continuó diciendo "los elfos somos la raza más fuerte. Ahora lo probaré"  
  
- "Bien, iré a ver los preparativos del viaje", dijo Haldamir tomando las enigmáticas palabras de su hermano como una aceptación al viaje.  
  
TBC 


	17. Lothlórien

Leave it behind  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = R  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
* Capítulo 17 Lothlórien  
  
"Somebody get me out of here / algo me lleva fuera de aquí  
  
I'm tearing at myself / estoy desgarrándome  
  
Nobody gives a damn / nadie da una maldita cosa  
about me or anybody else / sobre mi o cualquier otro  
  
I wear myself out in the morning / me visto a mi mismo en la mañana  
  
You're asleep when I get home / estás dormido cuando llego a casa  
  
Please don't call me self defending / por favor no me llames autodefensor  
  
You know it cuts me to the bone / sabes que me hiere profundamente  
  
And it's really not surprising / y realmente no es sorprendente  
  
I hold a force I can't contain / tengo una fuerza que no puedo contener"  
  
Medication - Garbage  
  
El día de la partida, el cielo amaneció despejado y el sol brillaba radiante. El carruaje aguardaba en la puerta del palacio, con Arod a la cabeza de los tres caballos que tirarían de él.  
  
Aragorn se encontraba dando las últimas órdenes. No deseaba viajar con escolta, la ruta hacia Gondor ya no era peligrosa, de modo que sólo irían Gimli y Haldamir acompañando a Legolas. Además de los caballos que tirarían del carruaje, había otro caballo para el rey, así como el caballo que había acompañado a Haldamir desde Mirkwood.  
  
Gimli se acercó y terminó de acomodar su equipaje. Aún continuaba sin hablar mucho con Aragorn, de modo que se sentó en el asiento del cochero, pues prefería conducir a los caballos que cabalgar él mismo.  
  
Eowyn y Faramir estaban también allí, para despedir a los viajeros. La Dama Eowyn parecía triste, pues le daba pesar dejar partir a Legolas en ese estado, pero sabía que él estaría mejor entre su gente.  
  
Finalmente, aparecieron los dos elfos. Legolas había decidido caminar, aceptando la ayuda de su hermano hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Una vez allí, pidió a Haldamir que lo dejara solo.  
  
El elfo caminó penosamente hasta donde estaban Faramir y Eowyn. Ellos trataron de acercarse, pero Haldamir los detuvo con un ademán. Legolas era un elfo y a pesar de las humillaciones que había recibido, deseaba despedirse de sus anfitriones con dignidad.  
  
- "Faramir, Eowyn", dijo Legolas, "les agradezco el haber salvado mi vida y tambien su hospitalidad. Me siento en deuda con ustedes"  
  
- "Legolas, quisiéramos que te quedaras más tiempo. Pero sabemos que es mejor que vuelvas con los tuyos y esperamos que nos podamos encontrar otra vez en mejores circunstancias", dijo Faramir.  
  
- "Considera esta como tu casa, amigo mío", exclamó Eowyn besándolo en la mejilla.  
  
- "Gracias", dijo Legolas. No deseaba hablar más temiendo que sus emociones lo traicionasen delante de Aragorn.  
  
Con un abrazo final de despedida, el elfo se dirigió lentamente al carruaje. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Aragorn, que lo saludó inclinando la cabeza. Legolas sostuvo esa mirada, a pesar de que sentía que las piernas se le doblaban. No le demostraría al mortal que lo afectaba. Aunque empezaba a dudar de su resolución.  
  
Finalmente llegó, cogiéndose del estribo y subió. El movimiento hizo que el dolor lo traspasara nuevamente, pero se las arregló para no gritar. Por dentro, el carruaje era amplio y cómodo y los asientos habían sido adaptados para formar una cama en la cual cabía una persona. El equipaje de todos se encontraba asegurado sobre las estanterías. Había también una canasta con frutas frescas, las favoritas de Legolas.  
  
El elfo se dejó caer sobre la cama, el esfuerzo había sido grande y estaba seguro que había vuelto a sangrar. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa.  
  
- "Legolas, ¿todo bien?", preguntó Aragorn entrando a su vez en el carruaje mientras Haldamir y Gimli se despedían de Faramir y Eowyn.  
  
- "Estoy bien", fue la seca respuesta. ¿Por qué tendría que entrar de ese modo? No lo quería cerca, no ahora, no así.  
  
- "Déjame ayudarte", dijo el rey, alcanzándole unas mantas. "por favor", agregó mientras Legolas lo miraba fríamente.  
  
El elfo lo dejó quitarle las botas y cubrirlo con una de las mantas, mirando hacia el techo. Aragorn se sentó a un costado de la cama, pues en el carruaje no había más espacio.  
  
- "Amigo mío", dijo Aragorn, sintiéndose extraño por decir esas palabras a Legolas, como si debiera ¿llamarlo de otro modo?, "debes descansar. El esfuerzo que hiciste fue excesivo. No tenías que caminar toda esa distancia...", se detuvo. Estaba actuando con Legolas de forma ¿protectora?  
  
- "Estoy bien", repitió Legolas, y para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, dirigió su mirada al rey.  
  
Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose.  
  
Aragorn se perdió en los ojos azules de Legolas, pensando en lo hermoso que era el elfo y sintiendo una extraña nostalgia, la misma nostalgia que había sentido la primera noche que pasó con Arwen, cuando sus manos añoraban acariciar ¿cabellos rubios?...  
  
Legolas se perdió en los ojos grises de Aragorn, notando por primera vez que el mortal se había peinado y que su rostro estaba afeitado. Se veía más joven y majestuoso con esas ropas de rey...si tan sólo...  
  
- "¿Legolas?"  
  
Haldamir entró al carruaje con expresión preocupada. No había podido detener al mortal antes de que entrara y temía que su hermano estuviera disgustado.  
  
- "Estoy bien", respondió el elfo, "¿partimos?"  
  
Aragorn salió del carruaje y luego de las despedidas y recomendaciones finales de Faramir y Eowyn, partieron, siendo escoltados por algunos guardias hasta el muro exterior de Ithilien.  
  
Aragorn cabalgaba adelante, seguido por Haldamir. Gimli hacía las veces de cochero, cosa fácil porque Arod seguía al caballo de Haldamir y los otros dos caballos lo seguían a él, de modo que el enano no tenía mucho que hacer y se la pasaba comentando la alegría que tendría de ver a la Dama Galadriel.  
  
El estar al aire libre nuevamente había suavizado los ánimos del enano, y Haldamir estaba más tranquilo al ver que Legolas aceptó la presencia de Aragorn dentro del carruaje. Quizás eso era lo que su hermano necesitaba, un poco de distracción en lugar de estar rodeado de cuidados, pensó.  
  
Legolas de arropó dentro del carruaje. No sentía frío, pero las cobijas le daban la sensación de estar protegido, como cuando estaba en brazos de Aragorn. Rechazó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. No quería pensar en el mortal. Pero ¿qué había sido lo que vio en sus ojos? Por un momento pensó que el pasado se había borrado y que él y Aragorn estaban de nuevo juntos. Luego, la triste realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Aunque Aragorn fuera libre, él nunca volvería a su lado, después de lo sucedido con los uruk-hai, se sentía "sucio", y esa sensación empeoraba cada día...se decía a sí mismo lo que le habían dicho Haldamir y Gimli, que no fue su culpa, pero en el fondo sabía que si no hubiera estado distraído pensando en Aragorn, las bestias no lo hubieran capturado. Y si no hubiera huído de su reino, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, adormecido por el movimiento del carruaje.  
  
Luego de cabalgar por varias horas, Aragorn decidió hacer un alto para almorzar. Detuvieron los caballos y Gimli bajó del carruaje, adolorido, y fue a estirar un poco las piernas. Haldamir mientras tanto, se asomó al carruaje a ver a Legolas, y como lo encontró dormido, se puso a atender a los caballos mientras Aragorn preparaba los alimentos.  
  
El rey se sentía complacido con esa tarea, le recordaba sus tiempos de montaraz, en que todo era más facil y no tenía tantos deberes y protocolos que cumplir. Recordó con nostalgia los viajes de la Comunidad, cuando Legolas cantaba para todos, después de comer. Extrañaba esos tiempos, a sus amigos hobbits, a Gandalf, incluso a Boromir. Eso le llevó a pensar en la muerte de Boromir, el intenso dolor que sintió, cuando pensó que les había fallado a todos y alguien lo confortó, abrazándolo sin palabras. ¡Legolas! Lo recordaba claramente, Legolas lo había abrazado fuerte, haciéndolo sentir ¿amado?...pero el recuerdo se diluyó en su mente y el dolor de cabeza apareció con gran intensidad...  
  
Aragorn se levantó algo mareado, y terminó de preparar los alimentos. Sirvió la ración de Legolas en un plato metálico (Eowyn había insistido en que llevaran utensilios de cocina) y buscó a Haldamir para que se lo llevara, pero éste estaba ocupado con los caballos, de modo que Aragorn se dirigió al carruaje y abrió la puerta.  
  
- "¿Legolas?", llamó despacio, pero no obtuvo respuesta, de modo que entró.  
  
Encontró al elfo dormido y sin hacer ruido, se acercó a él y puso el plato en una mesa que había junto a la cama (el único mueble dentro del carruaje). No deseaba despertarlo, pero entonces vio que el elfo se agitaba en sueños y murmuraba en élfico.  
  
- "¿por qué...Aragorn?", mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
  
Aragorn puso la mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo y rozó su cabello. Sin saber cómo, sus dedos se enredaron en aquél cabello rubio y su otra mano acarició la pálida mejilla siguiendo el camino de la lágrima.  
  
Legolas se agitó más y rechazó su contacto, estremeciéndose y murmurando palabras ininteligibles, de las que Aragorn sólo pudo rescatar un - "¡No! ¡No!", desesperado. Era evidente que tenía una pesadilla sobre su reciente ataque.  
  
El mortal no supo qué hacer...Legolas no quería su presencia, aunque la última vez no lo había rechazado del todo...por otro lado, la angustia en el rostro de su amigo era conmovedora y las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo más, se sentó sobre la cama, lo abrazó con fuerza tomándolo por la espalda y llevando su cabeza hacia su pecho le susurró al oido...  
  
- "Shh, Legolas, estás a salvo ahora...", mientras acariciaba su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.  
  
El cuerpo del elfo se relajó un poco, y luego un poco más, hasta que se quedó inmóvil. Aragorn lo abrazó con fuerza, como si sus brazos fueran el único lugar al que perteneciera Legolas. El elfo de pronto levantó la cabeza un poco.  
  
- "¿Aragorn?", dijo débilmente y cuando se dio cuenta de que el rey lo estaba abrazando, se puso tenso y se soltó.  
  
- "Lo siento Legolas...tenías una pesadilla y yo sólo trataba de ayudar", dijo Aragorn avergonzado...por un momento había creído...pero no, era una locura...aunque, ¡se sentía tan bien tener al elfo entre sus brazos!  
  
- "Gracias, Elessar. Pero estoy bien", respondió fríamente el elfo.  
  
- "Te traje algo de comer", dijo el rey señalando el plato ¿por qué Legolas lo había llamado Aragorn y luego Elessar?...otra vez el dolor pareció partirle la cabeza...hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
- "Gracias", respondió el elfo con tono cortante, "¿te pasa algo?", preguntó al ver al rey poner una expresión de gran dolor.  
  
- "No...solo es mi cabeza, me ha estado doliendo mucho últimamente", respondió Aragorn ("cuando pienso en ti"), quiso agregar, pero no lo hizo. "Creo que debes descansar. Iré con los otros", y sin más, se retiró.  
  
Legolas se quedó solo, pensando. Tomó distraídamente los alimentos que Aragorn le había llevado. Acababa de notar que había algo raro en el rey, pero no tenía idea de qué podía ser.  
  
No pudo pensar más en Aragorn. La herida le había vuelto a sangrar y estaba doliéndole mucho, por eso se alegró cuando Haldamir apareció a ayudarlo y se sintió aliviado cuando su hermano colocó el ungüento que Aragorn había preparado. Luego, partieron nuevamente.  
  
El resto del viaje transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, pues Aragorn decidió evitar volver a molestar a Legolas y no volvió a verlo a solas, aunque sabía, por Haldamir, que la herida no mejoraba como debiera. El rey se sentía culpable a causa de Arwen, pues estaba sintiéndose muy extraño cada vez que se acercaba al elfo. Tenía deseos de abrazarlo, de protegerlo, de amarlo, y estos pensamientos lo hacían sufrir, de modo que se concentraba en guiar a la pequeña compañía y en conseguir alimentos frescos para Legolas, pero no volvió a visitarlo.  
  
Legolas mientras tanto, platicaba con Haldamir y Gimli sobre el bosque y las criaturas que lo habitaban, y evitaba hablar sobre Aragorn. Solo en una ocasión, mientras cenaba con Gimli, el enano le preguntó de pronto.  
  
- "Legolas, ¿cómo harás cuando lleguemos a Gondor?"  
  
El elfo suspiró, él había estado también pensando en eso cuando lo dejaban sólo. Lo último que deseaba era ver a Arwen esperando un hijo de Aragorn. Pero él mismo había aceptado hacer el viaje, en parte para demostrarle a Aragorn que no le importaba y en parte para desengañarse de una vez y arrancar al mortal de su corazón.  
  
- "No lo sé", dijo tristemente, "la verdad, no lo sé"  
  
El enano decidió no volver a tocar el tema.  
  
Lo único bueno de todo ello era que Aragorn y Gimli volvían a tratarse, pues era forzoso que se hablaran siento tan pocas personas en el viaje. Además, el enano veía que Legolas estaba mucho más tranquilo respecto al mortal y eso lo convenció de que finalmente su amigo dejaría de sufrir, aunque no perdonaba a Aragorn su cobardía y nunca sería como antes.  
  
Finalmente, un atardecer, llegaron a Gondor.  
  
Arwen esperaba en el balcón cuando vio llegar a la comitiva, y su corazón dio un salto al ver a un elfo rubio galopar junto a Aragorn. Pero cuando miró mejor, se dio cuenta de que no era Legolas, aunque sí era extraordinariamente parecido a éste, seguramente se trataba de Haldamir. El rey parecía cansado y atormentado por algo, pero ya ella se encargaría de hacerlo sentir mejor.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y puso su mejor sonrisa para recibir a los invitados.  
  
Haldamir estaba ayudando a Legolas a bajar del carruaje, pero en cuando él vio a Arwen, apartó el brazo de su hermano y caminó sólo.  
  
Aragorn se acercó a la reina y ella lo saludó con un beso en la boca.  
  
- "Mi señor, ¡te extrañé mucho! Que bueno que hayas vuelto...", dijo Arwen, colgándose del brazo de Aragorn para saludar a Legolas.  
  
Aragorn sonrió algo incómodo. No sabía por qué, pero se le había ocurrido que Arwen no debería darle esa bienvenida delante de Legolas.  
  
- "Mi bella reina", respondió Aragorn, "no deberías estar levantada. Me dijeron que te encontrabas delicada de salud"  
  
- "Me siento mejor ahora que estás aquí", dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose al elfo.  
  
- "Mae Govannen, Legolas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo", dijo tendiéndole la mano, que el besó, evitando mirar el vientre de la reina, ligeramente abultado.  
  
- "Mae Govannen, Arwen. Luces tan bella como siempre", respondió el elfo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.  
  
Gimli los miraba sorprendido. Le extrañaba la calma del elfo y la aparente indiferencia de Aragorn - "Cosas de elfos", murmuró.  
  
Luego de intercambiar saludos con los demás invitados, entraron al castillo. Arwen caminaba del brazo de Aragorn, seguidos por Legolas y Haldamir. Gimli cerraba la marcha.  
  
Legolas trataba de concentrarse en el camino. No quería pensar. No deseaba recordar tiempos felices en el palacio, cuando Aragorn y él pasaron allí una noche juntos, jurándose amor eterno y ahora, caminaba detrás del rey y de su esposa, con una enorme herida en el cuerpo y en el alma.  
  
Se dirigían a las escaleras, rumbo a sus habitaciones, donde ya los sirvientes estaban llevando sus pertenencias. Arwen subió primero y Aragorn se quedó dando instrucciones a su jefe de guardias mientras los otros subían.  
  
Legolas estaba distraído, y tropezó con un escalón, pero dos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron y le impidieron caer ¡Aragorn!. El mortal lo sostuvo entre sus brazos un momento, negándose a soltarlo hasta que los ojos inquisidores de Arwen se posaron sobre él y Haldamir tomó del brazo a Legolas.  
  
- "Gracias, Elessar", respondió Legolas, con voz glacial.  
  
- "Legolas, debes descansar", dijo la reina "sé que estás herido y ese viaje debe haberte fatigado. Tus habitaciones están preparadas, así como las de Gimli. Haldamir, no sabía que vendrías, de modo que podrás esperar un momento con Legolas hasta que los sirvientes terminen de preparar tu habitación", y añadió, mirando a Legolas directamente a los ojos, "ahora, deberán disculparnos, pues hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi esposo y necesitamos estar a solas", y cogiendo el brazo de Aragorn se lo llevó hacia su habitación.  
  
El rey se dejó llevar, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Legolas. El dolor de cabeza empezaba nuevamente y necesitaba descansar.  
  
El elfo se dirigió en silencio a su habitación, seguido por Haldamir. Una vez allí, se sentó con cuidado en la cama. No deseaba hablar, sólo quería estar solo con su pena. No había pensado lo duro que sería ver a Aragorn junto a Arwen, verla a ella esperando un heredero, y saber que por eso, su amado lo dejó.  
  
- "Legolas, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálido", dijo preocupado Haldamir.  
  
- "Lo estoy", respondió el elfo sonriendo a su hermano. No tenía derecho a preocuparlo más. "sólo deseo descansar un poco y...", se detuvo inseguro.  
  
- "¿Qué más deseas?"  
  
- "Me pregunto si podría tomar un baño", dijo Legolas. Ansiaba tomar un baño, no se había bañado desde el ataque de los uruk-hai y a pesar de que habían limpiado su cuerpo, se sentía "sucio" aún.  
  
Haldamir sonrió a su hermano y asintió.  
  
- "¿Necesitas ayuda?", preguntó sin desear presionarlo mucho.  
  
- "No, gracias", respondió Legolas.  
  
- "Está bien", dijo Haldamir dirigiéndole una preocupada mirada antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
El elfo miró a su hermano alejarse y se sintió culpable. Todos estaban preocupados por él y en vez de poner de su parte, los echaba de su lado. Gimli deseaba hablarle y él lo había rechazado también. Pero no podía evitarlo, sentía rabia y humillación por lo que le había pasado y además, y eso era lo peor, sentía que seguía amando al mortal que le había causado tanto daño.  
  
Se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y empezó a llenar la bañera mientras se desvestía lentamente. Había vuelto a sangrar, seguro la subida por las interminables escaleras había sido un esfuerzo excesivo para su herida no curada del todo.  
  
Dejó caer su ropa en el suelo, incapaz de agacharse a recogerla, y se dirigió a la bañera casi llena, sentándose en ella con el mayor de los cuidados. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la caricia del agua y tratando de olvidar...pero fue en vano. Ese baño le recordaba la ocasión en que había amado a Aragorn, en ese mismo palacio. ¡cómo dolía recordarlo! Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, incapaz ya de contener las lágrimas, pero un golpe en la puerta lo hizo limpiárselas de un manotazo y mirar hacia ella, esperando ver a Haldamir.  
  
- "Legolas, no deberías estar tomando un baño tú solo", le reclamó Aragorn entrando al baño con una extraña expresión en el rostro, "te ayudaré"  
  
- "Elessar, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie", respondió el elfo, consciente de que estaba desnudo bajo el agua que apenas le cubría la cintura.  
  
Pero Aragorn estaba mirando las prendas que él había dejado caer.  
  
- "Has sangrado de nuevo, debiste decírmelo", dijo con un tono de reproche. ¿Por qué actuaba tan protector con el elfo?  
  
- "No es nada, sólo fue al subir las escaleras", respondió el elfo tratando de restar importancia al hecho, a pesar de que sentía dolor.  
  
- "Debiste decírmelo", repitió Aragorn mirándolo de nuevo de esa forma, como si lo estuviera reconociendo...  
  
- "¿Y para qué?", respondió mordazmente el elfo, "sabes que puedo cuidarme por mí mismo. ¿No lo he hecho antes? Cuando...cuando..." y la voz del elfo murió en sus labios, incapaz de continuar.  
  
- "¿Cuándo?", preguntó Aragorn, "Legolas, ¿qué te pasa? ¿hice algo para ofenderte, amigo mío?", su voz fue casi una súplica, sus ojos grises lo miraban con ansiedad y temor de escuchar la respuesta.  
  
Legolas se mordió el labio inferior, ¡cómo se atrevía a preguntar algo así!  
  
- "No sucedió nada, ¿entiendes? NADA que pudiera ofenderme. No tiene importancia ahora", respondió con dureza, "en realidad nunca la tuvo"  
  
La cabeza de Aragorn parecía estallar, pero él estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de todo...  
  
- "Elessar, querido", la voz de Arwen lo hizo sobresaltar e igualmente a Legolas.  
  
La reina entró al baño y Legolas se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.  
  
- "Estaba ayudando a Legolas", explicó Aragorn, que se había sentido culpable de pronto, sin que supiera por qué.  
  
- "No necesito ninguna ayuda", dijo Legolas fríamente mirando al mortal. El momento de debilidad había pasado.  
  
- "Si necesitabas ayuda, debiste enviar por el sanador", dijo Arwen con dulzura. "haré que venga uno inmediatamente. Elessar debe descansar"  
  
El rey salió con su esposa sin dirigirle una segunda mirada y Legolas se las arregló para salir trabajosamente de la tina y dirigirse a su cama, donde cayó agotado.  
  
El sanador enviado por Arwen llegó enseguida y sometió a Legolas una vez más a un humillante examen, luego de lo cual aplicó un ungüento y le recomendó no moverse mucho ni hacer esfuerzos.  
  
Legolas se sentía herido en su orgullo. Había pensado que sería fuerte, pero cada vez que veía a Arwen junto a Aragorn su herida se volvía a abrir, haciéndose más dolorosa. Además, era la primera vez que dormiría sólo desde su ataque, pues en Ithilien, Eowyn lo acompañaba por las noches hasta que llegó Haldamir e hizo lo propio.  
  
Pensó en llamar a su hermano, que dormía en una habitación junto a la suya, pero descartó la idea. Al menos debía dejarlo descansar una noche, ya Haldamir había hecho mucho por él y pudo recordar su rostro cansado cuando lo dejó momentos antes. También pensó en Gimli, pero el enano podría desear preguntarle algo, y lo último que necesitaba Legolas era pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Arwen y Aragorn.  
  
El elfo se acurrucó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos. Pero el sueño se negaba a venir. No podía evitar pensar qué estaría haciendo Aragorn en esos momentos. ¿Estaría haciéndole el amor a Arwen? ¿En la misma cama que ellos habían compartido alguna vez? Trató en vano de apartar ese pensamiento, pero el rostro de Aragorn, rejuvenecido por la pasión, aparecía una y otra vez en su mente, tal como lo recordaba cuando ambos hacían el amor. ¿Él gritaría el nombre de Arwen como tantas veces había gritado el nombre de Legolas al llegar al clímax? ¿Le diría luego palabras de amor y la abrazaría como si no deseara que nadie se la arrebatase jamás? Amargas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras su mente lo torturaba con esos recuerdos.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua, Arwen trataba en vano de llamar la atención de su marido vestida con una bata transparente. Pero Aragorn parecía distraído y sólo le dijo:  
  
- "Querida mía, debes descansar. El bebé necesita que reposes lo suficiente. El sanador me dijo que no te habías sentido nada bien estos días", le dijo suavemente, apartándola.  
  
- "Mi señor, me sentía sola. Pero ahora que has vuelto, todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿verdad?", preguntó ella, desabrochando la bata y dejando ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo.  
  
Pero la mente del rey estaba en otro cuerpo, que había visto hacía escasos momentos, apenas cubierto por el agua; un cuerpo que creía conocer mejor que el suyo, donde sus manos se deslizarían con la facilidad del amante que sabe como complacer a su compañero, pero, ¡Basta! ¿En qué estaba pensando?  
  
- "Lo siento, Arwen. Acabo de llegar de un viaje y deseo descansar también", dijo Aragorn, algo bruscamente y se acostó.  
  
La reina salió al balcón. Estaba furiosa. Había bastado que Legolas apareciera para transtornarlo todo de nuevo. Aragorn actuaba como un completo idiota, pendiente del elfo, nervioso cuando le hablaba. Un terrible pensamiento surgió de pronto, ¿y si Aragorn se estaba enamorando de nuevo de Legolas? ¿Si su amor era tan fuerte que a pesar del hechizo surgía de nuevo? Pero ella aún tenía una carta a su favor: Un heredero. El hijo de Aragorn, que sería rey. Y Legolas jamás podría competir con eso. Ella se encargaría de demostrárselo.  
  
Arwen volvió a la habitación, tranquila con el curso de acción que había decidido. Eso y el cansancio natural del embarazo, hicieron que se quedara dormida casi enseguida.  
  
Aragorn, por el contrario, no lograba conciliar el sueño. De pronto, había notado que sus pensamientos estaban en el rubio elfo, y que no eran los pensamientos de un amigo. Al principio había sentido una enorme angustia al saber a Legolas herido en tan espantosa forma, pero luego, la compasión que sintió había sido reemplazada por algo más, algo que recién en ese instante se atrevía a nombrar, pues acababa de vislumbrar lo que era: se había enamorado de Legolas.  
  
¿Qué haría ahora? No podía dejar que Arwen o Legolas se dieran cuenta de lo que sentía. Era algo completamente indigno. Además, el elfo lo despreciaba y aún no sabía la razón. Quizás Legolas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes que él mismo y se sentía asqueado por su conducta hacia Arwen. Quizás.pero el dolor de cabeza no le permitió pensar más y cayó finalmente en un intranquilo sueño.  
  
*  
  
La mañana no trajo alivio alguno al elfo, que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Haldamir acababa de entrar, preguntándole cómo había pasado la noche, y él mintió diciéndole que había dormido bien. Luego, Arwen hizo su aparición trayéndole el desayuno.  
  
- "Buenos días Legolas, Haldamir", dijo la reina con una radiante sonrisa, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y abriendo las cortinas de par en par.  
  
La luz de la mañana penetró en la habitación, mostrando el rostro de Legolas pálido y demacrado. El elfo sonrió tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.  
  
- "Buenos días, Arwen. Te ves muy animada hoy", respondió Haldamir  
  
- "Oh, desde luego", dijo ella sonriendo aún más, "es que ya tengo de vuelta a mi rey"  
  
- "Pues sí. Creo que Legolas y yo te lo robamos por mucho tiempo", bromeó Haldamir.  
  
- "¿Robármelo? Eso no. Sólo se los presté", respondió Arwen, y agregó, "Haldamir, tu desayuno está servido en el comedor y Gimli te espera allí. Yo acompañaré a Legolas mientras desayuna y se asea"  
  
- "Bien. Nos vemos, hermano", dijo Haldamir abandonando la habitación.  
  
Legolas no había dicho palabra. No tenía nada de apetito y la última compañía que deseaba era Arwen. Le remordía en la conciencia lo ocurrido entre él y Aragorn y se sentía muy mal por el engaño del rey.  
  
- "Legolas, ¿cómo te sientes esta mañana? El sanador me comentó que tu herida no había mejorado", dijo la reina.  
  
- "Estoy bien. No deseo hablar sobre mis heridas, Arwen", respondió el elfo, tratando de no parecer demasiado brusco.  
  
- "Lo siento", dijo ella, ayudándolo a incorporarse mientras le servía un poco de jugo. "hablemos de cosas alegres entonces. ¿Sabes por qué estoy tan feliz? Espero un hijo de Aragorn y el sanador me ha dicho que será varón"  
  
Legolas miró a un punto indeterminado en el espacio, sacando fuerzas para sonreír.  
  
- "Me alegro mucho, Arwen", logró decir.  
  
- "No veo la hora de decírselo a mi rey. Salió temprano a una reunión en el Consejo. Sé que se sentirá dichoso, un heredero es lo que más desea en este mundo", continuó Arwen, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al ver el rostro descompuesto de Legolas.  
  
- "Sí, eso es lo que más desea", dijo Legolas, hablando más a sí mismo que a la reina.  
  
De pronto, ella lo tocó dulcemente en el hombro y le dijo con suavidad.  
  
- "Siento mucho lo que pasó entre ustedes", el elfo la miró sorprendido, "Sí, lo sé. Aragorn mismo me lo dijo", continuó ella, "fue producto de la soledad y de la angustia que mi señor sufrió en la Guerra del Anillo, pero él guarda hacia ti una gran amistad", sonrió Arwen dando la estocada final.  
  
Legolas no podía creerlo. Tartamudeó confundido  
  
- "¿E-el t-te lo dijo? ¿t-todo?", dijo con voz apenas audible.  
  
- "Por supuesto, porque estaba seguro de nuestro amor. Te agradezco haber estado junto a él cuando yo no pude hacerlo. Sé que lo sucedido con los uruk-hai te ha lastimado muchísimo, querido Legolas", Arwen saboreó estas últimas palabras, "por eso todos están pendientes de ti. Aragorn mismo siente mucha lástima", hizo hincapié en esta última palabra.  
  
Legolas miraba al piso, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
- "Pero no te sientas mal", continuó Arwen con voz melosa, "todos los que lo saben (los capitanes de la guardia, los sanadores, las doncellas) sienten mucha simpatía por ti, y saben que no fue tu culpa que esos uruk- hai te encontraran desprevenido. Le he pedido a Aragorn que te permita quedarte en el palacio el tiempo que quieras, ahora que tu padre te ha desheredado. Además, quizás quieras compartir con nosotros la alegría del nacimiento del bebé"  
  
Haldamir entró en ese momento y se asustó mucho al ver la cara de dolor de su hermano.  
  
- "¡Legolas! ¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó ansioso.  
  
Legolas no respondió.  
  
- "Le decía a Legolas que nos hace muy felices que los amigos de Aragorn estén aquí para compartir con nosotros la alegría de ser padres", sonrió Arwen, "creo que Legolas necesita descansar, apenas si ha tocado el desayuno. Enviaré por el sanador", dijo retirándose.  
  
- "¿Legolas?"  
  
- "Quiero estar solo", pidió el elfo débilmente.  
  
- "No te ves bien. Estás pálido.", empezó Haldamir.  
  
- "Quiero estar solo", volvió a decir Legolas haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mirar a los ojos a su hermano.  
  
- "Estaré afuera, esperando al sanador", respondió Haldamir dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
Legolas se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Lo había sabido siempre! Eso explicaba muchas cosas. La extraña actitud de Aragorn, ¡era lástima! Ella misma se lo había dicho. Aragorn sentía lástima, todos sentían lástima por él. Las crueles palabras de Elrohir hicieron eco en sus oídos una vez más "Serás su consorte" ¿Es que acaso Aragorn se lo había dicho también? ¿Cuántos más lo sabrían? Él, que guardaba ese amor como el recuerdo más preciado, había cuidado mucho, aún luego de ser despreciado, el decírselo a alguien. Pero Aragorn lo había hecho, y se había jactado de eso "se sentía solo y angustiado", "necesitaba consuelo", eso era lo que ella había dicho, ¡y le habia agradecido por estar junto a Aragorn! La poca dignidad que aún le quedaba se había diluido con la sonrisa de Arwen.  
  
Ahora ella también sentía lástima. No se sentía en absoluto amenazada, ¡Qué iluso había sido al creer ver algo en los ojos de Aragorn! ¡Era lástima! No podía quedarse allí. No podía. Tenía que irse.  
  
En ese momento, algo se apagó dentro de él, cansado de sufrir de esa manera. Sólo se dejó estar, con los ojos cerrados y perdió la noción del tiempo.  
  
- "Legolas, el sanador está aquí", dijo suavemente Haldamir al ver a su hermano echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- "Legolas", repitió, tocándole la mejilla.  
  
Los ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, completamente vacíos e inexpresivos. Legolas se volteó para someterse nuevamente al humillante examen, sin decir palabra.  
  
Cuando el sanador se retiró, volvió a echarse de frente y se cubrió con la manta. Sus ojos seguían vacíos.  
  
- "Legolas, dime qué pasa", pidió Haldamir cada vez más preocupado.  
  
- "Lothlórien", fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.  
  
- "¿Lothlórien? ¿Quieres partir?", preguntó su preocupado hermano.  
  
Legolas asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía demasiado desdichado para hablar. Cerró los ojos y trató de huir de todo eso.  
  
- "¡Legolas!", gritó Haldamir, sacudiéndolo desesperado.  
  
- "Lothlórien", susurró el elfo herido una vez más.  
  
Los sanadores fueron llamados, incluso el mismo rey se presentó preocupadísimo, pero nada era capaz de sacar a Legolas de su ensimismamiento. Sólo se dejaba hacer, con sus bellos ojos vacíos y el rostro completamente inexpresivo.  
  
Haldamir discutía con los soberanos y con Gimli lo que debían hacer.  
  
- "No entiendo qué le pasó, por la mañana lo noté cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien, pero hablamos un poco antes de que llegara Arwen", decía Haldamir.  
  
- "Y estuvimos platicando sobre varias cosas. Lo encontré cansado, pero normal, hasta que entraste de nuevo, Haldamir", respondió Arwen con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.  
  
Gimli la miraba muy fijamente, haciéndola ponerse nerviosa.  
  
- "Legolas no se siente bien aquí. Debemos llevarlo a Lothlórien", dijo el enano con tono amenazador.  
  
- "¿Por qué no se siente bien aquí?", exclamó Aragorn, "le hemos dado todo tipo de atenciones, tiene a su disposición a los mejores sanadores, ¿qué le sucede?"  
  
Gimli lo miró con el más absoluto desprecio.  
  
- "Legolas no deseará estar en el lugar donde sufrió tanto una vez", dijo el enano mirando al rey.  
  
- "¿De qué hablas?", preguntó Aragorn.  
  
- "Cálmense, por favor. Es claro que todos deseamos el bien de Legolas, y estoy de acuerdo con Gimli, cuando antes lo lleven a Lothlórien, será mejor para él", intervino Arwen.  
  
La discusión se prolongó unos instantes más, hasta que Haldamir terminó por ceder y el rey dio las órdenes para preparar inmediatamente todo lo necesario para el viaje. En esta ocasión, él no los podría acompañar, pues su esposa e hijo necesitaban de su presencia, como se lo había hecho saber Arwen esa misma mañana.  
  
La condición de Legolas no varió en lo absoluto lo que quedaba del día, y por la noche, Haldamir estuvo más que convencido de que lo único que salvaría a su hermano sería la magia del Bosque Dorado. Él y Gimli velaron el sueño de Legolas, sin hablar mucho, pero atentos a cualquier tipo de reacción del elfo, decepcionados de no poder ver mejoría alguna.  
  
Al siguiente día, muy temprano, abordaron las barcas que los conducirían a Lothlórien, acompañados por una pequeña escolta que los dejaría a la entrada del bosque dorado.  
  
La despedida fue penosa, pues era evidente que Aragorn deseaba acompañarlos, pero sus deberes de esposo y padre le impedían en aquélla ocasión cumplir con sus deberes de amigo.  
  
- "Cuídalo mucho. Iré apenas pueda", dijo a Haldamir antes de despedirse.  
  
Legolas fue traído en una camilla y depositado con cuidado en una de las barcas, donde se acomodó Haldamir y dos remeros. La otra barca era tripulada por Gimli y dos remeros más, pues los soberanos se habían negado a que sus amigos tuvieran que remar.  
  
El elfo herido no mostró señal alguna de saber hacia donde se dirigían, su rostro seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre y no reaccionó al ver el río ni el bosque, haciendo que el corazón de Haldamir se encogiese, pues sabía cuánto amaba su hermano aquéllas cosas.  
  
La travesía duró varios días, durante los cuales nada cambió en Legolas. Haldamir y Gimli se turnaban para cuidarlo y le hablaban constantemente, pero él no decía nada. Solamente al bajar de las barcas y ser transportado en brazos de Haldamir para pasar el Rauros, su mirada pareció dirigirse hacia el Amon Hen y sus labios temblaron ligeramente. Luego, nada.  
  
Finalmente, llegaron al punto donde el Anduin se unía con el Nimrodel, a la entrada del Bosque Dorado. Allí, los hombres que los escoltaban emprendieron el camino de regreso a Gondor, dejando solos a Haldamir y a Gimli. El resto del trayecto lo harían a pie.  
  
Haldamir tomó a Legolas en sus brazos y caminaron hacia los altos mallorns, internándose en ellos. El enano habría estado feliz en otras circunstancias, pues vería a la Dama Galadriel nuevamente, pero estaba tan preocupado por el estado de Legolas que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. En esos momentos, hubiera deseado ser un poco más alto para poder ayudar a transportar al elfo.  
  
Caminaron un buen trecho, sin hablar. El bosque estaba también extrañamente silencioso. De pronto, una figura embozada saltó de un árbol y les apuntó con una flecha.  
  
- "¡Gimli! ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Legolas? ¿Por qué lo traen así?", exigió una voz en élfico.  
  
- "Baja el arco, Finwe", ordenó otra voz y otra figura surgió de la espesura de los árboles, descubriéndose la cabeza cubierta con una capa élfica. "Mae Govannen, Haldamir, príncipe de la corona de Mirkwood. Mae Govannen, Gimli, Hijo de Gloin", dijo Haldir inclinándose ligeramente, "mi compañero es Finwe, del Bosque Mágico y segundo capitán de guardias de Lothlórien"  
  
- "Mae Govannen, Haldir de Lórien, Finwe", respondió Haldamir.  
  
- "Hola, elfos", gruñó el enano.  
  
- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi un milenio, desde la última vez que nos vimos. Temo que las circunstancias que te traen por aquí no son felices, a juzgar por el estado del príncipe Legolas", dijo Haldir, dirigiéndose a Haldamir al tiempo que se acercaba para tocar la frente de su amigo.  
  
Una expresión grave apareció en el rostro de Haldir.  
  
- "¿Hace cuánto que está así?", preguntó preocupado  
  
- "Cinco días, contando éste", respondió Haldamir, "no sabemos a qué se debe, sucedió de pronto"  
  
- "¡Vámonos entonces! No hay tiempo que perder. Finwe, avisa a los otros", ordenó Haldir.  
  
Finwe silbó varias veces y otros elfos aparecieron. El pelirrojo dio algunas órdenes y en un momento improvisaron una camilla de cortezas entretejidas, donde colocaron a Legolas. Los elfos tomaron la camilla y avanzaron delante, mientras Haldir y los otros los seguían.  
  
Gimli estaba bastante mortificado porque la conversación se había desarrollado en élfico y era poco lo que pudo entender. Ahora, todos caminaban de prisa y Haldir hablaba en voz baja con Finwe. Todo parecía indicar que el joven elfo era su segundo en mando, pues los otros elfos obedecían también sus órdenes.  
  
Continuaron aquélla marcha apresurada, turnándose para llevar la camilla donde iba Legolas. El paso que Haldir les obligaba a llevar hacía que nadie tuviese deseos de hablar mucho y Haldamir deseaba llegar a Caras Galadon lo antes posible. Entrada la noche, Haldir decidió hacer un alto para dormir.  
  
- "Hemos avanzado bastante por hoy. Si seguimos a este paso, mañana a medio día habremos llegado. Ahora dormiremos sobre los árboles."  
  
Con cuidado izaron la camilla con Legolas hacia lo alto de un robusto Mallorn y lo colocaron en el centro de la plataforma. Finwe ayudó a subir al enano y los demás subieron también ágilmente.  
  
El primer mallorn estaba ocupado por Legolas, Haldamir, Gimli, Finwe y Haldir, mientras que el árbol vecino era ocupado por los guardias. Cenaron lembas y bebieron agua y Gimli sintió nuevamente el poder de ese pan mágico de los elfos, que alimenta el cuerpo y reconforta el espíritu.  
  
Haldir ayudó a Legolas a incorporarse y le dio un trozo de lembas que el elfo comió mecánicamente. También bebió el agua que le ofreció, sin cambiar para nada su expresión impasible.  
  
- "Ha estado así todo el trayecto desde Gondor", explicó tristemente Haldamir, "sólo se deja llevar, como si no tuviera voluntad propia"  
  
- "¿Gondor?", exclamó Finwe, "¿qué hacía Legolas alli?"  
  
- "Un momento, pequeño elfo", intervino Haldir. "Haldamir nos contará todo luego de atender a Legolas"  
  
Se acomodaron en la plataforma, sentados en círculo. Finwe se pegó a Haldir y Haldamir se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que el Guardián de Lórien lo abrazaba cariñosamente por la cintura.  
  
- "Bien, amigo mío, te escuchamos", dijo Haldir, "pero debes hablar en la Lengua Común para que Gimli, el enano, pueda entendernos"  
  
Haldamir relató con tristeza cuanto sabía: el destierro de Legolas, el ataque de los uruk-hai y el estado en el que encontró a Legolas, el viaje a Gondor y la misteriosa enfermedad que había atacado a su hermano.  
  
Haldir explicaba todo en élfico a Finwe, que lo miraba horrorizado, - "¡Oh, Legolas!" fue todo lo que pudo decir.  
  
- "Gimli", dijo suavemente Haldir, "¿por qué Aragorn acudió en su ayuda? ¿Por qué se lo llevó a Gondor?"  
  
- "No lo sé. No lo entiendo por más vueltas que le he dado", gruñó el enano.  
  
- "¿A qué se refieren?", preguntó ansioso Haldamir.  
  
- "Gimli", prosiguió Haldir, "¿él no lo sabe?", dijo en alusión a Haldamir.  
  
El enano negó con la cabeza.  
  
- "¿Qué es lo que no sé?", exigió Haldamir  
  
- "Legolas no quería.no quería que se hablara de eso", dijo el enano  
  
Haldir lo miró compasivamente. Estaba conmovido por la lealtad del enano.  
  
- "Amigo mío, ahora Legolas no puede decidir qué es lo bueno para él y qué no lo es. Creo, sin embargo, que no traicionaremos su confianza si ponemos a su hermano al corriente de todo", dijo gravemente.  
  
El enano asintió.  
  
- "Haldamir, esto te resultará muy doloroso, como ha resultado también para nosotros, pero debes comprender por qué Legolas se encuentra así", dijo.  
  
Luego, fue relatándole a Haldamir todo lo acontecido, siendo corroborado por Gimli y por Finwe.  
  
Haldamir escuchaba gravemente. Sus labios estaban pegados y sus puños crispados. Era un príncipe y no debía mostrar sus emociones, pero el daño que le causó Aragorn a su hermano, expuesto por Haldir, había hecho crecer en él una furia ciega y se juró a sí mismo hacer pagar al rey de Gondor por lo sucedido.  
  
TBC 


	18. La verdad

Leave it behind  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = R  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
* Capítulo 18: La verdad  
  
"I used to think / solía pensar  
  
As birds take wing / cuando las aves volaban  
  
They sing through life / ellas le cantan a la vida  
so why can't we? / ¿por qué no nosotros?  
  
You cling to this / te sujetas a eso  
  
You claim the best / reclamas lo mejor  
  
If this is what you're offering / es esto lo que estás ofreciendo"  
  
I'll take the rain - R.E.M.  
  
***************** Gondor *****************  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que Legolas partiera, y Aragorn sentía el mismo desasosiego, que empeoraba cada día. Ni siquiera la presencia de Arwen podía animarlo, sino todo lo contrario, pues lo hacía sentir más culpable por no poder apartar se sus pensamientos al elfo rubio.  
  
Los dolores de cabeza se habían hecho permanentes, y pasaba los días encerrado en su estudio, sin atender a nadie. Incluso delegó a sus ministros algunas tareas del reino.  
  
En el palacio corría el rumor de que el rey estaba gravemente enfermo, pero los sanadores nada podían hacer por él. Solamente Ioreth asentía gravemente cuando oía los rumores, diciendo a quien quisiera oírla:  
  
- "Yo siempre lo dije. Ese príncipe y el rey son más que amigos, y ahora que se ha ido, el rey está enfermo de pena. Pero le aconsejé hace tiempo que siguiera su corazón y él no me hizo caso. Si me hubiera escuchado nada de esto habría sucedido".  
  
Las personas que la oían se llevaban la mano a la cabeza indicando que la anciana desvariaba, pues, ¿cómo el rey de Gondor podría amar a un elfo, teniendo por esposa a la más hermosa elfa de la Tierra Media?  
  
Arwen intentaba de todo para que Aragorn reaccionase, pero él no parecía notarlo. Le hablaba amablemente y era cariñoso con ella como siempre, pero su mirada estaba perdida y su mente ausente, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran ocupados en otra cosa...o en otra persona.  
  
Un día, el rey salió a caminar, cansado de su encierro, y sus piernas lo llevaron a las Casas de Curación. Se sentó en la glorieta, junto a la pequeña fuente, con la sensación de que había algo importante que debía recordar, pero no lo conseguía.  
  
De pronto, una de las doncellas de palacio se acercó tímidamente y le dirigió la palabra.  
  
- "Mi señor, ¿puedo hablarle?"  
  
- "Claro", respondió el rey amablemente.  
  
La joven se veía ansiosa y apretaba algo con las manos, como si quisiera ocultarlo.  
  
- "Perdóneme, su Alteza, pero tengo esto desde hace días. No se lo quise dar en el palacio porque la reina", tartamudeó la doncella, "porque la reina no deseaba que se lo molestara", respiró profundamente antes de añadir, "pero hoy que lo vi salir, me atreví a seguirlo para devolvérselo"  
  
- "¿Qué es? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?", preguntó Aragorn, intrigado.  
  
- "L-lo siento, señor", tartamudeó ella, "pero Aileen decía que era suyo y yo no lo creí así"  
  
- "¿Aileen?"  
  
- "La doncella de la reina, señor"  
  
- "Ahh. Bien, ¿qué es eso tan misterioso?"  
  
La doncella extendió la mano con el puño cerrado apretando el objeto. Aragorn extendió la mano también, con la palma hacia arriba y ella dejó caer el objeto. El rey dejó salir una exclamación de asombro ¡El colgante! y recordó que él lo había encontrado el día que el caballo de Legolas apareció.  
  
- "¿Dónde estaba?", preguntó  
  
- "Entre sus ropas, señor. Lo encontré cuando las revisaba para lavarlas. Son las que trajo usted de su último viaje", explicó la doncella, más calmada, "Aileen dijo que era suyo, pero no le creí porque se ve que es una joya muy valiosa"  
  
- "Hiciste bien", respondió el rey. "Yo la guardaré y aclararé esto con Aileen. Puedes retirarte"  
  
Aragorn se quedó mirando la joya en la palma de su mano. Esta vez, la "L" y la "A" entrelazadas tenían un nuevo significado para él. Se sentía mareado, algunas imágenes pasaron por su cerebro: una fiesta en el palacio, una conversación con Gimli y Legolas riendo. ¡Legolas! esa "L" era de Legolas, estaba seguro...su nerviosismo era tal, que la joya cayó en la pequeña fuente.  
  
Se inclinó para recogerla, y entonces unas palabras se dibujaron en el agua. "la hoja guiará tu corazón", en un fugaz instante, se habían ido. Esas palabras...¿tendrían algún significado? El rey recuperó el colgante y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de pensar. De pronto, lo vio, ¡la profecía de Galadriel! se refería a Legolas y a él. La joya era de Legolas.  
  
- "Elessar, querido", llamó Arwen con voz melosa, "¿te encuentras allí?"  
  
El rey ocultó el colgante entre sus ropas. De algún modo, sabía que Arwen no debía verlo.  
  
- "Aquí estoy", respondió.  
  
La reina lo miró con curiosidad, pero no pudo descifrar nada en su mirada. Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia la salida.  
  
Esa noche, Aragorn soñó con labios ardientes y rubios cabellos, y también con el ataque que sufrió Legolas. Fue como si lo presenciara, Legolas se debatía entre las garras de las bestias, gritando en vano mientras lo poseían a viva fuerza, hasta que los gritos cesaron. El rey despertó bañado en sudor, siendo confortado por Arwen, pero la apartó y se levantó agitado. Luego, se encerró en el estudio.  
  
Amanecía, cuando el rey por fin abrió la puerta del estudio. Había tomado una decisión.  
  
Llegaría al fondo de todo eso.  
  
Buscaría a Legolas.  
  
E iría sólo.  
  
Se dirigió a los establos en busca del mejor caballo. Se alegró mucho de encontrar allí a Arod y pidió que lo preparasen, luego, se dirigió al jefe de guardias y persona de su total confianza y le dijo hacia donde se dirigía. También le pidió no decírselo a la reina hasta entrada la tarde, pues deseaba partir con tranquilidad.  
  
Montó en Arod y partió, sintiendo por fin cierto alivio en su corazón.  
  
**************** Lothlórien ****************  
  
Legolas estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, apenas percatàndose de la belleza que lo rodeaba; el día estaba radiante y el sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos dorados y en su pálido e inexpresivo rostro, pero el elfo parecía no sentirlo, limitándose a permanecer sentado y silencioso.  
  
Así había estado desde que llegó a Lothlórien, sin ningún signo de mejoría. La Dama Galadriel le había asignado el talan más cómodo, que compartía con su hermano y con Gimli. Lo había examinado también cuidadosamente, pero había sacudido tristemente la cabeza y explicado a Haldamir:  
  
- "Lo siento. Está fuera del alcance de mi ayuda, nada puedo hacer, excepto brindarle alojamiento y confiar en que la magia del bosque dorado pueda ayudarlo con el tiempo"  
  
Haldamir se sintió frustrado, si Galadriel no podía ayudarlo, ¿quién podría?  
  
- "Mi señora, ¿qué mal aqueja a mi hermano?", preguntó angustiado.  
  
- "Los elfos mueren de pena, Haldamir. Legolas ha experimentado un dolor tan terrible que se ha refugiado en algún lugar de su mente, donde siente que no le podrán hacer más daño", explicó la dama.  
  
- "Pero, ¿no podemos hacer nada?", dijo el triste elfo.  
  
- "Desgraciadamente no. Esto está más allá de mis poderes, Haldamir. Únicamente podemos confiar en la magia de este lugar", pero añadió pensativa, "o quizás en otra cosa"  
  
- "¿Qué cosa?"  
  
- "Yo una vez miré en el corazón de Legolas y vi un amor tan puro que confié en que sería el sostén de Aragorn en su tarea. También miré el corazón de Aragorn y vi que haría cualquier sacrificio por tu hermano", Haldamir apretó lo puño con ira, "creo que en esto último me equivoqué", dijo ella con dulzura, "no obstante, es muy extraño todo esto".  
  
- "El rey de Gondor pagará con su sangre esta afrenta", dijo Haldamir con voz ronca.  
  
- "Legolas necesita de tu presencia ahora. Ningún bien puedes hacerle si lo abandonas para buscar venganza. Además, el rey de Gondor ya no es bienvenido aquí", dijo ella, finalizando la entrevista.  
  
Dos semanas luego de esa charla, las cosas seguían iguales. Haldir y Finwe constantemente hacían cambios en sus turnos de guardia para acompañar a Legolas, a Haldamir y a Gimli.  
  
En esos momentos, Finwe acababa de dejar a Legolas sentado en una banca junto a la fuente, su lugar favorito en Lothlórien, pero el otro elfo parecía ni siquiera notar que se encontraba al aire libre.  
  
El elfo pelirrojo subió a un árbol desde donde dominaba el paisaje y podía vigilar también a Legolas. No había transcurrido mucho tiempo, cuando, oculto en el follaje, observó algo que lo dejó atónito.  
  
Un hombre que parecía estar en el límite de sus fuerzas avanzaba con sigilo por el bosque, ocultándose hábilmente entre los árboles, a la manera élfica. Apuntó al humano con una flecha, pero poco después la dejó caer atónito. ¡Aragorn!  
  
¿Qué hacía el Rey de Gondor allí? Cuando había causado tanto daño y la Dama Galadriel estaba al corriente de lo sucedido, ¿cómo se atrevía a volver? ¿cómo logró burlar a los centinelas? ¿y a la Dama, que todo lo sabía? Un pensamiento lo asaltó de pronto. ¿Y si la dama lo sabía y lo había dejado pasar adrede? Desde su posición podía ver lo que sucedía abajo, y una flecha hábilmente disparada acabaría con la miserable vida de Aragorn si intentaba algo malo hacia Legolas. Se dispuso a observar con el brazo tenso sobre su arco y una flecha que apuntaba al corazón del rey.  
  
Aragorn avanzó silenciosamente. Había aprendido a desplazarse sin producir ruido alguno en sus tiempos de montaraz. Observó entre los árboles, y entonces lo vio. El corazón casi le da un vuelco. Sentado junto a la fuente, estaba Legolas. Solo.  
  
Era el momento de aclararlo todo. De pedir perdón por algo que sabía que había hecho pero que no podía recordar.  
  
Avanzó vacilante, pero el elfo no se movió.  
  
Sólo cuando estuvo frente a él y vio sus ojos vacíos se dio cuenta que su amado se encontraba en la misma triste situación en que había salido de Gondor. Ni Galadriel con todo su poder había podido ayudarlo.  
  
- "¡Legolas! ¡Legolas!", exclamó arrojándose a sus pies, sollozando de rodillas ante el elfo.  
  
Pero los ojos azules continuaron inexpresivos.  
  
El humano se sentó junto al elfo y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Las lágrimas caían sin control sobre su rostro, mojando su barba crecida durante el viaje, mientras balbuceaba, "Legolas.no sé, no recuerdo. Te hice daño, puedo sentirlo, pero no sé por qué", repetía una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Su mano acarició la pálida mejilla y echó hacia atrás el rubio cabello, para seguir hasta su cuello y abrazarse de pronto del elfo. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando.  
  
- "Te amo, Legolas, ¡te amo! He deshonrado a los míos pero no me importa, yo te amo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará"  
  
Entonces, sintió un ligero movimiento en el cuerpo del elfo. Sus manos se habían movido ligeramente y pudo oír claramente un suspiro. Miró al elfo ansiosamente y notó que sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Entonces, sin saber por qué, posó sus labios sobre los de Legolas, sintiendo al instante que era allí a donde pertenecían. Los besó ardientemente, mojando el rostro de Legolas con sus propias lágrimas, hasta que sintió una ligerísima respuesta.  
  
Pero entonces, la cabeza pareció estallarle con mil imágenes. Vio a Legolas junto a él, dormidos, haciendo el amor, riendo alegremente. Se vio a sí mismo diciéndole a Arwen que todo había terminado, que amaba a Legolas. Vio a Arwen hablando en un lenguaje extraño y a sí mismo anunciando su boda. Soltó a Legolas bruscamente, horrorizado de lo que acababa de ver.  
  
Sólo atinó a gritar con voz ronca.  
  
- "¡Arwen!"  
  
Y salió corriendo como enloquecido hacia el bosque.  
  
Finwe estuvo en el suelo en un instante y Haldir apareció también, atraído por el grito.  
  
- "¡Es Aragorn!", gritó el elfo pelirrojo, "¡Alcánzalo!"  
  
Haldir partió de prisa mientras Finwe levantaba a Legolas que sollozaba violentamente sobre la banca. Los ojos del elfo estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y sólo decía.  
  
- "¡Aragorn!"  
  
Finwe lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a su talan, pero Haldamir, que también había oído los gritos, se lo arrebató de los brazos y lo llevó el mismo. En el talan, Haldamir depositó a Legolas sobre una de las camas tratando de hablar con él, pero lo único que podía distinguir de los sollozos balbuceantes de su hermano fue  
  
- "¡Le di asco! ¡Me desprecia!"  
  
Finwe salió inmediatamente a buscar a la Dama Galadriel, que llegó presurosa. Cuando Finwe relató lo ocurrido, Haldamir tomó su espada dispuesto a vengar a su hermano. El elfo pelirrojo trató de detenerlo, pero recibió un terrible golpe que lo envió hacia el muro, golpeándole la cabeza, y cayó sin sentido.  
  
*  
  
Haldir había dado finalmente alcance a Aragorn junto al lago, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, lo encontró de rodillas sollozando en un estado de desesperación tal que logró conmoverlo.  
  
Se acercó, tocándole el hombro, pero el rey no le hizo caso, sólo balbuceaba  
  
- "Arwen, Legolas" y palabras ininteligibles.  
  
Haldir se detuvo inseguro sobre lo que debería hacer con el rey en ese estado, pero entonces Haldamir salió de entre los árboles con la espada desenvainada y se arrojó sobre Aragorn.  
  
El rey vio a Haldamir venir furioso sobre él, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Después de todo, merecía la muerte. Lo que hizo a Legolas era imperdonable, no debía vivir. Entre las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos pudo ver la hoja que venía directamente hacia su corazón.  
  
Pero la muerte no llegó.  
  
Haldir, ágilmente desvió el golpe con su propia espada, ante el grito de furia de Haldamir. El rey permaneció donde estaba, sin que pareciera importarle lo sucedido.  
  
Pero Haldir no iba a dejar las cosas así. Luchó con Haldamir para impedirle golpear al soberano, pero el otro elfo estaba como enloquecido. Se trenzaron en una lucha de la cual Haldir salió victorioso, arrojándolo al suelo.  
  
- "¡Basta, Haldamir!", gritó, "¡míralo!.. Ni siquiera piensa defenderse. Él está sufriendo tanto como Legolas y creo que sabe de este asunto más que nosotros".  
  
Haldamir miró a Aragorn y en realidad el orgulloso rey de Gondor presentaba un triste espectáculo, tenía el cabello despeinado, la barba crecida y los ojos extraviados, como un loco. Y no dejaba de lamentarse y pedir perdón. Una y otra vez la palabra "Legolas" brotaba de sus labios.  
  
El príncipe de Mirkwood se puso de pie, mirándolo con desprecio. Pero Haldir había tomado al rey por el hombro obligándolo a ponerse de pie.  
  
- "Rey Elessar de Gondor. En nombre de la Dama Galadriel, debo llevarlo a su presencia", informó.  
  
El rey asintió tratando de calmarse y los tres se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia el talan donde se encontraba Galadriel con Legolas.  
  
La Dama había dado a Legolas un líquido que logró transformar sus sollozos en suspiros, luego en en una respiración pausada y finalmente en un sueño profundo.  
  
En el talan había dos camas juntas, donde dormían Haldamir y Legolas, pero ahora una de ellas estaba ocupada por Legolas y la otra por Finwe que despertaba en el momento en que los otros tres entraban.  
  
Haldir se apresuró a ayudarlo.  
  
- "¿Qué pasó?", preguntó preocupado.  
  
- "No es nada", lo tranquilizó Finwe, fulminando con la mirada a Haldamir, "un accidente sin importancia", dijo poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.  
  
Aragorn caminó vacilante hacia la dama Galadriel y cayó de rodillas ante ella.  
  
- "Señora, ¿qué hago?"  
  
La dama lo miró compasivamente.  
  
- "Tu salvación será una pequeña hoja del bosque negro, rey de Gondor. Bebe esto", y le alcanzó un cáliz de cristal lleno de un líquido rojo.  
  
El rey miró la copa y la bebió dócilmente. Ella sabía, ella leía su corazón. ¿Sería veneno? Pues gustoso lo tomaba, merecía la muerte por el daño que le había causado a la persona que más quería.  
  
Bebió lentamente hasta la última gota. Luego cayó de bruces en el piso.  
  
- "Señora, ¿lo has matado?" preguntó Haldamir con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- "No", respondió ella dulcemente, "Haldir, llevalo hacia la cama" ordenó. Haldir lo hizo y la miró interrogante.  
  
- "Ahora", continuó ella, "debemos esperar. Salgamos de aquí, ellos necesitan resolver esto solos".  
  
- "P-pero..." trató de protestar Haldamir y la dama lo tomó de un brazo sacándolo de allí.  
  
Finalmente, Legolas y Aragorn compartian un sueño.  
  
Dormían uno junto al otro; y, si Eru así lo quería, al despertar podria cambiar nuevamente el curso de la historia.  
  
*  
  
Legolas abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación, acostado y cubierto con varias mantas. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, ¿habría sido un sueño todo? ¿Aragorn pidiéndole perdón? ¿Sollozando en sus brazos? Pero luego había gritado el nombre de ella y lo había apartado, como si le repugnara el hecho de tocarlo. ¡Tenía que ser así! Los uruk-hai lo habían mancillado, marcándolo para siempre.  
  
El elfo volteó tristemente la cabeza, y quedó congelado. A pocos centímetros de él, estaba la cama de Haldamir, pero no era su hermano quien la ocupaba, sino el objeto de sus sueños y pesadillas: Aragorn.  
  
El humano dormía profundamente. Legolas se estremeció. ¡No había sido un sueño! El dolor del rechazo de Aragorn lo golpeó más profundamente ahora que sabía que era real. Trató de levantarse, pero Aragorn despertaba también en ese momento, y parpadeaba confundido, intentando discernir qué había sido real y qué había soñado.  
  
Vio al rubio elfo tratando de levantarse de la cama.  
  
- "¿Legolas? ¿Dónde estamos?"  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta. Por el contrario, el elfo se logró poner de pie y se paró junto a su cama, mirándolo.  
  
- "¿Legolas? Lo sé todo ahora, Arwen."  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, un puño se estrelló contra su rostro, haciéndo brotar sangre de su boca. El mortal tuvo suerte de que Legolas estuviera tan débil, pues si el elfo se hubiera hallado en posesión de toda su fuerza, habría tenido el mentón fracturado en ese instante.  
  
Aragorn no se movió. Sabía que lo merecía. Merecía mucho más.  
  
Limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano.  
  
- "Perdóname, amor mío", susurró.  
  
El elfo lo miró fijamente. ¿Perdón? Era ya tarde para eso. Él ya no era el mismo, nunca más lo sería. Los uruk-hai le habían arrebatado todo.  
  
- "¡Vete, mortal!", susurró con desprecio, a pesar de que deseaba desesperadamente correr a los brazos de Aragorn y olvidarlo todo.  
  
El rey lo miró tristemente y se levantó, sin volverle a dirigir la palabra. Cuando llegó hacia la puerta, se volvió y habló.  
  
- "Sé que merezco tu desprecio. Me dejé engañar como un tonto y ahora estoy pagando por ello. Pero quiero que sepas que ahora, las brumas se han disipado de mi cerebro y castigaré a Arwen por el daño que nos causó. Y quiero que sepas también que fue nuestro amor el que me hizo recordar, cuando nos besamos ayer", Legolas lo miró con cara de confusión. "No, no me mires así, tú correspondiste mi beso y creo que eso nos ayudó a ambos. Yo me volví a enamorar de ti, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Ni todo el poder de Melkor pudo hacer que yo te olvidara para siempre", y con estas palabras salió de allí.  
  
Legotas se quedó sumamente confundido. ¿De qué hablaba Aragorn? Le había dicho que lo amaba, sí. Y que castigaría a Arwen. El elfo se sentó sobre la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró Haldamir.  
  
Su hermano había estado esperando en la puerta, confundido por las acciones de Galadriel, pero sin atreverse a desobedecerla, hasta que oyó voces y vio a Aragorn salir con una mano sobre la boca, donde se veían rastros de sangre. Miró al humano con desprecio y entró apresuradamente a ver a Legolas, alegrándose de que al menos él le hubiera dado su merecido a Aragorn.  
  
El rey bajó del mallorn y fue alcanzado por Finwe que había estado esperando junto a Haldir, al pie del enorme árbol.  
  
- "Elessar, la Dama Galadriel desea hablarte", dijo el elfo pelirrojo.  
  
El rey se dejó escoltar dócilmente hacia el talan donde lo esperaba Galadriel.  
  
- "Elessar, siéntate", pidió la dama.  
  
Él se sentó y se miraron largamente. Aragorn no hizo intento alguno por ocultar los sentimientos que se habían formado en él. Amor por Legolas, más profundo que antes; culpa y desesperación por el daño que le había causado, y un enorme odio hacia Arwen.  
  
La Dama habló al fin.  
  
- "Elessar, tu camino fue difícil. Pude vislumbrarlo la última vez que estuviste aquí, pero nada podía hacer por evitar lo que sucedería. Por favor, dímelo todo, pues debo tomar una decisión respecto a mi nieta"  
  
Aragorn le relató todo lo sucedido entre él, Legolas y Arwen, derramando muchas lágrimas al revivir aquello de nuevo. No se calló nada, le abrió completamente su corazón a Galadriel, que lo miraba compasivamente.  
  
Finalmente, la Dama le dijo:  
  
- "Debo hablar con Celeborn y Elrond respecto a todo esto. Debes permanecer en Lothlórien hasta entonces. Finwe te escoltará hacia tu nuevo alojamiento"  
  
Galadriel llamó a Finwe que aguardaba respetuosamente en la puerta. El elfo se acercó pidiendo al rey que lo siga. Aragorn lo hizo. Ya lo había perdido todo, ¿qué más podría perder?  
  
El talan que le asignaron estaba junto al de Legolas y el rey se desplomó en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Finwe permaneció en la puerta exterior por orden de su señora. Debía impedir que Aragorn tratara de volver a Gondor y hacer alguna tontería.  
  
Era casi de noche, cuando Gimli se acercó tímidamente y pidió ver al rey. Finwe le permitió pasar y oyó cómo el enano se disculpaba con su amigo por haber dudado de él. La voz de Aragorn era apenas un murmullo, y seguía culpándose por lo ocurrido.  
  
Pero el elfo pelirrojo no pudo oír nada más, pues los conocidos brazos de su amante lo abrazaron por la cintura y su rubia cabeza se reclinó sobre su hombro.  
  
- "Pequeño elfo, ve a descansar", susurró Haldir en su oído.  
  
- "Estoy de guardia", respondió Finwe.  
  
- "Te relevará Orophin", continuó Haldir, señalando a su hermano que acababa de llegar. "Debemos hablar"  
  
Finwe se dejó conducir hacia su propio talan. Haldir tenía una expresión seria y bastante bien lo conocía como para saber que no debía interrogarlo aún. Cuando llegaron, el elfo pelirrojo tomó asiento junto a la mesa y se dispuso a escuchar.  
  
- "Nuestra señora me ha pedido que vaya a traer a Arwen", explicó, haciendo una pausa, "Iré con una escolta, mientras tú te quedas con Aragorn y Legolas"  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿Pero, por qué? Siempre vamos juntos a todas sus misiones", exclamó Finwe.  
  
Haldir trató de calmarlo. Había previsto muy bien esa reacción, de modo que tomó aire y siguió hablando.  
  
- "Nuestra señora piensa que si vamos ambos y Arwen nos ve juntos, recordará inevitablemente la relación de Aragorn y Legolas. Y no desea traerle más pesar, ni a ella ni a su hijo"  
  
- "¿No desea traerle pesar? ¿Y todo el sufrimiento que ella causó? ¿Eso no cuenta? ¡No me interesa si se le parte el corazón y muere de pena. Eso sería lo más suave que puedo desearle. Casi mata a Legolas de pena, y si no hubiera sido por ti, Haldamir también hubiera matado a Aragorn!", gritó Finwe.  
  
- "Pequeño elfo, ella trata de proteger al niño"  
  
- "Pues que la busque luego de que él nazca. Ya falta poco, ¿verdad? Apenas cinco meses"  
  
- "Lo siento. Haré lo que mi señora me ha pedido", dijo Haldir con voz firme. "Parto mañana al alba. Y solo", puntualizó.  
  
- "Entonces así será", respondió Finwe con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. Y se levantó para salir de allí.  
  
El elfo pelirrojo caminó sin rumbo por Lothlórien, sientiéndose furioso primero, y luego triste. ¡Galadriel no tenía derecho a separarlo de Haldir! El viaje tomaría al menos una semana en ir y otra en volver, sin contar con que debían esperar a Elrond que ya se había puesto en camino desde Rivendel. Eso podía significar quince días más de espera. Un mes en total, que para un elfo no es más que un suspiro, pero le disgustaba que la Dama haya hecho eso sin consultarle. ¿Es que no le tenía confianza?  
  
- "Finwe"  
  
Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Haldir lo miraba cariñosamente.  
  
- "Te he llamado por lo menos tres veces, pequeño elfo. ¿En qué pensabas? La Dama Galadriel desea hablar contigo", dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
Finwe dudó un momento, pero luego se levantó tomando la mano que Haldir le ofrecía y lo abrazó muy fuerte besándolo en la mejilla, dejándose conducir dócilmente hacia donde lo aguardaban los señores del Bosque Dorado. Haldir se extrañó un poco. Había esperado más reclamos, pero en lugar de eso, su pequeño elfo lo había besado. Finwe no dejaba de sorprenderlo.  
  
La dama le pidió a Haldir que los dejara solos un momento, y que fuera en busca de Legolas y Haldamir. Luego de que él se fuera, se dirigió a Finwe.  
  
- "Sé que estás ofuscado por que envío lejos a Haldir", dijo con voz calmada Galadriel.  
  
- "Mi señora", intentó protestar Finwe, pero calló. Sabía que ella podía leer sus emociones. "así es", añadió en voz baja.  
  
- "Hemos discutido largamente lo que debemos hacer", intervino Celeborn, "Elrond y Thranduil han sido notificados por los pájaros y pronto vendrán aquí. También debemos traer a Arwen", Finwe no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto, "lo sé, ella causó mucho daño. Pero lo hizo cegada por el amor no correspondido y la desesperación. Tú sabes lo que se siente, pues lo sentiste por mucho tiempo hacia Haldir. Con esto no excuso lo que hizo nuestra nieta, todo lo contrario, pues tú mismo, que experimentaste ese dolor, no actuaste aconsejado por Melkor, pudiendo hacerlo"  
  
Finwe se estremeció. ¿Cómo podían saber? Había visto muchos horrores en el tiempo en que vivió huyendo de los seguidores de Sauron en el Bosque Mágico, y había incluso aprendido la profana lengua para invocar a los más abominables demonios. Pero nunca quiso forzar a Haldir a amarlo. Haldir era lo más hermoso que tenía. Lo único que tenía y lo único que deseaba tener.  
  
Bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. Galadriel habló con dulzura.  
  
- "Sí. Lo sabemos. Desde el mismo día en que tú y tus padres pisaron la frontera del Bosque Dorado, y aún así, te permitimos vivir aquí porque tu corazón es noble y tu alma es pura. Y Haldir te ama por eso", añadió.  
  
- "Pero para traer a Arwen junto con Elrond y sus hermanos, necesitamos a alguien de nuestra absoluta confianza. Y también necesitamos alguien de nuestra total confianza para quedarse aquí, cuidando de Legolas y Aragorn", dijo Celeborn. "De este modo, verás que es imposible que viajen juntos, pues uno de ustedes debe partir y el otro debe quedarse. No confiaríamos a otra persona ninguna de estas tareas"  
  
Finwe sonrió aliviado. Agradeció a sus señores y se puso respetuosamente de pie, pues habían llegado Legolas y su hermano. El elfo pelirrojo hizo una inclinación para saludar a Legolas y dio la espalda a Haldamir. Aún no le perdonaba el golpe recibido.  
  
Legolas se inclinó ante Galadriel y Celeborn. Era la primera vez que los veía conscientemente desde su llegada y aún estaba confundido.  
  
- "Siéntense, amigos míos", pidió Galadriel, "si no les importa, deseo que Haldir y Finwe nos acompañen, pues lo que trataremos aquí también les concierne como personas de nuestra total confianza y a quienes hemos encomendado importantes tareas".  
  
Los dos elfos de Mirkwood asintieron.  
  
La Dama pidió entonces a Legolas relatarle todo lo ocurrido desde su partida de Lothlórien en la Guerra del Anillo. El rubio elfo lo hizo, dudando un poco al principio, pero luego se sintió más animado y pudo continuar. Sólo se detuvo temblando al hablar del ataque que sufrió y Celeborn intervino.  
  
- "Es suficiente, amigo mío. Conocemos esos tristes hechos. Ahora, Galadriel debe decirte algo"  
  
La Dama refirió la otra parte de la historia contada por Aragorn. Una vez que finalizó, se hizo un pesado silencio, roto luego por Legolas.  
  
- "Deseo descansar. Discúlpenme, por favor"  
  
Haldamir hizo ademán para ponerse de pie, pero Galadriel le hizo una seña y permaneció sentado.  
  
- "Finwe acompañará a Legolas. Deseamos que te quedes, pues debemos discutir lo sucedido con Thranduil. Haldir también nos acompañará."  
  
Era entrada la noche, cuando Legolas y Finwe llegaron al talan. El rubio elfo no había dicho una sola palabra y Finwe tampoco, pues entendía que estaba muy confundido, y él también estaba pensando en las palabras de Celeborn.  
  
Legolas se sentó sobre la cama, pero luego, con un impulso repentino, se dirigió al balcón. La vista era preciosa, en la parte inferior, podía verse el lago, bañado por la luz de la luna llena, que daba un brillante reflejo a las doradas hojas de los mallorn. El elfo se quedó de pie, fascinado de tanta belleza, y preguntándose cómo antes no lo había podido notar.  
  
Las heridas de su alma empezaban a sanar.  
  
¡Qué extraño era eso! Parecía que la certeza de que Aragorn lo había amado, que no lo había dejado por su propia voluntad, era el bálsamo que curaba sus heridas. Pero nunca serían curadas del todo, nunca dejaría de ser impuro. Nunca.  
  
Finwe permanecía detrás del elfo contemplándolo. La luz de la luna, que bañaba el rostro de Legolas lo hacía parecer etéreo, como un ángel. No le extrañó que Haldir lo hubiera amado desde que lo vio. No podía culparlo. Sonrió pensando en su amado Haldir, ahora era sólo suyo y sólo guardaba hacia Legolas una profunda amistad.  
  
De pronto, en el balcón vecino se encendió una luz y una figura se asomó también, a contemplar el hermoso paisaje.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirándose: Aragorn, pues de él se trataba, y Legolas, que se había quedado paralizado. Luego, el elfo entró, cerrando violentamente la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama.  
  
- "Él te ama", dijo Finwe, sentándose también junto al elfo.  
  
- "No. No es cierto", dijo tristemente Legolas, "él me amaba. Pero ya no. ¿Cómo podría alguien amarme?"  
  
- "Pregúntaselo", respondió tranquilamente Finwe.  
  
- "No haré tal cosa. Además", se interrumpió, mirando al piso, "además, así fuera como dices, él está casado, espera un heredero. Nunca será como antes"  
  
- "¿Casado?", rió Finwe, "ese matrimonio es una farsa, fue hecho con engaños. No vale nada. Respecto al heredero, creo que Aragorn y tú podrían cuidar muy bien de él", declaró enérgicamente.  
  
Legolas iba a replicar, pero Haldamir entró en ese momento, seguido de Haldir. Finwe se puso de pie bruscamente y se hizo a un lado, evitando mirar a Haldamir.  
  
- "Buenas noches", dijo  
  
Fuera del talan, Rúmil se hallaba de pie, pues esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia.  
  
Haldir siguió a Finwe hacia el talan que compartían, sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora que el elfo había hablado con sus señores. Abrazó a su pequeño elfo entre las sábanas y ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Al amanecer, Haldir despertó solo y se levantó extrañado. Pero sonrió al ver que Finwe le había preparado algunas cosas para su viaje y que el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa. Eso significaba mucho para él, pues Finwe le demostraba así que había comprendido.  
  
Luego de desayunar juntos, Finwe le alcanzó algo envuelto en un lienzo.  
  
- "Es mi cuaderno de dibujos", le dijo, "para que pienses en mí", y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
Haldir se perdió en ese maravilloso beso, hasta que su sentido del deber le indicó que era el momento de partir.  
  
*  
  
Las dos primeras semanas del viaje de Haldir habían transcurrido. En Lothlórien, sin embargo, las cosas seguían como antes.  
  
Aragorn y Legolas apenas se hablaban.  
  
El elfo evitaba la presencia del mortal y se encontraba siempre acompañado de su hermano, a la vez que Aragorn se encontraba acompañado de Gimli. El mortal parecía más calmado ahora, resignado al desprecio del elfo y deseoso de que se hiciera justicia.  
  
Pero sufría.  
  
Durante las noches, tenía pesadillas y había descuidado su aspecto muchísimo. Ni siquiera cuando fue montaraz se encontró Aragorn tan desaliñado. Su cabello desgreñado caía sobre su rostro sin que a él pareciera importarle. La barba, apenas afeitada, le daba un aspecto desordenado y apenas comía, por lo que había adelgazado mucho.  
  
Legolas en cambio, se veía mucho mejor a como había llegado. Parecía que, liberado del tormento interior que lo afligía, su cuerpo al fin, había decidido sanar sus otras heridas y se había recuperado por completo de ellas. Sin embargo, en sus ojos aún quedaba esa profunda tristeza que lo acompañó desde su separación de Aragorn.  
  
Finwe casi no había hablado con él, desde aquélla primera noche. La razón era muy simple, el elfo pelirrojo no soportaba la presencia de Haldamir, y cada vez que éste aparecía (lo cual era bastante seguido) junto a Legolas, optaba por retirarse discretamente a la puerta. También extrañaba mucho a Haldir y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su amado.  
  
Una noche, sin embargo, Haldamir fue requerido por Galadriel y Celeborn, pues había llegado una carta de Thranduil, traída por Ucal, el águila, emisario del Señor de los Vientos. Los soberanos deseaban dar una respuesta adecuada al Rey de Mirkwood, pero sin explicarle demasiado, pues eso lo harían personalmente.  
  
Legolas se quedó con Finwe, hablando sobre el Bosque Mágico y cómo los elfos de Mirkwood no habían podido ayudar a sus compañeros cuando Sauron invadió aquellos parajes.  
  
- "Mi padre no deseaba desatar aún más las iras de Sauron", explicó Legolas, "habló con el soberano del Bosque Mágico para que partieran a otras tierras. Incluso les ofreció Mirkwood, pero él fue obstinado y decidió quedarse"  
  
- "Nuestro rey hizo lo que debía. Debíamos defender nuestra tierra, un reino no se abandona de ese cobarde modo", replicó Finwe.  
  
- "Pero al final, fueron forzados a hacerlo. Nosotros dimos refugio a muchas familias, pero el rey fue muerto en una de las batallas"  
  
- "Es muy duro vivir en un reino que no es el tuyo", dijo pensativamente Finwe, "más aún, sabiendo que ha sido devastado y que necesita ayuda. Soy el único elfo de mi pueblo en este lugar y aunque me han tratado muy bien, es duro estar alejado de los míos."  
  
- "Sí. Ahora sé cómo es eso", dijo tristementeLegolas.  
  
- "Pero él te ama", insistió Finwe  
  
Legolas negó tristemente con la cabeza.  
  
- "No", dijo con dulzura, "él no me ha vuelto a buscar. No puede amarme después de lo que me pasó"  
  
- "Si fuera así, él no estaría aquí. No se pasaría las noches mirando por el balcón, esperando que salgas para verte de lejos. No se sentaría al pie del lago recordando tiempos más felices. No estaría como un espectro, comiendo apenas y durmiendo mal. Él te ama, pero la culpa lo está matando"  
  
- "¿Tú crees?", dijo Legolas, permitiendo que un poco de esperanza entrase en su corazón.  
  
- "Sí. Yo sé cómo se siente eso", respondió Finwe sonriendo, "lo que pasa es que Haldamir y Gimli los protegen demasiado a ambos. ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas tú mismo? Él está en el lago, lo vi salir hace un momento"  
  
Legolas lo miró dudando. Pero decidió arriesgarse, sólo iría a ver. Ni siquiera tendría que hablarle. Se puso de pie y se dirigió resuelto a la puerta.  
  
Aragorn se encontraba sentado sobre una enorme piedra. Miraba inexpresivamente el agua quieta del hermoso lago, pero en sus ojos había tristeza. Había perdido todo. Su vida era un fraude, ni siquiera la alegría de tener un heredero podía aliviar su dolor, pues ¿cómo explicaría al niño que su madre se había valido de engaños para atarlo a su lado? ¿cómo explicarle que su corazón estaría siempre junto a un elfo de cabellos dorados que ahora lo despreciaba, y con razón? ¿cómo podría retornar a Gondor, a su reino que ya no deseaba?  
  
Unas ligeras pisadas lo hicieron voltear, más por instinto que por curiosidad.  
  
Legolas.  
  
El rostro del elfo reflejaba tristeza también.  
  
- "Aragorn", dijo suavemente.  
  
El humano corrió junto a Legolas, pero se detuvo al ver que el elfo retrocedía extendiendo la mano.  
  
- "No me toques", dijo secamente  
  
Aragorn se quedó parado frente a él. La razón de su vida, la razón por la que enfrentó a Sauron, ahora lo despreciaba. Y todo era únicamente su culpa.  
  
- "Legolas, sé que no deseas perdonarme. Pero te amo, y nada ni nadie cambiará eso jamás", susurró avanzando hacia el elfo.  
  
Legolas lo empujó violentamente, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.  
  
- "¡Golpéame si así lo deseas!", dijo el rey con la voz quebrada, "ningún daño será más profundo que el causado a mi corazón, ¡Golpéame!"  
  
Legolas así lo hizo, una y otra vez golpeó el rostro de Aragorn, su pecho, sus brazos, sin que el humano hiciera nada por detenerlo, oyendo únicamente los sollozos de Aragorn y luego sus propios sollozos.  
  
Luego, los golpes se conviertieron en un abrazo fuerte y los dos cayeron de rodillas, llorando.  
  
- "Te amo", logró decir Legolas al fin  
  
- "Te amo", dijo Aragorn, con el rostro cubierto de sangre, pero feliz al oír aquéllas palabras. Había recuperado a su amor.  
  
TBC 


	19. Desenlace

Leave it behind  
Por: Ayesha  
  
E-mail =lg_100309@hotmail.com  
  
Clasificación = R  
  
Parejas = Aragorn/Legolas, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Finwe, Elladan/Elrohir/Haldir/Finwe  
  
Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.R. Tolkien. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno. Yo sólo soy culpable de inventarme a Finwe.  
  
* Capítulo 19: Desenlace  
  
"And love / y el amor  
  
Is not the easy thing / no es la cosa más fácil  
  
The only baggage / el único equipaje  
  
That you can bring / que puedes traer  
  
Not the easy thing / no es la cosa más fácil.  
  
The only baggage you can bring / El único equipaje que puedes traer  
  
Is all that you can't leave behind / es todo lo que puedes dejar atrás"  
  
Walk On - U2  
  
***************** Gondor *****************  
  
Haldir acababa de llegar a Gondor. Los muros de la ciudad se erguían imponentes, la ciudad había sido hábilmente recostruida desde su destrucción en la Guerra del Anillo, sin embargo, el elfo no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente.  
  
Los guardias de la puerta exterior le exigieron identificarse y él lo hizo, serena y altivamente, como correspondía a un elfo de su posición.  
  
- "Soy Haldir de Lórien, Capitán de Guardias de Lothlórien y enviado de la Dama Galadriel para ver a la reina. La escolta que me acompaña esta formada por los más hábiles arqueros de mi reino, aquéllos que ayudaron a Gondor en la Guerra del Anillo".  
  
Los guardias lo recibieron con una reverencia, pues su porte hacía ver que se trataba de un gran señor. Lo hicieron pasar mientras un guardia se adelantaba a avisar a la reina.  
  
Arwen se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. Había estado así desde que descubriera que el rey había partido a Lothlórien en busca de Legolas. Los sanadores y el personal del palacio no le habían permitido moverse de allí, pues esperaba un niño y cualquier viaje hubiera sido peligroso, de modo que todo lo que le quedaba era esperar impotente a que al menos Legolas hubiera muerto ya de pena para cuando Aragorn pudiera llegar hasta él.  
  
Recibió sorprendida la noticia de que Haldir se hallaba allí, y se dispuso a ir hacia el salón para recibir al elfo.  
  
Haldir la esperaba, con la expresión inescrutable que tan bien le conocía.  
  
- "Mae Govannen, Arwen", saludó respetuosamente, besando su mano. ¿Acaso había en sus ojos cierta frialdad?  
  
- "Mae Govannen, Haldir. Me han informado que traes un mensaje de Galadriel, ¿puedes decirme de qué se trata?", preguntó algo temerosa.  
  
- "La Dama Galadriel ha pedido a Lord Elrond que venga hacia aquí, y en estos momentos se encuentra en camino. Luego se su llegada, debemos partir a Lothlórien", informó Haldir.  
  
- "¿Mi padre? ¿En camino?", se sobresaltó Arwen, "¿Ha sucedido algo?", preguntó sin desear realmente oír la respuesta.  
  
- "Eso, señora, lo sabes mejor que yo. Nada puedo decir por órdenes de Galadriel", respondió calmadamente Haldir.  
  
Pasó así una semana completa, en que Arwen se moría de angustia, pero no pudo sacarle nada más a Haldir ni a ninguno de los elfos de su escolta. Incluso les había ofrecido alojamiento en el palacio, pero Haldir había rehusado, prefiriendo la casa donde hacía meses vivió con los hobbits y con Finwe. El recuerdo de su elfo pelirrojo reconfortaba su corazón, mientras cada noche, sus dedos recorrían una y otra vez los dibujos del cuaderno de Finwe.  
  
A la mitad de la siguiente semana, los guardias avistaron una comitiva compuesta por cuatro elfos. La reina y Haldir salieron a recibirlos en seguida.  
  
Elrond cabalgaba a la cabeza, seguido por Glorfindel. Detrás de éste venían Elladan y Elrohir, altivos y orgullosos como siempre.  
  
Luego de los saludos protocolares y del abrazo cariñoso de los gemelos a su hermana, Elrond quiso saber por qué había sido convocado con tanta urgencia. Sin embargo, Haldir dijo saber tanto como ellos, y les pidió partir sin demora hacia Lothlórien.  
  
Los elfos decidieron partir al día siguiente y los sirvientes recibieron los encargos de hacer los preparativos para el viaje de Arwen.  
  
Elrond se retiró junto Arwen, pues deseaba platicar con su hija, a quien no veía hacía mucho tiempo. Glorfindel, a su vez, se retiró a descansar del largo viaje, pero los gemelos fueron enseguida en busca de Haldir.  
  
- "¿Qué ha ocurrido?", preguntó directamente Elrohir, "tú lo sabes. Galadriel te confía muchas cosas"  
  
- "Estás en lo cierto, Elrohir", respondió Haldir con seriedad, "pero no puedo decirlo y no lo diré"  
  
- "¿Por qué Finwe no está contigo? ¿Es que acaso se cansaste de él?", exclamó Elrohir.  
  
Haldir lo miró severamente a los ojos y Elrohir sintió que había cometido un error. Su amigo y ex amante estaba disgustado, lo conocía bien como para saberlo.  
  
- "Finwe se encuentra el Lothlórien, esperándome", fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
Elrohir se retiró molesto, pero Elladan permaneció allí.  
  
- "Disculpa a mi hermano, Haldir. Está muy preocupado", pidió, "esto tiene que ver con Legolas, ¿no es así?"  
  
- "¿Qué te hace suponer eso, hijo de Elrond?", respondió Haldir.  
  
- "Es simple. Antes de que Legolas se fuera de aquí, tuvimos un altercado y ellos pelearon. Elrohir se lo dijo a nuestro padre, exagerando mucho los hechos a su favor, y logró que éste le escribiera indignado a Thranduil. Poco después, nos llegó una proclama de Mirkwood, declarando que el menor de los hijos del rey había sido desheredado y se encontraba proscrito. Supongo que Legolas llegó a Lothlórien, ¿verdad?"  
  
- "Eres muy perspicaz", sonrió Haldir, "efectivamente, Legolas se encuentra en Lothlórien, pero nada puedo decir. Galadriel en persona es la más indicada para revelarles todo lo sucedido"  
  
Elladan se dio cuenta de que no sacaría una palabra más al otro elfo. Bastante conocida era su lealtad para con Galadriel. Por el contrario, ahora sus pensamientos se hallaban en otra cosa, mejor dicho, en otra persona.  
  
- "¿Por qué el hermoso Finwe no te acompaña?", preguntó incapaz de contener su curiosidad.  
  
- "La Dama Galadriel le encomendó otra misión", respondió Haldir.  
  
Elladan se acercó seductoramente.  
  
- "Si acaso deseas compañía, sabes dónde encontrarnos", dijo insinuante.  
  
- "Lo siento. Sólo dormiré con otros si Finwe me acompaña", fue la segura respuesta.  
  
Elladan lo miró con cierto pesar. ¡Haldir estaba en verdad enamorado! No lo culpaba en absoluto. No teniendo a alguien como Finwe a su lado. Pero él había sido el primero en poseer al elfo pelirrojo, y eso le daba cierta alegría.  
  
- "Entonces, cuando estemos en Lothlórien, habrá tiempo para divertirnos", susurró antes de desaparecer.  
  
Al amanecer del siguiente día, la comitiva partió. La reina se negó a llevar guardias del palacio, de modo que su única escolta consistió en los elfos de Haldir y los recién llegados de Rivendel.  
  
El viaje transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, y Haldir continuó sin decir nada.  
  
***************************** Lothlórien *****************************  
  
Legolas y Aragorn habían encontrado al fin un poco de paz. En los días que siguieron a su reconciliación, sostuvieron largas charlas, pidiéndose mutuamente perdón y redescubriendo su amor. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos pasados los habían lastimado mucho a ambos y por mucho que lo deseaban, no volvieron a besarse.  
  
Aragorn temía causar más daño a Legolas y no deseaba hacerle promesas, pues no sabía aún el destino que les aguardaba. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que dejaría su reino si tenía que hacerlo para estar junto al elfo.  
  
Legolas sentía que estaba impuro a causa del penoso episodio con los uruk- hai, y temía el rechazo de Aragorn. No había hablado jamás de ese incidente con el mortal y tenía mucha vergüenza de hacerlo.  
  
Ambos eran conscientes que debían esperar a que volviera Arwen y que fuera juzgada por los otros elfos. Galadriel les había explicado que ella sola no podía decidir el destino de Arwen y por eso había convocado a los reyes y señores elfos más antiguos de la Tierra Media: Thranduil, Elrond y Glorfindel, y que ellos, junto con los soberanos de Lothlórien, decidirían el destino de Arwen.  
  
El elfo y el humano paseaban por Lothlórien, internándose en el bosque que ya no encerraba peligros, y volviendo entrada la noche. En sus largos paseos practicaban con el arco y la espada, subían a los árboles y hablaban de las leyendas y canciones de Lothlórien. Pero siempre evitaban hablar de ellos mismos, o de su futuro. Solo aguardaban.  
  
Por las noches, volvían a sus respectivos talans y se despedían. Legolas compartía su vivienda con Haldamir y Aragorn con Gimli.  
  
Haldamir no había perdonado del todo al humano, pero toleraba que esté junto a Legolas, pues veía a su hermano feliz. Aunque temía, como Legolas, la llegada de Thranduil. Además, había pedido disculpas a Finwe por el incidente por el que lo golpeó y el elfo pelirrojo había aceptado sus disculpas. Incluso podía decirse que se habían hecho amigos, pues ahora sostenían largas charlas sobre el Bosque Mágico, de donde procedía Finwe.  
  
De este modo, transcurrieron los días y la magia del Bosque Dorado reconfortó sus corazones, hasta la mañana en que apareció Thranduil, acompañado de su escolta.  
  
Legolas había temido muchísmo el encuentro con su padre, pero Haldamir lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que el rey no debía enterarse de nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario, en clara alusión al ataque de los uruk-hai.  
  
Thranduil, sin embargo, rehusó hablar con su hijo menor y exigió a Galadriel informarle cuanto antes para qué lo había convocado, pues debía partir con Haldamir para celebrar el enlace de éste. Pero Galadriel se mantuvo firme en esperar a Elrond y el rey tuvo que resignarse. Cuando al fin se anunció la llegada de Elrond, habían transcurrido tres días desde la aparición de Thranduil.  
  
Los elfos de Rivendel llegaron escoltando a Arwen, que lucía algo cansada. Galadriel y Celeborn salieron a darles la bienvenida y trasladaron a todos a viviendas especialmente diseñadas para ellos. La Dama asignó también una doncella permanente para acompañar a su nieta. Si a todos les extrañó muchísimo que Aragorn no saliera a recibirla, no dijeron nada.  
  
Aragorn y Legolas habían recibido la noticia de que el momento había llegado. Ambos se encontraban en el talan de Legolas, con Finwe y Gimli, pero el elfo pelirrojo se disculpó pues deseaba saludar a Haldir cuanto antes. Gimli lo siguió también.  
  
- "Pronto se terminará esta incertidumbre, Legolas", dijo Aragorn, pensativo.  
  
- "Lo sé", fue la única respuesta del elfo.  
  
- "Legolas, sin importar lo que decidan hacer con Arwen, deseo que permanezcas a mi lado. No soportaría volver a perderte", dijo el mortal tomándolo de las manos.  
  
- "¿Tú estás seguro?", preguntó el elfo. La pregunta que tenía en la mente hacía mucho tiempo deseaba salir, pero no se atrevía.  
  
- "Lo estoy. Eres el ser más hermoso y más puro que conozco y deseo tenerte para siempre junto a mí".  
  
- "¿Puro? No...no después de..", y la voz se le quebró.  
  
Aragorn lo abrazó con ternura, apartando los cabellos rubios de su rostro y besándolo en la mejilla.  
  
- "Lo que pasó no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti, aunque habría dado mi vida por evitarte ese sufrimiento. Te amo, ¿no te lo he dicho mil veces?", dijo Aragorn acariciándolo.  
  
- "Lo has hecho. Pero..", Legolas no pudo continuar.  
  
- "¿Pero? ¿Qué te aflije, amado mío? No me importa que decidan hoy, yo renunciaré a mi reino si es necesario. Mi hijo heredará Gondor y él completará la tarea de la unificación. ¡No renunciaré a ti!", exclamó el rey.  
  
- "No me has vuelto a besar...", susurró Legolas, "yo sé que es difícil, ellos...ellos me hicieron eso, me hicieron estar así...pero no sabes cómo lo necesito"  
  
Aragorn lo miró con ternura. Luego, lentamente tomó su barbilla y acercó su rostro al de Legolas, besándolo suavemente. La sensación era maravillosa. Acarició los labios de su elfo, saboreando cada instante a la vez que atraía su cuerpo hacia el suyo, tomándolo por la cintura. Legolas tenía los ojos cerrados y entreabrió ligeramente la boca, suspirando. El beso se hizo más apasionado y pronto Aragorn se encontró explorando la boca de su amado que respondía ardientemente a sus caricias.  
  
- "Te amo", decía Aragorn entre besos, "pensé que me rechazarías por estar casado aún, no sé como pude perderme de esto"  
  
- "Mi señor", susurraba Legolas entre suspiros, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, "no digas más, sólo bésame"  
  
Continuaron besándose hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Finwe que los miraba divertido. Tuvo que toser dos veces para que le hicieran caso.  
  
- "Legolas, Aragorn. La Dama Galadriel los espera. Me envía también esto", dijo dejando sobre la cama dos mudas de ropa, cuidadosamente doblada. "En cuanto estén listos, avísenme para escoltarlos. Estaré afuera"  
  
Legolas trató de protestar que no necesitaba ninguna escolta, pero Finwe le dijo sonriendo:  
  
- "El rey de Gondor y el príncipe de Mirkwood deben ir acompañados y la Dama me ha pedido que sea yo quien los acompañe", y desapareció .  
  
Los soberanos de Lothlórien habían hecho instalar un enorme salón sobre un mallorn junto a su vivienda. En él se celebraría la esperada reunión. En el centro del salón, había una mesa de roble, en cuya cabecera se sentaban Galadriel y Celeborn, teniendo frente a ellos a Thranduil y Haldamir.  
  
Todos estaban muy serios. Thranduil apenas había saludado a Elrond y a sus hijos, molesto aún por la misiva y por tanto misterio. Elrond y sus hijos estaban junto a Arwen, altivos y orgullosos a la derecha de la mesa. Glorfindel conversaba con Haldir, en la otra puerta, que conducía a una pequeña cámara.  
  
Finwe hizo su aparición con Legolas y Aragorn, permaneciendo respetuosamente en la puerta. El Rey de Gondor vestía de azul, con un manto blanco, pero no ceñía corona. Aún así, se veía magnífico y majestuoso. Legolas vestía con los colores de Mirkwood, mas no ostentaba ningún símbolo de su condición de príncipe, pues aún no había sido reinvindicado como tal.  
  
Aragorn se acercó a saludar a los elfos de Rivendel, quienes lo miraron escrutadoramente. Sólo hizo una inclinación de cabeza para saludar a Arwen, pues tenía enormes deseos de abofetearla a pesar del niño. Luego, se dirigió a Thranduil que lo saludó respetuosamente.  
  
Legolas permaneció de pie en el centro del salón. No pensaba saludar a Elrond luego de lo que había ocasionado con sus hijos. Tampoco se dirigiría a su padre que lo había desterrado.  
  
- "Amigos míos, los he convocado para discutir un asunto de suma gravedad, acaecido tiempo atrás, y que tiene como protagonistas a Aragorn, Legolas y Arwen", empezó Celeborn.  
  
- "Les rogamos que se sienten", dijo Galadriel dirigiéndose a Legolas y Aragorn, "junto a mí", agregó.  
  
Ambos lo hicieron.  
  
Los rostros de todos los presentes eran graves. Arwen, sin embargo, miraba altivamente a Aragorn y Legolas. Por las palabras de Galadriel, supo que su juego había sido descubierto, y jugaba su última carta: el orgullo.  
  
- "Legolas, Aragorn, permítanme ser yo quien pueda relatar todo, para que los aquí presentes tomen conocimiento de los hechos. Luego escucharemos a Arwen y finalmente decidiremos lo que se debe hacer", pidió Galadriel  
  
- "Está bien, mi señora. Pero debo decir que, sin importar lo que decidan, permaneceré al lado de quien mi corazón ha elegido, aún a costa de perder mi reino", dijo Aragorn con voz firme.  
  
Los gemelos hablaron entre sí, en voz baja y Arwen no bajó la vista que sostenía fijamente en Aragorn.  
  
- "Yo, por mi parte, digo lo mismo", intervino Legolas, con la voz tranquila, "aunque no tengo reino que perder", acotó mirando a su padre, que se movió incómodo en el asiento.  
  
Galadriel asintió, y relató los hechos, tal como se los había referido Aragorn y confirmado Legolas. Solamente omitió los detalles del ataque que sufrió Legolas. Los presentes estaban claramente sorprendidos por todo lo que oían. Los gemelos no dejaban de cuchichear gravemente y Elrond tenía los labios apretados, al igual que Thranduil.  
  
De pronto, Elrohir gritó.  
  
- "¡No es cierto! ¡No puede serlo! Ellos mintieron para mantener esa pasión que tienen, mi hermana no haría eso, ¿verdad Arwen?", exclamó, visiblemente alterado.  
  
- "¡Nadie llamará mentiroso a mi hermano en mi presencia!", gritó Haldamir, poniéndose de pie.  
  
Aragorn y Legolas se habían puesto de pie también, pero la voz de Celeborn hizo que todos se sentaran de nuevo.  
  
- "¡Basta! No los he convocado para discutir la veracidad de lo que les diremos. Si no estuviéramos seguros de ello, no los habríamos convocado. Debo, sin embargo, preguntar a Arwen si esto es cierto"  
  
Todos volvieron a sentarse.  
  
- "Créanme que esto es doblemente doloroso por tratarse de nuestra propia nieta. Pero no podemos permitir que tamaña injusticia se cometa en la Tierra Media que prometimos proteger. Es por eso que te pregunto, Arwen, ¿es verdad lo que acabo de decir?", dijo Galadriel  
  
Arwen asintió, con el rostro ininmutable.  
  
Elrond cerró los ojos, incapaz de creerlo aún. Elladan y Elrohir la miraron horrorizados. De pronto, ella los miró a los tres y dijo, con la voz fría.  
  
- "Padre, hice lo que me pediste. ¿No deseabas que fuera reina? ¿No me pediste que me casara con Aragorn sólo cuando fuera rey? Eso fue lo que hice. Si nos hubieras permitido casarnos cuando él me amaba, antes de esa estúpida guerra, las cosas serían diferentes. Él no se hubiera enamorado de Legolas"  
  
- "¡Oh, Arwen!", exclamó Elrond  
  
- "¡Arwen, cómo pudiste! ¡Nosotros luchamos contra Melkor!", gritó Elrohir.  
  
- "¡Y yo pasé todo ese tiempo sufriendo pues supe que él me había traicionado!", gritó, "¡y ahora, tengo un hijo suyo y ya nada podrá separarnos pues estamos casados según las leyes élficas y humanas!"  
  
- "¡NO!", gritó Aragorn poniéndose de pie, "¡me engañaste! ¡Ese matrimonio es una mentira! ¡No puede continuar!"  
  
- "Lo siento, Elessar. Para los elfos no existe la separación", respondió fríamente ella.  
  
- "¡Es suficiente!", pidió Galadriel, "lo que decidamos, debemos hacerlo los convocados, Elrond, Glorfindel y Thranduil. Los demás, pueden retirarse. Haldir y Finwe los acompañarán"  
  
Thranduil no había dicho una palabra, pero al oír eso, buscó a Legolas con la mirada.  
  
- "¡Legolas!"  
  
Pero el rubio elfo lo miró con pesar y se retiró, seguido de Aragorn y Haldamir. Haldir los condujo a una pequeña sala junto al salón principal, donde esperarían la decisión.  
  
Por su parte, Finwe se acercó para acompañar a los gemelos y a Arwen a otra sala contigua a la primera. El elfo pelirrojo saludó fríamente a la reina y a sus antiguos amantes.  
  
- "Finwe, ¿qué sucede?", preguntó Elladan  
  
- "¿Y aún lo preguntas? Ustedes causaron el destierro de Legolas por su insensatez. No deseo más su amistad, y mucho menos sus favores", dijo intencionalmente para ver la reacción de Arwen ante esa revelación, pero la reina se limitó a mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo, como a un inferior.  
  
El elfo pelirrojo se quedó de pie junto a la puerta cerrada, desde donde se oían las voces de los gemelos pidiendo explicaciones a su hermana y la voz fría de Arwen defendiéndose. Finwe se preguntó cuánto le duraría ese cinismo a la reina.  
  
Haldir a su vez, custodiaba la otra puerta, donde Legolas, Aragorn y Haldamir aguardaban la decisión de los otros elfos.  
  
Luego de varias horas de deliberación, Glorfindel abrió la puerta e hizo una seña a Haldir y Finwe. En pocos instantes, el salón estuvo ocupado como al inicio.  
  
- "Luego de un exhaustivo análisis de los hechos, y procurando reparar de la forma más justa el daño causado, nuestra decisión ha sido tomada", dijo Galadriel, "y creo que Elrond es el más indicado para anunciarla"  
  
- "Lo siento", dijo Elrond, "esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubiese llevado, con mi insensatez, a cometer esta locura, hija mía. Lo siento, Aragorn, por todo el daño que mis acciones te causaron. Lo siento, Legolas, por mis actos irreflexivos que llevaron a tu padre a actuar precipitadamente. Debo ahora anunciarles nuestra decisión. El hijo de Arwen y Aragorn nacerá en Lothlórien y luego será entregado a su padre. Arwen estará recluida aquí hasta el nacimiento y luego partirá conmigo a las Tierras Imperecederas. Además, Aragorn queda, desde ahora, libre del vínculo que lo ata a ella, pues estuvo basado en una mentira", hizo una pausa, pues Arwen sollozaba silenciosamente y acudió junto con Glorfindel para sacarla de allí.  
  
- "Me corresponde a mí comunicar la última decisión", intervino Thranduil, "Legolas, hijo mío, si tu generoso corazón accede a perdonar a este elfo testarudo que es tu padre, te será devuelto todo lo que te arrebaté y podrás volver a Mirkwood en compañía de Aragorn cuando lo desees".  
  
El rey abrió los brazos y Legolas corrió a abrazarlo. Nunca, jamás, Thranduil había mostrado su afecto por alguien, ni siquiera por sus hijos, en público. Y Legolas no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que su padre lo abrazó así.  
  
Mientras Arwen era llevada por Galadriel y Elrond a su nueva vivienda en Lothlórien, y Legolas se retiraba con su padre a sostener una larga charla, Elladan y Elrohir se acercaron a Aragorn.  
  
- "Hermano, sentimos mucho que nuestros actos le hayan traído tanto pesar a Legolas", empezó Elladan.  
  
- "Yo fui el que generó todo esto", siguió Elrohir, "pero jamás soñamos que Arwen podía llegar a hacer algo tan horrible. Por favor perdónanos"  
  
Aragorn conocía demasiado bien a los gemelos como para saber que jamás pedían perdón, por lo tanto, supo apreciar ese acto y además, se encontraba tan feliz que no podría seguir molesto con ellos. Les dio un abrazo fraterno y salió de allí a darle a Gimli la buena noticia.  
  
Haldir y Finwe habían salido al patio, para estar al fin un momento solos.  
  
El elfo rubio abrazó a Finwe por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.  
  
- "Te extrañé, pequeño elfo", le susurró al oído antes de besarlo.  
  
- "Haldir, Finwe", dijo suavemente Elladan, acercándose junto con Elrohir.  
  
Finwe se dio la vuelta, tratando de alejarse, pero Haldir lo tomó del brazo y le susurró  
  
- "Quédate"  
  
- "Lo sentimos", dijo Elladan, "en verdad lo sentimos mucho. Nos hemos disculpado ya con Aragorn y también lo haremos con Legolas"  
  
- "¿Y él lo siente?", preguntó fríamente Finwe mirando a Elrohir con resentimiento.  
  
- "Claro que lo siento", exclamó Elrohir acercándose al elfo pelirrojo y mirándolo a los ojos, "si pudieras leer en mi corazón, sabrías lo apenado que me encuentro"  
  
Finwe lo miró a los ojos y supo que era sincero. También vio dolor en los ojos de los gemelos y sintió lástima por lo que les estaba pasando. Miró a Haldir y éste asintió, ¡qué bien sabía leer sus pensamientos!. Finwe se acercó a Elrohir y le dio un beso en la mejilla, e hizo lo mismo con Elladan.  
  
Aragorn le había contado todo a Gimli y ambos se sentían felices. El enano incluso bromeaba sobre llevarse a Legolas a las cavernas antes de que fueran a vivir a Gondor y el rey pudo reír como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Anochecía ya cuando Legolas abrió la puerta, sonriendo también. Al fin se habían resuelto las cosas con su padre.  
  
El enano se despidió rápidamente diciendo algo de un talan sobre la tierra que le habían preparado y que no volvería hasta el medio día siguiente.  
  
Aragorn se acercó a abrazar a Legolas, pero el elfo le dijo:  
  
- "Deseo agradecer a Haldir y a Finwe todo lo que hicieron por mí, ¿me acompañas?"  
  
- "Te acompañaría a Mordor si me lo pides, amado mío", respondió el rey y ambos salieron hacia el talan de Haldir.  
  
El talan estaba silencioso, pero los guardias le habían dicho a Legolas que Finwe y Haldir se encontraban allí, de modo que se acercaron, pero ni bien habían llegado a la puerta, sintieron un quejido, seguido de otro y una alegre risa.  
  
Ambos se asomaron curiosos a la ventana y se quedaron paralizados. Sobre la cama de Haldir estaba Elladan completamente desnudo y siendo acariciado por Haldir y Finwe, mientras que Elrohir atendía hábilmente a Haldir, de rodillas a los pies de la cama. Los cuatro estaban tan concentrados en darse placer, que no notaron al humano y al elfo que los observaban desde la ventana.  
  
Aragorn tomó a Legolas de la mano, pero el elfo no se movía, sólo contemplaba la escena con la respiración agitada. Un gemido de Finwe al ser penetrado por Haldir lo arrancó de su absorta contemplación y se dejó conducir dócilmente por Aragorn hacia el talan de éste.  
  
Apenas cerró la puerta, Legolas abrazó al mortal, besándolo con pasión. Aragorn correspondió con ardor similar, pero se detuvo dudando. ¿Legolas estaría preparado? El elfo lo miró sonriendo.  
  
- "Mi señor, ahora que eres libre, me entrego a ti completamente", susurró el elfo y empezó lentamente a desvestirse, hasta quedar desnudo frente al rey de los hombres.  
  
Aragorn lo miró con adoración. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía entre sus brazos aquél cuerpo perfecto! Tomó a Legolas de la mano y lo guió hacia la cama, recostándolo suavemente. Quería admirarlo, quería saborear cada parte de su cuerpo.  
  
Legolas lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. El mortal se arrodilló al lado de la cama y comenzó a besar los pálidos labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban los perfectos pectorales del elfo. Pronto fue recompensado con los gemidos de su amado que sonaron como música a sus oídos, ¡hacía tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin su elfo?  
  
Aragorn continuó su exploración, besando cada milímetro de la piel de Legolas, al tiempo que sus manos separaban los muslos del elfo, acariciando la parte interior de éstos. Sus caricias hacían que Legolas olvidara por fin las garras de los uruk-hai manoséandolo, pues las manos y labios del rey tomaban posesión nuevamente de su cuerpo, borrando para siempre su vergüenza.  
  
El elfo abrió los ojos, quería mirar a su rey. Además, ya sentía la familiar urgencia en su cuerpo, que le hacía desear entregarse. Pero Aragorn continuaba acariciando todo, excepto la zona más sensible, haciéndolo sentir un delirante e insatisfecho placer. Legolas se agitaba en la cama, con los labios entreabiertos. Le gustaba ese juego de dominación, pero ya estaba durando demasiado.  
  
Casi gritó cuando el humano se puso de pie, retirando sus ardientes manos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente ahogando los gemidos.  
  
- "Paciencia, amado mío", susurró Aragorn, mientras el sonido de ropa deslizándose y cayendo fueron la inequívoca señal de que él también necesitaba alivio.  
  
Luego, el cuerpo de Aragorn lo cubrió y ambos disfrutaron con el roce de su piel desnuda. Las manos de Legolas vagaron por la espalda de Aragorn, y acariciaron cada músculo, deteniéndose en su cintura para tomar su miebro erecto y acariciarlo con pasión. Aragorn gimió profundamente, pero luego se levantó de nuevo, buscando algo entre sus ropas y volvió con un diminuto frasco entre los dedos.  
  
De nuevo, cubrió el cuerpo del elfo, recorriendo con su lengua el abdomen perfecto, hasta perderse en su entrepierna, succionando deliciosamente la ansiosa carne de Legolas.  
  
Elfo y humano gemían sin control, entregados por completo a su mutua pasión. Cuando sintió que no lo resistiría más, Aragorn abrió el pequeño frasco, humedeciendo uno de sus dedos con su contenido, y lo deslizó con suavidad dentro de su elfo. Legolas se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos, y Aragorn creyó ver en ellos una sombra de temor.  
  
El humano se detuvo.  
  
- "Lo siento, hermoso mío. No te haría daño jamás"  
  
Legolas lo miró, luchando consigo mismo para calmar ese temor. "Es Aragorn", se decía, "es el hombre a quien amo".  
  
Sonrió a Aragorn.  
  
- "No te detengas, mi señor. No lo soportaría", susurró suavemente.  
  
Aragorn continuó preparándolo cuidadosamente, haciéndolo olvidar todos esos penosos recuerdos. Nuevamente la habitación se llenó de los deliciosos suspiros de Legolas.  
  
Entonces, el elfo hizo algo que lo sorprendió. Al retirar Aragorn los dedos, Legolas se incorporó, guiándolo para recostarlo en la cama, y luego subió sobre él, colocándose sobre el miembro del humano, que lo penetró suavemente. Así, mientras se besaban, las manos de Aragorn bajaron para acariciar a su amado y facilitar el camino de su placer.  
  
Ambos se movían con urgencia, y Aragorn sintió tensarse el cuerpo de su amado, preludio del éxtasis que vendría. Acarició su exquisito miembro al tiempo que se clavaba con fuerza dentro del elfo, hasta que sintió sus manos mojadas con la exquisita escencia de Legolas, y pudo permitirse al fin explotar dentro de él y limpiarlo para siempre del ultraje sufrido. Legolas se dejó caer sobre el rey, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
El elfo suspiró feliz. Al fin se sentía limpio, al fin se sentía amado. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Aragorn que lo besó tiernamente.  
  
- "Te amo", le dijo nuevamente, Legolas nunca se cansaría de escucharlo.  
  
- "Te amo, mi señor", susurró Legolas. Aragorn jamás se cansaría de oírlo.  
  
- "¿Irás a Gondor conmigo? Deseo partir mañana", pidió el humano.  
  
- "Iré a donde me pidas, pero ¿y el niño?", preguntó Legolas.  
  
- "Vendremos a buscarlo cuando nazca, y lo llevaremos a Gondor con nosotros"  
  
Legolas sonrió. Eso era lo que él también deseaba.  
  
Se besaron nuevamente, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.  
  
EPILOGO  
  
Cinco meses habían pasado. Legolas y Aragorn volvieron a Lothlórien en busca del pequeño Eldarion, a quien llevaron a Gondor, con las bendiciones de su abuelo y bisabuelos.  
  
Lord Elrond se despidió de ellos y partió, junto con Arwen, a las Tierras Imperecederas. La ex reina no mostraba señal de arrepentimiento y no bajó la mirada ni una sola vez ante el Rey de Gondor y el Príncipe de Mirkwood, con su hijo en brazos, hasta que el barco se perdió de vista, incluso para los penetrantes ojos de Legolas.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir se quedaron a gobernar Rivendel, con la ayuda de Glorfindel, y tuvieron que olvidar para siempre a cierto elfo de cabellos color de fuego y ojos asombrosamente verdes, pues había mucho por hacer en su tierra. Luego, ambos se casarían con dos elfas pelirrojas y fundarían una colonia cercana a Rivendel.  
  
Galadriel y Celeborn permanecieron en Lothlórien, pues la Dama sabía que pronto sería requerido de ella un importante servicio, que arrastraría a sus leales Haldir y Finwe hacia una peligrosa aventura en un mundo desconocido. Pero eso es otra historia.  
  
Haldamir volvió a Mirkwood junto con su padre, dichoso de ver por fin a la hermosa dama con la cual contraería matrimonio.  
  
Gimli, el enano, regresó con los suyos, prometiendo volver al año siguiente para hacer el viaje prometido a Legolas, pues el elfo no deseaba separarse de Aragorn y Eldarion.  
  
Respecto al rey y al príncipe, ambos vivieron en Gondor junto con Eldarion, generando no pocos líos e intrigas malintencionadas. Pero luego, cansados de esto, cuando Eldarion tuvo edad para gobernar, abandonaron la ciudad, volviendo a recorrer los caminos de antaño por mucho tiempo, descubriendo misterios y enfrentando nuevos peligros, hasta que finalmente decidieron embarcarse hacia Valinor.  
  
Pero eso también es otra historia.  
  
FIN 


End file.
